Fatespinner
by masqvia
Summary: The ability to speak to ghosts sounded like a joke—at least it did, until it put a target on my back. Survival was at the top of the list and changing the future was laughable at best. Then I got attached, and the whole game changed. [SI/OC-Centric, AU. Slow build.] {Discontinued, being re-written under a new title.}
1. PART ONE: Chapter 1

**A/N:** _Edited 10/25/17._

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

"This could have gone better," Sasuke murmured.

I silently agreed with the sentiment while we both took in the wreckage splayed out before our eyes. My face betrayed none of the thoughts coursing through my mind and I was the very semblance of calm. Inside, however, I felt my stomach sink and slow panic start to creep up.

The Sand-Sound invasion of Konoha had gone sideways—so sideways, in fact, that I dully considered washing my hands of the entire 'change the future' business right then and there. The urge to let things progress naturally from that point on was overwhelming.

But no one besides me knew what the alternate outcome could have been. As far as everyone was concerned, this _was_ the complete natural order of things.

Gaara had unleashed Shukaku during the finals of the Chuunin Exam, right in the middle of Konoha. Unlike my past knowledge of canon events, however, it wasn't Naruto who stopped him. In the end it was the combination of Jiraiya and multiple ANBU squads that ended the One-Tail's rampage. I briefly thanked whatever god was listening that Jiraiya had stuck around.

The destruction wasn't nearly on the same level as the Nine-Tail's attack had been, but it was enough—enough to remind the people of Konoha exactly what Jinchuuriki were capable of. What _Naruto_ was capable of.

 _And Orochimaru..._

I absently rubbed my shoulder, feeling the bruised skin. Sasuke subtly gripped my hand in reassurance.

This wasn't how things were supposed to go. I had made _sure_ that Konoha was prepared for this event. I hadn't thought that my warning was capable of backfiring so badly.

Someone stumbled out of a destroyed workshop before us, one leg barely attached and the other half of their body crushed. I watched with a sense of morbid detachment as they tried to make sense of how they were still standing and capable of walking. Watched them piece together the events of what just happened, saw the dread settle over them, and saw the exact moment realization dawned on them.

I could hear a low static noise start to pick up volume.

They looked around wildly, trying to find someone, and noticed me watching them. The static in my ears got louder as their attention zeroed in on me. I flared my chakra before the ghost even took a step and effectively silenced the noise. They disappeared from my vision.

Sasuke was completely oblivious as to what had just happened in front of us.

This was all wrong.

"I'll fix it," I promised quietly, already plotting on how to salvage this mess.

Sasuke said nothing.

* * *

 ** _\- Chapter One -_**

Part 1: THE UCHIHA ARC

 _The Starting Years_

* * *

My new name was Nanami Miho.

It was a pretty name. The simple fact kept me happy until I figured out just where my second life had taken me to; all it took was seeing the insignia inscribed on my parent's clothes to determine my second life had started in a place called Konoha.

Then, it was the existence of chakra which me happy.

The first time I discovered chakra and realized it for what it was, I promptly screamed and dissolved into tears. It was something I had disregarded at first—a gentle thrumming in the air, akin to white noise in the background. Then I actually _listened_ to it, and as though someone turned up a non-functioning channel, all I could hear was loud, deafening static.

My mother was at my side in seconds, cooing and trying her best to calm me.

I tried to block out the ringing in my ears by focusing on her voice. It was nearly impossible, though, since it felt like the source of the noise was literally right in my face.

Then just as it happened, the noise subsided and my bawling slowly reduced to sniffling. My mother looked as anxious as I felt, almost on the verge of tears herself. She was saying things I didn't yet understand.

After a few more minutes of what sounded like nonsense to me, she put me back to sleep and I gladly welcomed the silence.

.

.

.

No real memorable experiences happened until shortly after I turned three.

A few months after my third birthday, the "when am I" question was answered with the Nine-Tail's attack on Konoha. I screamed like a banshee that night, trying to block out the screeching noise caused by the Kyuubi and large amount of chakra being thrown about.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room the next morning, and assumed that I must have passed out at some point during the night. My throat was raw for days afterwards, but the village itself was so quiet I wouldn't have wanted to speak anyway.

In the days that followed, we were told that my father died in the attack alongside countless other Konoha shinobi.

.

.

.

By the time I turned five, a number of changes had happened in my life. My mother retired as a ninja and opened a small bakery as we moved into a new house. The village had finished rebuilding and the Kyuubi's attack was finally starting to scab over.

Life went on.

Then I made the mistake of telling my mother I wanted to enter the Ninja Academy.

"No." Mom's voice was firm and I could imagine the scowl on her face, even as her back was turned to me while she washed dishes.

I sat cross-legged at the kitchen table, picking absently at a placement mat. "But you and dad were shinobi."

"Which is exactly why I don't want you entering the academy."

"But I _want_ to learn," I said, ready to argue. "I can already sense chakra. Sort of. I know how to use it." I placed my hands flat against the mat, channeled some chakra to my palms, then lifted them. My hands tingled and the mat stuck for several solid seconds before I scrambled to grab it from falling to the floor. "See? But I want to learn how to use chakra _properly_ , mom. How to properly throw kunai. I think I would be really good at it. Besides―"

" _No_ , Miho." She turned off the sink and wiped her hands on the nearest towel." You don't understand what you're asking for right now. Go clean up and get ready for bed."

"But it's so early!"

"Miho _."_ Her tone left no room for arguing.

I could have pushed the issue, could have argued further, but after several moments of watching her back, I deflated as the fight left me. It was rare that I ever disagreed with my mother and I didn't often get refused anything. I didn't know how to deal with it.

I also figured this would be a sore point for her, given that she lived that life and my father died in it. Of course she wouldn't want to lose her child to it, too.

But I was five and her refusal made me mad. I didn't want to live in this world as a civilian.

I sullenly brushed my teeth, then splashed water on my face and looked up at my reflection in the mirror. Scowling, I hopped down from the little stool by the sink and reached up to hit the light switch on my way out.

I _wanted_ to become a ninja.

Inexplicably.

The existence of chakra here, to me, was the equivalent of discovering magic. The possibilities of what I could accomplish with it were endless, and the mere _chance_ at those accomplishments was worth the risks involved.

Sleep felt far away no matter how hard I tried, so I mulled over how to convince my mother in letting me start the academy.

* * *

.

* * *

As it turned out, the phrase _ask and you shall receive_ applied in this world. About two weeks later, my mom took me to visit some friend of hers. It only hit me after a few minutes of walking that we were heading into the Uchiha compound.

I gaped at all of the emblems crossing my vision. It hung outside shops. It hung outside homes. It was stitched somewhere on _everyone's_ clothes.

The second surprise of the day was just whose home we were visiting. I stood behind my mother as she knocked on the door and a tall, dark-haired woman answered it. They exchanged pleasantries before we were ushered inside. Their home was traditional, well decorated, and you could tell just by a single glance that the family was both wealthy and a family of shinobi.

Nothing was out of place, but after some inspection I realized even the most common household objects could be used as weapons if needed. Everything was placed in easy-to-access locations.

I half-listened to their conversation about the latest news while we sat in the kitchen. Eventually it became obvious from my fidgeting that I was bored, so the two of them nudged me towards the house's courtyard, where the woman's son apparently was.

The thunking sound of things hitting wood met my ears when I slid open the door. There was a boy standing in the middle of the yard, practicing with kunai. He turned to face me as I stepped down onto the grass. He looked about my age, though perhaps a bit older—he had at least three inches height on me.

"Hello?" I offered after realizing I was just standing there.

He appeared to be completely unimpressed with my lackluster greeting. He blinked once, then nodded his head slightly. "Hello. Are you Nanami-san's daughter?"

I bowed back in greeting, remembering my manners. "My name is Nanami Miho."

"Uchiha Itachi," he responded in kind, and my heart nearly stopped. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same to you," I said slowly, still processing the surprise of who was standing in front of me.

Silence stretched between us.

Itachi, after determining that I wasn't going to say anything else, turned back to the stump targets and threw the remaining kunai in his hand. I watched as they neatly hit the bullseye drawn in the middle. It was impressive—more than impressive, really, but considering this boy was _Itachi_ , I shouldn't have been surprised. He was a prodigy as a child.

Even so, my eyebrows went up.

Itachi went to retrieve all the weapons embedded in the wood and I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"You're in the Academy?" I asked, taking a step closer.

"I am."

I watched him pull out the kunai, one by one. "Your aim is really good. How often do you practice?"

"Every day, under the watch of my father. This is around the time he trains me," he said and moved past me. He faced the targets, this time standing farther away from them than before.

The kunai edges were slightly dull, I noticed. Enough to cut if you were careless and still capable of being used as real weapons, but these were probably a training set. I stood to the side silently as he practiced again, each time hitting the mark.

"Can I try?"

He glanced doubtfully at me.

"My mom doesn't want me doing _ninja things,_ " I used my fingers for air quotes, "So I haven't had much chance to practice, but I know the basics. We have this stuff in the house."

"You practiced without her permission?" Itachi raised an eyebrow, a slightly incredulous note entering his voice. I wasn't sure if it was at my disobedience or the fact that it seemed my mother wasn't aware of what I had done.

"Yes," I huffed. "I _really_ want to be a ninja. Can I please try?"

He seemed to consider it before handing me a kunai, handle first. I took it with glee, excitement filling me at the chance to practice with someone else. He moved to give me some space and I got into a regular stance, calculating the distance of the targets. Not too far, but farther than what I was used to. There would have to be a bit more force behind my throw for the kunai to even reach.

 _It's fine_ , I reassured myself. _Practice._

I breathed in, gripped the kunai a little tighter, then breathed out in the same moment I let go.

I hadn't managed to hit the bullseye—and I hadn't really expected to—but a small part of me wilted. There was a scowl on my face and I stood feeling slightly disappointed. Then I felt ridiculous for thinking I'd manage on my first try.

Itachi stood by silently, just as I had, and watched.

When I hadn't hit anywhere near the bullseye by my third try, I felt frustration start to trickle in. I turned to Itachi. "Can you show me what I'm doing wrong?"

He blinked at the question as if he didn't expect it.

"I haven't had any real instruction," I told him, shifting my weight to my foot. "So I'm... not really sure what the proper technique is. I'm only imitating what I've seen."

"Ah." Understanding crossed his face. I moved out of the way when I saw him get into a stance, and this time his movements were deliberately slow.

I noticed the difference almost immediately.

"You use your torso to add momentum to the throw," I breathed, eyes wide. "Right? And chakra? Your arm also follows the usual movement... but your wrist. You let go early? Did you breathe out as you—No, wait. You held your breath?"

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "Yes. To some of those questions." And he proceeded to give me instructions as though he was reciting from a book. Which, the more I thought about it, seemed entirely likely. I absorbed the information as much as I could while he went to retrieve the weapons again.

"Move your arm slightly higher as you throw," he said, handing the kunai back to me. "It should follow an arch. And flick your wrist."

I did exactly as he said, and this time couldn't help the large grin that spread across my face when I saw where my hit landed—directly in the center of the bullseye. It was a minor accomplishment, but I still felt like jumping for joy. Success made me giddy.

"Good," Itachi said. Then he offered the remaining two and I met the challenge in his eyes with a slight smile. Both kunai landed neatly in the middle. It wasn't within the bullseye, but it was close enough to matter.

I turned to thank him for the instructions and promptly felt my stomach fall through the floor at the sight of my mother standing on the porch behind us... with both of Itachi's parents.

Itachi calmly bowed in greeting. "Father, Mother."

I, on the other hand, kept my mouth shut and prayed for the floor to swallow me at the very moment. How long had my mom been standing there?

"Your daughter has some inclination towards precision," Itachi's father remarked with approval, eyes scanning the targets before coming to rest on me. "Have you considered a weapon specialization past the academy?"

"No," I said quietly, not correcting his assumption that I was attending the school. "I haven't thought that far ahead."

"It would be wise to follow a plan."

I bowed, accepting his advice, but couldn't squash the anxiety I was suddenly feeling. It was naive to think my mother wouldn't find out what I was doing, and while I expected her to find out about my actions sooner or later, I hadn't expected it to happen _here_. (Although in hindsight, it was probably a stupid idea to try practicing when she was literally two walls away.)

Mikoto shifted something in her arms, and it was then that I noticed she was holding another child. It had to be Sasuke.

"May I hold him?" Itachi asked and I could hear the hope in his voice.

Mikoto gently unlatched Sasuke's little fists from her hair, then passed him over. It was impossible not to see Itachi practically glowing at the chance to hold his little brother—even if Sasuke had latched onto his nose the second he was in his hands.

I snickered at the sight.

Itachi gave me an unimpressed stare and tried to coax Sasuke to let go. We all watched as it didn't quite work, as Sasuke gleefully started pulling at Itachi's hair with his other hand. Mikoto eventually took pity on him and gave Sasuke one of his toys to latch onto instead.

"I think he has an even stronger grip than you did when you were little, Itachi," she said fondly.

My mother motioned for me to come to her. "We should get going," she said, taking my hand. "I've still got to pick up some supplies from Isshin on the way home and make dinner. It was nice to see you again, Mikoto. Thank you for your hospitality."

"You know you don't have to be all formal with me," Mikoto said wryly. "You've known me for how long now?"

"Way longer than I hoped," came the deadpan reply.

I blinked, a bit astonished. How long had my mom been friends with her? Apparently, I voiced my wonder out loud because Mikoto suddenly laughed. "You should ask her how we met," she whispered conspiratorially to me and winked. "It's quite the story."

"Mikoto, please." There was a quirk in my mom's lip. "She's five."

Now I was _really_ curious, but the story would have to wait.

We said our goodbyes and I briefly waved to Itachi on my way out. He saw and nodded back, but was out of my sight before I could see him wave. I was happy I got the chance to practice with him, but I wasn't looking forward to the inevitable conversation when we got home.

.

.

.

Dinner that night was unbearable.

I kept waiting for my mom to yell at me, to scold me for going behind her back despite her wishes. I went through the countless possibilities of how she would punish me, considered every variation of how this conversation would go, and waited for her to express her disappointment.

Anything.

But she continued to eat calmly, sitting as though oblivious to my inner turmoil. The _waiting_ to get yelled at was probably ten times more awful than _actually_ getting yelled at.

"Aren't you going to yell at me?" I finally blurted out, unable to take the anxiety any further.

She wiped at her mouth with a napkin. "No."

I blanched, not expecting that answer. "What? Why not?"

"Because I think you've given yourself a bigger scolding than I could ever."

"...What?"

She put down her chopsticks and gave me a leveled stare across the table. "I'm not going to yell at you because you already know what you did wrong," she said. "I made my thoughts quite clear on the subject of you becoming a ninja, but you continued regardless. And I thought that perhaps after the first three injuries you would learn your lesson and stop."

 _Injuries? What injuries...?_

I paled as realization dawned on me. I had cut myself on a shuriken the first time I handled them, but I had convinced my mother―convinced _myself_ that she believed me―that they were just scrapes I had gotten from rough playing with other children.

How unbearably, stupidly naive of me.

A wry smile crossed my mother's face at my wide-eyed look. "Of course I've known about your secret practice sessions, Miho. I might be a retired ninja, but I _was_ jounin before."

"But you didn't say anything..."

She nodded. "No, I didn't. I was going to at first, since you kept hurting yourself, but then I watched you continue practicing despite the fact. And Fugaku wasn't wrong," she added quietly. "Your progress both with and without proper instruction is quicker than average. You have a talent for this."

Mom frowned and looked slightly resigned as she continued to talk. "The episode earlier today isn't new. You've garnered attention before and not all of it was well intentioned. At first your father and I didn't worry too much, but after a few years, things became obvious."

I tried not to slide down my seat to hide. All I wanted to do was practice and learn as much as I could as soon as possible. I didn't realize that people were _already_ watching me.

"Whether you intended it or not," she continued as if reading my mind, "You need to know that this attention is only going to snowball if you become a genin. Shinobi are suspicious by nature—always watching, always being watched."

She let the statement hang, then reached across the table to lightly squeeze my hands. "Do you know why I don't want you entering the Academy?"

"Because I don't know what I'm asking for?" I parroted sullenly, remembering our conversation weeks ago.

"No, I think you have at least a slight idea of what you'd be getting into," she said wryly. "The main reason I'm worried is because I think you would fit into that lifestyle far too well, only to find yourself trapped in it later."

I continued to stare at her, not understanding her words.

She sighed. "You're very obedient, Miho. Respectful of authority. How many times have you challenged my decisions?"

 _Nearly none_ , the answer came instantly. I may have sometimes disagreed with her, but I could count on both hands the amount of times I ever voiced the opinion or disobeyed her.

"That's a quality sought in good soldiers. Following orders." She squeezed my hands again. "Do you understand why I'm hesitant to let you into that life?"

"I..." I trailed off. Was she worried that I would follow orders without questioning them? Or that I'd be forced to do things I didn't want to?

We were both quiet after that.

She waited patiently for me to process her lecture and I was thankful for it. I took her warnings to heart and tried to draw a mental picture of what my life might look like if I stayed a civilian. It was comfortable. Safe. I theoretically _could_ survive every canon event if I was careful. The chances were certainly higher than as a ninja.

But it just seemed so... uninspiring. Lacking—of what, I wasn't too sure. Excitement? Thrills? Adventure?

 _Accomplishment,_ I quickly realized.

A civilian life was missing the sense of accomplishment I so desperately wanted to achieve. My ambition wouldn't let me live a civilian life. I would wilt and grow envious of the people around me.

A cold feeling settled over me like a blanket. I couldn't do it. I _couldn't_ live that life, not when I had the chance to do greater things—to push myself to the limits—regardless if my mom's intentions were just to keep me safe.

I looked at her and steeled myself, ready to voice my decision, but she must have noticed the determination growing on my face and spoke before I even opened my mouth.

"I'll register you for the Academy this following month," she sighed. "You'll start with the new group of students."

The victory felt bittersweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Two -_

* * *

There were times when I wondered if my teacher was somehow related to Mitarashi Anko.

Amagiri Hotaru wasn't quite as terrifying as the woman, didn't give off quite the same sly, intimidating vibe, but nonetheless still came off as someone who didn't deal with anyone's bullshit. She was much quieter, more reserved, and while she never yelled at us, she just had this _way_ of commanding attention. Her ability to control the atmosphere in a room, to cut off a student's episode of disrespect with a mere glance, constantly reminded me of Anko's unique entrance during the Chuunin Exams.

"Listen up," Hotaru called, instantly getting everyone's attention. "Your upperclassmen are taking their graduation exam today and I've been assigned as one of the proctors."

Given my current train of thought, I instantly pictured her crashing through a window in Anko-like fashion. Given their _vast_ difference in choice of clothing, however, the mental image was both amusing and horrifying.

"Unfortunately," she continued, "We're still trying to fill up all of our teaching positions, which means I don't have a replacement ready. Therefore, I'm ending class early."

The class let out whoops of excitement at the announcement, rushing to get their things together. Many of my classmates were out of the door within minutes. I gave a small huff of amusement when I saw some of the rowdier kids literally jump out of the window, eager to get out faster.

Hotaru eyed the windows with mild distaste and I could only imagine what those students were in for the next morning.

On the way home I decided to walk down the main market street, biding my time. It was always lively here, bustling with people. I enjoyed seeing all of the vendors. Sometimes I would get free items like sweets, or trinkets, since several of them knew my mother. Apparently her bakery was more popular than I originally thought.

Every now and then I'd see blurs dash across the rooftops. I watched the passing ninja longingly, wishing I could do the same. My own graduation couldn't come sooner.

I was nearly at my favorite store when I spotted Mikoto across the street, holding Sasuke on her hip. Figuring it would be polite to at least say hello to them, I made my way over.

"Miho-chan," Mikoto greeted with a smile when she saw me.

I bowed politely. "Hello, Mikoto-san."

"So courteous for a five year old," she said dryly. "Haruka certainly taught you manners."

I fell into step with her. "Mom taught me to be respectful."

"I admit, I find it a bit ironic considering she was such a troublemaker when she was your age." Mikoto readjusted her grip on Sasuke when he tried to tip forward. "She and another friend of ours used to pull all kinds of pranks. On our teachers, our parents, random strangers. No one was safe."

"That doesn't sound like my mom at all," I mumbled. "She's kind of strict."

"Well, she's certainly changed over the years."

"How long have you known each other?"

Mikoto hummed and a wistful look came over her face. "Since we were children. We took the Chuunin Exams together, way back. It seems so long ago."

"Time flies when you're not looking," I agreed, remembering the old saying. Then I noticed Mikoto watching me with an amused look. "Um... do I have something on my face?"

She laughed lightly and waved her hand. "No, no. It's just you and Itachi both seem to have mannerisms that are rather strange for your age."

"Ah..." I ducked my head, unsure of what to say to that.

My reaction just made her laugh more. "That would be his reaction, too."

"Who're you?" Sasuke finally spoke up.

"You've met her before, Sasuke," Mikoto said, shifting him on her hip again. "She and her mother visited a few times."

His eye lit up in recognition. "You trained with Itachi-niisan in the yard."

"I did." Which reminded me. "Is he taking the exam today, Mikoto-san?"

"He is," she confirmed. "That's where we were going, actually. I was hoping to get to the academy before he finished. Would you like to come with us?"

There wasn't much else for me to do today besides finish the assigned homework or do more training, and more physical exercise sounded downright awful right now.

"Sure, if I'm not intruding."

"Not at all."

.

.

.

It turned out that Mikoto needn't have worried as we arrived plenty early. Class hadn't let out for them yet, which meant some of the students were still testing. We picked a spot in the shade by one of the trees to wait. Mikoto pulled out a small book from her bag and made herself comfortable.

Sasuke shuffled over after we sat down. "Want to play?"

After seeing him pull on Itachi's hair before, I was slightly reluctant. But between Sasuke's hopeful gaze and Mikoto's mischievous smile, there was no way I could bring myself to refuse. _Did she bring me along just to keep Sasuke busy?_ I almost snorted at the thought.

"Alright," I relented after a moment, standing up. "What would you like to play?"

Sasuke's eyes lit up. The answer was instant. "Ninja! You're it!"

Our game of ninja was more or less just another game of basic tag. We ran around each other in the grass, but I purposefully ran slower than normal so he could catch me when it was his turn.

"Got you!"

And right as his hand touched my back, a hidden root in the grass decided to make its presence known and sent me on an ungraceful trip face-first into the ground. Sasuke, who was right behind me and still had his momentum, followed after with a yelp, leaving us both a tangled mess of limbs on the ground. I distinctly heard Mikoto gasp somewhere on the side.

"Ow." I spat out some dirt, slightly dazed. Sasuke was sprawled on the ground next to me, seemingly bewildered, but otherwise perfectly fine.

Mikoto was kneeling next to us within a moment, hands checking over him.

"M'okay, mom," Sasuke huffed at her fussing and tried to duck under her arms.

I sat up and touched my nose gently. It apparently took the brunt of the damage when I did a face plant in the ground. My forehead might've also been red, but at least nothing was broken.

Still. How graceful. I made a face and spat out more grass. Sasuke peeked out from under Mikoto's arm and started snickering at my expression. Out of pure reflex I stuck my tongue out at him. He returned the gesture immediately.

"I got you that time," he said, entirely too pleased with himself. "So now it's your turn. You're it!"

Mikoto gently intervened by grabbing a fistful of his shirt and kept him from running off. He scowled and opened his mouth to argue, but she quickly pointed behind him. We both followed the direction of her finger across the yard and saw Itachi making his way to us. With a shiny new forehead protector.

Sasuke was up and running within moments. "Itachi-niisan!"

I stared blankly at him. How was he suddenly three times faster? I shook my head, then gingerly took Mikoto's offered hand. She pulled me up, and both of us trailed after Sasuke.

"Well done," she said, hugging Itachi. "We knew you could do it."

Sasuke jumped up and down next to him. He pointed at the forehead protector. "Nii-san, can I see?"

"Congratulations," I offered while Itachi lifted Sasuke in his arms.

"Thank you," he said. "Sasuke, don't pull." His younger brother seemed fascinated by the shiny metal, fingers splayed all over it.

I was slightly miffed that Itachi had finished the academy just as I started. There was a slight hope that I might have had a class with him eventually, but that seemed unrealistic considering he was two years older and a genius.

"I'll make your favorite tonight for dinner as celebration," Mikoto announced with a clap of her hands. "And your father will be pleased at your progress, no doubt."

"Nii-san, can you show me a jutsu?"

"Not right now, Sasuke."

"But—"

I stood awkwardly to the side while they talked, feeling like I was intruding on a family moment. There was a tinge of sadness as I watched them, knowing that their clan would be torn apart within several years.

If I had been older, had more influence or had more power, I might have had a chance to do something about the massacre. But in my current state? It was next to impossible to cause any real change. Attempting to would only bring unwanted attention my way and I wasn't ready to get involved in Konoha's politics yet.

 _Not to mention that warning the authorities would be useless_ , I realized, feeling slightly uncomfortable at the fact. The Hokage already knew the Uchiha were restless. They have been for years and it was impossible to miss. More importantly, however, Danzo already knew... and that man was determined to see the clan as a threat regardless of any attempts to keep the peace.

"―Yeah, we played ninja," Sasuke's happy voice brought me back into the conversation. "Can we play again soon?" he asked, looking at me.

"Of course," I agreed absently, rubbing my nose. I really hoped nothing bruised. "Hopefully no more accidents this time, though?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow in question and I looked away, slightly embarrassed. "I, uh, tripped. He was too close and fell right on me."

"It was quite a sight." Mikoto hid a smile behind her hand, and then thankfully changed the subject after seeing me blush. "It's getting late, though. I assume Haruka will be expecting you home soon?"

A few hours had gone by while we waited, I noticed. I hadn't realized so much time had passed.

"Ah... probably. I should get going." I gave a short bow. "It was nice to see you all again."

* * *

.

* * *

I was eight years old by the time it was my turn to take the graduation exam.

Itachi was seven when he took his, and the fact he took it a year younger than me bugged me for stupid reasons. I was still the youngest potential graduate this year, but the fact did little to help me shake off the irrational annoyance. I was the one technically two decades older than him, but he was always ahead of me in just about everything.

I had seen him and his genin team going into the Hokage building to grab missions once or twice since he graduated, but besides a few greetings we hadn't talked much. Each time I saw him, though, I just _knew_ he was improving at a faster rate than I was. His skills would jump up five steps while mine went up two.

It was grating, how quickly he learned and how easily he picked things up.

 _W_ _hen did I start comparing myself to Itachi?_ I wondered sullenly while I waited. Somewhere down the line I had subconsciously started using him as a measuring stick to my own progress. And while I knew that getting competitive with Itachi would probably only end up with me getting disappointed, I couldn't help it.

It took a lot of convincing to have my mom let me take the exam early. She kept telling me to 'slow down', but I was starting to feel stifled. There was nothing else I could learn from here. I needed to move past basics now.

"Ready, Miho?" Hotaru finally spoke up from the panel of proctors. I snapped back to attention.

"Yes, sensei." I wasn't worried about failing the test—I _knew_ I could do this—but I still had the habit of getting nervous and jittery before exams.

"Alright, feel free to start whenever. First is transformation. Pick anyone in this room to copy."

Easy enough.

I made the appropriate hand sign. The movement of chakra through the body still felt novel to me and I reveled in the sensation. Following a puff of smoke, I stood looking identical to her.

"Good," Hotaru said. "Not a hair out of place. Clones, next."

I concentrated again and within a moment two identical Miho's stood on either side of me, waiting expectantly. Hotaru nodded, wrote something down, and I continued with the exam.

"Last one. Show me the replacement technique."

There was a chair situated in the corner of the room. I picked it as my target, switched, and then just for good measure and to prove I could do it, jumped on the ceiling and hung there by channeling chakra to my feet. It was a skill I had practiced on my own time—and some of it was definitely an attempt to catch up to Itachi.

Hotaru delicately arched an eyebrow at the display. I immediately jumped down, then waited patiently until she finished writing. I tried not to fidget under the Hokage's thoughtful gaze, who sat beside her.

"Well," Hotaru began a minute later, "You pass, for starters. Although the bit at the end was rather unnecessary."

"Sorry," I said sheepishly. There was really no excuse for me showing off, but I wanted a guaranteed result. "I'd really like to graduate."

"Evidently," she drolled, then waved it off. "Just one more thing."

I didn't remember there being anything more. Besides the written test, we were required to only show proficiency with the three basic ninja techniques.

The Hokage smiled slightly at me. "No need to worry, Nanami-kun," he kindly reassured after seeing my confused face. "You simply need to answer one more question."

I nodded slowly.

"Why do you want to become a ninja?"

"To defend the village," I said automatically, giving him the textbook answer. After a beat of silence, however, and after seeing the expectant look on his face, I could tell he wanted more than that.

"And..." I trailed off, uncertain. Did I want to say it? Or rather, could I say it?

The Hokage waited patiently for me to continue. I briefly considered saying something else—maybe a half-truth? But there was no way I could lie to the Hokage's face. "Because I wanted to see how far I could go," I finished quietly.

"You're ambitious, then," he observed calmly.

"...Yes, Hokage-sama."

The answer I gave him probably set off a red flag. There were countless examples of ambitious ninja going sour in their search for power—a select few directly from Konoha. Maybe he thought I'd end up the same way. I swallowed, suddenly nervous.

But then he smiled at me and I felt the tension ease away from my shoulders. "I'm sure your determination will allow you to accomplish great things, Nanami-kun. Konoha is glad to have you."

I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Why did it feel like I just passed some other test?

Hotaru smiled slightly at my relieved expression, a knowing glint in her eye. "Thought it was gonna be difficult, hm? Here's your new forehead protector, Miho. Well done."

I took it from the desk, feeling elated. The cloth appeared brand new and the metal felt cold against my hands. Konoha's symbol was etched neatly in the middle.

"Go ahead and wait in the classroom until the rest finish," she said. "I have to talk to all of you at the end."

I secured the forehead protector on my head on the way out.

.

.

.

By the time the rest of the students took their exam, another hour had passed. Hotaru had come back with the Hokage and both had given us a short speech about how proud they were, how they expected great things from us, and a brief statement about the Will of Fire. Hotaru told us we'd get our team assignments tomorrow, then we were dismissed.

I was expecting my mom to be outside waiting for me, but I hadn't expected Mikoto, Sasuke, and Itachi of all people to be standing there too.

"You passed," my mom hugged and congratulated me, hands adjusting my forehead protector and pushing some hair out of my face. I smiled up at her, feeling proud of my achievement. Mikoto stood next to us holding Sasuke's hand and offered her congratulations as well.

It all felt a bit like deja-vu.

Sasuke smiled up at me, but his reaction wasn't as enthusiastic as it had been at Itachi's graduation. He seemed to have mellowed out a bit since he was two years old. Nonetheless, I offered a smile back and nodded my head in thanks.

"I'm a bit surprised," I said, slightly embarrassed. "I didn't think you would all be here."

I knew my mother was friends with her, but they didn't seem to see each other all that often, busy with their own lives. Mikoto had an entire clan to help run and my mother had a busy store. Both had their own families.

"Would you believe we just _happened_ to come across Haruka on her way here?" Mikoto said dryly, looking at my mom slightly amused. "Of all the days, too."

"I ran into her at Isshin's across the street and told them you were graduating today," mom said. "And then Mikoto insisted on coming, saying how it wasn't any trouble."

"Miho was there when Itachi graduated," Mikoto said lightly, resting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "I figured it would be nice of us to repay the courtesy. Besides," she added with a coy glint in her eye, "This time it was _his_ turn to keep Sasuke entertained."

My lips quirked. As comical as it was to imagine _Itachi_ tripping over a tree root in a game of tag, the actual chances of that happening were slim to none. Still, it was a funny thought.

"I'm faster now!" Sasuke declared, finger pointed at me and everything. Apparently he also remembered our game of tag. Then he pouted and glanced up at his brother, petulant. "But nii-san is still faster. I couldn't catch him."

I stared at Itachi, unimpressed, then raised an eyebrow as if to say, ' _you couldn't just let him win at least once_?' Itachi raised an eyebrow in return, clearly understanding my message. Then he rather pointedly glanced at the tree I tripped over three years ago as if to remind me how my own game went.

 _Oh god,_ I thought, mortified. _He'll never forget that, will he?_

The corner of his lips went up at my expression, eyes dancing with amusement.

.

.

.

I walked in stride with Itachi on the way home, with Sasuke on the other side of him. My mother and Mikoto walked ahead of us, chatting and catching up about past events. It was nearly evening, the sky dusted pink with only a few clouds in sight. Vendors were just now starting to close up shop, but a few stores were still open, curtains on the door flitting in the breeze.

The wind picked up lightly, blowing hair into my face. I absently pushed it back behind my ears, wondering if I should just cut it shorter. Bangs were getting annoying.

"You took the exams early."

I glanced at Itachi. "So did you. And you were younger than me."

"My father deemed it was time for me to do so. You still had time."

I furrowed my brows at both his comment and demeanor. Was he upset about this or something? "I didn't have anything else left to learn from the academy," I said slowly, peering at him with suspicion. "It was time to move on."

He said nothing to that and we kept walking, keeping a steady pace. I frowned quizzically at him, mulling over his response and trying to figure out why he seemed off. Why would he be displeased with an early graduation?

"I'm sorry," he eventually said, face smoothed out from expressions. "It is still a notable achievement. Well done."

"Thanks." I chewed on the inside of my cheek, then said, "To be honest, I did it because I want to catch up to you."

He seemed taken aback by my statement. "Catch up to me?" he echoed, looking at me with surprise on his face.

I nodded. "You pick things up so easily. And you're very good at just about everything you try your hand at. I want to be like you."

Itachi definitely frowned at that, a crease appearing in his brow. "You shouldn't strive to be like me."

"Why not?" My tone was slightly scornful. "You're practically the perfect ninja."

"You won't ever catch up to nii-san," Sasuke said, interrupting whatever Itachi was about to say. "He's taking the Chuunin Exams soon!"

My eye twitched and I nearly missed a step. "...Really?"

Itachi's gaze was inscrutable. "Yes."

I groaned and my shoulders dropped. "This is going to be impossible," I muttered, mood suddenly irritated. "You're always like four steps ahead."

Sasuke nodded vigorously at my comment. "Itachi-nii's amazing. He's going to be the best. No one's going to be able to beat him."

 _Yeah,_ I thought solemnly. _That's what I'm worried about._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Three -_

* * *

I woke up the morning of our team assignments full of energy. It was unavoidable that my two teammates would be older than me, but as long as I didn't drag them down skill-wise, my age wouldn't matter.

While preparing for the day I tried to come up with possible team combinations given who was in the class, but couldn't come to any solid conclusions. Talent was spread around pretty evenly, though it was likely that clan kids would end up with other clan kids simply due to how things went. I had a chance to get put with them, but it wasn't guaranteed.

"Ready for today?" Mom asked over breakfast.

I nodded, finishing up my plate. "I'm just not sure what team I'll be put on."

"Does that worry you?" Her tone was light but I could tell she was still bothered by my choices. It still wasn't too late to switch back to civilian status, but I had started down this path and I intended to follow it through.

"A little," I confessed, sipping at some juice. "I wasn't really close friends with anyone."

"They'll likely pair you with others that compliment your skills and personality."

"Do you know who the team jounin could be this year?"

She gave me a flat stare over her cup. "No, I've been retired for years. I'm not aware of the listings anymore."

"Ah," I winced, feeling silly. "Right."

We finished breakfast, cleaned up, and she hugged me on her way out to work as we went our separate ways for the day.

.

.

.

The classroom that morning buzzed with the same excitement I felt. We were all impatient to find out our teams. Most of the class had passed, I saw, taking a seat towards the back of the room. Some people didn't make it, but only a few.

Hotaru walked in and the conversations came to a hush. "This has got to be the first time you've all gotten quiet without me telling you to," she drawled, taking in all of our eager faces.

"We want to know the teams, Hotaru-sensei!"

"Hold on, hold on." She smirked and made a show of leaning back, arms spread out. "Let me bask in the silence for once."

"Sensei," Someone to the right of me whined. I rolled my eyes but didn't blame them, as I was tempted to do the same thing.

"Geez, no patience," she muttered lowly. "Alright then. Team assignments, since you're all so eager to get out of here." She pulled out a few pieces of paper from her vest and I eagerly leaned forward in my seat. "It goes like this: I call out your names and you head outside. Your jounin instructor will be waiting for you."

She started reading out names in groups of three. One team went out as their names were called, then two, three groups. I sat, leg bouncing restlessly, waiting for my name to be called and going over who remained. There weren't many of us left.

"…Team Four," Hotaru continued with the list. "Nanami Miho. Uchiha Shin."

I waited for a third name to be called... and then realized that was it.

 _That's... unfortunate. This team won't last long._ I grimaced darkly as I stood and headed for the door. Why were there only two of us? My to-be-teammate spared me a similar dark look on the way out, but didn't say anything. We were some of the last ones called, with one final team left in the classroom after us.

Shin and I stopped outside by the fence and waited for our new teacher.

And waited.

And waited some more.

"Do you think our new sensei knows who we are?" I eventually asked, shifting my weight from one foot to another, trying to strike up a conversation.

"I'd assume so," he said and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "Otherwise we're standing here looking like idiots."

I silently agreed, watching as the other teams were greeted by their respective jounin and whisked away for introductions. If we got a Kakashi-like instructor who was constantly late, I'd be unbelievably annoyed. That was one of his habits that constantly grated at my nerves. For all his skill in the series, he sure wasted a lot of time.

We waited a few more minutes in silence, both looking off in different directions. Shin crossed his arms and leaned against the fence. The yard was nearly cleared out besides for us.

"Why are we missing a teammate?" I cut into the silence again, brushing some stray pieces of hair out of my face. The breeze felt nice, though the summers of Konoha were too hot for my liking.

Shin shrugged, looking dreadfully bored. "Even number of graduates? Maybe they didn't have someone for us?"

I mimicked his shrug and accepted the explanation. It was as good as any.

And then out of the corner of my eye I saw Shin suddenly drop low to the ground. Confused, I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing, then felt something cold pressed against the back of my neck. I froze, shoulders tense.

 _When did—_ _?_

"I see I've got work to do," a feminine voice said behind me after a pause. I didn't spin around until the pressure on my neck released.

Shin crouched low next to me, kunai in hand and watching the new person warily. I only now realized that he had ducked a sword to the neck.

He had sensed it and dodged.

I didn't.

 _That was… too fast._ I stood, feeling slightly disturbed at my inability to move in time. Was this the difference with clan kids? Were they trained to always be ready for a fight, to always be aware? I didn't even realize what was happening until it was too late.

It was clear I wasn't as far ahead as I thought I was. That had to change.

"Who are you?" Shin asked, still ready for a battle. I subtly hovered a hand over my weapons pouch and took in our attacker's appearance. She was pale, had honey brown eyes, and strikingly purple hair.

"Your new instructor," the woman said, sheathing her weapons. Shin briefly hesitated but then did the same, and we straightened out of our stances once we determined she wouldn't attack again.

"But you look…" Shin trailed off, also taking in her appearance. I was thrown off, too, but said nothing. She couldn't have been older than sixteen.

"Young?" She offered. "So? Age means little in our line of work."

Shin's eyes narrowed.

The woman paid him no attention. "I am Uzuki Yūgao. Starting today I've been assigned as your new team leader. Meet me at training ground eight in five minutes." She body flickered away before either Shin or I opened our mouths.

We stared blankly at where she had just been standing and then shared a look between ourselves.

"Training ground eight is a long walk from here," I said slowly, mentally calculating what the quickest route was. The place was a little over three miles out. I swallowed, realizing just how far that was to make in five minutes. It didn't matter what path we took as it would probably take longer than what she wanted.

Shin grimaced, and apparently arrived at the same conclusion I had. "Then we'd best start running."

.

.

.

Five minutes and forty seconds later, Shin and I collapsed on the ground in front of Yūgao, panting. We both used chakra to enhance our speed right off the bat but still didn't quite make it in time.

I rolled on my back and gasped for air like a fish, trying to get my breathing under control. A muscle in my leg twitched from the strain. Shin was in a similar state sprawled on the ground to my left.

"Hm." Yūgao looked us over, hands resting on her hips. "Not bad. I was expecting worse."

I tried not to groan. That was considered _okay?_ What did she consider to be _good?_

Thankfully, she gave us a moment to collect ourselves. I straightened and sat up after a minute, my breathing slowly returning to normal. Shin sat cross-legged next to me, arms resting on his knees and gaze sweeping over the training ground. It was a small field with plenty of bushes, hiding spots, and landscape typical of Konoha: trees, trees, and more trees.

In the back of my mind I vaguely remembered a 'Yūgao' in the anime. _Wasn't she in ANBU, though?_ I discreetly scanned her arm for a tattoo but found nothing. What was she doing teaching?

"Okay, that's enough rest. Up," she commanded and we both stood to attention, waiting for more instructions.

"Both of you graduated at the top of your class and both of you showed potential. Therefore, and as I mentioned earlier, I've been specially assigned as your instructor," she repeated, observing us both carefully. "However, I only have time for one of you."

Shin and I tensed, instantly alert of how close we were standing next to each other.

She ignored it and kept talking. "I could decide on who to pick as my student right now, but I'd rather see some more of your skills before making my choice," she said and let the words sink in.

We had been told that our jounin-sensei could have more tests for us after graduation to determine if we were indeed ready, but not all of them did so. Apparently, though, Shin and I got unlucky with that. The lack of a team dampened my spirits as I had been looking forward to it, but the potential of having a teacher dedicated to training me and _only_ me was thrilling.

"What do you want us to do?" I asked quietly, guessing at the answer and already plotting, watching Shin from my peripherals.

"Fight, of course. Whoever wins gets to train with me. The loser has to wait until the next batch of graduates to find another team."

Shin and I eyed each other warily. I didn't remember too much of him from our class. He was content to keep to himself most of the time, and it wasn't like I really socialized much with my classmates either, which appeared to be a mistake now since I wasn't aware to the extent of his skills.

Did he have the Sharingan already?

"No hard feelings, yeah?" Shin said and faced me, eyes determined. No Sharingan was active though, which was good for me.

"Same to you," I muttered and copied his stance, determination set in my face as well.

Once realizing we were both ready, Yūgao stepped back to give us some room. Then she slowly raised her hand and brought it down. "Begin."

Shin sprung, running straight at me. I quickly substituted with a log and knelt low on a nearby tree branch. Shin cursed lightly, whipped around, but unable to spot my location. He darted into the trees and disappeared from my vision.

I started counting off what I knew.

He was older than me. He was physically stronger. He came from the Uchiha clan, so he likely knew fire jutsu. He potentially had the Sharingan, but it wasn't active yet.

But I was smaller than him, arguably faster, and therefore harder to catch. If I could keep out of his reach, strike quickly and dodge the retaliations, I had a chance to win this. If he could already use his Sharingan, however, I'd probably be screwed.

I couldn't face him head on. This had to turn into a hit and run fight.

Confident that I had a moment, I closed my eyes and focused. I tapped into the channels of chakra I used to mess with as a child and listened.

There was a very low, dull static sound around me an I opened myself to it. I tilted my head and listened further, trying to find any fluctuations in the sound within the immediate area, any disturbances to the original white noise. There was a soft chiming tone from where Yūgao was standing and I made note of it.

But I had to find Shin.

 _There._ I caught the tone of his chakra. It was a low whistling sound... and it was heading straight for me.

Two kunai quickly struck the place where my body was just seconds before. I jumped off the branch and sped across the ground, pumping chakra to my feet. Shin was to my right in seconds, keeping up and running parallel with me.

He threw another kunai and I caught it, then spotted the explosive tag attached and cursed. _Explosives already? Really?_ I dropped it like hot iron and flew backwards from the minor explosion. He sped forward and closed the distance between us.

My taijutsu was acceptable, but I knew I was at a disadvantage here. I ducked under his leg, evaded several punches and tried to leap away. He was hot on my heels, keeping me in his sights and not letting me disengage.

"Stop running!" he barked, throwing another punch at my face. I blocked and winced, expecting a bruise later.

He hit hard.

I tried darting away again, but he stopped me by throwing another explosive kunai in the direction I was going. Sliding to avoid getting nicked and blown up, I clenched my jaw and fell back. The explosion went off, and I realized it was going to be difficult to escape without using another substitution.

Shin scowled at me, clearly displeased. "Fight back, would you? Sensei said you graduated at the top of the class with me. Was she lying, or are you just bad?"

I narrowed my eyes and silently seethed at the insult, but said nothing and didn't move. Instead, I quickly sketched up a rough escape plan in my head.

"Fine, then," he said, scowling at my lack of reply. "I guess I'll just end this quick."

Right as he jumped towards me, I quickly cast two basic clones and we danced around him, then darted in different directions. He paused in his assault to try and determine which was the real one, then turned my way and gave chase. I clicked my tongue and spun around, then threw an explosive kunai of my own.

If he wanted to play with explosives, then I'd play too.

He dodged back to avoid the blast and I put more distance between us, casting two more clones as I ran. The chakra usage hurt my already low reserves.

All three of us took to the trees again, slapping explosive tags on the branches as we went. Only the ones I set were real, but it was enough to buy me more time.

I left my clones hidden in the trees to maintain the presence of the fake tags, then doubled back, guided by the whistling tone of Shin's chakra. He was hovering over the area I just passed, looking at the trees warily. It didn't seem like he knew which tags were real, but the short window of opportunity was enough.

Pulling another kunai out of my pouch, I crouched behind a bush and watched for an opening, ready to spring. A bead of sweat dripped down my forehead and I clenched the kunai tighter.

I waited for the right moment, my muscles coiled tightly.

Shin turned away from my position and I pounced. Pushing chakra into my feet, I appeared under his arm in a blur, weapon aimed at his side. His head snapped to me and I briefly caught a flash of red staring down. I gasped, dropped the kunai and quickly substituted with another log before his elbow came down on my head.

.

.

.

 _Well... this just got slightly more difficult._

I stood with my back against a tree, a good distance away from Shin, my heart beating rapidly at the narrow getaway I just had. Eyes wide, I slid down the trunk. That was nearly a knockout, right there.

"Stop _running,_ dammit!" Shin's voice echoed, laced with frustration. I probably only had a few seconds before he found me again.

How could I still win this? I grit my teeth and urged myself to think.

My chakra reserves weren't dangerously low, but my options were limited. The basic jutsu I knew were useless now that Shin had activated his Sharingan. He'd tell me apart from clones in an instant. Transformation would be seen through, too, and while I knew the basic perception-altering genjutsu they taught at the academy as well, the Sharingan made it null.

Substitution was all that I had left and even that would only buy me little time. I mentally made a note to beg my mom to teach me more jutsu regardless if I won or lost here, just so I could expand my options. My current skillset was pathetically bland.

My best hope was to stick with the original plan. Even if he could read my movements, if he was too slow he wouldn't be able to catch me. I just had to find another opportunity to strike.

The only other option I had was to play at attrition and have him run out of chakra before I did. To do that, though, I had to get him to cast more jutsu than I did—all while I was limited to taijutsu to preserve my own chakra.

It wasn't much of an option.

Exhaling and steeling myself, I pulled out another kunai and slowly got to my knees. Then I promptly froze, hearing the sounds of a battle happening right behind me.

Perplexed, I peeked out from behind the tree and nearly fell over in surprise. Yūgao had engaged Shin in a fight while I regrouped, her sword in a flurry of attacks. Shin kept up, but had trouble even with his Sharingan activated, and was pressed solidly on the defensive.

I thought this was supposed to be a one-on-one battle. What was she doing?

Shin echoed my question. "Yūgao-sensei?!"

She didn't reply and continued her assault. Shin was driven back farther, and I dimly realized she was herding him back into my explosive tag field.

He was now in the position I had been in before, trying to disengage and regroup. But each time he dodged back, she followed, staying one step in front of him. I followed their battle from the sidelines, completely baffled at the turn of events.

Shin scowled, effectively backed into a corner. I saw him consider his options, then saw him move his hands to form the seals for the Uchiha's trademark jutsu. My eyes widened in response and my body moved before I processed the thought. Pushing off with chakra, I appeared and tackled him to the floor before the first wisp of fire left his lips, interrupting the jutsu before it went off.

We went tumbling across the grass from the force of the collision.

"What are you doing?!" he hissed, shoving me off of him when we stopped rolling.

Yūgao disappeared from the clearing in a flash.

"Are you trying to blow yourself up?!" I screeched back from the ground, jerking my chin at the explosive tags surrounding us. "Set off your fireball and half the forest goes up! You and me included!"

"I know what I'm doing!"

"It sure didn't look like it!"

Shin pulled away roughly, Sharingan spinning. I met his gaze stubbornly, confident he wouldn't cast any genjutsu on me at the moment.

"Why'd you interfere anyway?" he said slowly, looking at me slightly confused. "She nearly had me beat. You would have won."

I blew a piece of hair from my face. A good portion of it was stuck to my forehead, covered in sweat. "I'd rather not see you get blown to bits, okay? Winning that way wouldn't be worth it," I muttered back, sitting across from him. "Plus, it's supposed to be a one-on-one, isn't it?"

Shin frowned, going over what was said. "She never specified. She just said to fight."

The trees rustled and we both tensed. I tried to get the tone of her chakra, but it was too well hidden. Each time I glanced to where I heard the soft chiming noise, it flitted away. Nothing jumped out to attack us, but Shin kept his eyes on the trees, gaze cautious.

I sighed deeply and ran a hand down my face, feeling both resigned and incredibly frustrated with myself. Shin was right—I shouldn't have interfered. If I had just kept my head down, I probably would have been able to finish him off once Yūgao was done.

But something in me bristled at winning in such a roundabout way. It wouldn't have been my skills alone that got me to victory, and it felt wrong.

Then I properly scolded myself at striving for such an ideal. Trying to achieve a sense of fairness would put me in an early grave. Ninja didn't do 'fair'. That wasn't how this world worked.

Shin peered at me, taking in my scowling expression. "Let's fight again. We still have some chakra left."

I blinked, bewildered at the offer. "What?"

He motioned at the explosive tags surrounding us. "You had a plan. And you nearly had me that one time. Let's finish this, since she's clearly waiting for something," he nodded his head at the trees.

"Why are you giving me another chance? Don't you want to win?"

Shin glared. "Are you giving up?"

"What? No!"

"Then get up and fight me again!"

I scrambled to my feet almost instantly, reflexively following the order. Then I glared back, cheeks dusted slightly red at my actions. He smirked, satisfied, and turned to face me while crouching into a stance again.

I mentally went over my inventory and measured how much chakra I had left. It wasn't good, but it would have to do.

Shin lunged at me just like last time, and I bent low, trying to get behind him. He turned with me, grabbed my arm and pivoted, flipping me forward. I twisted mid-air and landed on my feet. With his Sharingan now active, I barely landed any hits of my own and only narrowly evaded his. He was reading my moves too easily.

 _This won't work_ , I grunted in pain as his leg connected with my ribs. I grabbed his leg before he could pull it back, then moved to bring my elbow down on his knee. He turned his body away from me, fell forward to balance on his hands and sent his other foot flying at my face. I let go, jumping back.

I had to retreat, but at the same time I had to keep him here. He couldn't use his fire style jutsu without setting off the tags. I substituted just as he stabbed a kunai into my arm and appeared in the trees behind him. He sensed me instantly and swung around, quickly running up the trunk.

A low chiming tone echoed in my ears, warning me of incoming chakra. My eyes widened, head snapping to the left, and I spotted Yūgao coming straight at me.

 _Oh, this is bad._

I flipped backwards off the branch to avoid getting decapitated and Shin fell back, keeping his distance from our fight.

It turned out that running from Yūgao was like trying to run from your shadow. She hounded me harder than Shin did, giving me the same treatment that she had given him, appearing right next to me within seconds the two times I substituted to avoid getting skewered.

The realization that my chakra was dangerously low set me into a blind panic.

I zigzagged through the trees and scrambled to avoid her sword. The small branches cutting at my face didn't even register as I was so focused on getting away. I winced when she sliced a thin line across my arm because I didn't move fast enough. There wasn't enough chakra left in me to do another substitution, and at this rate I only had enough to run from her for a few more seconds.

 _What to do, what to do?_

But realistically, what was there left that I _could_ do? Nothing I had would work against her. Running was also no longer an option—she'd cut me down in a few seconds. Going out with a bang briefly sounded like a good idea.

 _Actually,_ I blinked, plan forming in my head. _That sounds like a great idea._

Also crazy, but what the hell.

.

.

.

Trying not to think too much about how this probably _wouldn't_ work, I looped around when I had the chance and ran back to my explosive field. Yūgao shadowed me, but seemed to lag behind. Seconds later I was in the middle of my trap, running to the opposite edge of it.

Then I promptly paled at seeing Shin standing on a branch ahead of me, hands forming the fireball jutsu again.

He was going to set off the tags with me right in the middle of them.

Our eyes met and he hesitated, then jerked his head indicating at something behind me. Understanding clicked in my head. With a sudden burst of determination, I used my last bits of chakra to leap forward and jump past him.

Shin breathed fire right as I cleared his path, and heat flooded my back as explosions went off behind me. Then he was running next to me, tugging on my arm and pulling so we both cleared the area. We skid to a stop moments later in safety and collapsed to our knees, breathing heavily.

I eyed the destruction we just narrowly escaped, completely exhausted and out of chakra. "Did that get her?"

"Probably not," Shin said, voice hoarse.

I groaned, closed my eyes and fell on my back. It was over. I couldn't do anything else. My muscles were all screaming at me from the strain I just put myself through and _everything_ ached. Even moving from this spot seemed like a monumental effort.

"I'm out of chakra," Shin mumbled thickly, sounding as resigned as I felt.

"Same."

I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. Didn't care at the moment, because all I wanted was to pass out right then and there.

The breeze and cold ground were like a balm against my skin.

"So who wins?" he asked sourly.

Yūgao appeared in a puff of smoke in front of us, completely unscathed and looking rather pleased. I peered at her from my spot on the ground but otherwise didn't move.

"Congratulations," she announced, smiling. "You both win."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Four -_

* * *

"What do you mean, we both win?" Shin repeated flatly.

"Exactly what I said." Yūgao knelt beside me and eyed the thin slice on my arm. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off I could feel it burning, along with every other injury I got. "You both pass, therefore I will teach both of you."

I sat up when she pulled out some bandages and winced as she started treating my arm. It didn't hurt too much, but the wound stung like an oversized paper-cut.

"It's not deep," she reassured, hands gentle but firm. "I would recommend using some antiseptic when you get home, though. Just in case."

I nodded in understanding, watching as she gingerly wrapped bandages around my arm. There was no point in risking it getting infected. Starting off my ninja career with an infected arm seemed like it would set a bad tone for the rest of the line.

Shin sat glowering, gaze burning holes in our new teacher. "What was the real point of this test?" He seemed irritated at her misleading instructions.

I wondered at the real purpose, too. In all honesty I should have expected something like this to happen, but it seemed like the real point of Yūgao's test went straight over my head.

"Can either of you guess?" Yūgao asked offhandedly, looking at each of us in turn.

Shin frowned and mulled it over. It was clear she wanted us to work together at some point during the test even though she specifically told us to fight, inciting competition right off the bat by claiming she would only take one as a student. Those type of instructions were obviously meant to deter any form of teamwork.

How very _Kakashi_ _-like_ of her, I thought dryly.

But there was something different with our test compared to the one I remembered Kakashi putting Team Seven through in the future. There was more to this.

She had purposefully backed both of us into feeling cornered enough that we considered crazy solutions, and we were both put in positions where winning meant the other person would be seriously injured in the process. It seemed a bit extreme, now that I thought about it, but the fact remained.

Yūgao watched us as we worked through our thoughts, finishing up with my arm.

Then a thought occurred to me: was she testing to see if we'd sacrifice the other person in order to win?

Dread grew in my gut, and I suddenly saw Shin in a whole new light. I hesitantly glanced over and found him observing me back with a similar expression etched in his face. He looked grim, apparently going down the same train of thought I was.

There was a very real possibility we could have killed each other just now if things went differently. If only either of us had been _slightly_ more ruthless and willing to step on the other—

The fact that we started throwing _explosive tags_ at each other almost immediately spoke volumes. Those weren't playthings; they could do some real damage. One wrong step and one of us could have died. And even though none of them actually landed, the reassurance did nothing to ease the apprehension I was suddenly feeling.

Forget _Shin's_ possibility of seriously injuring me, what the hell had _I_ been thinking, throwing those around so casually?

But the answer to that was easy.

Winning. I had been thinking about winning.

"You tested our willingness to seriously injure each other for the sake of winning?" Shin finally asked, staring at Yūgao like she was crazy. "That's excessive for a genin test, don't you think?"

I wasn't sure if it was excessive or perfect, considering what nearly happened. _Look how close we came to failing it_ , I wanted to say.

"That was only part of the test," she said and we both recoiled, staring at her in bewilderment. Hearing our thoughts confirmed only made the realizations worse.

Yūgao eyed us critically, probably also thinking about how readily we used the tags. "While I was testing to see how far you would go to win—the possibility of killing each other aside—it was really about whether or not you would sacrifice the well-being of an ally for your own progress."

 _How far you would go._

The words seemed to echo in my ears and I stared at her uneasily, apprehension jumping to a whole new level. Those were the same words I had told the Hokage. It was my reason to become ninja, my motivation for joining the forces.

I wanted to see how far I could go.

He had observed me carefully as I answered his questions and I thought that was the end of that, but...

 _Oh._

And like a lightswitch turning on, everything suddenly made sense. This test wasn't just out of the blue. It was a direct follow-up to the question the Hokage gave me yesterday. All of this was on purpose—except this time rather than answering him with words, I was answering him with actions.

I briefly wondered what the hell _Shin_ had told him in order to get put through the same treatment. Our pairing wasn't just simple coincidence, either, and the fact we didn't have a third teammate spoke volumes of separation from the rest of the class.

"You really think we'd go that far over something like this? We're just genin." He appeared incredibly disturbed and uncomfortable at the implication that yes, there was an expectation we would go that far. We nearly did. The test would have been different otherwise.

I recalled his brief moment of hesitation when I ran through my explosive tags. The opportunity Yūgao was talking about was definitely there, and he had hesitated, however fleeting the moment was.

That was frightening.

I wasn't sure if I was to be reassured that he hadn't taken the option to blow me up, or be unsettled that he had even considered it to begin with.

 _And we were supposed to be teammates?_ I thought incredulously. This had been one backwards way at building trust between us.

"It doesn't matter what I think," Yūgao said lightly, but there was an undertone of seriousness there. "That was the point of the test, and you passed. But Konoha has no need for ninja who ruthlessly step over each other. You both displayed above-average ambition and intelligence during your time at the academy and while we cultivate ambition in our ranks―welcome it, even—it is _never_ done at the expense of our allies."

Shin and I sat silently, shaken at the implications and stewing in our own reflections. This test went much deeper than either of us originally assumed. It had the possibility of getting really ugly, and revealed parts of us we didn't really want to consider.

It showed us our potential to go down the path Yūgao was so calmly warning us about. What the Hokage was so clearly watching for. And that was the crux of it. We were both being tested on which direction our ambition would eventually pull us, and what better way to do so than to pit us against someone with the same mindset? It was like hitting two birds with one stone.

But I was a good person. I would never do things like that.

And yet, the realization of how easily—almost _mindlessly_ —I had just reduced Shin to a rung in the ladder of achievement was staggering.

It shouldn't have been so easy. My stomach churned.

Satisfied we understood the message, Yūgao clapped her hands. "Well then, now that that's over with. I look forward to working with both of you. Let's have proper introductions, shall we?"

Her bright mood did nothing to disperse the clouds hanging over our heads.

.

.

.

I didn't eat much at dinner that night, still lost in my own thoughts. Mom kept glancing at me as we ate, concerned but otherwise keeping the silence. She knew I would speak to her when I was ready.

I mindlessly moved some rice on my plate and wondered if I could have really killed Shin.

No, not could. If he had been slower an explosive tag would have done the job. _Would_ I have killed him was the proper question _._ I clearly had the potential to. I nearly did. It was a disturbing fact to stomach, something I wasn't ready to do yet.

Coming from a world where morals against murder were instilled in us from birth, you'd think I would show more hesitation when given the option—and yet evidence to the contrary was right there with my careless actions.

I scowled down at my untouched food, trying to reconcile conflicting ideals. Mom sipped at her drink, eyeing me across the table, but said nothing. I was too deep in my own head to notice her frown.

Shinobi code dictated that we had to learn how to kill our emotions and detach for the sake of missions, and we were expected to kill unflinchingly when ordered to do so by our superiors.

But those were all orders given against enemies and Shin wasn't an enemy.

Why had I so easily treated him as such?

With a start, I realized it was because at the time he _had_ been. I had been given an order and I had taken Yūgao's instructions at face-value without really considering _why_ I had been given it. I was told to win, so I followed it by using whatever I had at my disposal in order to achieve it.

It didn't help that the order coincided with my ambition to win anyway, which made things twice as bad.

There was a burning sensation behind my eyes and I numbly realized I was about to cry. The entire day after Yūgao revealed the true purpose of the test had me swimming in frustration at my own actions. Doubt in the solidity of my morals and strength of character ate away at me.

I wasn't a bad person.

I _wasn't._

But the test suggested that I could be.

I gripped my chopsticks until my knuckles turned white. It was a wonder they didn't snap.

Mom slowly put her cup down with a click. The sound was loud in my ears. "Miho?" she ventured cautiously, worried. "What's wrong?"

"Am I a bad person?"

She exhaled slowly. "What brought this on?"

"Our instructor's test today," I replied listlessly. "I nearly killed my new teammate."

There was a heavy silence while my mom took in my words. I tried not to think about how disappointed she would be in my actions. She raised me better than this, I knew. Her hand left my arm and I tried not to curl into myself. I heard the scraping of her chair as she got up to leave.

But then she was kneeling beside me, easing my hand out of a fist and turning me to face her.

"What happened today?" She asked gently, rubbing my arms.

I hesitated because I didn't want to face her disappointment, but began explaining at her expectant look. "There were two of us. Yūgao-sensei said she'd only take one to teach. The other would get sent back. We were told to fight." My throat was tight. "I nearly blew him up with explosive tags."

I watched her face for any signs of disappointment, but found none. "And did you?" She asked.

"No!" I said quickly, voice raised in desperation. Then I took a breath and continued in a quieter tone, "No. Of course I didn't. But I attacked him so carelessly, mom. And it was so easy... I knew he would dodge in time, but what if he hadn't? He could have died." My voice hitched. "And if it wasn't _me_ then the idiot would have blown himself up with his own jutsu because of my surrounding tags. And I would have won."

"But he would have been hurt."

"I tackled him down before he did something stupid, but then I regretted doing so because it meant I lost."

She hummed. "But you still saved him?" The question caught me unaware. Wasn't I responsible for putting him in danger in the first place? Didn't that negate my action of saving him? "Did you see him in danger?" She rephrased her previous question after seeing my confusion.

"I saw him forming the seals for a fire jutsu around my tags, yes."

"And you didn't just sit back and watch?"

"No. I couldn't. He was about to get seriously injured and I―"

I had interrupted him. I did it at the cost of revealing myself, at the cost of winning, all without fully processing what I was doing before it happened.

Oh.

Air whooshed out of my lungs when I saw the point she was trying to get me to see.

She saw the change in me instantly, and rested her palm against my cheek. It felt cool against my skin. "You are _not_ a bad person, Miho," she said firmly, willing me to understand.

"But..."

"Your actions may have put him in danger, true, and your instructor will probably be keeping an eye on you. _But_ ," she continued before I could get a word in, "From what you told me, you eventually put his well-being ahead of whatever goal was put in front of you."

My mom's words were definitely a balm against my festering emotions, but it didn't feel like any consolation. My complete disregard for Shin's safety was still troubling.

"I still could have easily killed him," I murmured. "How does my realization of what I nearly did make it any better?"

She sighed wearily and squeezed my arms. "It doesn't. But it does mean you realized your mistake, and we all make mistakes. We learn from what we do and I think that's why you passed. Your instructor must have seen some potential in you."

This entire thing was so emotionally draining and I deflated, feeling exhausted. Killing wasn't something I was expecting to wrestle with. Not so soon.

'Ninja life' to me had consisted of having chakra, using said chakra to have superhuman abilities, learning how to do amazing things, and going on missions. In the back of my mind I knew these missions would include violence and people getting hurt, but that was a bridge I expected to cross later.

Now I realized that I was just like Naruto had been at the start of the series: off in la-la land believing that being ninja was the coolest thing ever, like it was just sunshine and rainbows all around.

"I don't want to kill anyone." My voice was small. These were real people and I had nearly killed one. I would be _expected_ to kill one later—multiple, if ordered.

"I know, dear." But she offered no words of consolation because we both knew that I would have to kill someone sooner or later, whether I wanted to or not. She had warned me, and I hadn't listened.

I didn't eat any dinner that night.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Five -_

* * *

The next week did nothing to disperse the tense atmosphere hanging between Shin and me. Due to the truth we found behind Yūgao's test, we came to realize two things:

One: we couldn't, and didn't, trust each other.

It was as simple as that and while we functioned as a team—in the most bare bones sense of the word, efficiently completing whatever objective was put in front of us and leaving—our interactions were impersonal and detached. We barely spoke to each other and said no more than necessary. Any exchange we had was cordial and painfully polite. And kept purposefully short.

It was just a cycle of get mission, do mission, go home. Nothing more, nothing less.

Two: we realized our time was being used inefficiently. Not only that, but it was being _purposefully_ wasted and we were both painfully aware of it happening.

The two things combined did awful things to our moods.

Mine darkened a little more each day, like a festering wound, due to the lack of progress we were making. Realistically, I knew what came after becoming genin, but being put through a million mundane tasks when we were so obviously capable of doing _more_ brewed in me a feeling of resentment like a black, bubbling pit.

I hated wasting my time. I hated _other_ _people_ wasting my time.

But there was little I could do about it.

.

.

.

I sat back on my heels in the client's garden, hands and legs covered completely in dirt, feeling disgusting. Shin kept to the other side of the yard, yanking at weeds and throwing them in a pile. We kept to ourselves and didn't speak.

 _His pile is bigger than mine,_ I noticed and scowled, feeling some childish, competitive urge emerging.

Then I scoffed at myself. It was just weeds.

Twisting back around, I finished up with the section before shuffling across the ground to the next. Today, the Hokage assigned us some stupid D-Rank where the client complained about her property having too many weeds and not enough time on her hands to deal with it. She claimed to have more important matters to attend to.

I viciously pulled out another weed. As if we didn't have better things to do with our time, either.

Determined to do _something_ useful today, I decided to devise a way I could progress as a ninja.

After reflecting on the conversation I had with my mother, I came to a conclusion: if I wanted to avoid killing when possible, then I had to learn how to take down targets non-lethally. But the assumption that I could pass through this line of work without eventually needing to kill someone was absolutely absurd—and I knew it.

My own reluctance to accept the fact didn't change that the requirement was still there, though, and it hung over my head like a foreboding knife. Even so, I didn't want to cause more pain than necessary. So I began to tentatively sketch an idea of how I could kill people in the cleanest ways possible.

The sun felt hot against my back and I sat back on my heels, feeling uncomfortable. I blew some hair out of my face, pushed aside some flowers and leaned down to grasp more weeds. I tugged sharply at the root of the plant, cleanly and easily pulling it out.

Then I paused and stared at it resting in my hand, wisps of an idea forming.

If I was to learn how to minimize suffering while killing, then logically I would need to learn specific things. Three things, to be exact, if my action with the root hinted at anything. Clean kills would require precision, speed, and knowledge of anatomy. I had to learn _how_ to strike fast, _where_ to strike fast, and be able to do so without hesitating. One misstep could cause a lot of pain.

I threw the weed in the pile and moved on absently, mind racing with the new plan I was forming.

I was already as fast as most of my peer group and if that kunai throwing episode with Itachi three years ago proved anything, it was that I also had a knack for precision. Both skills could only improve with training. Meanwhile, I could study human anatomy in texts, which I was sure to find at the library.

A hit-and-run or a one-hit-kill precision fighting style would work perfectly for me, I realized, because it would work for multiple reasons.

One of the reasons being that I was girl in a profession dominated by men. It was simply fact, regardless of how much it made me grind my teeth. I would likely be faced with male opponents more often than not: opponents who would be bigger than me, physically stronger than me, and likely capable of knocking me out in one or two shots if they got their hands on me.

 _But that disadvantage could easily be turned into advantage if done properly_ , I considered, staring unseeingly at the ground. On the flipside, being smaller made me easier to miss and harder to catch. I could dart in and out of engagements. They couldn't hurt me if they couldn't touch me.

If Shin didn't have the Sharingan during our spar, that strategy would have worked. It would likely work on other opponents, but if not...

 _No,_ I stubbornly cut off the sense of doubt and scowled at the ground. I would _make_ it work because that type of fighting style was simply the most pragmatic way of going about what I both wanted _and_ needed to achieve as a ninja: non-lethal when possible, lethal when necessary, and good enough to keep myself alive.

It would work.

Satisfied with a sense of direction, I saw the goal settle neatly before me. Now that I knew what I was aiming for, I felt eager to start taking steps towards achieving it. But my progress was being slowed deliberately, and patience at the fact was steadily slipping from my grasp.

Growling softly, I yanked at the weeds in front of me, using more force than necessary yet again.

.

.

.

The sun wasn't even up before I had already finished my morning routine, ready the next day. Ever since we passed our graduation test I made it a habit of waking up earlier than usual, knowing that every bit of time I had could be used productively.

(And also because Yūgao had a strange, strange way of teaching us.)

I walked steadily to training ground eight, crossing my arms and clutching my light vest tighter. The air wasn't very cold, but mornings were always chilly from the lack of sunshine. By mid-day, though, if you wore too many layers it was hot enough to make you sweat.

I arrived at our training ground ten minutes after leaving home and found myself alone in the field. My breath came out in small puffs, visible in the chilly air.

Each morning Shin and I waited patiently for Yūgao to show up while dawn broke over the village. Each morning, however, it wasn't actually Yūgao who appeared, but her clone, who carried instructions for us before blinking out of existence.

The instructions were always the same, with minor variations: meet her at a training ground of her choosing within a certain amount of time. The purpose of it was clearly to build up our speed and stamina, but that was it. That was the _only_ training we got, and afterwards we reported to the Hokage to grab a useless mission.

I was both dreading and anticipating where she would ask us to meet her today since this was really the only time in the day where I felt I was getting something done. It was also the only time of day that Shin and I _loosely_ got along, because we both felt we were doing something worthwhile.

Leaning back against the tree, I crossed my arms and gazed up at the sky. It was still fairly dark, wisps of light only starting to show over the horizon. If I squinted I could see the faint outline of the moon still lounging in the sky. It was a quiet, peaceful morning. I closed my eyes to savor it.

Only to snap them open seconds later, sensing Shin's arrival. He stood across from me, having come the same way I had. Our eyes met and the brief, peaceful mood I felt beforehand came crashing down, instead replaced by the tight strand of tension which always appeared whenever we were near each other.

"Good morning," I greeted him evenly, keeping my tone polite. It was expected of us to maintain a working relationship, however strained it currently was. So we did.

He met my gaze coolly. "Morning."

And that was it.

He turned away, dismissive, and my hackles raised in indignation at being treated in such a way. Graduation was supposed to mark our entry into the ninja world and it was supposed to come with a team we could learn and grow with. It wasn't supposed to come with something like _this._

The dark feelings in me swelled and I seethed in them, gritting my teeth.

This wasn't a team.

Not even close.

Shin clearly had his own epiphanies after the test, but whatever motivations were driving him now weren't known to me. All I knew was that each time I tried to offer an olive branch and strike up conversation, he shut me down and turned away. It was pissing me off, as it was just one more building block in the rising tide of negativity.

He worked with me, but at the same time he wouldn't _work_ with me. And while I knew this animosity and distrust between us had to end, I didn't know what to do to solve it.

The appearance of Yūgao's clone in the clearing effectively quelled my negative thoughts. Eager to get started, I pushed off the trunk and made my way over to her, Shin standing at arms length away.

"Good morning," she greeted warmly as we approached, offering a small smile. We nodded back stiffly, still tense around each other.

Then we simply stared at her, waiting for instructions.

She regarded us evenly, appearing a bit put-out by our lack of enthusiasm. "Well then," she said slowly, hesitantly. Maybe she wasn't quite sure what to do with us, either. She sighed deeply, but then her face turned slightly mischievous. "I hope you two slept well, since you're going to need the energy. I have something different planned today."

That sparked our attention. Her lips quirked, and the action lightened my mood.

"Interested now, are you?" she drawled, hints of a smile shining through again. "Good, 'cause this is going to be fun."

I could feel a tentative smile forming on my own face, her positivity rubbing off on me.

But Shin was obviously not in the mood for games. "What are we doing?"

I scowled at him, irritated at him and his flat tone. "Show some respect, would you? She's our teacher."

He met my glare with one of his own, sneering. "And? She's taught us nothing."

 _Yes, but..._

I opened my mouth—

"And don't act like you aren't thinking the same thing," he added with a touch of smugness, looking down his nose at me.

—and shut it with an audible click.

He was right, of course, and he _knew,_ given how parallel our personalities have been so far. But the fact of the matter was you simply didn't disrespect your superiors, no matter how frustrated you were.

I briefly wondered if this was when we would finally snap at each other, cracking under the tension. "What I'm thinking is irrelevant," I finally settled on, saying the words through clenched teeth. "She's our _teacher_."

"And it's been a week since we've learned anything useful. You feel the same as I do, so stop pretending otherwise. It's obnoxious."

"It doesn't matter what I feel," I said quietly, eye twitching. "She outranks us, so show some respect."

Then suddenly his Sharingan was active and he was up in my face. The sensation of danger raised the hair on the back of my neck and my muscles tensed. I nearly leaped away out of instinct but then caught myself and held my ground.

He stared me down, single black tomoe spinning slowly against the red. "I don't take orders from you." His tone was dangerously low, but I met his gaze head on and refused to back down. Our chakra simmered.

I was fed up with his attitude.

"But you both take orders from me," Yūgao cut into our confrontation sharply with an equally cold voice, taking a step forward. "And you are both going to stand down, shut up, and listen to my instructions, or we're going to have a problem and I'll be forced to rescind my previous judgment about your readiness to be genin."

That gave us pause. We both knew we were already treading on thin ice with our promotion given the test we were put through, given the _current_ test we were going through—because this was all being done to us on purpose—and we knew that something like this would definitely tip us over. So we glared at each other, took a step back with monumental effort on both our accounts, and forced our attention on her.

Yūgao observed us, gaze calculated, and seemingly fed up with us as well. "I am not telling you what training ground I will be waiting at today," she said. "You will have to find me yourselves. You have until noon, and you'd best make it in time." Her clone dispersed, leaving the two of us alone in terse silence.

Shin gave me one more heated glare, so intense it bordered on hatred, and also disappeared from my sight.

Why the _hell_ did he have such a problem with me? I wondered, a fierce scowl on my face. What had I done?

Kicking a nearby rock out of frustration, I sighed and looked back up at the sky. Pink tinges from the sun were beginning to show, and while it was still beautiful, it didn't seem as calm and peaceful as before.

I inhaled slowly, and let out a long breath before closing my eyes.

This felt like it was going to be a long day.

.

.

.

It had been almost seven when Yūgao had given us our instructions, and it was now nearing eleven. I had made little progress in finding her since then.

I had checked the nearby training grounds for her and listened carefully for the chiming of her chakra, but found nothing. I sat down in one of the areas, stretched my senses as far as they could go, and also found nothing. I knew that I could potentially check each and every training ground for her, but there were too many and I knew that would take far too long.

I was at a loss of what to do and the deadline was approaching rapidly.

So now, feeling dejected and frustrated at my inability to find her, I walked down the main streets of Konoha and mulled over any remaining options left open me. Short of asking someone else for help, there wasn't much else.

I ran a hand through my hair and absently undid some knots while weaving in between people. It wasn't crowded yet, but as the morning went on people gradually filled the streets. My desperation grew with each step. I was going to fail this, and the anxiety of assured failure was chewing away at my already fragile composure.

Then I spotted a familiar face—and honestly, it was like a ray of sunshine shone down, separating him from the rest of the crowd. I stumbled and nearly fell over, coming to a dead halt.

Itachi.

My eyes widened, heart suddenly racing. Itachi. _Itachi_ could find her, couldn't he? He was good at everything, wasn't he? This was my chance.

I moved towards him slowly at first, then picked up speed as the idea grew in my mind.

"Itachi!" I called, feeling excitement build up, dodging and ducking around people on the way to him.

He paused mid-step, clearly hearing me, then turned around as I approached.

I grinned up at him, suddenly feeling lighter because _he_ _could help me_ and _I_ _wouldn't fail_. "Hi, Itachi," I greeted brightly, a bit out of breath. Then I floundered, because what was I doing, being so informal? "Er, I mean, Itachi-san, sorry—"

"Itachi is fine," he interrupted gently, eyes twinkling in amusement at my scrambling.

I released a breath, relieved. "Itachi, then. Hello."

"Hello," he greeted back politely, ever composed. "It's been a while. How are you?"

He was so calm, so steady compared to my own jumbled mess of emotions.

Somehow I found myself responding to his calm nature. He appeared before me like an anchor, a steady place in a sea of stress and frustration, and I responded to him almost immediately, searching for that source of stability.

"Honestly?" I breathed, feeling an almost overwhelming urge to just _speak_ with him _,_ "Kind of awful. Really awful."

He frowned, not appearing fully concerned about my problem but not fully indifferent, either. It was always difficult to read his expressions, minute as they were. But he looked ready to listen to me, and that was what I really needed right now.

Even so, I hesitated and briefly looked up to search his face. Would he really want to hear any of this? Would he even care? But as he waited for me to continue, standing there patiently, I realized there was no trace of annoyance or anything of the sort written on his face.

He was simply waiting.

I felt a lump building in the back of my throat. The realization that someone—that _he_ , of all people—was willing to spare some of his time and listen to my problems felt like a weight lifting off my shoulders. The thought of asking him to help me find Yūgao flew right out of my mind at the opportunity of hearing his advice.

"My teammate and I don't get along," I confessed softly. "We have an assignment, and we're not working together when we should be."

Itachi tilted his head, regarding me calmly. He seemed to consider something, then motioned that we should start walking. I easily fell into step with him.

"Why don't you get along?"

"We're too much alike," I said bluntly. "We're both too driven and eager to achieve our goals. We're both intelligent, but it's like that quality is backfiring on us. And we..." I suddenly trailed off, scowling.

"We...?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"We nearly killed each other," I said, staring intently at my feet. I couldn't meet his gaze, certain that he was looking at me right then.

"Explain." His tone was even, careful.

I hesitated, unable to gauge what his reaction will be, but said, "It was our instructor's graduation test. We were told to fight and we... we used explosive tags. Deliberately. Neither of us were hurt, but the fact we used them on each other remains."

Itachi was silent, but we kept pace. I waited quietly while he worked through his thoughts and hazarded a glance to see his expression. It was blank, and his eyes were steadily on the road, but I could tell all of his attention was on me. It was equal parts reassuring and nerve-wracking.

The streets gradually narrowed as we walked. Silence continued to stretch between us, but it was completely different than the silence which hung between Shin and me. This one was comfortable.

I could still hear different tones of chakra surrounding me, having kept my senses open on the off chance that Yūgao's signature's could pop up. Some tones sounded pleasant, others not so much, but most of them were civilian and therefore dulled out.

I absently noted that Itachi had nice sounding chakra. It was soothing, like the sound of rain pattering on wood.

"You and your teammate are too alike, so you don't trust each other," he finally said. "You can guess rather accurately at what the other is thinking."

My attention shifted to him as he talked. I nodded, recalling how easily Shin and I had essentially come to the same conclusions before.

"That quality is making it difficult to take any steps towards working together."

"I don't know why, though," I mumbled. "You'd think that since we're so alike we'd get along fine. People with similar traits usually mesh, don't they?"

Itachi nodded, confirming the statement. "Usually, similar people get along. But the traits you two share are not compatible when mirrored. You know what the other person is capable of doing because you're essentially being faced with yourself. It makes you wary."

He didn't sound disapproving or understanding of the situation I landed myself in, merely pointing out the reality of what was happening. It was a sharp reminder that while Itachi was listening to me, he wasn't my friend. He was listening to my problems, sure, but at the end of the day it probably mattered little to him what troubles I went through.

"That... makes a lot more sense," I said. "But then how do we move forward? He—"

I cut off again, stopping in place with a frown. The dull static I usually disregarded while sensing felt weird.

The first few times I messed around with sensing, years ago, I simply wrote it down as the sound that natural energy made. It was the sound of energy in the air, the ground, the grass and trees. It was the static background I constantly heard each time I listened closely for people's chakra.

And right now, it felt wrong. I focused and tried to determine what was going on. My frown deepened when I finally caught on to what was happening to the sound.

It was moving.

The static never _moved_ before.

It was always constant. Steady. It wasn't supposed to move, or fluctuate, or do _anything_ by itself because that was how I distinguished it from _people's_ chakra. It was like the still pond which people's chakra floated on, creating ripples as they moved along.

The pond wasn't supposed to move itself.

An uneasy feeling settled over me.

Itachi, realizing that I had stopped, also paused and turned around with a question clear in his eyes. Then he took in my frowning, wary expression. "Miho?"

I barely heard him, so intent on figuring out why the static tone was fluctuating. It was highly unusual and it was making my pulse race. I clenched my fists almost unconsciously. What was going on?

I closed my eyes and exhaled shakily, then tried to pinpoint where the disturbance was coming from. If people's chakra made ripples above the pond, then whatever was going on with it right now was creating ripples from _below_ the pond.

So what was moving it from below?

I opened my eyes and was hesitant in finding out the answer.

 _You should leave this alone, Miho. This feels wrong,_ the logical part of my brain was telling me, and it would have been smart of me to listen. But the disturbance was nearby, somewhere in the narrow streets beside us, and it was so _close_ that I couldn't just leave it alone. My curiosity nagged at me to go figure out what it was.

My feet moved forward almost unwittingly and I deftly cut across the street, following the sound. The static grew louder with each step, and I dimly registered Itachi's chakra following after me in silence. I stopped after a moment, halting at a closed building in front of us. It was old, abandoned.

The static was moving behind the building and I felt coldness creeping up on me on how close it was. The bright, mid-day sun suddenly felt far away. I was determined to figure out what was causing this, though, so I squeezed my way through the alley next to the building.

Goosebumps prickled along my skin half-way across the alley and I considered that I should just stop walking. All of these things were bad signs, and bad signs often meant death for ninja. It meant your gut was telling you to stop, to turn around and go back the way you came because bad things were about to happen. Good ninjas learned to follow their gut if they wanted to avoid bad things happening to them.

But it was broad daylight and me, being the stupid, determined eight year old that I was, kept going.

I turned around the corner to step back onto the empty street where I felt the source of the disturbance, and found a man in a dull, navy-black yukata slowly walking away in the other direction.

I stared at his back. The noise was coming from him. _He_ was the cause of the disturbance.

The mindless, almost zombie-like way he dragged his feet raised the hair on the back of my neck. What was wrong with him?

I hesitated, and feeling like I was about to make a mistake for some reason, called out quietly. "Hello, sir...?"

He paused mid-step and instantly some deep, instinctual part of me regretted calling out. I didn't know why, but I _knew_ I shouldn't have gotten his attention. All of my muscles tensed and my chakra starting to simmer under my skin without thinking.

I didn't see Itachi's gaze snap in my direction, being so focused on the man on the street.

He turned slowly, torso twisting. The static buzzed louder and I winced at the sudden volume, bringing a hand to cover one of my ears.

Then I caught a glimpse of his face and my breath hitched. A deep gash ran along the length of his front, slowly oozing blood and dripping on the road. The worst part about him was his eyes: they were missing, leaving two deep, empty sockets. He couldn't possibly see anything, let alone be walking around so calmly, and yet there he was. Staring straight at me. Or _through_ me.

Something raw snapped in my mind and I instantly took a step back, chakra flaring wildly at the presence of danger.

The moment I blinked, however, he was gone. The disturbance I felt immediately disappeared, and the usual static sound returned to a normal level.

I stood paralyzed, rooted in place from what I just saw.

That wasn't normal. That was most definitely _not_ normal and I had no idea what that was or _who_ he was or, more importantly, _where he just went_ because I couldn't sense anyone else's chakra anywhere near us and—

"Miho?" Itachi's voice cut into my frantic thoughts and my head snapped to him, only now remembering he was with me. I looked at him wide-eyed, very much resembling a deer in headlights and trembling.

He eyed me warily.

"I—Did you just see—The man, he—" I was unable to form complete sentences. My senses expanded as far as they could go, but the static sound was as it always was and the man was gone, gone like his eyes and—

Itachi clearly knew something was wrong with me. "Breathe," he directed in a firm voice, gripping my shoulder. I obeyed instantly, my hand clenching around his almost painfully. I took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled. Then repeated the process twice, three times, until my pulse slowed down. I had to calm down in order to work through whatever it was that I just saw.

Itachi waited for me to compose myself and shifted to stand in front of me, blocking my view of the road.

"What just happened?" he asked cautiously. I glanced up and saw his Sharingan was active. A sense of relief washed over me almost instantly at the sight, because if there were enemies around—if that man himself turned out to be an enemy—then Itachi would be able to see them coming.

I breathed and felt the grips of panic leave me. It was okay. _I_ was okay, because Itachi was with me.

"There was a man," I saud slowly. "On the road ahead of us."

Itachi's gaze sharpened. "Who?"

"I don't know, but did you see his face?" I shifted uneasily. "His eyes were missing, Itachi. Completely gone. And he was just walking, and then he was gone."

"Gone?"

I nodded and moved around him. His hand dropped from my arm and I pointed across the street before us. "He was over there."

Itachi moved to stand next to me silently and his eyes carefully scanned the area. His body was tense, face guarded, and I recoiled in shock when I realized I couldn't hear his chakra even though he was _right next to me_.

Realistically, I should have been scared of him right then and there. He appeared every bit the silent, deadly killer that I so distinctly remembered him becoming in the future. Quiet, lethal—the perfect assassin. Despite this, though, I felt no creeping fear because right now he was standing _next_ to me rather than _across_ from me.

Right now we were on the same side and I was completely certain that if someone showed up to harm us, Itachi wouldn't let me get hurt. I knew he was capable of terrible things, but I also knew he was a kind person not yet scarred by the events to come.

The Uchiha Massacre had yet to happen.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** _Edited 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Six -_

* * *

Itachi moved forward first.

I followed behind him after a moment's hesitation. I kept trying to listen for anyone else's chakra around us, but besides for Itachi and me, no one was around.

But I was still on edge, because if Itachi was capable of silencing the sound of his chakra while he stood right next to me―as a _genin,_ no less―then it was highly likely that this other person was capable of doing so, too.

We stopped in the spot where I saw the man and stood in silence. I looked around trying to find anything out of place, but everything seemed normal. Even the blood I had seen dripping down the man's front was gone, completely absent from the dirt under our feet. It was abnormal how quickly he disappeared, almost as if he hadn't even existed.

But that was a ridiculous thought, because while I knew chakra was capable of amazing things, it couldn't make you simply disappear in such short notice without leaving _some_ sort of trace.

Right?

I turned to Itachi, frowning. "Can you sense anyone?"

"No." He scanned the area. His brows furrowed. "No one is here."

"But you saw him, right? The man?" I gestured with my hand. "He was standing right here."

Itachi regarded me cautiously. "No," he repeated slowly.

I stared at him unblinkingly. He had been next to me when the man turned towards us. Surely he was a difficult sight to miss? Normal people didn't walk around with their eyes gouged out, bleeding to death. Then there was the case of the screeching noise, and while sound was how _I_ perceived different chakra, the sudden amount of it must have alerted Itachi, too.

"Did you feel any spikes in chakra earlier?"

Itachi shook his head. "Only yours."

I fell silent again. My frown deepened and I felt my stomach start to churn slightly. If Itachi hadn't seen him, hadn't sensed him, then...?

Silence stretched while we stared at each other.

Was he lying to me? I scowled unhappily, searching his face for any signs of deceit. He observed me back in the same cautious manner. We both knew _something_ had just happened, but our experiences of what it was didn't add up.

How could he not have seen him? He had been right there. But... what reason would Itachi have to lie to me about something like this? There was none.

I eventually dragged my gaze back to the street. If he said he saw no one, then he saw no one.

"I could have sworn..." I muttered, brows furrowing in thought. "You're _certain_ you didn't see anyone?"

"I'm certain, Miho," Itachi repeated firmly. "There was no one here."

Then his attention snapped to the left and I was instantly tense, muscles clenched in anticipation for whoever was about to show up.

It was not the man I expected, however, and two ninja from the Konoha Police Force appeared before us. I heard the sound of their chakra right as they landed neatly in front of us. It was quiet―so quiet I would have missed it if I wasn't already on edge. I vaguely realized that I could once again hear Itachi's chakra, too. He had stopped masking it.

The ninja's faces were stern, a serious air surrounding them. I watched them warily. Their presence never meant anything good.

"Fugaku-sama requests your presence," one of them blankly informed Itachi, straight to the point. Neither of them spared me a glance.

Itachi regarded them coolly, then nodded in accordance. His gaze flitted back to me briefly and I gave him a weak smile. _I'll be fine_ , I tried to convey, and when I blinked all three of them were gone, leaving me alone on the street.

A breeze blew past me, mussing up my hair. I felt a chill go down my spine in response, though I doubted it was due to the wind. The hair on the back of my neck stood up again and I couldn't shake off the feeling of being watched.

I glanced around uneasily one more time, then leaped off the ground to stand on a nearby roof. The distance slightly helped and I could feel the warmth of the sun on my skin again. It was still a beautiful day despite everything that had just happened.

I knew it hadn't just been my imagination, though. I surveyed the street below one last time, frowning. Someone had been there.

They were obviously gone now, however, and it was far past the time Yūgao set as a deadline. I hadn't been able to find her and now with Itachi gone as my source for calmness, the anxiety of confronting her crept back up.

 _Time to face the music, I guess._ I grimaced at the thought of getting yelled at. She was certainly unhappy with both of us this morning, and our failure probably only added on to her disapproval.

Not to mention that we didn't even attempt at working together.

It was best to wait for her since she would eventually find us, and my gaze drifted to the Hokage Tower in the distance. It was as good a place as any. I pushed off the roof and made my way to the tower, leaving the mystery man and feeling of uneasiness behind.

.

.

.

Shin apparently had the same idea as I did― _but of course he did, dammit_ ―and was standing outside of the tower, waiting for Yūgao as well. He scowled when he spotted me jumping down from a roof.

I landed neatly in front of him, straightened, and waited for the insults I was completely certain would come out of his mouth.

He sneered from his spot against the wall. "Couldn't find her, huh? So much for top of the class."

 _Yep, there he goes._ Normally I would have gotten annoyed and irritated at his words, but considering that he was here meant he also hadn't found her. That negated any of the insults he hurled at me because we were in the same boat of failure.

I raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed. "You didn't find her either."

Shin's eye twitched, both at my comment and lack of response to his insult. Satisfied, I turned away and went to lean on the wall a short distance away from him. He followed my path with his eyes, practically fuming at my dismissal. It was a complete mirror of what happened earlier in the morning and a small, vindictive part of me took pleasure in seeing him riled up.

 _How do you like it, huh?_ I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye and found him glaring daggers at me. My lips quirked up in dark amusement. _Not so nice, is it?_

Shin bristled, aware of what was going on. "What's your problem?"

" _My_ problem?" I gave him a dark look, but didn't move. "You're the one constantly being nasty to me. What's _your_ problem?"

"You," he said bluntly and pushed off the wall to face me. The action made me tense because his posture exuded confrontation.

 _Here we go,_ I watched him warily. _Guess we're finishing what we started this morning._

He took a few steps towards me and I shifted to face him. My own stance was kept neutral but I left my hand conveniently near my weapons. I was really hoping we didn't start a fight outside of the _Hokage Tower_ of all places, though. That was just a Bad Idea no matter which way you looked at it, and would probably get us demoted. Or worse.

We stared each other down.

I knew that this animosity between us had to end if we wanted to keep our rank or work towards either of our goals, much less progress as a team. We'd get crushed under the tension if this was left to continue. So it was about time to get to the bottom of it, regardless of how much he just rubbed me the wrong way.

Shin scowled and opened his mouth, likely to saying something biting―

―but I cut him off sharply. "Why do you hate me?"

He blinked, seemingly startled at the sudden question. "I don't trust you and I don't like you," he said, eyes narrowing. "You don't trust me either, yet you're constantly reaching out to be friends with me when we both know it won't work."

"We're supposed to be a team," I informed him dully.

"And we don't need to be friends to do that," he replied, tone equally flat.

That earned him a blank look.

"What kind of team doesn't trust each other?" I blurted out incredulously. "You realize if we want to progress, we need to be able to watch each other's backs?"

He snorted as if the thought was the most ridiculous thing he's ever heard. "Be serious. After Yūgao-sensei's test, do you really think I can trust you at my back?"

I stared at him. He had a point.

But while we _had_ proven our potential to go to awful lengths to each other, we both eventually put the other over the goal of winning. We ended the fight on a good note. Sure, we had tripped up beforehand and nearly failed, but the groundwork for trust―however minimal it was―was there.

Wasn't it?

But simply talking didn't seem like it would work, so I had to try something else.

"If I said I could trust you at mine," I said slowly and relaxed my posture, because an action had to go along with the words to make them believable. "Would you believe me?"

He eyed me with suspicion. "No," he eventually said. "Because you'd probably be lying through your teeth."

And truly, I would be. But I was tired of the negativity between us and although lying wasn't an option I had considered before, I was out of ideas and willing to try anything at this point.

... But it was backwards to try building trust on a lie.

I looked away, feeling guilty for having even attempted such a thing. Maybe that path wasn't the best way of going about this. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, caught red-handed. "You're right, I would be."

Shin's eyes narrowed in response.

"But I'm hoping that we can somehow move forward?" I pressed on, then sighed at his disbelieving expression.

 _Way to go. Foot, meet mouth._ I was pretty sure I had just made things worse.

"Look," I said, rubbing my forehead with consternation. "We're stuck with each other, whether we like it or not. As much as you hate it, or I hate it, it is what it is. But I'd like to _not_ wake up each day dreading it. What about you?"

"I don't really care what you'd like to do. But," he continued as anger flared in me, "Yūgao-sensei will probably demote us if we don't show some semblance of teamwork."

I winced at that. "She wasn't too happy with us this morning."

"Indeed not," Yūgao's cold voice cut in from behind us and we both jumped, whirling around to face her.

"Y-Yūgao-sensei." I hadn't sensed her approach at all. If Shin's surprised face was anything to go by, he hadn't either.

She glared at both of us and I tried not to wilt under her dark look. "You both fail," she intoned. "Not only were you incapable of finding me, you both put no effort whatsoever into working together. I'm disappointed. Neither of you know anything about teamwork."

I bowed my head, feeling very much like a child getting scolded and given my current age, that wasn't too far from the truth. So much for being mentally older. I knew that if we got demoted it was partially my fault as well. My stomach dropped at the thought of getting sent back to the academy.

Shin bristled at her blunt words like a pissed off cat, but knew better than to argue right now and kept his mouth shut.

Tense silence hung over us while we waited for her lecture to continue. I waited anxiously for the verdict, assuming the worst.

Yūgao breathed out audibly through her nose and closed her eyes. "Children, I swear..." Then she looked deliberately at each of us. "I'm going to give you both one more chance because I still believe this could work." She held up a finger. " _One._ But I'm dismissing you for the day so you can do whatever you need to do in order to get your attitudes under control. You better have yourselves in check tomorrow, or that's _it_. Understood?"

"Understood," I parroted immediately, feeling relief spread through me. I wasn't getting demoted.

Her gaze pointedly shifted to Shin.

"Understood," he muttered, looking away.

She nodded, satisfied. "Good. Meet me at training ground eight tomorrow at the usual time. And be ready to _work._ " With that, she disappeared again in a flutter of leaves, not wanting to deal with us any further.

And really, I didn't blame her. It wasn't her job to make sure we got along. If we failed it was on us and she could just get new students or take another mission.

I hazarded a glance at Shin. He was glaring intently at where Yūgao had just been standing, and reminded me of a pot of boiling water, just inches from overflowing. Except if he went over, then I'd probably be right behind him.

"Hey."

His attention snapped to me and I hesitated, unsure of how to proceed.

"So, um―" _Wow, great start there._ "―Any ideas on what to do about," I motioned between us with my hand, "This?"

"Honestly? No." He crossed his arms and gave me a flat look. "Especially not after you just tried to lie to my face."

I flinched and had the decency to look ashamed. "Yeah, I'm... sorry about that. I didn't know what else... It was the only idea I..."

No words I had would make this better, and it was probably better to just shut up before I messed up again. I looked down at my feet, feeling frustrated. I wasn't exactly sure who I was frustrated _at_ though, which made it worse.

"...Sorry."

"Are you? Or are you just lying to me again?"

"No! I mean yes―Look, I'm not lying this time, okay?" I snapped, then realized what I just did and shut my eyes. _Calm down. This isn't helping._ "Sorry. You just. You really get on my nerves," I mumbled.

"The feeling's mutual," Shin deadpanned.

Silence hung uncomfortably between us, and I was tempted to speak again but decided against it. Putting another foot in my mouth was a bad idea, and I had the feeling that if I spoke again that was exactly what would happen. Instead, I watched Shin expectantly.

Clearly none of my ideas would work, so perhaps letting him make the first move would solve something.

He took in my dejected expression and sighed heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Seriously?" he muttered something under his breath, then turned to face me. "Okay. Listen."

I stared up at him hopefully. He gave me a weird look in response, but kept talking. "Yūgao-sensei wants teamwork, so we'll show her teamwork. I'll work with you on whatever she wants us to do tomorrow."

A bit of hope blossomed in me at his words. Perhaps there was still a chance we could get along.

Then he finished with, "But you're going to listen to and do what I say."

And the hope was promptly squashed under indignation. I sputtered, gaping up at him in disbelief. That was his solution?The urge to open my mouth and argue came instantly, but I bit the inside of my cheek to keep quiet.

I had to bite the bullet. If moving forward meant letting him take charge, then that was what I had to do.

I clenched my jaw and huffed. "Fine."

A slow smirk spread over his face at my acquiescence. I couldn't help but glare.

.

.

.

There was still a good portion of the day left, so after parting ways with Shin I decided to follow up on my goals of learning anatomy. My destination was the Konoha Public Library, and I tried not to fume the entire way there.

Although I had considered letting Shin take the lead in trying to solve the tension between us, actually being lead by him was another matter. I didn't like him, so I didn't want to follow any of his orders whatsoever. He wasn't my superior―we were the same rank even if he was older than me. We were also around the same in skill level, though part of me knew he probably _would_ have eventually beat me in our previous spar because of the Sharingan.

I could―and did―keep up with him initially, but if the fight had gone on without Yūgao's interference I would have lost.

No matter how much I didn't want to admit it.

Still, there was no requirement for me to follow him. None. But if it was a step towards working together, then...

I had to deal with it. I clicked my tongue in annoyance and stuffed my hands in my pockets.

The receptionist at the front desk of the library looked extremely bored, carelessly flipping through pages of the journal in front of him. A Konoha headband was tied securely to his forehead and he wore a green flak jacket signifying his rank as Chuunin.

I went up to him and cleared my throat. "Excuse me?"

His attention lazily shifted to me.

"Where is the section with human anatomy texts?" I asked politely, craning my neck to look up at him.

He raised an eyebrow at the request, clearly taking in my age. My eye twitched and I deliberately tilted my head a bit so my forehead protector caught the light. The man seemed amused at the action, the corner of his lips turning up.

"What do you need them for?"

I gave him a blank stare. "To study human anatomy." Wasn't the purpose of my request rather self-evident? What _other_ reason could I possibly need them for? Some light reading?

The man gave me an equally droll look like _of course_ he knew what the reason was. "I'm going to need a more specific reason." His attention wandered back to the journal. "Sorry, kid."

I briefly wondered 'why' but didn't voice the question. Perhaps it was another way of record-keeping or keeping tabs on people's activities? It'd make sense, if they wanted to monitor what people researched and what-not, despite it being a public library. _Ninja_ , my mind swiftly reminded me. _Have to know everything._

A sigh escaped my lips. "I'd like to study the human body and its functions in detail so I can take down opponents without having to kill them."

The Chuunin's other eyebrow went up and I could see him considering me again. "You thinking about becoming a medic-nin in the future?"

I blinked in surprise. A medic-nin? The thought hadn't even crossed my mind. Although... it kind of fit what I was aiming for too, didn't it? Non-lethal when possible, lethal when necessary. Medic-nin were capable of both to a frightening degree. They were also a particular brand of annoying to kill given their healing abilities.

It sounded like an appealing choice the more I thought about it.

But there was more to a medic-nin than that, I mused quietly. Becoming a medic meant other people would be placing their lives in my hands. I didn't want that kind of responsibility. Not to mention I probably didn't have the necessary chakra control for all that stuff, nor the interest in learning the procedures. It would take too long, and I didn't like hospitals. There were multiple reasons as to why the path of a medic-nin just wouldn't work for me.

Really though, the bottom line was I just didn't want the responsibility of keeping other people alive. The job of keeping _myself_ alive was enough for me.

"No," I eventually answered the Chuunin, refocusing. "Not a medic-nin."

He observed me carefully, then nodded at a section to the left. "Second floor, section F-2. You should find something useful there."

"Thank you." I bowed slightly and made my way up the stairs.

Konoha's Public Library wasn't exactly a treasure trove of knowledge―I knew that anything of _real_ value was kept locked elsewhere―but it still held plenty of useful books. Everything from fiction to history books to basic theoretical fuinjutsu texts was here. It was a two-story building that was neatly organized, well-kept, and quiet. And silently monitored apparently _,_ I noted with a glance down at the Chuunin by the front desk.

I didn't doubt that whatever I did in here would have been noted even if I hadn't asked for directions. The activities of the genin and civilians currently sitting by the tables on the first floor were probably noted down, too.

The more I actually started to pay attention to what was happening around me, the more I realized how normal the concept of 'constant vigilance' was in Konoha. People knew they were probably watched on a daily basis, but no one seemed to really care about it. I shifted uneasily at the prospect and tried to inconspicuously search the ceiling for security cameras.

 _Don't be ridiculous,_ I chided myself after finding nothing. It wasn't as if I had anything to hide, and it was silly to think there was going to be ninja hanging upside or something, taking notes.

I suddenly felt like that person who became paranoid each time they heard police sirens, even though realistically they knew they did nothing wrong. I shook my head and kept walking through the aisles.

The shelves containing anatomy books and other medical texts were... extensive. More extensive than I had expected and I felt excitement bubbling up at all of the available information. I picked a few that looked promising off the shelf and moved to sit by one of the empty tables nearby. I shifted slightly so the sun rays coming through the windows weren't directly in my face, and opened one of the books.

And stared.

Extensive diagrams, endless vocabulary lists and extremely detailed descriptions stared back at me.

It was way more than I expected.

I grimaced at the overwhelming amount of information, then reminded myself I wasn't here to figure out how everything in the body worked. I wasn't here to learn how to _fix_ things, which meant I didn't specifically need to know the intricacies of how the human body functioned. I didn't need to know why something worked, just that it did.

I chewed my bottom lip, lost in thought.

Knowing the basics of every system would probably help, but I needed to learn about weak spots like pressure points and arteries and nerve centers, and how pressure applied to each one incited different reactions. How _much_ pressure should be applied was something to be determined later, and likely learned through actual sparring.

 _Alright,_ I breathed deeply and steeled myself, face set with determination. _Time to channel that inner college student. Get to studying._

.

.

.

By the time the library closed and the Chuunin almost _literally_ kicked me out―"It's nearly ten, kid. Go home already."―my head was swimming with vocabulary and complex diagrams. One day at the library was not nearly enough time to memorize everything, much less _understand_ it, so I planned for numerous trips in the future.

I felt my respect towards medical students increase by a significant amount. I wasn't trying to learn everything about the body, yet the amount of information to take in was unbelievable.

Medic-nin were amazing. I briefly remembered Sakura's capabilities in the future—and Tsunade's—and felt even more respect towards them. Taking apart or destroying the human body was easy. Putting it back together and making sure everything functioned properly was another matter entirely.

It was way out of my league. Nor was it really my field of interest.

The night was fairly silent, the only sound being of crickets chirping in the background. The road was illuminated by a streetlamp every now and then, and gravel crunched quietly underneath my shoes. I absently went over the new terms I learned today as I walked, tugging my vest around me tighter and going through a diagram of the human body in my head.

 _The carotid artery provides oxygenated blood to the brain. Pressure to areas of the neck cause faintness and may render a person unconscious. The temple is the thinnest part of the cranium, attacks to the area may cause hemorrhagi_ ―

I stopped moving. Something was prickling at the edge of my senses again and I instantly tensed, listening intently. I stood still, expecting the static noise from earlier to pick up again.

The sound remained steady and I heard no fluctuations in it whatsoever. There was nothing around me that hinted at it moving like earlier, yet I still felt that something was wrong. It felt like someone was watching me. I couldn't explain _how_ I knew, only that I was uncomfortably aware of it.

I looked around warily, squinting and trying to spot anyone in the shadows around me. "Hello?" I called quietly, slowly reaching for a kunai.

Silence met my inquiry. My eyes narrowed.

Then there was the _tiniest_ sound of chakra―nails against metal―to my right, and I instantly snapped my wrist in that direction.

My kunai was caught neatly between someone's fingers. After a beat they stepped out of the shadows, twirling my kunai around their index finger. I immediately twisted to face them, taking in the stranger's appearance.

A boy with silver hair stood casually in the light of the lamp above him, observing me with amused eyes. He was perhaps three or four years older than Itachi. I watched his hand carefully, mind quickly going through a catalog of canon characters with silver hair and glasses.

My blood promptly ran cold when there was only one character I knew of who fit the bill.

"It's a bit rude to throw kunai at strangers, isn't it?"

I swallowed and tried to push down the rising panic. I could be wrong. This could be someone else. "It's also a bit rude to sneak up on people in the middle of the night, isn't it?" I tried to ignore the way my heart seemed to be lodged in my throat. "Especially in a ninja village."

He chuckled softly, tilting his head slightly. "I suppose so. Forgive me."

The light caught his glasses. My breath hitched and I barely caught my own kunai from impaling my face. I clenched it tightly, hand trembling and heart beating rapidly.

 _That was too fast. Half a second later and..._

"I saw you reading medical texts in the library. Rather intense reading for an eight year old," he noted amiably, shifting his weight and completely ignoring what just happened. "Are you interested in learning medical ninjutsu?"

I slowly moved my arm back down to my side, unsure if I should feel proud that my assumption of the library being monitored was correct, or be horrified that my actions seemed to catch his attention. There was a very clean-cut list of people I did _not_ want to interest and this boy was definitely one of them. The fact that he had just casually thrown a kunai at my head all but solidified my guess as to who he was.

"Not quite," I said, watching his movements like a hawk. "Just interested in how the body works."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Then just to solidify my assumptions I asked, "What's your name?"

He raised an eyebrow. Maybe he was surprised that I just took his attempt to lodge a kunai in my forehead in stride. I briefly wondered why I wasn't also losing my composure. If this was who I thought it was then he was very, very capable of killing me in the blink of an eye.

But I knew that panicking slowed down reaction time, and if he decided to do more than throw a kunai at me, I had to think clearly. Though realistically, I also knew that I wouldn't stand a chance if he _did_ decide to attack me.

And yet while his presence also unnerved the shit out of me, it wasn't the same level of uneasiness that the mystery man this morning incited. I could see the threat in front of me, I could hear it, and he looked like a normal human being. No missing eyes, no gaping wounds. There was nothing fundamentally _off_ with his chakra. It was human.

Which suggested that the person this morning wasn't.

 _Stop. Focus._ I kept my mind from wandering from the current situation. That was something I could consider at another time.

"Isn't it polite to introduce yourself before asking others?"

He was testing me. I hesitated, but kept eye contact with him and bowed slightly. I didn't tip my head. "Nanami Miho. I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you, but..." I nearly kicked myself as the words left my mouth. Now was _not_ the time to be giving him attitude.

The corner of his mouth went up. "Indeed. Yakushi Kabuto, a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

 _A pleasure, my ass._ I eyed him warily.

Kabuto smiled pleasantly, completely aware of my distrust. "If you change your mind about learning, come find me at the hospital. We're always looking for promising new students."

I forced myself to nod. "Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Then I turned half of my body away and waited, because there was no way I was about to leave my back exposed to him. Not that it really mattered given the gap in skill level, but still.

"I should get home. It's late."

"Of course," Kabuto agreed easily, turning in the other direction. "Do be careful on the way home. And try not to throw sharp objects at strangers again, would you? You might accidentally kill someone," he chided.

I watched as he seemed to blend back into the shadows, then stood rooted in place for minutes after he left. I eventually forced my feet to move, uncomfortably aware of my heart beating in my ears the entire way home.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Canon? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ What's that? This is listed as an AU so, whatever. I do what I want.

Also, I'm not a med student so excuse me if stuff is incorrect. Y'all are crazy, and I have mad respect for you. That shit is _hard._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Seven -_

* * *

" _Did you find anything?_ " Shin's agitated voice came through the earpiece. I adjusted the wireless radio slightly, annoyed at how the fabric of the strap caused my skin to itch. You'd think the village could afford slightly better material given that we were one of the top five, but apparently not. At least the audio quality was good.

I crouched on an electrical pole, absently scratching at the material around my neck before replying, "Yeah, two marks."

He let out a relieved sigh. " _Okay good_. _What are the next clues, then_?"

I unfurled two small pieces of paper from my vest pocket and read off of them. "The letter for 'west', and the number 3."

 _"The hell is that supposed to mean?_ "

"As if I know." I was equally aggravated, glaring at the small notes in my hand and trying to will them into making sense. No matter how much I stared, though, their meaning didn't pop out. I groaned. This entire morning had been nothing but a test on my patience.

"Maybe it means that she's in one of the western fields?" I tried, crumpling the paper back up in my hand, then stuffing them into another pocket. That was one thing I absolutely loved about shinobi fashion—there were pockets _everywhere._ "Is training ground three west of the village center?"

Shin was silent for a moment and I sat down on the pole while he thought. Clouds covered the majority of the sky. I idly wondered if it would rain later—and hoped it did. The break from the overbearing heat of summer would be nice.

" _The northern training grounds are 1-15, 16-29 are west_."

More conflicting directions. Great. I could feel a headache starting to form behind my temples. "Wonderful. How about you? Do you sense her anywhere near you?"

" _No._ " I could just picture the fierce scowl on his face as he spoke. " _Besides the last clone at the Will of Fire monument, nothing new on my end._ "

"Another monument huh." I rubbed at my eyes. "So the last clone was actually at the graveyard?"

" _Yeah._ _So we got that right. And it was the third one, so we've found all of them. That leaves just Yūgao-sensei herself._ "

I glanced up again, at the sun peeking out from behind some clouds. It was difficult to tell the time, but I guessed it to be nearly noon again. We had made great progress so far on Yūgao's assignment, but we still weren't finished. Her test today was the same as before, except this time we had to find multiple clones of her rather than _just_ her. If Shin and I weren't working together it would have been impossible for us to finish her assignment in time due to how it was set up: a mix of clones and written clues.

So Shin took charge of tracking down her shadow clones and gave me the job of tracking down her clues. The clues I found would lead to a clone and once Shin found it, the clone would give more directions on where another set of clues were.

It was a neat cycle.

Or it would have been, if the directions thus far had been forthright. They were nothing but riddles and contradictions. Furthermore, given that Yūgao was a sensor-nin, finding her was damn hard. If she didn't want to be found then she wouldn't be, at least not without something leading to her.

Some vendor argued with a customer over a price in the street below me, and I could hear bits of their bartering from here.

"So, 'three' and 'west,'" I mused quietly, shifting to get comfortable. My fingers tapped against my thigh. "Maybe she's at one of the western fields? I'm already near the western village gate, so maybe I can go check them out?"

" _Hold on_."

"We have about a half hour before noon," I informed him impatiently. "If we don't find her—"

" _I said wait_."

I instantly bristled at his tone, still holding qualms about following his orders. "We don't have time to wait."

" _Just hold on, would you?"_

I bit my cheek to keep quiet while Shin worked out whatever he was thinking about. A petty argument wasn't worth risking our tentative teamwork right now and I forced myself to remember that.

" _Isn't the memorial stone at training ground three?_ "

"What?"

" _The memorial stone? The giant kunai monument? Big hunk of metal?_ "

"Okay, I get it." I knew what monument he was talking about because Kakashi eventually scolded Team 7 in front of it during their bell test, but I didn't remember what training ground it was at. There were literally dozens of fields in Konoha. "I'm not sure," I said replied, chewing on my bottom lip. "But why, though? Training ground three is solidly north of the village center, even if three is one of the clues. It wouldn't fit."

" _Just think about it. I found all of sensei's clones at landmarks._ _If she was there, it would fit that pattern._ "

"Keyword being if. What if you're wrong, and what about the clue of 'west'?"

" _I don't know. We'll figure it out. And you said you'd listen to me, so unless you have a better plan...?_ " He purposefully left the question hanging. I huffed at the reminder and stood up, dusting off my pants.

"Okay, fine. I'll meet you there."

I leapt off the pole and darted across the rooftops, enjoying the feeling of wind rushing through my hair at the speed. Being able to cross such large distances with small jumps and a little bit of chakra never got old. It was a bit addicting, to be honest, and the fact that it felt a bit like flying was just the icing on the cake.

.

.

.

Five minutes later, Shin and I stood beside the memorial stone, searching the grounds for any sign of our teacher. Three wooden stumps stood in the center of the clearing and I spared them a glance, feeling a bit of excitement spark up at their significance.

It was so strange to think that this was where Team Seven was formed. This was where they underwent the bell test. It felt a bit like standing where history was made.

 _Will eventually be made_ , I corrected myself wryly. There was still seven more years to go until those three graduated from the academy and that was assuming things would progress according to the timeline I was familiar with. It was entirely possible that they wouldn't even end up on the same team. Seven years was a long time. It was a long window of opportunity for me to make unnoticeable mistakes and somehow screw the future over.

Still, if I kept my nose out of major events and kept my head down, then I probably had nothing to worry about. I had my own life to live and I was completely content with focusing on my own growth. There was no need for me to intervene in major events since none of them would affect me directly.

At least, not until Konoha got invaded by Orochimaru, and later, the Akatsuki.

But even then, I could also simply request a mission out of the village during those times if I wanted to avoid them. If I spotted signs of the attacks coming in advance, I could leave before they happened. It seemed like a cowardly thing to do and I grimaced, but acknowledged the validity of the option. It would keep me from influencing the events—and more importantly, keep me alive.

In any case, there was still nearly a decade to go until those events happened. I would figure out what to do about those things later. Content with the option of letting things simply flow for the time being, I focused back on the current task at hand.

Shin stood next to me, scanning the field and scowling. "Do you sense her anywhere?"

I glanced up at him to reply, then froze at the sight of his Sharingan. My previous sense of contentment cracked and fell apart like shattered glass.

The massacre.

The Uchiha's attempted coup.

It was a very significant event in canon and I had just somehow skipped right over its existence. To make matters worse, Shin was an Uchiha. That meant he would be dead in—how old was Itachi? Ten?—give or take three years.

Three years.

Shin would be dead in three years.

While I knew this the moment our names were called out together in class, somehow the realization was only now starting to sink in. I swallowed and averted my gaze, staring at the grass beneath my feet. "No, I don't," I responded quietly.

Shin cursed lightly, then went to search the grounds further. I remained where I was, feeling suddenly overwhelmed by the thoughts whirling through my mind.

I knew it would be stupid to get attached even if we somehow managed to get along somewhere down the line, but I _also_ knew that I would be seeing him constantly for the next three years. It was difficult to prevent yourself from getting attached to someone you saw daily no matter how much you kept them at arm's distance.

We couldn't be friends if I wanted to avoid heartache, so suddenly my previous attempts at reaching out to him seemed silly and stupid.

I then considered that this entire situation was downright unfair and irritation flared up in me, sparking along my veins like a lit fuse. Anger and resentment simmered, directed towards just about everyone and anyone.

There was anger at Shin for being dealt such a shitty hand in life, at how this team would eventually fall apart. He didn't deserve such a fate, regardless of his negative qualities. I felt anger at the teachers or whoever came up with this team. There was anger at the Hokage and the Uchiha Clan and Konoha and whoever else was in charge for creating the choking political atmosphere that lead up to the massacre.

Again, I felt like I had been dealt the short end of the stick with this team. Others were given proper, functioning three-man teams and a competent jounin teacher to grow and progress with, while I got stuck with a teammate who both clashed with me constantly, would be dead within a few years, and a teacher that refused to teach. I wasn't even sure what the deal was with Yūgao or why she had been "specially assigned" to us. That was another mystery that I hadn't yet solved or even given much thought to with recent events.

I tried to quell my irritation, being aware of the fact I was being irrational. I was in no position to be complaining since I wasn't the one facing inescapable death.

But it just wasn't fair.

"Damn it," Shin said somewhere to my left. "I was so certain... I thought she would be here. It would have fit the pattern."

The urge to say _I told you so_ was strong, hanging right at the tip of my tongue, spurred further by my darkening mood. But the stark, contrasting melancholy that came with the realization that he would be _dead_ within three years kept my mouth shut. Instead of sparking an argument or rubbing it in, I let him express his frustrations while I stewed in my own.

I swept my gaze over the names on the memorial, searching for some kind of distraction from my festering emotions. The sun glinted off of the dark, clean metal, and I read some of the names inscribed on it.

The monument was tall, and the letters were small enough that I had to squint to make out some of the characters. No cause of death or time of death was written by the names, just an endless list of people who had died in the field. A sense of morbid curiosity had me wondering at how the number of names written here matched up against the number of corpses buried in the official village graveyard—which count was higher?

A particular line with two people sharing the same surname written right next to each other was distinctly depressing.

I wondered what the chances of me ending up on the stone were. Would I die a pointless death and end up on the list?

Then I caught myself and frowned deeply at my current frame of mind. I had chosen this life for myself—argued heatedly against my mom for it—so why was I second guessing my choice now?

The ability to use chakra was liberating and I would never trade it in for a civilian life. Flying across the rooftops earlier only solidified my determination to learn more and being able to mold chakra and utilize it into superhuman capabilities was addicting. More so, using chakra was _fun._ I couldn't wait to see all that I could accomplish with it, and I still planned on pushing myself to the limits and seeing how far my abilities could go.

That motivation would not be overshadowed or swayed by the possibility of an early death despite how daunting the statistics were. I turned away from the memorial and forcibly squashed the unpleasant thoughts that coursed through my mind.

My attention shifted to Shin and I found him crouched next to the cenotaph, staring listlessly into the treeline.

If he had only three years left to live and if I couldn't do anything about it, then _damn it_ , I wasn't going to let it go to waste. I refused to let our differences hold us back any longer.

I wouldn't be his friend because he honestly didn't need me as one, and I didn't want to experience the deep sense of loss if he became one. But I would be seeing a lot of him in the future, and if we were capable of feeding off of each other's negative qualities, then we were also capable of feeding off of each other's positive qualities—namely, our shared ambition.

So I put an end to my brooding, silenced my inner monologue, moved to stand by him, and rested a hand on my hip. "So now what?"

"Now nothing," he replied listlessly, sitting back against the memorial. "We only have ten minutes left and I have no idea where else she could be."

I tapped my foot impatiently and crossed my arms. Ten minutes was short, yes, but it was still enough to try something. We were so close to finishing the test—this was the final stretch—that just dropping everything now rubbed me the wrong way. And I wasn't about to let him give up either.

"Weren't you the one who yelled at me not to give up during our spar?"

He didn't look at me. "So?"

"So, why are you so quick to give up now? Ten minutes is plenty of time. Get up," I ordered, scowling. That earned me a heated glare and I answered it with one of my own. "Come on," I insisted, rolling my eyes and refusing to let this go. "We've put too much effort into this to give up now."

"What's the point, though? We barely have any time left."

I held back a biting remark. How could I convince him to keep trying? How did he get me to keep trying before?

Oh. Of course.

"So you're a quitter, then?"

The reaction I was looking for was instant. Shin glared up at me, then slowly unfurled from his position and loomed over me. It would have been intimidating if I wasn't grinning all the while, happy that my comment hit the mark. His eye twitched when he eventually realized that I hadn't really meant the comment as an insult, but rather as a provocation to get him off his ass.

He stepped back and pinched the bridge of his nose in agitation. "Alright. Fine. What's your plan?"

My amusement died down as I ticked off what we knew so far. "Well, the last two clues were 'three' and 'west.' I also think that you were on to something when you said there's a pattern of her being at monuments."

"She isn't at this one though," he pointed out rather unhelpfully.

I gave him a droll look in response. "Right. But if we're looking at what we have to work with, 'three' matches this training ground and there's a monument here. I don't think it's just coincidence."

"The only thing throwing a wrench into that is the clue of west, then. Disregarding that she's not actually here."

"Mm." I glanced around the clearing and tried to find any other sign that would lead to Yūgao, or something that would match with the clue of 'west'. The only notable things in the clearing, though, were the three stumps in the field and the cenotaph right beside us.

Huh. Wait.

My brows furrowed and my eyes came to a rest on the monument. It was shaped like a kunai and slightly slanted upwards, the tip of the point just as sharp as the ones in my weapons pouch. A thought crossed my mind. "Shin, what direction is the cenotaph pointing to?"

He spun around to face it, then glanced at the sky, trying to find the sun. He compared it with the direction of the shadow cast by the stone.

I did the same, recalling our classes from the academy, but also remembering the natural laws of the world: the sun rose in the east and set in the west. During the morning, shadows would be facing west, gradually grow smaller, then point east as the sun began to set.

It was overcast and nearly noon, so the shadow cast by the memorial hung close to the base, faded and barely there. But the tip of the monument was in the same direction as the tip of the shadow. It wasn't as accurate as a compass, but…

"It's pointing west, isn't it?" I asked excitedly, glancing at Shin for confirmation.

He looked between me and the shadow, then followed the direction of the point and eventually his gaze landed on the forest beyond us.

"In the general direction at least," he said, frowning slightly. "We'd need to wait for the shadow to move to make sure, but—"

"—But we don't have the time to do so," I finished for him, and he nodded. I gestured at the woods before us. "Maybe she's in there somewhere? How about we split up? Search that area?"

He accepted the suggestion and I saw determination spark in his eyes.

Perfect _._

"Flare your chakra if you find her," he instructed and we darted into the woods.

I spread my senses as I flitted through the trees, straining to hear the familiar chiming tone of Yūgao's chakra. How long did we have? Six, maybe five minutes left? My heart beat rapidly at the looming deadline, but a gut feeling told me that she was definitely here. I pushed myself to go faster, darting across the branches.

Nothing came up for at least two minutes, then I nearly missed a step when I heard Shin's chakra flare up some distance away. I spun around and kicked off a tree for a boost, twisting and taking off in his direction. His chakra was like a beacon, a flare of sound, and I let it guide me.

I sprinted into the small clearing where his chakra pulsed... and accidentally barreled over him in my haste, running straight into his back and knocking us both over. We hit the ground hard, Shin going down face-first and getting a nice mouthful of dirt. He sputtered under me as the air was cleanly knocked right out of him.

Meanwhile, my face was smushed into his shirt, and I absently noted that he smelled nice. Then my brain caught up with my actions and I immediately floundered, shooting up from the ground.

"Sorry!" I pushed away from him, my face tinted red from embarrassment. That was certainly _not_ what I had planned on happening. God, what was that? If he realized I just _sniffed_ him like—

"Why is it that half the time whenever you show up, I end up knocked to the floor?" he mumbled in a rather exasperated tone, peeling himself off of the ground.

"Well, that's certainly an entrance."

My head snapped to the speaker, and I saw Yūgao standing across from us with her arms crossed and mirth written all over her face. She was no longer masking her chakra, and I heard quiet wind chimes from where she stood.

My face lit up and I couldn't help the smile growing on my face. "Yūgao-sensei!"

"Well done finding me." She beamed at us in approval. "With some time to spare, too. I knew there was potential for teamwork here."

It was a bit surprising, given our previous interactions. But she was right—there was definitely potential here, despite our differences.

"Now if only I didn't have to threaten you both with a demotion to get that teamwork dynamic," she said wryly.

I ducked my head in response, feeling sheepish. Shin scoffed lightly, but I could see a small smile turning up at his lips, too.

"So!" She continued in the same cheerful tone. "Good job, but we still have a full day ahead of us. Which means it's mission time. Let's go see if the Hokage has anything exciting for us, ne?"

Shin and I shared a look, coming to the same conclusion: despite her enthusiasm, this was probably going to be another long day of D-ranks. I mentally groaned at the time we'd be wasting, but the smile remained on my face due to our success.

Maybe, despite everything that had happened and everything that would happen, this team could still work.

* * *

.

* * *

A week later, a dozen more D-ranks, and a really, really long day of running around, I walked home, exhausted. I never thought I would have to do the 'Capture Tora' mission. I _never_ wanted to do it again.

It wasn't actually _Tora_ we had chased—that cat probably wasn't even born yet—but a cat named Haru. Apparently the Fire Daimyo's wife had several cats over her lifetime, and all of them seemed to have a habit of running away. I didn't blame them. She had squeezed the life out of the cat when we returned it to her.

The sun was still setting, painting the sky a beautiful mix of reds and orange. Yūgao decided to let us go early today, claiming that we deserved it after our hard work.

She released us not a moment too soon, if you asked me. I felt dead on my feet, covered from head to toe in grime from the day's work. My hair probably resembled a bird's nest.

Shin and I managed to find a middle ground over the past week. I let him call the shots since it kept the peace and it let us move forward, and in return he started listening to my own suggestions. He wasn't an idiot, either, so once we got past irritating each other I was pleasantly surprised to find that I didn't really mind letting him take the lead. After he began offering suggestions on how we could finish missions more efficiently, I began to see just how he managed to rank top in the class.

He was incredibly intelligent, despite being a bit of an ass.

It was progressing slowly, but once we figured out a working dynamic, the difference in our interactions and teamwork was like night and day. It didn't change my mind about keeping him at an arm's distance, though, so I kept myself from getting too friendly.

A team of ninja flitted across the rooftops to my left, scaring a flock of birds. I absently watched them fly away into the distance while rolling my neck and shoulders. I winced when I heard a quiet popping noise. A shower sounded divine. A bath sounded even better, so I picked up the pace, eager to get home. I rushed through the streets and cut through questionable alleys. Some of them smelled unpleasant, to say the least, but I ignored it in favor of getting home quicker.

A familiar face leaned on the wall outside of my mother's bakery, clearly waiting, and his head snapped up when I approached.

"Itachi?" I came to a stop in front of him, looking up curiously. "What's up?"

"Miho," he greeted with a slight tip of his head, pushing off the wall and straightening. Then he raised an eyebrow at the state of my hair.

I cleared my throat and tried to inconspicuously ease out some of the knots in it. "We had a mission to find the Fire Daimyo's wife's cat," I said as an excuse.

He seemed amused. "Haru?"

"You know that cat?"

"I think every genin knows her cats."

That… sounded perfectly reasonable, actually. I briefly wondered if that mission was some unofficial trial of passage in the village since so many genin teams were given the task. If I wasn't the one that had to find the cat, I probably would've died of laughter at the tactics Shin and I had to resort to today to finally catch it. Sensei probably had a blast watching us.

It was ridiculous. That lady had demons for pets.

"You're probably right," I said. "Anyway, did you need something?"

Itachi shook his head. "Not here." He glanced at the people walking by.

Well, that was strange. What could he possibly want to talk to me about and not risk people overhearing? "Alright," I agreed slowly, giving him a strange look. "We can talk inside if you want? No one will hear us upstairs."

He considered it for a moment, then nodded and followed me inside the shop. A variety of sweet aromas wafted through the store and I waved at my mom standing behind the counter. "Hi, mom."

An easy smile crossed her face. "Miho, you're home. And ah," she noticed Itachi behind me. "Itachi-kun. It's nice to see you."

"Nanami-san." Itachi bowed politely in greeting.

"We're going up for a bit," I informed her, leading Itachi to the stairs in the back. "Do you want me to come down later and help close up shop?"

"Sure," she agreed, then took in my appearance. "Though you should probably shower first."

I rolled my eyes at her laughter. "Of course, mom."

I let Itachi into our home upstairs. It was a two bedroom apartment with a kitchen and a living room—nothing grand, but it was enough for my mom and me. It was fairly clean but definitely showed signs of living: a stack of anatomy books spread haphazardly across the coffee table, exactly where I left them last night; recently watered plants on the windowsill, though one seemed to be dying; and some brown bags discarded in the corner of the room from my mom's last shopping trip.

It wasn't a big home, but it was home all the same.

I slipped my shoes off by the door and made my way to the kitchen, savoring how the carpet felt plush against my feet. Itachi followed after me and then hovered by the doorway, as if unsure of what to do.

I spared him a glance, then gestured at the kitchen table. "You can sit down, if you want. Do you want some water? Tea?" I wasn't sure how long this visit would take, but I knew my manners.

He shook his head and took a seat, folding his hands on the table. "No, thank you."

I shrugged and got some water for myself before settling in the seat across from him. "So what's this about?" I asked, straight to the point, because I really did want that shower. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Hopefully I didn't smell like a dumpster, either.

Itachi didn't seem to care if I did, and instead looked directly at me. "Do you remember that incident a week ago? What you saw before I got called away?"

"You mean the man I saw on the road?"

Itachi nodded, appearing satisfied that I remembered. "What can you tell me about him?"

"A week later is a bit late of a follow-up, don't you think?"

He didn't respond to that and I sighed, then shifted slightly to get comfortable.

"Well for starters, his eyes were missing. There was a large gash down his front—a sword wound, maybe?" I frowned, trying to remember. "He had multiple injuries, I think. I don't know what they all were. Anyway, he was bleeding all over the ground."

"But you saw him moving."

"Well, yeah, sort of. He was walking away from us, but he shouldn't have been. He looked dead. Or at least very close to it. I honestly don't know _how_ he was still moving."

Itachi's gaze seemed to burn into mine and I shifted again, uncomfortable by the intensity of his stare.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"Can you tell me what the man looked like?"

The repeated question made me frown. "I didn't really get a look at his face because he disappeared as soon as he turned, but… he was pale. Short, dark hair. Average height." I wracked my brain for details. It was the extent of what I could offer, though, because the entire time I had been concerned with just how wrong the area around the man felt.

Itachi stared at the table between us, clearly going through some internal thought process. I took a sip of my water during the silence, then opened my mouth to repeat to repeat my previous question, but paused as an idea occurred to me. "You said my chakra flaring was the only one you felt, right?"

He blinked and refocused on my face. "That's right."

It was a bit of a long shot, and I had no idea why someone would target me of all people, but... "Was I under a genjutsu?"

This time it was his turn to frown. "No," he answered. "My Sharingan would have seen through it. There was no foreign chakra in you."

That wasn't the answer I was looking for and I scowled. What the hell did I see that day?

Itachi must have seen the frustration showing on my face. "There was a situation with the clan on the day I got called away," he said slowly, his words carefully measured. "One of our members was found dead by the river at the southern outskirts of the village. The body was identified as Uchiha Nobu. He was sent out on a solo B-Rank a few days before his death."

"How is this relevant to what we just discussed?"

"Nobu-san was found with the same wounds you just described seeing on someone a week ago." Itachi pulled out a photograph and laid it on the table, facing me. I stared at him uncertainly, then looked down at the picture—

—and inhaled sharply, startled. The person in the photo was exactly who I saw a week ago, sans the missing eyes and wounds. He was smiling in the picture, dressed in the standard jounin garb of the village.

"You recognize him?" Itachi's gaze was sharp, instantly catching my reaction.

I hesitated before meeting his eyes. "Yes, that's who I saw, but… You said he was found dead the morning I talked to you?"

"Yes."

And suddenly it clicked—why he was sharing this, why he was here, why he was watching my reactions closely.

"Itachi," I addressed him calmly, meeting his gaze. "I just graduated from the academy. I can't defeat someone of jounin rank, much less inflict wounds like the ones this man had."

"Yet you've listed the exact state his body was found in," he said coolly. "And you're much more capable than you look, Miho."

Normally I would have preened at the comment, but in this case it came across more as an accusation than a compliment.

"Look," I pursed my lips. I was innocent. I just had to make Itachi see that too. "I saw _someone_ in that alley last week, yes, and they looked exactly like this person. But you were right next to me when it happened. Yet you didn't see him, and you didn't sense him, and now you're telling me that I wasn't under a genjutsu, so I don't know what to tell you." I took a breath. "I'm just as lost as you are."

"You never saw this man before that day?"

"No, never. Not before that moment in the alley."

Itachi was persistent with this. "This is a serious case, Miho. This man had his Sharingan stolen. If you somehow knew about this—"

"But I didn't," I interrupted evenly, leaning forward on the table. "I don't know _anything_ about this, Itachi. And even if I was somehow connected, what could I possibly gain from this man's death? I just graduated and I've got my entire life ahead of me. Bloodline theft is an offense punishable by death, even if you're found as an accomplice. I'm not stupid enough to get involved in that and considering your previous comment, you must know that too."

Clan-specific abilities were guarded jealously to various degrees by the different clans in Konoha. Ninjutsu-based abilities like the Shadow Possession of the Nara and the Mind Body Switch of the Yamanaka were a closely guarded secret, but things like that were not actually classified as bloodline limit. Those abilities could, theoretically, be taught to anyone since they involved ninjutsu rather than genetics. (That reason alone, though, made theft of such techniques difficult. Trying to attempt chakra-based Hiden techniques without proper instruction was dangerous.)

Actual bloodline limits, though, were a different matter entirely.

Genetic material could be stolen easily because it was physical matter rather than an issue of proper knowledge. In the case of Konoha, the desired genetic material was usually the Sharingan and the Byakugan. If someone outside of the clan wanted their abilities, they could simply steal the eyes.

Not that such a feat was easy, of course, given just _who_ you would have to be stealing from, but the matter remained. The simplicity of the crime and both clan's positions as influential leaders in the village eventually lead to the creation of some serious laws around bloodline theft.

The Hyuuga took the matter up to eleven, going as far as using the Caged Bird Seal on their own members to ensure the Byakugan stayed with them.

In either case, bloodline theft was definitely not something I wanted to be involved in.

Itachi was silent after my declaration but still searched my face for any signs of a lie. I stared at him earnestly, willing him to believe my innocence.

A few minutes of tense silence passed and I sighed, running a hand through my hair. It was still tangled. "What do you want me to say, Itachi?" I asked tiredly. "That I saw, what, his ghost that morning? Because that seems to be the most logical explanation since we've knocked everything else out, despite the absurdity of it. Do you know how ridiculous that sounds?"

"Indeed." He seemed to be just as stumped about the situation as I was. There was still a gleam of suspicion in his eyes, but I got the feeling that he was starting to rule me out as having anything to do with this man's death.

That was a relief.

"Be honest with me," I said. "Do you really think I was involved in this?"

He hesitated. "No, though I still hold some reservations."

Well, it was progress, however little. "How about if I see anything strange again, I'll tell you?"

He considered the proposal and eventually conceded. "That would be acceptable."

I gave a relieved sigh at that and finished my glass of water before setting it back on the table with a click. "Great," I said drolly, leaning back in my chair. "Now that that's over with, are there any other recent crimes I should be worried about?"

"Is there any reason you should be?" he asked, also leaning back. His tone was equally dry.

I gave him an unimpressed look across the table in reply. "After this? You know, I'm not entirely sure."

The corner of his mouth turned up at the quip and the tense atmosphere that had been looming over us disappeared.

He shook his head slightly. "In any case, that was all I wished to speak you to about." He glanced at the darkening sky through the window. "I should go."

I briefly yawned, then stretched and followed him to the door. After a moment's deliberation I slipped on my shoes and decided to see him out. My mom was closing up shop downstairs, closing the windows and putting things away. I noticed a small white box left on the counter, wrapped neatly in a plastic bag.

"Ah," she noticed us walking down the stairs. "That's for you, Itachi-kun." She pointed at the box I was staring at. "Some sweets for you to take home."

Itachi opened his mouth, likely to graciously decline, but she cut him off. "Just take the gift," she insisted, tone tinged with humor. "There's some confections for you and your father, and taiyaki for your mother. Tell her there's plenty more if she comes to visit, would you?"

"Of course." He bowed. "I'll let her know. Thank you, Nanami-san."

 _Did his entire family have a sweet tooth?_ I wondered, amused at the prospect, then followed Itachi outside. The chilly night air was refreshing and I breathed it in. The sun had set and the street slowly lit up with lamps and lights shining from homes.

We exchanged brief good-byes and he turned to leave. I watched his back for moment, then called out after him. "Itachi."

He paused mid-step and looked back at me over his shoulder.

"Thanks for telling me about this," I said sincerely, and meant it. Even if he had done it out of suspicion and even though we didn't really come to any solid conclusions, I still appreciated the gesture.

He met my eyes. "Of course."

I gave a him smile at that and a small wave, then turned and headed back inside.

Time for that shower.

.

.

.

A thin sheet of sweat covered my body when I shot up in bed hours later, back stiff and fists clenched tightly around the covers.

Spots danced across my vision as I searched my room in a mild panic, uncertain of what woke me up such an abrupt manner. It was the middle of the night and the small amount of moonlight streaming through the window did little to illuminate the room. My eyes weren't yet adjusted to the darkness, so all I could see were nondescript shadows.

I reflexively listened for any chakra in the area, trying to hear over the blood rushing through my ears. A few signatures registered: my mom in the adjacent room, a few civilians in the homes beside ours. The civilians' chakra was quiet, small, when compared to my mother; the amount of it was a sign of her former life as a shinobi.

Nothing was out of the ordinary and the night was quiet. Everything was fine.

I breathed deeply and relaxed, then fell back on the bed, air rushing out of my lungs in a whoosh. I rested an arm over my head and glanced at the clock on my nightstand.

It read 3:14 AM.

I groaned softly and snuggled back under the covers, the fluffy material soft against my face. The sun would be up in a few hours and I had another long day ahead of me, but I was determined to get some more rest before then. A few minutes passed, and I was nearly asleep when I heard it:

"... .̵̝̯͙̤̮͎̒̊̋̓̀̑.̶̧̮̯̳̥̤̉̏̾̾̅̔.̶̖̬̼̹̹͕̊̌̊̆́̚ .."

My eyes snapped open again and any traces of exhaustion immediately disappeared at the sudden static growing in my ears. A familiar coldness seeped into the room, biting into my skin. I rolled over to face the window just in time to see a pale hand go through it.

I froze and watched apprehensively as the hand went clean through the glass, followed by an arm, then a body. They slid in soundlessly, coming through the wall like an apparition. Goosebumps prickled all over my skin and a chill went down my spine as they straightened out by the window.

I swallowed nervously, my heart pounding in my chest as I watched them.

This was just like last week—the dread making my stomach drop, the static roaring in my ears, the uncomfortable tingle along my skin. The only difference was now I knew (or at least, had a slight idea) of what was causing this.

If what Itachi told me earlier was correct, then the person—this _corpse_ —standing in my room was quite possibly the ghost of Uchiha Nobu... and for whatever bizarre reason, I could see him.

This was _absurd._

I tried not to notice how the deep gash down his front slowly dripped blood on the floor—blood that would eventually disappear, if our previous encounter in the alley was anything to go by. I tried not to look at his face and see the two empty sockets of where his eyes should be.

I really didn't want to move or get his attention.

He simply stood with his back to the window, facing the wall, still as stone.

It would have been smart to just lay in bed and wait out his departure, to pretend like nothing was happening. He had yet to acknowledge me, and I could have dealt with any headaches brought on by the loud static he was causing _after_ he left me alone.

If I didn't acknowledge him, maybe he wouldn't acknowledge me.

But… I felt a nagging curiosity. If I could see him, then maybe I could speak to him. Maybe I could figure out how he died, or who killed him, and then use that to prove my innocence to Itachi. Why else would he appear in my room if not to attempt communicating?

Feeling equal parts incredibly bold and incredibly stupid, I slowly sat up. My knuckles were white by how tightly I clenched the covers, and I suppressed a wince at the spike in volume when the ghost's attention zeroed in on me. I slowly climbed out of bed, my pulse racing as they shifted to face me.

"Nobu-san?" I asked hesitantly, standing by the foot of my bed and keeping my distance from him. I settled on staring at a point on his shoulder so I didn't have to focus on his missing eyes.

He didn't respond and merely stood facing me, waiting. His silence felt louder than the static. My chakra instinctively simmered under my skin in preparation at the presence of a threat, but I willed it to settle, determined to communicate first.

"Nobu-san? Can you hear me?"

He tilted his head almost curiously. "Ẏ̶̪o̴̭͐u̶̹͆ ̴̜̆c̴̯͋a̷̧͂n̶̥̏ ̵͈͆s̷̠͋e̸̹̔e̴͓̿ ̷̱͝m̵̠̕e̸̜͑."

That time I did wince at the noise. There must have been words in there but they came across scrambled, distorted in static, and I wasn't able to understand. "I—I'm sorry, I don't understand. Can you repeat that?"

"I̵̗̋ ̴̳̍ṉ̸̂e̴͙̔ê̷̪d̶̯͂ ̵̡̊ẗ̴̳ȯ̸ͅ ̶̜̃s̵̨͗ṕ̴͉ė̸̲a̸̗͛k̶̢͋ ̵̜̉t̸̩͂o̴̱͝ ̸͜͠y̷̠̆ó̷̜ủ̶̪ ̶̳̌ḁ̷̀b̷̭̀o̸̩̒ṳ̴͝t̶̻̽ ̷̫̕m̷̹̆y̸̫͘ ̸̯̀d̶̞͆e̵̱̍a̶̻̕ṫ̷̘h̸̨̔."

It felt like my brain was being turned into a pincushion between my ears. White spots danced across my vision and there was an insistent throbbing building behind my forehead.

"—Ý̷̜ȯ̶̙ṷ̵͂ ̶̛͕ṅ̵̫e̵͔͂ẹ̸͝d̵͚̒ ̶̫̈ẗ̴͇́ö̶̜́ ̷̮̈́ẅ̷̖a̷͚̓r̵̯͐n̵͔̈—"

"Stop," I cut him off, clutching at my head. My eyelids felt heavy and the adrenaline I felt earlier at his presence ebbed away. My pulse felt sluggish and my tongue felt thick, lodged uncomfortably in my throat. "Stop. I can't—" I took in a big gulp of air, then suddenly felt nauseous, two seconds away from spilling the contents of my stomach all over the carpet. I hunched forward and shakily gripped my knees.

"L̴̟̍i̵̦͑ş̴͝t̴̛̯e̶͔͠n̸̦̅ ̵͍͐t̷̫̏ò̶̫ ̵̥͝m̷̮͒e̷͓͋—"

I weakly flared my chakra in a short burst as warning. Part of his arm disappeared as a result, leaving a gaping hole, but he stopped talking—which was exactly what I needed.

Panic crept up on me, churning at my insides. I couldn't understand him, not one word, and if he kept talking it felt like my head was going to explode. I was having a hard time focusing on anything. Trying to stay awake suddenly seemed like a monumental task.

This had gone south real quick and I decided immediately that he had to go.

"Leave," I whispered, still hunched over. "You—You need to leave."

A foot appearing in my line of sight was all the warning I got before a freezing hand clamped down on my shoulder. Something foreign spread through me, creeping down my arm and through my veins like a slow poison. My head snapped up and I was suddenly at eye level with the ghost, staring into two empty sockets. He appeared frustrated at my lack of understanding.

"G̵̝̐ī̶͔r̶̫͒l̵͇̾,̷̱͒ ̸̟͠ỳ̸̥ö̴̗́ǘ̸̩ ̵̱̓n̶͎̈́ȇ̵̘ẽ̸̠d̶̤̐ to w̸̧̜̟̤̲̔͐̾̕̚͜͝arn the Uchiha!"

I blinked sluggishly at him, swaying slightly in surprise. "Wha—?" His words came across clearly over the dull ringing in my ears. Everything except for the hand on my shoulder felt distant right now. I was uncomfortably aware of the way the cold seeped right into my bones.

My eyes glazed over and I stared unseeingly at the ridge of his nose.

Nobu shook me to prevent me from slipping away and I felt bile rise up at the motion, but I swallowed it down and refocused on what he was saying.

"You need to warn the Uchiha," he repeated urgently. I couldn't see him clearly, couldn't feel my arm anymore, and the numbness was spreading through my chest at an alarming rate. "All of them, but you need to tell Fugaku-sama. You're the only one who can hear me, so you have to do it. Tell him Danzo is moving. Tell him he's taking—"

I briefly felt a hot flash behind my eyes and cried out in pain. A burning sensation flared across my ribs, spreading in the same direction as the cut on Nobu's chest. I clawed at the hand on my shoulder, trying to tear it off to stop the pain.

I faltered as his other hand, now reformed, gripped at my other shoulder.

" _LISTEN TO ME!_ " He roared in frustration, inches from my face, and I could have sworn my ears started bleeding.

I instinctively pushed my hands against him and my chakra flared to life, funneling through my body and reigniting my nerves like a fire before exploding out of my hands.

Nobu disappeared in a bright flash of energy and I fell back against the carpet. Not a second later, the door burst open and my mom was in my room, holding a weapon and ready to fight. She knelt beside me seconds later after finding the room empty.

"Are you okay?" Her hands grasped at me, checking over my body. She noticed my red hands, burned from the amount of chakra I just channeled through them. "What happened?"

I leaned on her for support, unable to sit up by myself. My eyes were still glassy and I couldn't focus, though relief filled me when I could finally feel all of my limbs again. I tried to breathe deeply through my nose, only to feel that night's dinner come up my throat.

I quickly turned to the side and heaved my stomach's contents all over the floor. My mom held my hair back while I gasped for air, stroking my back in a calming manner. I leaned back and shakily wiped at my mouth, scrunching my nose at the unpleasant smell of vomit filling the room.

My hands throbbed in pain.

"You're going to need bandages. And you're as pale as a ghost." She gently turned me to face her and held my face in her hands. I laughed a bit hysterically at her comment. Oh, if only she knew.

Her frown deepened at my response and she rested a cool palm against my forehead. I leaned into it by reflex. "Miho? Talk to me."

I tried to open my mouth to respond, but nothing came out and no words formed. The edges of my vision darkened. I barely registered seeing a small, red butterfly resting on my nightstand, but it flickered out of existence the second my gaze landed on it.

"I'm taking you to the hospital," she announced, abruptly swooping me up. "Something's wrong with your chakra."

My head lolled against her shoulder. I was too tired to argue at how going to the hospital was probably a bad idea. Too many questions would be asked and I wasn't sure I had the answers. I was out before we even left the house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** _Edited 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Eight -_

* * *

The first thing I registered upon waking up was the unpleasant dragging sound of nails against metal.

The second was a throbbing pain in my head and the sense of something foreign flooding through my veins.

The latter sent me into a panic due to my most recent encounter and I tried to move away, but my entire body felt heavy and my eyelids stayed glued shut. The inability to move sent my pulse racing, and the action only increased the amount of foreign chakra being pumped into my body.

"Easy," someone soothed quietly above me. The voice sounded familiar but I couldn't recall who it belonged to so I remained tense. "You're safe."

It took me a moment to register the command, but I eventually realized that the foreign chakra spreading through me was not harmful. In fact, it felt more like a balm, relaxing my muscles and easing the tension out of them. I allowed myself to relax after deciding that I was indeed safe, and my breathing slowed down in time with my heartbeat.

"Good girl."

The person hovering over me—whom I assumed was a doctor—continued with their treatment. My mind felt fuzzy, blanketed in a wooly haze. It was difficult to focus, but I dimly heard a shuffling sound slightly farther in the room as though someone was pacing impatiently.

"Will she be alright?"

"She'll be fine," the person above me replied, voice louder than the one they used to address me. I could practically hear the reassuring smile on their face. "We'll be monitoring her to ensure a smooth recovery. I'm simply making sure her chakra flow is steady now, and the main doctor will stop by later to also take a look."

Their voice swept over me like smooth silk, but despite their pleasant tone and reassurances, I felt apprehension building in my gut. Someone with such a sweet voice shouldn't have such unpleasant sounding chakra, no matter how nice it felt healing me right now.

I tried to focus on why their presence felt familiar. It was wiggling at the edge of my mind, the answer right at the tip of my tongue—

— _the sight of a kunai heading straight for my forehead_ —

My eyes snapped open by sheer will power alone. The room swam for a moment, but then I was able to see exactly who was standing over me right now. Silver hair, black-rimmed round glasses.

Kabuto.

Yakushi Kabuto was healing me right now. Of all the doctors and medic-nin in the hospital, _he_ was the one looming over me? My breath caught in my throat and I froze up again.

 _Weren't there more qualified doctors in this building?_ I wondered unhappily, narrowing my eyes.

A flicker of amusement passed over his face as if he knew exactly what thoughts were shooting through my mind right now. "You shouldn't be awake yet," he chided quietly.

His hands glowed a brighter green and my lungs moved on their own accord. The tension in my muscles eased as the medical chakra spread through me. A new sense of sleepiness washed over me like a calm wave. I blinked sluggishly, perplexed at my own body's reactions.

It hit me a second later that he was sedating me with his chakra. I instantly poured more effort into staying awake, trying to keep my eyes open through sheer stubbornness. How _dare_ he—

But any obscenities I had were cut off as another wave of medical chakra spread through my body, and it lulled me further into a pleasant, uncomprehending haze. It felt relaxing, soothing, like I was slowly sinking into hundreds of plush, warm, fluffy blankets.

 _Okay… that's nice_ , I admitted reluctantly, and my eyes slid shut despite my best efforts to stay awake.

.

.

.

The first thing I registered upon waking up was the distinct _lack_ of unpleasant-sounding chakra in the room, which meant Kabuto was nowhere near me with his glowing, deadly, green hands. That fact alone was enough to put me into a good mood right off the bat.

My body still felt a bit stiff, a little heavy, and I tried to wiggle my toes experimentally. They moved under the sheets. Satisfied, I tried to open my eyes next, but immediately winced and shut them due to the sunlight flooding the room.

The sound startled someone sitting in the space beside my bed, and within moments they were at my side. "Miho?"

A sense of relief washed over me. "Mom?"

She hovered above me, looking over me with worry, and breathed a sigh of relief when I focused on her. "You're finally awake. How are you feeling?" She gently rested a hand on my head, brushing some black strands of hair out of my face.

"Tired." I still felt exhausted and drained of energy, but nothing ached or throbbed. There was no nausea and, more importantly, no creeping cold or deafening static, which meant no ghosts.

Ghosts.

I could see _ghosts._

Now, I knew there were a lot of otherwise impossible things that could happen in this world. People here were capable of punching mountains apart, breathing fire, teleporting, summoning talking animals, and walking on water like they were Jesus.

Chakra was an amazing thing, after all. It was practically the equivalent of magic.

But _this_? This took the cake, and despite the fact that impossible shit happened _all the time_ in this world, I still had a hard time believing what happened last night.

I felt a headache building and considered just passing right back out, but my mom took a seat next to me and effectively removed the option. The bed dipped slightly under her weight. "What happened last night?"

The urge to tell her everything rose up in my throat and I nearly started rambling right then and there. She was my mother and yet while I trusted her inexplicably, my gut told me that revealing the truth right now was a bad idea.

Considering the fact that I ended up in this situation _because_ I didn't trust my gut, I decided to pay attention to it this time.

I let a contemplative look settle neatly over my face like a mask and pretended to struggle with remembering what happened. Saying something like, _'Well, mom, apparently I can see dead people_ ,' didn't seem like it was a good choice. Admitting that I was attacked by a ghost wasn't an option, either. Nor did I know what the doctors— _and Kabuto, damn it_ —found when they inspected and healed me, so it was probably wise to avoid spinning a story just yet.

It was best to remain vague.

"I'm not sure," I mumbled, feigning dejection and hanging my head. "There was someone in my room."

"I'll have to redo the traps around the house," she muttered to herself. "Did you see who it was? Do you remember anything?"

 _All of it._

"Not really," I said, carefully maintaining an air of frustration. I gave my best effort at appearing scared—which honestly wasn't a difficult feat because I _was_ a bit terrified of what had happened—and let my voice waver. "It was too dark to really see. I just remember feeling drained and being unable to move. But I tried getting away."

She rubbed circles on my back in reassurance. "You'll be okay," she soothed. "The doctors said you'll make a full recovery. The police force has also been notified—they'll find who did this to you, I promise." There was an undertone of steel in her voice at the last statement, as though she would take care of the matter herself if she had to.

It seemed like she bought the story and my shoulders sagged in relief. "Did they find what was wrong with me? What the attacker did?"

"The doctors think you were hit with a genjutsu." She settled back on the metal stool by my bed. "And a strange one, at that. They're perplexed because they think they found foreign energy blending into your chakra system, originating in your right arm. It was so subtle they nearly missed it."

I glanced down and found my right arm bandaged completely, all the way from my shoulder to my wrist. _Foreign energy?_ Was that what caused the seeping cold in my arm? I filed the tidbit of information in the back of my mind.

"The doctors also found that your chakra ratio was all out of sync," she continued with another frown pulling at her face. "It was as though you didn't have any physical energy left. Your heart stopped beating, if only momentarily."

That... was unexpected. My condition was that serious? Again, I kicked myself for being an idiot and trying to _communicate with the dead_ instead of listening to my instincts. I slowly sat up and leaned back against the pillows.

"Was it the genjutsu that caused the imbalance?" I asked mutely, even though I knew full well that wasn't the case. If my chakra ratio was out of sync, then whatever Nobu's ghost did to me was two-fold. In addition to the foreign energy in my arm—

A sudden, crippling pain seared across my chest and I inhaled sharply, air hissing through my teeth. The back of my eyes burned, too, and I clenched them shut, trying to stave off the throbbing ache. The sensations were eerily similar to what I felt when Nobu laid his hand on me.

 _What the hell? He's not here!_

The flash of pain was gone as quickly as it appeared and the feeling dissipated before I could register what caused it. Yet I remained tense, unsure if it was just another sign of Nobu appearing again. I strained my hearing just in case, searching for unusual amounts of static, but found nothing.

When I cracked my eyes open a few seconds later, I found my mom hovering over me again, unusually quiet. "I'm okay," I whispered out before she could ask the question. "Just... feeling pain where there shouldn't be."

An uneasy silence hung between us while she looked me over.

"It might be a side effect of the genjutsu," she eventually muttered, sounding completely exhausted. "I'll call the doctor back to look at you again. Get some rest, honey." She kissed the top of my head and swept across the room towards the door. I followed her path with my eyes.

Upon closer inspection, I realized that she must have spent the entirety of last night and most of the morning waiting for me to wake up. Her concern for my wellbeing made me feel warm. It was always nice to have someone care for you.

Her concern for my wellbeing also fueled the lingering sense of guilt for having lied to her.

 _But it's best she didn't know the truth_ , I reasoned, and pushed away the guilt with logic. It was best _no one_ knew the truth, lest it got me unwanted attention. The last thing I needed was someone believing the absurdity of it and deciding to test my strange ability. If contact with Nobu nearly got me killed, then I definitely didn't want to come face to face with any other ghosts—willing or otherwise.

Then I realized that this matter was reported to the Konoha Police Force, which consisted primarily of Uchiha, and that Itachi was an Uchiha, and he would catch get word of it, and it would seem suspicious to him since I was attacked the same night he came to see me and—

 _Shit._ I ran a hand down my face. I had to figure out what I'd tell him if— _when_ , rather—he came around and asked questions.

But that was something I would worry about when my head was on straight. Right now, it felt like my head was stuffed with cotton. All I wanted to do was to get more rest, so that's exactly what I did.

.

.

.

I dozed, drifting in and out of consciousness.

The morning crawled by slowly. In the periods when I was asleep, my dreams were filled with strange flashes of memories. I dreamed of ANBU masks I'd never seen before, experienced injuries I never remembered receiving, and felt as though I was seeing the world through a foreign perspective.

The dreams ended in the same manner each time: long-fingered, bony hands flashing across my vision, a low laugh echoing in my ears, and the feeling of hundreds of needles prickling against my skin. I woke up in the hospital room startled and disoriented each time it happened.

This time, however, rather than waking up to an empty room, I woke up to Kabuto's unpleasant chakra ringing in my ears. He stood next to the bed, shuffling through some papers on a clipboard. I locked on to his movements and watched him warily.

He lowered the clipboard and smiled pleasantly. "You're finally awake. Are you feeling better?"

My eyes darted across the room. Where was my mom?

"Your mother will return later," he said as if reading my mind. "Don't worry. She asked for two members of the police force to be posted outside your door for safety."

"Reassuring," I said sourly, feeling everything but reassured. I fixed my gaze on him, and while I _could_ hear two chakra signatures stationed right outside, their presence did little to comfort me.

"You know, when I suggested you visit me in the hospital, I didn't mean in this state."

"Sorry," I said, "But you didn't exactly specify in your invitation." As soon as the words left my lips, my eyes widened in horror. Did I have a death wish? His pleasant, disarming persona was much more effective than I expected it to be.

His lip twitched, but his attention remained on whatever was written on the clipboard. "I suppose I didn't. I'll be sure to be more specific next time."

Apparently, dry humor and politeness were the ways to get on his good side, but with someone like Kabuto, it was impossible to tell. He was the type of person who would stab you in the leg as he healed your arm.

I vaguely considered that this entire interaction was unusual. Here he was, standing passively by my bed, reading a report and bantering with me like we both weren't aware of the rising tension in the room. Or maybe it was just me who felt unsettled because he didn't seem the least bit disturbed. I shifted uncomfortably and fiddled with the sheet between my fingers.

"Curious," he muttered, eyes pausing on a specific spot on the page. His eyes flickered to mine. "Now why would someone try to kill a freshly graduated genin, I wonder?"

I shrugged carelessly, keeping quiet and not meeting his eyes.

Silence wasn't the answer he was looking for. The temperature of the room dropped by a few degrees. My fingers gripped the sheets a bit tighter.

"Perhaps the genin knew something they shouldn't?" he ventured, and although his tone was light and disarming as though he was asking about the weather, I wasn't fooled. I was on thin ice.

I quickly weighed my options.

Option A: keep quiet and let him form his own conclusions. Dangerous, because I had no idea what those conclusions would be. I also didn't know what he would do if I continued to keep my mouth shut, but I figured it was nothing good.

Option B: say something believable and direct him to a conclusion. That was dangerous because admitting anything would reveal that I knew I was a target (which I didn't, but he didn't need to know that), and possibly garner even _more_ of his attention.

But he wanted to hear _something_ , so I decided that directing him to a conclusion was safer than letting him come up with one on his own.

"Perhaps the genin pissed someone off," I said carefully. I willed myself to maintain a calm facade despite the crushing atmosphere. The silence was suffocating, and I thought he was going to call me on my bluff when I heard two familiar chakra signatures outside of the room.

I nearly sagged with relief when Yūgao and Shin walked in. Being alone in a room with Kabuto was terrifying.

Sensei gave him a questioning look as she entered and he merely answered with a pleasant smile before excusing himself. She trailed him with her eyes, then directed the questioning look my way. I gave her the same shrug I gave Kabuto.

"The hell happened to you?" Shin cast an eye over my form for any serious injuries.

"Nothing good?"

He gave me a droll look. "Obviously."

"We went to find you after you didn't show up for training this morning," Yūgao said as she went over the same medical report that Kabuto had been looking at. "Took a while, but eventually we found you here."

Shin shoved his hands into his pockets and casually moved about the room. "The doctors refused to allow any visitors when we first showed up, though." He jerked his head at the door. "And what's with the police posted outside?"

"For protection, clearly," Yūgao answered for me. Her brows furrowed as she continued reading. She gave me a pointed look over the clipboard, wordlessly prompting an explanation.

I still had no idea what was written in that report and was itching to get my hands on it. I was also getting tired of having to explain myself multiple times. The urge to tell the truth rose up again since I viewed Yūgao as an authority figure, but I shoved it back down. "I was attacked. I don't remember who it was. Or what actually happened... sorry."

She frowned at the lackluster answer, but let it go. "That's unfortunate, but I'm glad you're okay. This was a bad time to get attacked, though. Especially within the village."

I blinked. "Why? What's going on?"

"The Chuunin Exams are starting this week." She crossed her arms and settled down on the stool by the bed. "That means we're going to have foreigners walking all about—some have even arrived. Security is already high strung from managing all of the necessary paperwork and patrols. They have their hands full."

She gave me a serious look. "This clearly wasn't done by a civilian. Something like this could potentially be a security breach. Especially if you don't remember the attacker."

That… was bad. I swallowed tightly. It suddenly felt like this entire situation was slowly being blown out of proportion. But I wasn't going to open my mouth with the truth.

"Why would a foreign shinobi risk attacking me, though?" I asked, trying to subtly deflect the incorrect assumptions. "I'm not exactly a high value target. I don't have anything valuable. It'd be stupid to start an international incident over someone like me," I said, subtly referencing the Hyuuga Incident to prove my point.

Yūgao considered my argument. "True, but—"

"—But then this just reflects badly on the Konoha Military Police Force," Shin grumbled from the side. "If our own shinobi are hurting people and getting away with it, then people are going to start thinking that we can't protect them." His shoulders hunched. "As if the village needs another reason to start disliking my clan."

"Don't be silly," Yūgao chided, frowning at him from her place by my bed. "The Uchiha are held in high regard. If one of our own was responsible for this, they'll find them and settle the case."

 _Except they won't_ , I thought, mildly bewildered at where this was going. The person who did this was already dead.

"Respected?" Shin echoed, narrowing his eyes slightly. "Their trust in us has been dropping for years."

Her frown deepened. "What gave you that idea? Where did you hear this?"

"Does it matter?" His entire posture radiated defensiveness. "They don't like us. You can see it in how they treat us sometimes."

She didn't reply immediately and I noticed that she hadn't rebuked his accusation, but this conversation was going in a bad direction, so I forcefully cut in. "Well, I'm sure whoever attacked me will be found. Anyway, did I miss anything important this morning, sensei?"

It wasn't a subtle change of topic in any sense, but it seemed to do the trick. The smile she gave me was strained. "Sort of. I had an announcement—which I already told Shin this morning—but I was planning on moving forward with your training."

She grinned at the excitement highlighting my face. "I'm very satisfied with the progress you two have been making. To be honest, I'm a bit surprised at your work ethic. Most genin would have complained by now."

 _It certainly crossed our minds_ , I thought wryly and caught Shin rolling his eyes at the same time.

"Will we be taking more difficult missions?" I asked, trying not to sound too eager.

She held up a finger. "Yes, soon, but I wanted to make sure you both demonstrate some more abilities. Do you both know how to stick to surfaces with chakra?"

"Yes."

"Of course," Shin said, distracted by something outside the window. "That's easy."

She nodded in approval. "Alright. Good. How about water-walking?"

"No," I said.

"Yes," Shin said.

Our eyes met from across the room and we stared at each other. One side of his lips turned up into a smug smirk and I could practically hear him rubbing it in despite not saying anything.

I narrowed my eyes.

"We'll start with that, then," Yūgao cut in, probably sensing the impending spark of competition. "Then we'll focus on combat. Your speed and stamina have increased since you two last sparred. Plus, I'm certain the two of you have kept busy on your own time."

Shin shrugged and didn't deny the statement. "When are we starting?"

"As soon as Miho is able," she replied easily.

He glanced over and took in my appearance. There were no visible injuries and I knew that I looked okay besides the bandages snaking up my one arm.

"The doctors said to take it easy for a few days," I said. "I think I'm okay, but..."

"But it's best not to take chances," Yūgao finished in a matter-of-fact tone, dusting off her pants and standing up. "Doctor's orders, right? Rest for three more days, then we'll meet at our usual time and get back to work."

We nodded to show our agreement.

"Okay, good. See you both then! Feel better, Miho." She waved cheerily, then disappeared in a puff of smoke. It was oddly reminiscent of when we first met her, except this time she left us in an awkward silence.

Shin shifted his weight to another leg, probably feeling as uncomfortable as I suddenly was. Neither of us really knew how to act with each other outside of a mission setting.

"How did you learn water-walking?" I blurted out in an attempt to strike up a conversation.

He blinked, his face showing some surprise. "Trial and error, mostly." Then he grimaced, his nose scrunching up as if recalling a foul memory. "And my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah..."

I hummed noncommittally. "Is it difficult? Water-walking, I mean. I haven't really tried."

The smirk reappeared on his face at my words and I expected a sneer, but then he seemed to catch himself and stopped, visibly disgruntled.

"It's not hard once you get the hang of it." His tone was low, but it wasn't biting. "But at first? Yeah, it's a pain." He twisted to face the window and impatiently ran a hand through his messy black hair. It stuck up in curls from under his forehead protector.

I was taken aback that he had reigned in his initial reaction. The surprise must have shown on my face because another awkward silence stretched between us.

He rubbed the back of his neck in a flustered manner. "Right," he mumbled. "I should probably go."

"...I'll see you later?"

He gave me a small nod. "Feel better." Then he was gone, jumping out the window so quick I _almost_ felt offended. But I didn't blame him. Whatever just happened between us was... weird.

Shaking my head, I fell back against the bed again and relaxed in the silence. Then I groaned, remembering that I still had to figure out what to tell Itachi about all of this. If I remembered Sasuke's comments correctly, then he was probably taking the exams Yūgao spoke of. He would _probably_ be busy for the next two weeks minimum. That gave me a bit of time to come up with something believable.

I rolled over and sunk deeper into the mattress, staring listlessly at the far wall. Questions buzzed around in my head like flies. How could I see ghosts? What was I going to tell Itachi? What was I going to do about Nobu?

 _And,_ _shit, there's also Danzo to worry about._ I rubbed at my temples wearily, trying to stave off a pounding headache.

I knew exactly what Nobu was talking about, but acting on his warning was not an action to be taken lightly. I didn't know what actually set off the Uchiha massacre, only that it was a steady buildup of frustrations and endless plotting on both sides of the conflict. I knew that Itachi eventually murdered everyone to prevent a civil war some time after he became an ANBU captain.

Besides that, though, the timeline of events was fuzzy to me.

Did the Uchiha know that Danzo was instigating the conflict? It was possible, since it was obvious he didn't trust them.

But something told me that the Uchiha were not aware that he was stealing their eyes. Telling them _that_ would probably have consequences. Not to mention they'd wonder how the hell _I_ knew something like that, which would raise a whole set of other questions.

 _But_ , I mulled, wouldn't warning them be a good way to redirect their frustrations from the village as whole?

And hadn't I wished for a way to influence the future? This was definitely one way to do it—even if it meant turning Danzo into a scapegoat for the entire situation. It wouldn't be difficult to prove Danzo's guilt, either, since the man had… how many Sharingan lodged into his arm?

It was enough to net him an execution ten times.

It was possible that coming forward with this information would help avert the massacre, but I felt conflicted. I wanted to get involved because I wanted to save Shin, and I wanted to keep Itachi from facing a terrible future, but at the same time I also wanted to stay the hell _out_ of everything and save myself the stress and heartache.

I wasn't aware of all the variables at play. And what if I made things worse?

I rolled over again and absently watched some specks of dust float around the room.

Then, another thought sprung up from the corners of my mind: Who would judge me if I chose to act? No one else would know the truth or the other possible outcomes. They didn't know the future–only I did.

Only I would be able to judge myself.

I closed my eyes and breathed steadily, coming to the realization that I was brooding again.

Despite my turbulent thoughts, there was still years to go. I had time to decide on whether or not I was going to take action, and I had more pressing matters to attend to such as the Ghost Problem.

First, I had to figure out what happened with Nobu and all the tangents that went along with it. That was the most important thing right now given that he had shown he—and by extension, every other ghost—had the capability of seriously injuring me, even to the point of death. Those questions couldn't wait.

 _Then_ I could give some heavy consideration on the costs and benefits of passing on Nobu's knowledge—to either Itachi, or taking the matter directly to Fugaku. I had to determine if getting involved and saving Shin was worth the risk and thankfully, I had some time to figure this out.

Then I just had to make a decision.

Simple.

* * *

 _._

* * *

After getting discharged from the hospital, I spent my "resting" days cooped up at the library and at home, shoving my face into books, looking for answers.

By this point, I had become such a regular sight at the library that the chuunin at the front desk barely spared me a glance when I entered. It became a habit of mine to go there to study whenever possible, given that I wasn't too tired from the day or my mother didn't need help with the bakery.

(My skills at baking, by the way, were phenomenal at this point. I could whip up lemon cakes like it was nobody's business. A shame that it wasn't a popular taste in Konoha.)

My progress with learning anatomy was going well. I could recall multiple weak spots on the body by this point and in respect to pure knowledge, developing a precision-based fighting style was going well.

In respect to actual _practice_ , however, progress was mixed. After explaining my goals to my mother one afternoon, she recommended that I practice with senbon rather than kunai. They were thinner, difficult to see, and weren't meant to kill. Given that they fit right in with what I wanted, I started using them.

But there were no chances for me to actually practice striking the weak points on a body—with either senbon or with my hands—because I didn't exactly have anyone to practice _with_. I couldn't ask Yūgao for help because quite frankly I had no idea where she was when she wasn't with us (I still had my suspicions about her being in ANBU), and asking Shin was just a Bad Idea.

We were both competitive as hell and an unsupervised spar between us would probably end with blood.

I liked to think that we would stop if necessary given that we found a steady working dynamic and neither of us were idiots, but we both had a stubborn streak a mile wide.

 _Friendly spar_ would probably somehow translate into _death match._

So Shin was out of the picture.

It wasn't bad not having too many friends since it opened up a lot of time to focus more on myself, but it might have been a good idea to start reaching out to others more if only for the sake of my social life. I made a mental note about it.

Except 'make friends' isn't usually something that went on a 'to-do list'. A sardonic smile crossed my lips as I strolled towards the far end of the library.

Today, the goal was to figure out how I could see ghosts. Last I checked there were no authorities on the matter within Konoha, and I wasn't exactly about to go up to someone and strike up the question, so I settled for the next best thing: hitting the books.

I meandered between the aisles on the first floor of the library, far away from the entrance. It was about eight in the morning and the building was pleasantly quiet. There was a faint drizzle outside, the rain pattering lightly against the roof and windows. The world seemed subdued and moved slower on days like these, but the pace was relaxing rather than sluggish.

My destination was the section at the far end of the hall which contained texts about chakra theory, chakra history, philosophy, and the like. I tilted my head and quickly skimmed the titles, then swiped a few off the shelf and made my way back to the front desk.

The fiction section snagged my attention on the way back and I hesitated in front of it. I scanned some of the shelves, the books with bright covers catching my eye. Maybe it would be a good idea to grab some romance novels, too? My wife loved those types of stories. Especially the series about—

I nearly dropped the books in my arms when my brain caught up.

Wife?

Where did that thought come from? I didn't have a wi—

—and suddenly an image of a chestnut-haired woman with a heart-shaped face popped into my mind. A faint scar rested above her lip, healed over and barely noticeable. She had the cutest dimples when she smiled. _Yukiko,_ my mind supplied when I grasped for a name. Her name was Yukiko.

I stared wide-eyed at the shelves in front of me. My brain was stuck in a loop, and couldn't seem to process my recent thoughts.

...Nobu. It likely had to do with Nobu. I _really_ needed to get to the bottom of what the hell happened that night. I shook my head and got a hold of myself, then practically sprinted away from the romance section.

Standing on my tiptoes before the front desk, I dropped the books on the worn table with a loud thud. Some dust shot up in swirls before settling. The chuunin slowly lowered his magazine, then glanced between me and the large pile of books. He eyed me with a hint of incredulity.

"Really? More?"

I gave him an innocent look and completely ignored the fact that I had checked out five _other_ books the day before. "I enjoy reading, Minamino-san."

"No kidding." A pause. "You plan on checking out the entire library, kid?"

"Maybe." I inspected my fingernails. "Why? Is that against the rules?"

Another pause. "I'm honestly not sure if you're being serious or not."

I didn't reply and kept my face blank, but a mischievous glint entered my eyes. He gave a slight huff and a smile pulled at his lips. The shuffling sound of paper filled the space between us, and some thunder cracked outside, echoing dully throughout the building. I rocked back and forth on my heels, waiting a bit impatiently for him to finish checking the books. If it was going to start pouring, then I wanted to get home quick.

" _Chakra Principles_ , huh?" he read idly, turning the book over and going through some of the titles in the pile. "New project?"

I watched him flip through the books and wished he hurried up. "Sort of."

"How are your other studies going?"

Usually he just checked out the books and sent me on my way. I wondered why he was so chatty this morning. "They're going well," I answered politely, looking up at him a bit oddly now. "It's kind of dry reading, though."

"I can imagine, given the topic," he said, amused. Then he regarded me almost curiously, a disbelieving undertone in his voice. "Can you actually follow what's written in those anatomy texts you always take?"

A tiny part of me bristled at the insinuation that I couldn't, but I realized that he was legitimately curious and the question wasn't meant to offend. "It's a bit difficult sometimes," I said, squashing down the defensiveness. "The vocabulary and specificity gets to be a bit much."

"And the diagrams?"

"And the diagrams," I agreed. "But it's not too bad."

"It's still impressive." He finished checking out the last book and stacked them in a neat pile before pushing them towards me. "Good luck with your new project."

I thanked him and darted out the door, but could've sworn I heard him mumble something along the lines of "weird child geniuses" under his breath.

.

.

.

I got home from the library in record time. Yūgao's daily speed training, although it was simple, was paying off.

I also made it a habit to always keep my senses open now. It was a bit of a headache, but if any ghosts were around I had to know it immediately. In addition, I kept my ears open for Itachi's chakra. Whenever his signature showed up on my radar, I high-tailed it in the other direction or found a different route to get to wherever I was going.

Basically, I planned on avoiding him for as long as possible. Or until I figured out what I was going to tell him.

The window to my room was nudged open so I hopped in directly from the street. I slipped my muddy shoes off by the closet, dropped the stack of books by my bed, closed the window tightly so no rain got in, then plopped down cross-legged on the floor. I tied my hair back in a messy ponytail and clipped back my bangs, then got to work.

I flipped to a blank page in one of my empty black notebooks, and started with what I knew.

I wrote:

 _\- I can see/hear ghosts.  
_ _\- Normal people's chakra sounds unique, but ghosts sound like static. They_ _can touch me.  
_ _\- Regular people cannot see or hear ghosts. (Or touch them?)_

My pen hovered above the page and I chewed contemplatively on my bottom lip. Chakra was chakra. If it existed, then people could sense it. Nobu's chakra sounded like static to me and had no signature, but I heard it all the same.

Perhaps there was something fundamentally different in the chakra of ghosts? Or perhaps ghosts had no chakra? If there was no chakra, then it would make sense if people sensed nothing. But then—

I stopped that train of thought before it could go further. _One step at at time_ , I reminded myself.

So, chakra. Chakra played a big role here, so it would be best to start with that.

I leaned forward, dug around in the pile of books in front of me and grabbed the one named _Chakra Basics_. The book was standard in all Academy classes and it was a fundamental textbook meant as an introduction to chakra. I opened it, and at the same time flipped to a new, clean page in my notebook.

I skimmed through the introductory passages. The textbook didn't seem to hold anything that was useful to me no how matter how much I searched, so I chucked it to the side and grabbed another one. I opened the section on composition and kept reading.

'Chakra is created as a result of the combination of two distinct energies: physical, and spiritual. Physical energy is the energy of the body. Physical energy is derived from the cells of an organism; it is energy derived from muscles, from nutrition, and proper body care. This type of energy is finite and can be measured. For shinobi, physical energy is often increased through endurance training.'

I could practically hear Hotaru-sensei's lectures resonating through my head and I subconsciously started reading in her voice.

'Spiritual energy is the energy of the mind; it is derived from experiences, emotions, and memories. This type of energy grows naturally as one continues through life. This energy is then theoretically infinite and as a concept cannot be measured. However, for shinobi, this energy is popularly increased through meditation and studying, to various degrees of success.

A person at rest holds an even, steady chakra ratio between the two energies. Disruptions or manipulation of the ratio results in various chakra release forms, commonly known as the five major nature releases, as well Yin release and Yang release.

Both physical and spiritual energy, no matter how little, must be present for the creation of chakra. This can be understood by picturing the Yin-Yang symbol—'

I stopped reading there and leaned against the bedframe at my back, mulling over the information and absently twirling a stray strand of hair around my fingers.

Physical energy was exactly what it sounded like: the sum of everything your body was and took in. It was basic biology. Nice, logical, and capable of being measured. Spiritual energy, on the other hand, sounded like it was a pain in the ass to comprehend.

But I went with it, and drew a neat line down the middle of the page in my notebook. I labelled either side 'physical' and 'spiritual', respectively, then wrote 'chakra' at the very top of the page. I made a bullet point list on both sides and summarized the main points:

 _ **Physical energy:** the body. cells. food. increased through repetitive training. stimulants. finite._  
 _ **Spiritual energy:** the mind. experience. memories. emotions. meditation. studying. infinite. _  
_**Chakra:** the combination of both energies. a steady ratio between the two. manipulation of ratio at core of shinobi abilities. _

Now that I had the basics of what chakra was made up of, I flipped back to the previous page and started listing more things.

 _Nobu's presence = makes me cold._

 _My body reacted poorly and felt weak after the encounter. (Tired. Sluggish.)_

 _D_ _octors suspected my chakra ratio was out of sync. (not a genjutsu?)_

 _People can sense chakra, b_ _ut Itachi did not sense or see Nobu._

 _Strange memories, dreams,_ _occasional phantom pains behind my eyes and across my chest. (look up someone called Yukiko)_

 _^ None are my own experiences._

I paused and went over the list again, then glanced contemplatively at the bullet points for 'spiritual energy.'

A concentration of experiences, memories, and emotions.

Were ghosts made of only spiritual energy?

If normal people only sensed chakra and if ghosts lacked the physical energy necessary to _create_ chakra, then there was no way for people to sense them. It would explain why Itachi was unable to sense or perceive Nobu on the street. It would also explain why I was having all of these strange visions—if Nobu's spiritual energy leaked into me when he touched my arm, then I was experiencing _his_ memories.

And why I was getting flashes of his wife, apparently.

The stray thought gave me pause and I stared unseeingly at the page in front of me. My eyes slowly widened and I nearly dropped my pen.

What if... what if I started getting visions of Nobu's more _personal_ moments?

No.

 _No,_ that was not something I ever needed. I shook my head violently and crushed that train of thought out of existence as if to fend off the possibility from ever materializing.

"Note to self," I whispered to my empty room with horror, "Never let a ghost touch you again. Ever." If not for the fact that it had a chance to kill me, then to avoid experiencing all of their personal moments. And probably dying from embarrassment anyway.

Which… actually brought me to the next question I wanted answered, and I put my brain back on track. Even if Nobu shared some of his spiritual energy with me, it didn't explain why I felt weak after my encounter with him or why his presence made the room cold. Perhaps he drained my physical energy?

I chewed absently on the cap of the pen and left teeth marks around it. Then I caught on to what I was doing and made a face, disgruntled at the unconscious habit. I grumbled and chucked the ruined pen into the small trash bin at the corner of the room.

If Nobu leeched my physical energy, it'd explain why my body reacted poorly and felt weak afterwards. It'd also explain the disruption of my steady chakra ratio. Satisfied with that answer, I snagged another pen and etched the conclusions in my notebook.

 _ **Ghosts:** composed solely of spiritual energy. contact can transfer memories via spiritual energy. contact can leech physical energy and disrupt chakra flow. _

_don't let them touch you!_

I wasn't fully satisfied with my findings, because my brain went on and on with more unanswered questions. The thoughts rattled around in my head, forking off in different directions and spawning more questions that I didn't know the answers to. I groaned and reached up to rub at my forehead.

 _S_ _low down_ , I thought unhappily. I had to figure out one thing at a time.

It seemed to be the mantra of my life lately: one thing at a time.

My ability to perceive ghosts could be explained by my reincarnation—I had experienced death before, and it would make sense if I could perceive it due to that fact. It could also be explained by my sensitivity to… what, chakra? Energy? _Spiritual_ energy? I wasn't even sure _what_ I was hearing at this point.

My mom's voice sounded from the living room and interrupted my thoughts. I hadn't even heard her coming upstairs, being so distracted with figuring out this mystery. "Miho?"

"Yeah?" I called back, quickly slamming the notebook shut and stuffing it under the large pile of books in front of me.

"Do you have something formal to wear for tonight? Or do you need it washed?" Her voice was right outside my door, and she opened it just as I straightened back against the bed. She raised an eyebrow at the mess of books and notebooks scattered haphazardly across the carpet in front of me. "New project?"

I gave her a sheepish smile. "New project."

"Right." Her tone was tinged with amusement. "As I was saying, do you have clean formal wear for tonight? Mikoto invited us to one of those fancy Akimichi restaurants."

My smile froze on my face. "Ah. Um," I fumbled with words. "I think so? I have that dark blue patterned _komon_ she gifted me last year."

She stepped over the mess on the floor and swung open my closet door, then shuffled through some drawers in it.

"What's the occasion?" I asked, watching her rummage through my closet. I discreetly started piling the books in front of me, tucking the notebook I had been writing in under them.

"Well, for one, we haven't really had a chance to see each other lately." Her voice was slightly muffled as she dug through my closet. "And we both love the Akimichi's food. Their dishes are unbelievable." She pulled out the dress I mentioned as well as a few others, and grabbed a set of obi from one of drawers. "Come to think of it, I don't think I've ever taken you to one of their restaurants."

"You haven't." I neatly stacked the books away on my shelf and mixed in the black notebook with my numerous _other_ black notebooks. Best to hide it in plain sight. "Is Itachi going to be there?"

She stopped moving. Confused, I twisted around and found her staring at me with both eyebrows raised.

"What?" I blinked, a bit clueless as to why she was looking at me like that. Then I registered the mischievous glint in her eye and the teasing smile pulling at her lips, and it clicked. "Oh my god, mom, _no."_

"I didn't say anything," she said lightly, going back to laying out the multiple colorful kimonos across my bed.

I could feel my face flushing, the tips of my ears turning red. "It's not like that. He's a friend." And really, I didn't see him that way. I _couldn't_ see him that way. Having a crush on Itachi of all people was like… like having a crush on an intelligent houseplant. It just felt weird.

"Of course," she agreed breezily.

" _Mom._ "

She laughed at my embarrassed, slightly whiny voice. "I believe you, honey. I'm just teasing." I crossed my arms defensively and tried to get rid of the blush on my cheeks. "To answer your question, yes, he's going to be there. Mikoto said she's bringing the entire family."

 _Great_ , I thought sarcastically, eyeing the series of dresses spread out on my bed. So much for having time to figure out what story to sell to Itachi.

* * *

.

* * *

I felt like a dressed up doll.

In the end, my mom did pick out the dark blue cotton _komon_ that Mikoto had gifted me. It was decorated with a pattern of small, silver crescents repeated horizontally across the fabric. A simple white obi was tied across my torso, and my mom had arranged my hair in such a way that had me wondering if she had been a hairstylist in a past life. She was dressed similarly, although her kimono was a royal purple rather than blue.

The heavy rain shower from earlier had let up, but the ground was still soggy and puddles littered the road. The air smelled pleasant, though. Earthy. Natural. And it was promptly replaced by the mouthwatering scents wafting from the main street as we got closer to our destination.

My stomach growled as if on cue, and my mom laughed. "Hungry?"

"It smells good," I said in defense.

The main street was brightly lit with decorated lanterns hanging on either side of the road. They flickered and swung in place whenever a breeze swept by, and the night was full of life despite the earlier rain. I heard some rambunctious laughter coming from inside the restaurant we were supposed to meet at. We arrived earlier than Mikoto and ended up having to wait for them to arrive.

Three minutes later, Itachi's chakra registered in my ears. I raised my head and watched them approach. They were all dressed up too, sporting the subdued palette of Uchiha colors. I assumed the Uchiha crest was proudly emblazoned on their back.

"Look how cute you are, all dressed up!" Mikoto gushed and came to kneel in front of me. She pinched my cheek in front of everyone and gave a bright grin when I blushed and tried to subtly pull away. "You look absolutely adorable," she crooned.

"Thank you," I mumbled back, rubbing my cheek and trying to regain some of my dignity. That was embarrassing. I heard Sasuke snort at my misfortune from his place beside Itachi, and I gave the boy the stink-eye.

He stuck his tongue out in response.

"Sometimes I wish I had a daughter to dress up," Mikoto lamented with a dramatic sigh as she straightened up. "But I'm lucky to have these two." She affectionately ruffled Sasuke's and Itachi's hair.

" _Mom_ ," Sasuke whined in a high tone and tried to duck under her arm. Itachi, on the other hand, was the very picture of serenity and seemed to simply accept his fate. (But I did notice him discreetly brush some hair behind his ear afterwards.)

Fugaku greeted us both in a politer tone, and after everyone exchanged pleasantries we were ushered inside.

.

.

.

The restaurant was pleasant and had a warm, welcoming atmosphere. Mikoto had reserved us a spot away from the bustle by the front door. After getting situated, I found myself sitting between Itachi and my mother. We all gave our orders—I picked some safe dish that included chicken and fried vegetables, because honestly I didn't know what half the stuff on the menu even _meant_ —and the adults engaged in conversation on their end of the table, leaving the boys and me to entertain ourselves.

Sasuke picked at the corner of the table, looking tragically bored. I wondered if he was as reluctant to be here as I was. The silence between me and Itachi was comfortable just as before, but nervousness had me fidgeting in my seat. He raised an eyebrow in question at my restlessness.

I forced myself to sit still, then said, "First time at a fancy restaurant." _And I'm praying you don't yet know about what happened_.

"You needn't worry. It's the same as any other restaurant."

Given that he was sitting right next to me, I couldn't help but observe him a bit. His posture was perfect. His clothes held no wrinkles, nor was there a hair out of place, and I wondered with slight disdain at how it was possible for a ten-year-old to be so well put together. It felt a bit unfair.

He probably noticed me examining him, so I just calmly voiced my opinion. "You look nice."

"As do you."

I pursed my lips at that. "I feel ridiculous, but thanks." On one hand, I enjoyed dressing up, because it was nice to spruce up and go out every now and then. On the other hand, I totally _did not_ want to be here right now.

"Places like this are no fun," Sasuke grumbled from his seat, placing his elbow on the table and resting his chin in his hand. "It's just adults talking 'bout boring stuff all the time. And it takes _forever._ "

"Sometimes it's necessary," Itachi said.

"I know." Sasuke huffed. "But it's so _boring_."

"How is the academy?" I asked, folding my arms on the table and leaning forward. "You started this year, right?"

His mood flipped like a switch and he nodded enthusiastically.

"What are you most excited for?"

"Ninjutsu classes!"

"Those are fun," I agreed. He nodded sagely, as if _of course_ those classes would be fun.

Meanwhile, Itachi serenely sipped at some water. "You need to pass the basics first, Sasuke."

Sasuke rolled his eyes at the mild reminder and gave a look like _of course_ he knew that, too. "That'll be easy," he declared, eyes shining with determination. "You'll see, nii-san."

"Of course."

The arrival of the food brought our conversation to a pause. Everything smelled divine and I subconsciously licked my lips as the meal I ordered was set in front of me. My stomach grumbled again at the sight.

Itachi heard it, apparently, and gave me an amused look from the side—which I promptly ignored.

I was tempted to start eating immediately, but instead waited patiently until everyone was given their food since it was the polite thing to do. Once everyone was set, though, I dug in as quickly as was acceptable in a formal setting. The flavor was unbelievable and I reveled in the savory taste. The food practically melted in my mouth.

"This is delicious." I stared down at the food as if it held the answers to the universe. If I had to compare the experience, it was like discovering ice cream for the first time. Or Italian gelatos. Or Italian food in general. "The Akimichi sure know how to cook."

"Their restaurants are highly rated," Itachi commented in between bites.

"In Konoha, or throughout Fire Country in general?" I asked, then added as an afterthought, "Do they have a civilian section of the clan?"

"Fire Country, I believe. They are also a rather large clan, so it is likely that they do."

I hummed thoughtfully. "Makes sense. Would also explain how they got so good at cooking, if they had plenty of time to perfect the skill."

"Mm."

.

.

.

Time crawled by without me really noticing it. Itachi and I talked about a variety of things and included Sasuke in the conversation whenever he showed interest. The topics ranged from the recent missions Itachi or I completed, to a discussion about the merits of each chakra nature, to the upcoming Chuunin exams—which, apparently, were starting tomorrow.

"And you're taking them _alone_?" I didn't even bother hiding the incredulousness in my voice or expression. "Without a team?"

"Yes." His answer was curt and I distinctly got the feeling that he didn't want to discuss this. But I pressed on anyway, because something was niggling at the back of my mind.

"Why?"

"Because nii-san doesn't need a team," Sasuke said as if pointing out the obvious. He was apparently done with his food, using the utensils to push some rice around his plate.

That clearly wasn't the reason and we both knew it, but Itachi didn't comment any further. I subtly leaned forward and tried to catch his eye, but he refused to look at me. Instead, he continued to eat calmly, sitting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

I frowned.

"Rules say you need three per team in order to apply for the exam." I kept my voice low enough that it was out of Sasuke's hearing. "So how…?"

He briefly met my gaze and I held it, then prompted him to explain with a vague hand gesture.

"It was… arranged." Then his attention returned to the food in front of him, and that was the end of that.

I chewed at my bottom lip, feeling disgruntled at the dismissal and at the cryptic answer, but decided to drop it. It really wasn't my business.

I sighed and leaned back against my seat, feeling full and content. The seats in the booth were plush, luxurious, and indicative of the restaurant's success and status. I closed my eyes and relaxed, enjoying the atmosphere and absently fiddling with the hem of my kimono sleeves.

The conversation lulled at our end of the table. Unfortunately, it just so happened at the same time that my mom casually asked, "How is Miho's case progressing, by the way? Have any suspects been found?" at the other side of the table.

The question was directed at Fugaku, but I stiffened and felt my stomach drop through the floor.

Oh, no.

He took a sip of whatever was in his cup—sake, I assumed—before sighing. "Progress has been slow," I heard him say, weighing his words carefully. His attention landed on me from across the table and I shrunk in my seat, suddenly feeling like a specimen under a microscope. "It's unfortunate that she does not remember anything about the assailant." A crease appeared in his brow as he considered me, his face stern.

"She's lucky to have survived," Mom said with a frown. "They nearly killed her in her room." Her hand came to rest in the middle of my back, and I wrapped her comforting presence around me like a safety blanket.

It nearly worked until I felt the weight of Itachi's attention on me. It was just the same as when we spoke before: he wasn't looking at me—it honestly felt like he was barely paying attention, but I just _knew_ he was listening intently and recording everything that was being said.

"Even so," Fugaku continued in an even tone, "There was no chakra, scent, or signature indicating at their presence left at the scene for us. Whoever did it is very skilled at masking their tracks."

"Surely they must have left some sort of trace," Mom pressed.

Sasuke leaned towards Itachi and whispered quietly, "What's going on?" Apparently even he must have sensed the unpleasant shift in mood around the table. I moved to lean back towards him and the action had me pressed against Itachi's other side.

"Nothing important," I whispered back. "Just more boring adult stuff."

Sasuke made a face. "Oh." He slumped and went back to sulking. He continued to toy with his utensils, but his movements were getting sluggish. He was probably tired, given how late it was getting.

I straightened back out in my seat. By this point Itachi _was_ looking at me. Rather intently. It was enough to make me sweat nervously, but I pretended not to notice and instead decided to focus on the exchange between the adults.

"I have a squad assigned to her case," Fugaku said to my mother, deftly sidelining whatever her previous comment was. "And the others will remain vigilant while investigating similar assault cases, in the chance that a pattern appears." He met her hard stare across the table with one of his own. "This _will_ be solved, I assure you."

"Don't worry, Haruka," Mikoto added from the side with a reassuring smile. "It'll all work out."

My mom held Fugaku's gaze for a moment longer before sighing and conceding tiredly. "Yes, I suppose it will."

The conversation trailed back into safer territory after that and the atmosphere around the table eased. But I could feel Itachi's expectant stare burning holes in the side of my face, and I knew that I wouldn't be able maintain my composure for much longer under his scrutiny. It didn't help that he was sitting right next to me, not two feet away.

My mind raced and I tried to think of something to say in order to get him off my back. Maybe I could change the topic?

 _No, such a pathetic attempt wouldn't work on him_ , I thought with frustration. The clueless act wouldn't work either because he already suspected that I knew more than I let on, and such an attempt would only make him more suspicious.

Once Itachi decided he wanted to figure something out, it was practically impossible to deflect him. He'd just keep trying, and trying, and slowly wheedle out whatever information he was looking for.

He was going to find out.

I forced myself to relax when I realized that my reactions were going to give me away—trembling hands and rapid breathing were not the signs of an innocent person.

A loud _clang_ to the right of me nearly made me jump out of my seat. At first I thought it was Itachi that made the noise, but then I saw that Sasuke's chin had slipped from his hand and his face had landed directly in his plate.

The plate tipped towards him and the leftover rice was flung all over his shirt. The utensils on the plate were also sent flying into the air, and his hand knocked over the nearby pitcher of water.

We all seemed to move at the same time, our ninja instincts kicking in simultaneously.

Fugaku rose from his seat as if to act, but must have realized he was too far at the other end of the table; Mikoto's arm shot out to grab the glass pitcher from shattering all over the floor; my mom reached for all of the napkins on the table, anticipating the mess; and both mine and Itachi's hands snapped out to catch the utensils in the air.

He caught them before I did.

After a beat, Mikoto gently placed the pitcher back on the table. We watched as Sasuke sluggishly lifted his head from the plate, slowly blinking at all of us, apparently confused at what just happened.

 _Did... had he just passed out at the table?_ I stared at him incredulously.

Mikoto knelt by him and cleaned him up, accepting the napkins from my mom's hands. "I think it might be time to go... He's barely awake." Amusement played on her face as she hoisted him up and balanced him on her hip. He fell right back asleep on her shoulder.

I could barely contain my disbelief as dinner was quickly wrapped up, the table cleaned up, and everyone got ready to part ways.

 _Of all the ways to avoid a bad situation._.. I breathed a sigh of relief and rested my palm against my chest, feeling my heartbeat slow down. I trailed behind my mom as we walked to the exit.

Then Itachi casually slid into place beside me, keeping pace, and I nearly tripped in surprise. _It's going to be impossible to avoid him_ , I realized. Especially after tonight. He'd just keep showing up.

We lagged behind our parents and I came to a full stop right before the exit. If I tried to slip away, or made more excuses, it was only going to make the inevitable worse.

"After the Chuunin exams," I blurted out, turning to face him. "I'll tell you what happened."

His face was blank and he gave me a hard stare, clearly not believing me. "You said you'd inform me if anything strange happened."

"I know," I winced. "But… it's complicated. I wasn't sure how to approach you about it." A pause. "I'm _still_ not sure how to explain it… which is why I'm hoping we can postpone our talk until after the exams?"

If he had reservations about believing me before, he clearly had more of them now.

"Please, Itachi." I stared up at him pleadingly. "I need more time to figure things out. If I just blurted out everything that I know... there would be consequences."

His gaze sharpened at that, and I briefly considered that perhaps I was giving away too much. But if I hinted at the possibility that my safety was at risk with this then perhaps he would be more willing to grant me some extra time.

I thought he was going to deny the request for sure. He certainly looked like he wanted to deny it, and if I was in his place I probably would have denied it. But after searching my face, his posture relaxed.

"After the exams," he agreed finally. At the same time he also gave me a pointed look which suggested that this was my last chance. I didn't doubt it, and I knew that conversation was happening regardless of what I wanted now.

But at least now I didn't have to skulk around the village to avoid him. _There's always a bright side to everything_ , I thought sullenly.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** _Edited 10/25/16._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Nine -_

* * *

 _This is ridiculous_ , I thought with frustration, feeling the water give way under my feet as my control slipped. A tiny squeak escaped my mouth as I fell into the chilly river for the third time this morning. The cold of the water pierced my skin and I sputtered, breaking the surface and hurriedly swimming back to the bank.

"Not bad," Shin remarked mildly as I pulled myself out of the water. He crossed his arms and gave me an unimpressed look when I glared up at him from under my bangs. "I think that was a minute longer than the last attempt."

A series of rude words sat eagerly at the tip of my tongue and I was tempted to snap at him, but he had willingly agreed to help me with this, so I didn't want to piss him off and seem ungrateful. Instead, I huffed and sat back on my haunches, reaching up to wring some water out of my hair. My clothes stuck uncomfortably to me like a second skin and I shivered slightly as a breeze wafted by. Goosebumps prickled along my skin.

"Probably, but it's still not good enough."

"No it isn't," he agreed and offered a hand to pull me up.

"I don't understand why this is so difficult," I complained while he yanked me up with minimal effort. "Sticking to solid surfaces was so easy to understand and execute, compared to this."

"That's because sticking to solid surfaces _is_ easy."

I scowled. "This is supposed to be easy, too."

"It is. Once you get the hang of it."

My teeth chattered and I was certain my lips were turning blue by this point, but I was determined to get this down before Yūgao showed up. The sun was still rising on the horizon so I figured we had another hour before our regular meeting time.

"I'm not sure what I'm doing wrong." I frowned thoughtfully at the river in front of us. "It's like I can get out there to the middle but then my control just slips whenever I try to stay still."

Shin crossed his arms and didn't respond, merely watching me quietly as I verbally worked through my thoughts.

"I know that the concept is similar to sticking to solid surfaces, except rather than using your chakra as a magnet, it's more of a repulsive force… and I know that the chakra output has to shift accordingly as the water passes underneath. And I _do_ that, but—"

Shin cut me off. "Do it again."

I gave him an irritated look at the interruption, then watched as his eyes bled red into the Sharingan. He jerked his head towards the river. It took me a moment to remember that he could see chakra with those eyes.

Sighing, I shuffled towards the bank again.

I molded chakra towards my feet and was about to step on the surface when a sudden spike of static made me pause. I immediately tensed, expecting trouble, yet the noise was gone as quickly as it appeared, leaving me half wondering if I had simply imagined it. I hesitated by the water and glanced around the area warily. Nothing sounded out of the ordinary, though, so maybe I _had_ imagined it…?

"Well?" Shin prompted impatiently, standing behind me.

I shook my head, shrugging off the paranoia. "I'm going, I'm going."

Just like before, I managed to get to the same spot, skipping across the water easily. But the problems always started when I tried to stay still on the surface for too long. The water gave under my left heel and I felt that foot slipping into the river, so I directed more chakra towards that area. Then the water gave way under my right heel, so I adjusted my chakra output accordingly yet again. Then to my toes, my heels, left foot, right foot, heel—

I fell into a neat pattern, subtly catching whenever either foot started to slip into the water and instantly redirecting my chakra when needed.

Left foot, right heel, _right foot, left foot_ —

My concentration broke when I accidentally messed up the pattern and my left foot submerged completely. Panicking, I directed much more chakra than was necessary to the area and ended up pushing off the water so hard that I went flying backwards with the repulsive force. My head went under first, followed by my body, and my feet stuck up comically above the surface before I sank completely.

Shin's loud laughter echoed in the area as I broke the surface. He was hunched over by the edge of the river, hands braced on his knees and entire body shaking with mirth. "I'd say you nearly had it that time," he managed between gasps, "but _wow_ —"

"Shut up," I hissed, feeling my cheeks heat up despite the fact that my entire body was freezing. I slapped his hand away when he offered to pull me up again by the bank. "I don't need your sarcastic commentary on my failures, thanks."

He sniggered at my reaction and stared down at me with amusement written all over his face. "No, really," he said with a boyish grin. "You nearly had it."

I gave him a dirty look from my spot on the ground and wrung my hair free of water again. I was going to need to change my clothes soon _._ I'd get sick at this rate.

"If it's any consolation," Shin continued smugly before I could tell him to shut up again. "That was a spectacular backflip."

"I'll just jot it down on my list of achievements."

He snorted as another laugh escaped him. "You should," he joked in a good-humored way. "It was impressive."

"You're having way too much fun with this."

"Yep," he agreed without a hint of remorse.

A smile tugged at my lips despite my best attempts to squash it down. "Okay, it _was_ rather funny. But now that you've recorded me failing spectacularly, did those eyes of yours happen to see anything useful?"

"Yeah, and you're gonna be pissed when I tell you why you're failing. You're overcomplicating this."

I stared at him blankly. "...What?"

"You're making this more difficult than it needs to be," he repeated patiently. I gave him the same uncomprehending stare and he rolled his eyes. "You're too focused on directing chakra to _parts_ of your foot rather than using your entire foot."

"But you're supposed to change the chakra output to parts of your foot," I argued. "It's what keeps you afloat."

"Your _entire_ foot," he corrected. "Not parts of it."

"That makes no sense."

His eye twitched. "Seriously? Come on, it's simple."

I bristled at his unspoken words that I was being stupid. "Maybe it'd make more sense to me if you _explained_ it better."

He seemed taken aback by the sudden venom dripping from my words. He scowled, clearly irritated at my tone. "I'm just trying to help."

"Well, you aren't doing a very good job."

The previous good mood between us deflated rapidly like a popped balloon.

His face fell into a blank slate, all hints of amusement disappearing. "You wanna do this on your own? 'Cause I can leave."

I _could_ keep trying on my own (and probably keep falling into the freezing river), or I simply wait until Yūgao appeared and get clearer instructions and tips from her. But I didn't want to do either of those things because I wanted to get this down _before_ she showed up so we could move on with our training.

I felt like I was wasting everyone's time, lagging behind even though neither of us were required—much less expected—to know how to do walk on water yet. It wasn't something genin were really expected to do, and it wasn't an easy concept to grasp.

But Shin already knew how to do this, so whether he was aware of it or not, he had raised the bar and I wasn't about to be left behind.

My shoulders sagged. "How do we always manage to end up here?" I asked wearily, gesturing at the familiar tension hanging in the air between us. "It's like each time we take a step forward, we end up taking two steps back immediately after."

He looked down his nose at me and I thought for sure he was going to leave. But then he tilted his head back and sighed at the sky. The hostility slowly drained from his posture. "Maybe we just weren't meant to get along."

"Or maybe we're just constantly misunderstanding each other?"

He shrugged and plopped down cross-legged beside me.

We sat in silence, watching the river flow past us. It wasn't a companionable silence—not like the ones that usually hung between Itachi and me—but strangely enough, this one wasn't uncomfortable either, wasn't tense as it usually was.

We simply sat together, content with the moment of peace.

"I didn't mean to imply that you were an idiot earlier," Shin said hesitantly under his breath, rubbing the back of his neck. My head snapped to him, the apology making me reel in surprise.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye when I took too long to respond, and scowled at the shock showing on my face. "What?" He snapped defensively.

I quickly held my hands up. "Nothing! It's just… well, I'm surprised," I admitted. "Usually I'm the one making concessions for the sake of keeping the peace between us. I wasn't expecting you to put the first foot forward."

He shrugged, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees and feigning nonchalance despite the visible tension seeping back into his shoulders. "Yeah, well… We're stuck with each other. About time we somehow learned to get along."

Well, that was curious. "Why the change of heart?"

"We're taking more difficult missions soon," he said as if that explained everything.

It didn't. "And?"

" _And_ ," he emphasized, looking at me mildly annoyed for having to elaborate, "I need to be able to trust you at my back when we're out of the village. And you need to be able to to trust me at yours."

I stared at him in disbelief. That was _exactly_ what I told him right off the bat, and he had simply brushed me off then. "Who are you and what have you done with Shin?"

The daggers he glared at me would've been more effective if I wasn't practically immune to his scathing looks by this point. "Funny," he deadpanned.

"I'm an aspiring comedian," I replied in the same tone. "But seriously, why the change of heart?"

"You're... not what I expected."

I wasn't sure how to take that, and I couldn't read his expressions because he was facing away from me, refusing to meet my gaze. So I settled for simply asking. "What did you expect?"

"An annoying know-it-all," he said bluntly. "A show off. I expected you to try and show me up, order me around. Act like you were better than me."

"What? Why?"

"Because you were just so obnoxious in class—always getting called on, always having the right answer. You were never wrong and you just showed up out of _nowhere_ and it was just… You made things look so easy without trying," he groused, scowling at the river. "I was also at the top of the class... but you just made it seem effortless. It was annoying. _You_ were annoying."

Having nearly two decades worth of education to fall back on was definitely an advantage and no doubt the reason why I was able to excel academically, but I wasn't about to comment on it. In a way, I could also understand how he felt because it sounded exactly like what I felt whenever I compared myself against Itachi. Watching him grasp at difficult concepts like a duck to water, watching him progress further and faster than me despite my age advantage… it was grating. Not only that, but watching him made me feel envious.

It wasn't a nice feeling.

I couldn't blame Shin for feeling like he did. I just didn't expect that _I_ would make people feel that way.

"And you didn't hang out with anyone," he added, his words coming across clearer as he got more and more confident in sharing his thoughts with me. "You constantly brushed everyone else off like they just weren't worth your time. Like you thought you were better than them."

"That's not true," I said quietly. Hearing about how other people viewed me… Shin's words made me feel uncomfortable rather than offended. I pulled my knees to my chest. "I was just busy all the time. Studying. Practicing. I didn't have time to waste."

"To _waste_ , huh?" He gave me a pointed look.

I bristled. "I didn't mean—"

"I know you didn't mean it like that," he interrupted, annoyed. Then he seemed to fumble with words as if unsure how to continue. "Like I said, you're not how I expected you to be. You don't act like you're better than me. You're agreeable. I know I piss you off—especially when I order you around—but you just… you always go with it anyway."

"Well..." I shifted awkwardly, absently rubbing my arms to keep warm. "Listening to you isn't _that_ bad. You're an ass sometimes, but you're not an idiot."

Shin huffed indignantly, but shook his head in lieu of sniping back at me. "See?" he finally said. "It's things like that. Even when I offend you, you try keeping the peace between us. You're not exactly a ray of sunshine yourself, you know. But… you're not entirely difficult."

He looked surprised at his own statement, like he'd never quite thought of things that way before. Then he stood up abruptly and changed the subject with as much grace and subtlety as a drunken boar. "Anyway, you wanna get this down or what?" He gestured towards the river.

I stared up at him curiously, reeling a bit from the rapid change in topics, but decided to just go with it.

I dusted off my pants before rising up next to him. My clothes were still soaked and my skin was freezing, so I hopped in place to warm up.

I decided that this would be my last attempt before going to change my clothes. The sky was gradually getting lighter, and more and more birds had begun chirping as the morning went on. We had maybe twenty minutes before Yūgao showed up.

"You know you can circulate chakra to keep warm?"

I paused mid-hop, standing on one foot and stared at him, flabbergasted. " _What?_ No. You can do that? How?" Why was that never covered in school? It sounded super useful.

He rolled his eyes as I resumed hopping. "There's a lot the academy doesn't cover," he said, quite literally reading my mind. "I'll teach you that another time."

"Right." I rolled my shoulders. "So, explain to me again. What am I doing wrong?"

Shin was right. I _did_ get pissed off when he explained to me how I was overcomplicating the matter. I was so focused with being as efficient as possible with chakra usage that in my attempt to micro-manage during the exercise, I missed the bigger picture. Rather than focusing on keeping specific parts of the foot afloat, it was better to first focus on the entire foot.

The best way to understand how waterwalking worked was to first understand how surface tension worked.

The easiest example was to picture someone walking across ice: an upright person had a higher chance of falling through because the pressure exerted from their weight was focused on a small area—the bottom of their feet. However, if they laid down and _crawled_ across the ice, their chance of breaking through was smaller because their weight was distributed more evenly across a larger area.

The same principle applied to walking on snow. The only way to remain on the surface of snow was to either decrease the pressure you exerted, or to spread out the pressure exerted over a larger area. Snowshoes offered a way of accomplishing the latter.

Chakra, however, offered a way of accomplishing the former. By focusing chakra at the bottom of the feet, shinobi were capable of reducing the amount of pressure they exerted on a surface. Chakra allowed shinobi to exert pressure equal to or higher than their weight, repelling themselves above a surface.

And the best way to do that was to use the full bottom of your foot rather than parts of it, by mimicking what snowshoes accomplished. It was entirely possible to micro-manage chakra between parts of the foot, but that was done by more experienced shinobi.

"You were trying to run before you learned how to walk," Shin told me wryly.

"But then how was I able to get out here before?" I questioned, frowning at him from our spot in the middle of the river. He stood on the water across from me, having joined me to demonstrate as he explained.

"Because you were exerting enough force from your feet to keep yourself above the water, but then…" He scratched his head, trying to grasp at some way to explain. "Imagine a rock skipping across the surface—that was you. You did everything right, except as soon as you got out here," he swept his hand in front of him, "You started overthinking and ended up sinking."

Now that I _wasn't_ making things more complicated than they had to be, standing on the water was… remarkably simple. The river flowed steadily under my feet and I adjusted my chakra output just as before, standing calmly above the surface without a hitch.

"Easy, right?" Shin gave me a lopsided smirk.

"Now that I've gotten the hang of it, yeah," I returned with a self-satisfied smile of my own, relishing in my accomplishment. "Thanks, by the way. For helping me with this."

He rubbed the back of his neck—a habit of his that I was quickly learning to associate with nervousness—and simply replied with, "Don't mention it."

"So… the next step would be sparring on top of the water, right? To get a better hang of this?" I said, completely offhanded, all but throwing the offer on the table. He met the challenge in my eyes with one of his own and we slowly grinned at each other.

"You sure? The last time we sparred I nearly kicked your ass."

I opened my mouth, ready to throw a taunt of my own when a burst of static exploded in my ears and disrupted my concentration. The sudden volume and abrupt appearance of it threw off my ability to recover, so after a moment of floundering I ended up falling into the river yet again.

The chilly water nipped and sapped at my skin, the coldness of it amplified by the appearance of a ghost. Shock kept me from swimming up to the surface immediately. I twisted around, trying to find the source of the static, trying to pinpoint the ghost's location.

My stomach dropped in dread when I realized they were under me.

I looked down, vision blurry from the water, but was able to make out a faint outline of a person. Their skin was white as a sheet, tinged blue, pulled taut against their bones. They looked more like a skeleton wearing a costume of skin than they looked a person. I couldn't see them clearly, couldn't see their face, but the second my attention landed on them, theirs landed on me.

It was terrifying. Their appearance was ghastly, resembling a drowned corpse.

"Ḁ̸̂n̵͔͠o̸̎ͅt̵̠̚h̶̺͗e̵̛̫r̶̙̂ ̵̫̿ó̵̳n̶͔̿ḙ̴̄ ̸̠͌d̸̕͜r̵͔̾ȍ̵͚w̴̤͛ň̴̤s̷̟͐.̴̨̐"

A bony hand reached out, gripped at my ankle and tugged. "A̶̖͑n̵̈́ͅd̷̪͛ ̴̤͝t̷̳̽h̶̺̓i̴̲̕s̷̞͐ ̷̘͆ǫ̷̚n̶͕͊ë̶͎ ̶̪̌s̶̛͎e̵̯̍è̸̘s̵̮̐ ̵̜͆m̵̞͘e̸̝̾.̷̯̕"

A shriek escaped my lips as I was dragged deeper underwater and I breathed to scream louder, only to realize too late that inhaling was a bad idea. Water filled my lungs and I choked, panicking. Another skeletal hand gripped at my other ankle and a familiar tingling sensation, like thousands of needles, prickled up my legs.

I felt a woolly haze blanket over my mind at their speech, familiar white spots dancing across my vision. I gave a half-hearted yank of my legs, trying to get free. Then I remembered how my chakra made Nobu disappear during both of our encounters—and flared it an attempt to fend off the ghost.

It worked.

They recoiled as if burned, and when I surged it through my legs, the ghost dispersed into nothingness, blending with the river. I caught a brief flash of something flickering red as they disappeared, then two warm hands seized my arms and pulled me above the surface.

I collapsed on top of Shin once we got to the edge, coughing harshly, disoriented, and entire body trembling. He quickly rolled me to my side so I didn't choke as I spit out water.

His hands grasped at my shoulders and I jerked when I felt a jolt of his chakra go through me—an action typically done to disrupt victims of genjutsu—and nearly elbowed him in the face in shock. He reeled back and we stared at each other in bewilderment.

"What the—"

"Are you—"

We spoke simultaneously and cut off at the same time, but he pressed on immediately afterwards. "Are you alright?"

"I'm—"

"What the hell was that? Were you trying to drown?"

"It's—"

"Did you just, what, forget _how to swim_? What were you even—"

"Shin!" I gripped his arms, cutting off his questions. "I'm _fine._ I swear."

And really I was, besides being shaken at the encounter, freezing my toes off, and feeling like I never wanted to go swimming ever again. That was enough to keep me from ever stepping foot in a body of water.

Unlike my previous encounters with ghosts, though, I wasn't feeling drowsy. Shin's chakra jolt left me feeling like I had just taken a shot of one of those Five Hour Energy drinks. My hands jittered with the sudden rush while my own chakra flow rearranged itself, and while it wore off almost immediately, it was no wonder why the method was so effective at dispelling genjutsu. But I wasn't under genjutsu.

"Why the jolt?" I mumbled, subconsciously leaning into him for warmth.

"To get you alert."

"Oh." Made sense.

Now that I wasn't in danger _and_ fully alert, I felt an overwhelming sense of relief swell up with the discovery that I could protect myself against ghosts in probably the simplest way possible: with my chakra. A flare disrupted them, and direct contact disintegrated them. I had no idea how or why my chakra was effective against them and honestly didn't care as long as it was.

"Miho."

My attention snapped back to Shin. "What?"

"You sure you're fine?" He glanced down to how I was still clutching at his arms and how close we were sitting next to each other. I let go and scooted back to put space between us, but instantly missed the source of warmth and shivered.

"Yeah, I'm good, just… cold."

"What happened?"

"Lost my balance," I fibbed, shrugging and rubbing my arms. It wasn't exactly a lie. "Maybe some more practice would be a good idea before sparring on the water."

He shook his head when I shivered violently. "Go change before you freeze to death," he said, exasperated. "I'll let Yūgao-sensei know if she shows up."

I flashed him a thankful glance before doing exactly that.

* * *

.

* * *

The next two weeks were relatively uneventful, if a bit busy.

Despite being given more time by Itachi, I found that I suddenly didn't have time to give my situation much thought. It was alright though, because I didn't see hide or hair of him. He was too busy with the Chuunin exams for the time being.

After discovering that we already knew how to water-walk, Yūgao set to testing our combat capabilities almost immediately just like she promised. She had us spar against her and against each other on a daily basis in addition to her regular morning exercises.

She went from doing the absolute minimum to an absolute taskmaster, accepting nothing but our best. Her thoroughness with our training _now_ made me more inclined to forgive the fact that she did very little teaching before, and part of me wondered why she took so long. But the answer as to why was rather simple when I thought about it: she had waited to see if Shin and I were capable of being a team.

And now that we had, well… she didn't give us a moment's break.

Sparring against Shin turned out to be equal parts fun and frustrating and I honestly regretted not doing so before. My assumption that our spars would end in blood wasn't too far off the mark, but it was due to neither of us holding back rather than us purposefully trying to hurt each other. On one hand, sparring with him was incredibly productive since we pushed each other to our limits.

On the other hand, since my preferred fighting style was taijutsu-based, each time he activated his Sharingan I usually ended up eating dirt. He predicted my movements easily, saw through my attacks, and countered them effectively. His own taijutsu was nothing to sneeze at and I had nothing to counter his fire style ninjutsu.

Despite all that, however, I still won some of our matches. I was naturally faster than him so on occasion I was able to end our matches _before_ he was pressed to activated his doujutsu. The Sharingan also ate away at his chakra reserves at a steady rate, so if he activated it and if I was able to prolong our matches by dancing out of his reach, I was sometimes able to outlast him.

Sparring against Yūgao was another matter entirely.

She was terrifying with a sword and it was impossible to hide and ambush her like I did with Shin. When we faced her alone, she wiped the floor with us. When we faced her together, we did better, but she always tried to separate us and tested our teamwork thoroughly. Unless we worked together flawlessly, covered each other's backs and coordinated our attacks, we weren't able to beat her.

The day we _did_ beat her (and even then I was fairly certain she had thrown the match) was the day she decided we were ready for a C-rank.

I thought her requirements were a bit over-the-top given that C-rank missions had little to no chance of combat against other ninja, but couldn't bring myself to be that upset over it. I was of the same mind that it was best to be over prepared than under prepared. If something happened to go wrong and enemy ninja _did_ show up, Yūgao had made sure Shin and I were ready.

 _Now if only the Hokage also saw us as ready to advance and stopped giving us measly D-rank tasks_ , I thought grumpily as we waited outside the mission assignment room.

It vaguely felt like Shin and I had been thrown into a box and left there until we snapped. Or perhaps that's what the Hokage was waiting for, to see how we dealt with being denied progress, as another one of his tests to our ambition. I was getting tired of his scrutiny, his subtle tests of character, but there was nothing to be done about it.

Yūgao knocked on the door and the Hokage looked up from the desk as we shuffled in. Other ninja sat around him, likely assistants in handing out tasks.

"Team Four, reporting," Yūgao-sensei announced formally, straightening out of her bow.

The Hokage watched the three of us, smoking his pipe. I briefly considered stuffing it down his throat in a fit of frustration before being horrified at the thought.

"Up and early, as usual. Ready for another mission, I assume?" He asked amiably, acting completely oblivious to the black clouds of discontent hanging over our heads.

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Shin and I duly chorused like good, model genin.

He nodded in approval, pipe resting gently in his hand, eyes twinkling. "Good, good." He picked up a paper from the desk, and if it was another menial labor request, I was going to pull my hair out.

The urge to go up to him and demand he stop wasting our time briefly flared up in me before simmering back down. I took a deep breath and tried to push down my rising dark mood. Such an act of childish insubordination would get me nowhere.

A glance at Shin told me that he was in the same state, though. He may have appeared outwardly composed, but after spending so much time with him each day I had become adept at reading him. His tense shoulders and clenched jaw were obvious signs that he was just about at the end of his rope, too.

"If I may, Hokage-sama?" Yūgao chimed in from behind us. He raised his attention back to her and gestured for her to go ahead. "I believe my team is ready for more difficult missions."

"Is that so?"

She nodded. "They've proven their teamwork and capability to handle more difficult tasks."

He took a puff from his pipe and carefully considered both of us. I met his gaze steadily when it landed on me.

"Very well, then. There are a few available C-ranks here."

I couldn't stop the excited smile from breaking out on my face at the admission and listened eagerly.

The mission scroll he chose for us was rather straightforward: a request to clear out a group of bandits causing trouble along some of the civilian trade routes north of Konoha. It was bland, but I wasn't about to turn down the opportunity to something more exciting than picking weeds or walking dogs.

.

.

.

I had never actually been to the villages gates before, and now that I was standing before them I couldn't help but stare.

They were huge.

It was a wonder at who or how they closed them every night, because it seemed like a hassle.

It was a beautiful morning. Good weather, clear skies, not a cloud in sight. A perfect start.

I decided to sit on a nearby bench while I waited for my team, and placed my pack next to me while idly swinging my feet. The mission wasn't supposed to take long—a week at the most, given travel time—so I packed lightly, only bringing essentials. It wasn't supposed to be difficult either, given that we'd be going up against regular bandits and not ninja.

Part of me hoped that we'd run into enemy ninja since it would make the mission more interesting, but the rational part of my brain promptly rained on that parade by pointing out that an unexpected encounter with enemy ninja probably wouldn't end well. Combat with enemy-nin wasn't part of the mission description, it wasn't expected, and if any happened to show up we'd have no information on them which would place us at a disadvantage.

Perhaps wishing for such a thing wasn't a good idea.

Still.

I couldn't help but glow with excitement. I could understand why travel in this world was far more limited, but it was stifling. Security concerns prevented most travel, and people here rarely traveled for pleasure or out of leisure. They only traveled out of pure necessity or with an armed escort of guards, and most people preferred to simply remain in the location that they were born in for the majority of their life.

I probably would have done the same, had I gone with a civilian lifestyle.

 _Apparently travelling the world is an added benefit to a ninja lifestyle_ , I mulled, smiling happily and brushing back some stray hair out of my face. It didn't really bother me that the majority of the travelling would probably be done due to job requirements. The opportunity to explore was still there.

"First time going outside the village gates?"

The voice startled me out of my thoughts, and I twisted around to find a teenage boy casually propped against a nearby tree. He looked entirely at ease, like he had been standing there for a good amount of time.

I hadn't heard him approach and hadn't heard his chakra. It echoed in my ears the second my gaze landed on him though, which suggested that he had been masking it before. It was quiet, inconspicuous, and sounded like the rustling of leaves on a breezy summer day. Given the name of our village, I found his chakra signature ridiculously hilarious.

It might also have played a part in why I didn't hear him, since his chakra sounded exactly like our surroundings.

Still, I frowned and wondered how long he had been standing behind me. I was getting really tired of people sneaking up on me.

"Maybe. What makes you think that?"

"You've been smiling way too happily for the last five minutes and it's barely six in the morning," he said wryly, crossing his arms. "And your pack and headband suggest that you're about to go off on a mission. Plus you look really young, so... first time?"

If he hadn't been wearing the standard Konoha shinobi outfit and didn't give off such a friendly vibe, I probably would have been unnerved at the admission that he'd been watching me for the past five minutes. But his posture wasn't hostile and his tone was unequivocally conversational, so...

"You're right," I finally said, relaxing and eyeing his uniform. "Are you on guard duty?"

He groaned and sounded like he'd rather be doing absolutely anything else at the moment. "Don't remind me."

I blinked. "What's wrong with guard duty?"

He gave me a look like he couldn't believe the question just came out of my mouth. "It's the most boring, tedious job on the roster. So mind-numbingly dull like you wouldn't believe."

I just shrugged. "Someone has to do it."

"Yep, which is why I'm here," he agreed easily despite his previous complaints. Then he flashed me a grin and pushed off the tree. "Your job seems more interesting, if your earlier demeanor was anything to go by. What's the mission?"

I scooted slightly when he sat on the bench next to me and spotted the Konoha Military Police Force logo on his sleeve. He was probably an Uchiha, then.

"It's a C Rank," I informed him and eyed him strangely. If he was an Uchiha, then he was awfully friendly for one. "It's not super exciting, but I guess it beats guard duty."

"I think just about anything beats guard duty."

I delicately raised an eyebrow. "Even that cat mission?"

He paused. Apparently that mission _was_ known to just about every ninja in the village, because he didn't ask me to elaborate. "Okay, maybe _almost_ anything."

I snorted lightly, a smile pulling up at my lips. "We have to clear out a group of bandits some ways north from here."

"Oh. Sounds difficult."

That earned him a blank look. "You must be joking. It's just bandits."

"I'm not," he denied instantly, putting on a deceptively serious face. "Nearly lost a finger to a bandit once." He raised a hand and wiggled his fingers for emphasis. "They can be scary, you know. Terrifying."

"Really," I said flatly, completely unimpressed and seriously doubting his words. "How did that happen?"

A glint entered his eye and I suddenly regretted asking. "About a month ago," he started with the air of someone about to share a gripping story, "I was sent out on a mission much like the one you have now: to deal with some highwaymen that had been harassing civilians along the western trade route." He paused dramatically. "But everything went wrong right from the start."

I shifted so I could face him and listened to him spin his story. He told me how he had tracked the group to their hideout, which turned out to be within a mountainside, which turned out to be a hidden fortress. And apparently his two teammates had gotten mysteriously ill at the inn the night before, therefore leaving him to deal with the bandits on his own.

The more he spoke, the more absurd the story got, and the more I decided that he was, in fact, totally joking. He truly had a gift for embellishment, though, and I probably _would_ have believed him if I was like any other eight year old.

It was a dazzling tale.

Truly inspirational.

But also utter bullshit.

Annoyance bubbled up within me at his antics. I didn't like being taken for an idiot.

"It must have been a difficult battle," I said slowly, deciding to play along.

He nodded sagely and looked like he was having far too much fun with this at my expense. "It was."

"But wouldn't it have been wise to wait until your teammates recovered, especially if you found out that your enemy had a _fortress_? Not only did you leave your teammates in a bad state, you were at a disadvantage despite being able to stage an ambush—you were alone."

He blinked like he wasn't expecting the interruption, but I could have sworn the corner of his lips twitched.

"And why didn't you guys check the food served at the inn for poisons or other harmful substances?" I kept going, poking more holes in his story. "That's something taught in one of the first survival classes in the academy. I find it hard to believe anyone would make such a rookie mistake."

He stared down at me with an eyebrow raised, then opened his mouth. "Well—"

" _And_ if you nearly lost a couple of fingers to a group of bandits, then what are you doing on guard duty? What if enemy nin attack? Really, I feel so safe knowing that _you're_ watching the walls."

His mouth shut with an audible click. I felt a smug sense of satisfaction for turning the act on him.

"That's mean," he finally said, seemingly put off that I didn't let him continue his story but otherwise completely unruffled by the backhanded insult.

I shrugged, not feeling any remorse whatsoever. He was wearing a flak jacket signifying his rank as either chuunin or jounin _and_ he was still a teenager—factors that suggested he was rather skilled to have jumped through the ranks at such an age. I sincerely doubted that he ever had trouble with bandits.

"You're a weird kid," he said with a pout.

"And you're a mean teenager," I sniffed. "It's not nice to have a laugh at another's expense, you know."

"Sheesh, aren't you prickly?" He mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck. "You sound exactly like someone else I know. Aren't children supposed to be friendly?"

"Aren't guardsmen supposed to be professional?"

"Aren't genin supposed to respect their superiors?"

He was right on that count, of course, and this time it was my mouth that clicked shut. He flashed a coy grin at the indignant look on my face, clearly knowing that I didn't have a good response.

I huffed with annoyance and shot up from my seat. I took some steps to put some distance between us and focused on the village gates in front of us as if they were the most interesting things in the world. I wished that either Shin or Yūgao would hurry and show up already.

The boy chuckled and leaned back against the bench, resting his arms behind his head. "Well this morning has certainly been more entertaining than usual." He sounded entirely too satisfied with himself. "Thanks for that."

I eyed him over my shoulder with mild disdain. I had a few guesses as to who this was. "Who are you?"

"Just another Konoha shinobi," he said casually after a pause. He smirked at the dark look I sent him in response, then slowly rose from the bench. "Uchiha Shisui," he eventually introduced with a sigh.

The name rang a few bells and I vaguely remembered him from my knowledge of characters. He was Itachi's best friend, wasn't he? I also recalled that he supposedly died some time before the massacre happened.

It also explained his oddball behavior, at least in comparison to other Uchiha.

"I'm Nanami Miho," I responded in kind, bowing and keeping my tone polite. "Nice to meet you."

Shisui merely tipped his head in response and gave me another unreadable smile.

Speaking of other Uchiha though, I finally, _finally_ heard the familiar low whistling tone of Shin's chakra approaching us, coming up the road. He met my eyes first and his lips turned up slightly in greeting, but then his gaze landed on Shisui and his face fell into a blank slate.

"Would you stop harassing my teammate?" Shin intoned before I could get a word out, coming to stand beside me.

I raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"What makes you think I'm harassing your teammate?" Shisui echoed innocently, resting his hands on his hips.

"Because you're here when your shift for guard rotation doesn't start for another hour. On the opposite end of the village."

My head snapped to Shisui and I glared at him accusingly. He gave me a sheepish look in response, but there was no trace of guilt and he didn't look sorry at all. That was twice he had lied to me now, all within the span of ten minutes.

 _So easily, too_ , I noted, and examined him a bit more carefully now. He shared the same disarming, friendly persona that Kabuto adopted. But while Shisui's friendliness came across as more authentic and though I figured he didn't hold the same malicious streak as Kabuto, it was still disconcerting at how easy it was to let your guard down around him.

"I told you that you didn't need to see me off," Shin said, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"I know." Shisui's smile morphed into something more genuine, and I marveled at the subtle change. He was a better actor than Kabuto, which was quite a feat. "But I wanted to."

I glanced between them suspiciously, curiosity flaring up. "Do you two know each other?"

Shin sighed and rubbed his forehead like it was way too early in the morning for him to be dealing with this. "Yeah, we're related." Then he elaborated with a wave of his hand, "This is my brother."

My mind screeched to a halt and I could have sworn the world tilted slightly. I reeled in surprise when I finally registered what he just said.

"What? _Him?_ But he's—he doesn't—" I clamped my mouth shut, cutting myself off before I could blurt out that Shisui didn't have a brother. Wasn't supposed to have a brother.

Except now that they stood next to each other, I could definitely see the family resemblance. They shared the same messy, unkempt curly hair, distinctly unlike the rest of the Uchiha clan. The same full eyelashes. And Shin _had_ mentioned before that he had a brother, but honestly, I hadn't expected this.

My gaze flitted between them I couldn't help but stare dumbly. I remembered nothing about this from my knowledge of canon. " _He's_ your brother?"

Shin gave me a dry look like he got the question often. "Unfortunately."

"Ouch," Shisui said with feigned hurt, then groaned at the identical blank look we gave him in response. In perfect unison. "Seriously? It's like you two are of one mind."

"We _are_ teammates," I said blandly.

"Yeah," Shisui muttered, eyeing us both. "Practically identical ones."

Yūgao appeared in a flurry of leaves beside us. She was dressed in the standard Konoha shinobi garb with a small pack of her own on her back, along with her sword. Her long, purple hair was neatly pinned back.

"Good morning," she chirped with a smile. "Glad to see you both here, up and early. I take it you're ready?" Her gaze flickered towards Shisui and she gave him a questioning look. "Shisui-kun? What are you doing here?"

"Just seeing my brother off," he said lightly. "And making sure he's in good hands."

"You know he is," she teased, and he smirked at her like they were sharing some inside joke.

Shin rolled his eyes at their banter, then gave his brother a pointed look like _you can go now_.

"Alright, alright." Shisui raised his hands up, then directed a sly look my way. "Good luck on your mission. No rookie mistakes, yeah?" And before I could respond, he gave a simple two-fingered salute and quite literally disappeared into thin air.

"I never know what goes through his head." Yūgao shook her head, sounding mildly exasperated. "Anyway, we have quite a run ahead of us if we want to make it there by mid-day. Let's go."

I stared at the place where Shisui had stood for a moment longer, his last comment echoing in my ears. I ran through our conversation one more time in my head, going through his story. I recalled his reactions to when I poked holes in his story and pointed out mistakes. He had seemed almost... amused? He had been completely unaffected by my comments, too, almost as if he had expected... them...

My eye twitched. Had he _wanted_ me to point out the mistakes in the mission?

If he had spun that story with the purpose of testing me, then he'd definitely gotten the reactions and answers he'd been looking for. And if he had spun that story with the purpose of testing me, then I hadn't turned the act on him like I thought I did.

I directed a dark glare into the trees that Shisui had been in before, despite the fact that he was probably nowhere near us. A breeze blew by, disturbing the branches and rustling the leaves, but the area was empty except for us.

 _So much for thinking that I had the upper hand in that exchange_ , I thought moodily, pivoting and starting down the path out of the village.

Despite my attempt to turn the story on him, apparently I still got played.

Unbelievable.

.

.

.

The good weather persisted throughout the morning, providing warm sunshine and a light breeze as we flew through the trees at a steady pace. My body was mostly on autopilot, hopping from branch to branch thoughtlessly. I was lost deep within my own head, mind abuzz with the latest discovery.

We traveled in silence, but I kept stealing glances at Shin out of the corner of my eye as we followed Yūgao through the treetops in a standard V formation.

No matter how much I wracked my brain for what I knew of Shisui, nothing truly substantial came up. I couldn't remember anything about his family, couldn't remember anything about his history, no specific details about his life. The only things I knew for certain were that he was loyal to the village, he was an exceptional shinobi, he was supposedly Itachi's best friend, and his death triggered Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan.

That was it.

Besides those few facts, the rest of it was a blank slate. And even _with_ those few facts, I found myself doubting their truth.

 _What if things are different?_ I wondered with a grimace, leaping off another branch.

Why had I simply assumed that everything would go according to what I knew, that nothing would change? Was it the fact that everything so far had lined up with my past knowledge?

Obviously not, because otherwise Shisui wouldn't have a brother. And the fact that _I_ existed was perhaps even more evidence to the contrary, because nowhere was a 'Nanami Miho' mentioned in the story. Somehow that had flown right over my head, despite being glaringly obvious.

The uncertainty gnawing away at me wasn't a nice feeling. It was reassuring to know what the future held, to know what to expect. But now I wasn't entirely sure. Would things still go according to what I knew? Did it even matter if I got involved now, since things were already different?

"Did my brother say something to you?" Shin murmured from my right, appearing beside me and breaking my train of thought. He kept pace and his attention remained on the path ahead of us. "You've had that unpleasant look on your face ever since we left."

"No." I shook my head and schooled my expression into something more neutral. "I'm just thinking."

"Obviously." He shot me a droll look, then returned his attention forward. "But think any harder and you're going to jump face-first into a tree."

I mumbled something incomprehensible in response and we traveled for a few more minutes in silence. I risked a glance at how high above the ground we were. It didn't seem intimidating since we were moving too quickly for the height to register, but one misstep could end up with some broken bones.

I reluctantly put more conscious effort into paying attention to where I was going.

"What did he say to you?" Shin asked again, this time more insistent.

"He told me some story about one of his missions, most of which I seriously doubt happened." Another tree flew past us. "You know, if being a ninja doesn't work out for him, I'd recommend he consider a profession in storytelling."

Shin snorted. "I'll be sure to let him know." Then a scowl pulled at his face. "But he'll never leave the forces. He's too good."

The underlying tinge of envy in his voice almost made me pause, but I recovered quickly and didn't break our stride. "Is he a chuunin? Jounin?" I asked, remembering his flak jacket.

"ANBU."

"Seriously?" That just made me wonder even more as to why he was spending his time on guard duty.

Shin's scowl deepened and he nodded stiffly. "I wouldn't be surprised if you've heard of him," he grumbled. "He's made quite a name for himself."

I was tempted to confirm that I did, but it was definitely not due to Shisui's reputation, and based on Shin's tone he probably didn't want to hear it. I had a niggling feeling that Shisui's success as a shinobi was a sore point so I kept quiet, instead letting the conversation die off.

My mind wandered back into thinking about other possible divergences. Not a minute later, though, did Shin's words ring true and I nearly launched myself face first into a tree due to my inattention. A gasp caught in my throat and I missed it by a margin, managing to grasp at a nearby branch and redirecting my momentum at the last possible second.

Shin snorted from my right and I caught his amused look as I recovered, running beside him.

"Don't even," I muttered in warning. He didn't vocalize it, but I nonetheless heard the ' _I told you so'_ very clearly.

Yūgao shot us both a look over her shoulder. "I see you two are having fun back there." A mischievous smile pulled at her lips. "I guess that means we can pick up the pace, then. Keep up!" And she put on a burst of speed, leaving Shin and me gaping at her back before scrambling to catch up.

I was chagrined, because now I knew I couldn't slack off and let my mind wander. This mission seemed so easy since it was just some bandits, but I knew that I had to start focusing, especially since we were getting closer to the location.

Either way, I wasn't expecting much.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** _Minor edits 10/15/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Ten -_

 _SHISUI_

* * *

Shisui didn't consider himself to be a bad person.

Sure, he lied from time to time, might kill people for a living, and occasionally entertained the stray murderous thought towards his superiors when they _really_ managed to piss him off, but he wasn't a bad person.

He knew bad people, had worked under some, had killed a few of them.

He was about to kill another, he mused, casually looking over the field ahead of him and effortlessly picking up the missing-nin's track. The Sharingan made it so easy that Shisui briefly considered turning it off to give himself a challenge. But he didn't, instead setting off on another fast sprint due west.

The tracks became clearer as he ran: broken branches, disturbed bushes, matted grass from footsteps. Either the traitor had given up on hiding their trail or they decided it was better to focus on getting away as fast as possible. It didn't matter. They were dead, either way—or would be, soon.

Regardless, Shisui wasn't a bad person.

He did, however, allow that he had the _potential_ to be a bad person. His ability to extract information out of people, manipulate them, and read their intentions was rivaled only by a select few in T &I. It was a skill he discovered early on during his childhood and honed to be as sharp as the weapons he used, if not more dangerous.

Privately, he considered it to be his best asset. Not many others were capable of doing it quite as well as he was. Not many others wanted to, either, despite the fact that dishonesty and duplicity were trademarks of a shinobi. Kunai, for example, were a much more honest way of going about shinobi business.

It was all the same to Shisui.

Oh, he knew he also excelled in traditional shinobi standards. He could cast some ridiculously flashy jutsu and beat _most_ people in a spar. Even so, it was never something he thought too much about.

He learned early on that being a shinobi was never about making a name for yourself or standing out. He knew this because he had seen what happened to people that let this single ambition drive them—the desire to be distinguished made people do stupid things.

It was what set the good people apart from the bad ones. That, and their loyalty to the village—or lack thereof. It was how Shisui knew he wasn't a bad person—he was loyal and everything he did was for Konoha and his clan. It was also how he knew the person he was about to kill _was_ a bad person. They let their ambition get to their head, decided that some village secrets were worth in exchange for some personal fame and wealth, then slipped up.

Once they gave up on hiding their trail, it wasn't difficult to catch up.

"So," Shisui started conversationally, landing several feet in front of the man. "Akito-san, was it?" He continued casually, as if he didn't just spend half the day hunting this guy down. "According to my orders, I'm supposed to kill you on sight. But I'll give you a chance to return willingly and face an alternative punishment."

He didn't receive an answer and he didn't expect one. Akito merely sized him up and rewarded him with a smirk. He clearly didn't believe that Shisui was capable of stopping him, which made Shisui wonder how the man's arrogance hadn't killed him sooner.

"Move, kid."

Shisui didn't. He simply stood, waiting. He knew how unnerving the Sharingan was—something about the human psyche just didn't like it when glowing red eyes stared at you.

Akito's jaw clenched. He made a show of standing taller and squaring his shoulders, looking Shisui dead in the eye. It was a pathetic, primal attempt at gaining higher ground in the exchange.

Shisui mentally laughed at the posturing, but he knew full well how this game was played. He could simply kill the traitor and be done with it as the mission required, but a gut feeling told him there was more to be gained from this than just his death.

He took a small step back as Akito expected him to and allowed a wary glint to enter his eye as if he was reconsidering the man's threat level. Tensed his shoulders. Gripped his weapon tighter. All small, subtle signs meant to reassure Akito of his higher position.

The appeasement worked as it usually did on the types of men who relied heavily on bravado.

Akito visibly relaxed. "Look," he started in a conciliatory tone, but couldn't have been more condescending if he tried. "I know you're just doing what you were ordered to. But I'm not looking for another reason for Konoha to hang me."

"Sure," Shisui agreed with a crooked smile. "They have plenty of reason to do so already." He pointedly looked at the scroll hanging from the man's hip—looked just long enough to put an idea in the man's head.

"You know," Akito remarked slowly, picking up on the interest immediately and fingering the stolen scroll. "This doesn't have to end badly. I know Konoha just wants this back, so how about you take it with you, forget you saw me, and we avoid a fight?"

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "Why the sudden offer?"

Akito shrugged, at ease now that he believed he had the upper hand, and completely oblivious to what was actually happening. "I really don't want to kill a kid," he said as if he had any higher moral ground to stand on. "And I'm sure we can work this out, right? We're both reasonable. No need for more violence."

"We could, but even so, you'd still be in trouble with Konoha." A calculated pause. "And with your buyer, I'm sure."

Akito's gaze sharpened and Shisui almost saw his plan forming together in the man's head.

Konoha was always deemed softer than the other hidden villages—too forgiving, too quick to trust, too willing to shelter their younger shinobi from the true face of the world. _Too naive_ , their enemies would scoff, sneering and flinging the insult at Konoha, not realizing that they were handing them a weapon.

As if a village of shinobi wouldn't use such an image to their advantage.

 _Words are weapons_ , Shisui's father once taught him, during the nights where his face was illuminated by a single candle on the table and his voice haunted, as if he were recalling memories rather than parting instructions. _They can be as sharp or as subtle as the tools we use. Master them, and not even the Sharingan will be able to discern the truth from the world you craft._ _People's perceptions can kill as well as any poison... b_ _ut take heed, and be sure not to fall victim to your own ability._

He had taken his father's words to heart. He learned.

Akito watched him expectantly, and Shisui forced down a sneer from appearing. He felt a sense of heady satisfaction enter him as he usually did whenever he succeeded in manipulating someone. Somehow, it always felt more satisfying than defeating them through standard shinobi means like ninjutsu. If he was truly honest with himself, he'd admit that he enjoyed being able to do this.

But he would never admit it out loud.

Not only was it dishonest, but he knew it wasn't what good people did to other good people in their spare time. Regardless, Akito wasn't a good person by any standards so Shisui had no reservations in such a scenario.

"How about I offer you another deal?"

Akito watched him with the resemblance of a hawk stalking its prey. "I'm listening."

"Konoha is much more lenient than other villages." Each word was light, measured. "If you work with me right now, I'm sure your sentence will be much lighter when you come home."

"Come home, huh?" A sardonic grin grew on Akito's face. "You really think they'd allow that?"

Shisui spared him a knowing look. "Konoha has excused people for more than a stolen scroll," he offered glibly. "And I guarantee what I'm about to offer will help your case. Here's my deal: take the scroll with you. Report to your buyer, give them what they want."

"And then?"

"Then you're going to help me kill them."

Akito barked out a laugh, leaning his head back. "Kill them? Just the two of us? You must be crazy."

Shisui smiled. It was meant to be disarming, reassuring. And it had worked so many times before that he had lost count. "We can take on whoever it is. I'm ANBU, and they don't let just anyone into their ranks, you know?" He gloated, playing the role perfectly. "And last I checked, your record isn't something to sneeze at."

"It sure ain't," Akito said, preening like a peacock on show from the blatant flattery. But then he deflated, likely going through some more mental math. "Even so, we won't be able to take them on by ourselves."

"Yeah?"

Akito shook his head. "This guy doesn't fuck around and the people he associates with are powerful. He's careful where he works, disappears without leaving tracks. Apparently, he's been in the business for a long time."

Shisui hummed in thought, tapping the edge his tanto against his chin. "Perhaps a squad at our back would be better?"

"Nah," Akito said, waving off the idea like an annoying fly. He seemed comfortable enough now with his assured safety to offer information freely.

Shisui wondered when he'd finally catch on.

"This guy is holed up somewhere on the edge of Ame right now, or that's where I was to report to," Akito said. "He moves around too often. He might be gone by the time a proper hit squad is formed, or operating in another village."

"I suppose," Shisui conceded, shrugging and sheathing his weapon. "But he's still a threat, especially if he has been operating for so long and has eluded capture. Would you be willing to write up a report once you're done with him?"

Akito shook his head again, but looked pleased all the same at the offer. "There's not much else known about him. He's just interested in classified information from major villages. He's paying well for it."

"Konoha still appreciates whatever information you could offer." Shisui's smile was sharp. "That's all you know about him, then?"

"Just about," Akito confirmed. And the realization of what he just admitted to came to him a second too late, as Shisui had already moved.

He wasn't entirely sure which he found more disgusting: how easily Akito betrayed his buyer, how easy it was to get information out of him, or the fact that he willingly traded village secrets for money. He couldn't really bring himself to feel any remorse for the man as his blade went through Akito's chest.

It was quick, clean, and efficient.

After going through standard hunter-nin procedure and making sure the body was properly sealed, making sure the stolen scroll was secured, Shisui turned and headed home with half the day to spare.

* * *

.

* * *

Debriefings were always Shisui's least favorite part of a mission.

Writing reports was never his forte and it was no secret around the village that he had a habit of pawning the job off to someone else whenever he had the chance. Newbies quickly learned to make themselves scarce whenever Uchiha Shisui returned from a mission.

But after solo jobs he had no choice but to sit down and hash out a report.

Thankfully, dealing with Akito had been a short ordeal and there wasn't much to write. The bit about an information broker based in Ame was a bit alarming—especially given the supposed length of his existence—but it wasn't a new sort of threat. Konoha had dealt with information brokers before.

And it wasn't like they didn't employ some of their own outside the village walls.

It was late evening by the time Shisui was dismissed. He took his time on the walk back to the compound, enjoying being back in the village, basking in the feeling of _home_. It was a few days until his next assignment. He vaguely remembered something about another guard rotation this week, but filed that in the back of his mind.

He'd probably hand that off to someone else, too.

Shin had returned from his own mission the day before. Shisui made it a point to be home when he did, despite his younger brother's protests to _'stop checking up on him, it was only a C-rank, for fuck's sake_ '. Shisui had promptly given him the scolding their mother would have had she been around, but wisely dropped the subject after congratulating him on his achievement.

He sighed and rubbed his neck, then nodded in acknowledgment at the Uchiha who stood guard at the entrance of the compound.

The relationship between him and his younger brother had been strained for years. The tense atmosphere that hung around the house had become commonplace, so much that they were rarely if ever home at the same time. Shisui had long since run out of ideas on how to fix things, but that didn't discourage him from attempting each time all the same.

Surprisingly, things between them had gotten marginally better once Shin finally graduated. The ire that was reserved for him had mostly shifted towards Shin's new teammate, and when that transformed into determination, Shisui naturally felt the need to investigate.

Whatever he expected, it wasn't a smartass eight-year-old girl who reminded him of Itachi. (A less refined, mouthier, _slightly_ more feminine version of Itachi.) Young geniuses always went one of two ways—they were either a blessing to the village or a curse, so he quickly began verbally prodding the girl, testing her reactions and digging around her personality.

He wasn't disappointed. She was sharp and picked up on his tricks instantly, much to his delight. He mentally filed away her reactions once she had become properly guarded of him as the layers of his deception were peeled away. Her mannerisms reflected a maturity higher than her peers, though she still exhibited the petulant actions of a child, made evident in response to his jabs.

Yet she seemed to be a positive influence on his brother, and perhaps that was why he felt the need to assist her now. He spotted her walking through the Uchiha compound nearly two minutes ago, and she looked downright uncomfortable under the attention she was receiving.

He sighed and sauntered over, greeting her with his standard crooked smile. "Hey. Miho, was it?"

Irritation briefly flashed across her face before it settled into a neat mask. "Uchiha-san. It's been a while." Her forced politeness was obvious, leading him to believe that she was still sore over their last encounter. Given her stiff back and guarded look, she seemed more likely to snap at him this time around than to play along to his prodding.

He settled for a safer comment, content with small talk. " _Uchiha-san_ makes me feel old, you know."

"You did say I should respect my elders and superiors," she said nonchalantly. "I'm only doing as you asked."

His eyes gleamed. So she wasn't in _that_ bad of a mood. "I'm not that much older than you," he pointed out, crossing his arms. "Only by a few years. Using my first name is fine."

"Perhaps, but you're still a much higher rank than me."

"I'm letting you call me Shisui."

"That would be terribly rude. I barely know you, despite being teammates with your brother." Her lip twitched. "Uchiha-san."

"...you're enjoying this," he noted dryly, amused all the same.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," she said blithely, but her brief good mood evaporated quickly. She kept glancing at the group of Uchiha civilians by the open cafe, and although she appeared calm enough, it was obvious she felt uneasy standing in the middle of the street.

Shisui felt frustration welling in his gut at his clan's actions. _Please, be more obvious of your suspicion towards outsiders,_ he thought irately, directing a pointed look over Miho's head at the group blatantly staring at her. They blinked, recognizing him and evidently trusting him with keeping an eye on her. They immediately returned to minding their own business.

Shisui didn't agree with the direction his clan was heading, but he wasn't in a position to do anything. He was respected, but not enough. Not yet. At least the Uchiha shinobi were more discreet about monitoring outsiders in their compound.

A quiet voice brought his attention back to the girl standing next to him. "Thanks," Miho mumbled lowly. She glanced up at him through her lashes. "You didn't have to do that."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he repeated in the same cheeky tone she used on him earlier. That earned him a long-suffering sigh and he couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction. She definitely reminded him too much of Itachi.

"What's that?" He pointed at the colorful box she clutched to her chest.

"Sweets. It's a gift."

He raised an eyebrow. "For my brother?"

"No," she snorted, giving him a knowing look and purposefully ignored his teasing. "Shin hates sweets." Then in a quieter tone she continued, "This is for Itachi. As congratulations."

Both of Shisui's eyebrows went up. "You're friends with him?"

"I...guess?" It sounded more like a question than an answer. No one paid Miho any attention this time as they walked, and the tension gradually drained from her shoulders. "He made chuunin... and he took the entire test solo."

Shisui nodded, coming up beside her. "First to do so, too." He wasn't bragging, not exactly, but he was definitely proud. Itachi was dear to him after all, and he felt the same pleasure at Itachi's accomplishments that his parents likely did. "He's exceptional."

"No kidding," she mumbled. "He's going through the ranks so fast."

The undertone of dejection in her voice made him glance sharply at her, but Miho ducked her head rather than meet his eyes. He wondered if she had the same attitude towards Itachi that Shin had towards him. It would explain why she and Shin got along.

He had to resist sighing. A higher rank equated to more work and more danger, but neither she nor Shin seemed to see it that way. Only Itachi seemed to understand this. Yet he wasn't in a position to lecture her as they were neither friends nor family, as she had pointed out earlier.

They lapsed into silence.

The closer they got to Itachi's home, the more Miho grew uncomfortable again. Tension crept back into her spine and her knuckles continuously clenched around the box. She exhaled deeply as they approached the front of the house and seemed to gather herself before turning to him. He stopped beside her, waiting for her to go towards the house.

She didn't move. "Thanks for the escort."

It was the most obvious of dismissals, but he shrugged it off. It was a small favor and he'd be seeing Itachi soon regardless. "Say hi to Itachi for me, would you?"

"I will," she said. Her smile was strained and Shisui wondered what suddenly racked up the nervousness, but wisely kept silent. "Can you tell Shin to meet at the grounds early tomorrow? Yūgao-sensei wanted us to catch up on some training... despite the fact that we were _just_ on a mission."

"She's like that," he snorted, fully aware of Yūgao's training regimes. "But you got it." And with a quick Shunshin, Shisui vanished from sight.

He made a mental note to pester Itachi later, and another to seek out this girl again. It was too much fun riling her up.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** _Minor edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Eleven -_

* * *

Anxiety ate at me like someone nibbling away at a particularly sweet pastry.

Itachi and I arrived at a secluded section of the Uchiha's compound, deep within the lush forest and far enough from prying eyes and ears, but still within the confines of their territory. I didn't want anyone to overhear this particular conversation and made certain that we weren't followed, but I couldn't help but look to him for reassurance.

"We're alone, right?"

"Yes," he said after a beat and gave me a guarded look. "As far as I can tell."

I breathed deeply and steadied myself, but very much dreaded the conversation we were about to have. "So," I started shakily, rubbing my arm. "I said that I would come to you if anything strange happened, but before I start talking, promise me that you'll keep what I tell you to yourself."

He shook his head. "If it relates to Uchiha Nobu's death, I can't promise you that."

I knew that response was coming but still felt a twinge of disappointment at his refusal. "This is a lot bigger than his murder."

His gaze sharpened immediately at my choice of words, yet I refused to say anything else on the matter despite his penetrating look. The shiver that crawled across my skin had nothing to do with the chilly night air.

He continued to stare expectantly, still as a statue, and I numbly realized that I was staring into his Sharingan. When had he turned that on?

"I wasn't involved in his murder," I said softly after it became obvious he wouldn't concede. "But the person responsible is… high in Konoha's leadership."

"How do you know this?"

I held his gaze and searched for any indication of what he was thinking, but it was impossible to read him. The moon cast hard shadows across his face and for the first time since we met, I felt a sliver of fear crawl up my spine at his presence. Being alone with him only amplified the sudden clarity I had about the skill gap between us. If this went poorly, I wouldn't be able to fight him.

 _Here goes,_ I thought and steeled myself. "Nobu told me."

Silence met my words. The crickets in the forest around us sounded abnormally loud and I tried not to cringe.

"...Nobu," he repeated slowly, giving me an imperceptible stare.

I nodded stiffly and managed to keep my composure even though it felt like my heart was stuck at the back of my throat. I leaned against the tree behind me and used the uncomfortable feeling of rough bark digging into my back as a grounding point. "Remember the man I saw in the alley with you?"

"There was no one there."

"No one _you_ saw," I clarified. "But the person _I_ saw was Nobu. I described him to you as I saw him."

"You described the state of his corpse." Itachi frowned and furrowed his brows. The action drew creases on his forehead and made him look years older. "I said I believed you when you explained you had nothing to do with his murder. Are you taking back that statement?"

"No, I wasn't lying to you and I'm still not. I'm telling you that the condition I saw him in the alley matched that of his corpse." I paused. "The person who put me in the hospital? That was also Nobu, on the same day you spoke to me. He came to warn me but he nearly killed me in the process."

"I don't understand," he said quietly, brows furrowing. "How?"

I pushed off the tree, swallowed the heavy lump in my throat, and cut straight to the point. Beating around the bush with hints only prolonged the inevitable. "Ghosts, Itachi. I saw Nobu's ghost."

His eyes narrowed, then he slowly ventured, "...a kekkai genkai of your family?"

I shot him a grateful look for his willingness to listen rather than continuing to challenge the impossibility of my words. He was giving me a chance to explain myself and I was once again thankful for his patient nature even though I could tell he was skeptical—the first emotion I was able to read on him.

"No." I started pacing. Itachi followed my path with his eyes. "At least I don't think so. Neither of my parents spoke of anything like this and we have no precedents of a bloodline. Neither of my parents were from a clan."

I kept my reincarnation and theories about its influence on this ability to myself. I had no evidence to support it anyway, and there was no need for him to know about it. I was already stretching the limits of his belief.

"A new bloodline, then?" he theorized. It wasn't unheard of to see new bloodlines emerge. It was simply an extremely rare occurrence.

"I'm not entirely sure what it is," I said honestly. "But Nobu nearly killed me, albeit unintentionally, because I was able to see him. It's part of the reason why I'd like you to keep this to yourself. Imagine if someone decided I should experiment with it. It'd kill me."

I shivered and my blood ran cold at the possibility of Danzo or Orochimaru ever finding out.

Itachi visibly hesitated, evidently weighing the decision in his mind. "It's law to pronounce new bloodlines to the Hokage despite the uncertainty," he said, staring at the ground by my feet. "He should be made aware. Even if it's not a bloodline, he could help you understand it. "

 _Help me?_ I snorted at the thought and glared darkly into the forest. The ugly feelings of resentment I held towards him for holding me back in training and suspecting the worst in me reared their head. He already didn't trust me and if he found out about my ability, I had no doubt that he'd slap more restrictions on me. That was the _last_ thing I wanted.

At this point, however, there was no way to take back my words. I already knocked down one domino by informing Itachi of my ability—whether he believed me or not was irrelevant—so I was going to knock down the others as well.

"If you're going to pronounce this to the Hokage," I said, tone brittle, "Then you may as well also tell him that Shimura Danzo is responsible for the death of Uchiha Nobu and theft of the Sharingan."

His head snapped up, eyes wide. "Miho," he berated me sharply. "Such a baseless accusation could be counted as treason. Please watch your words."

"It's not baseless." Keeping my patience was becoming difficult. "This is what Nobu warned me of. His death was caused by Danzo and his eyes were stolen by him."

"That's impossible." He shifted, clearly uncomfortable at the rapid change in conversation. Part of me revelled in the fact that I took _Uchiha Itachi_ off guard. "Danzo-sama is responsible for Konoha's protection and the Hokage trusts him. And Nobu-san… perhaps he was wrong. How could he know who stole his eyes?"

"Because he was still was alive when it happened," I said, recalling the searing pain behind my eyes that Nobu experienced. "And he fought off Danzo's agents."

But Itachi's disbelieving look and a gut feeling told me I wouldn't get far with presenting Nobu's evidence yet. He wasn't fully confident in the existence of my ability, so I decided to shift gears. "What do you know of Danzo?"

"Danzo- _sama_ ," he emphasized the honorific, "is held in high regard by all the village."

"He is also head of his own branch of ANBU which operates with relatively free reign. And he's Konoha's spymaster."

"All the more reason to watch what you speak." There was the smallest hint of panic in his voice. I wheeled on him, but stopped at the look on his face.

Like a bucket of cold water descending, it suddenly hit me with stark clarity that this Itachi wasn't the Itachi of Akatsuki. Despite the initial terror I felt at being alone with him earlier, this _wasn't_ the hardened assassin standing in front of me. He wasn't aware of the plotting and darkness that people were capable of. He had yet to be disillusioned by our leaders, and had yet to see the darker underbelly of Konoha.

And I just called a council member a traitor without solid evidence.

I resisted the urge to smack myself for the oversight, but couldn't shake off the sudden feeling of disappointment. It was impossible to determine if it was directed towards Itachi for not reflecting the perception of him that I held in my mind—for somehow failing a test he was not aware of—or if it was directed at myself for overestimating him and saddling him with unrealistic expectations.

Just like everyone else did.

I felt a twinge of disgust at myself at the realization that I had been hoping for him to believe my words and help me, to offer some kind of magical solution, simply because I knew what he was capable of in the future.

I also briefly considered that I may have overestimated the extent of our friendship.

Itachi gathered himself and though his face was once again guarded, he still seemed troubled. "Miho."

I glanced at him, trying to hide my dejection.

"Why would…" It was strange to see Itachi at a loss for words. "Assuming there's even the slightest hint of truth behind your accusation, what would Danzo-sama gain from killing Nobu-san?"

From the tone of his voice and my recent epiphany, I felt the strangest need to reassure him. I also felt a spark of hope light up at his willingness to even voice such a question. "You mean besides the Sharingan? He doesn't trust the Uchiha clan. That's all I know."

"But why? The clan is loyal to the village. We were the co-founders, we've been here since the start."

 _Because he doesn't trust what he can't control. Because he seeks the Sharingan's power. Because the clan doesn't trust the rest of the village and they're plotting, so he's retaliating in the only way he knows how,_ was all that I wanted to say. But his uneasiness around the entire subject suggested that he wasn't yet aware of all these things.

I lamented at my bad timing. If only I could have confessed this to him _after_ he became aware of his clan's planned coup, he may have been more receptive.

"Danzo does what he deems best for the village," was what I eventually settled on. "And in his eyes, the Uchiha are a threat… but I can't explain to you the workings of his mind."

Itachi made a frustrated noise and ran a hand through his hair. "The Hokage should be told this. Why not take the matter to him?"

"And what will he do? Danzo is his friend and he trusts him, as you said."

"He'll find the truth."

"Or he'll do nothing."

Itachi visibly recoiled, incredulous. "You have such little faith in our Hokage?"

"He's not infallible. Given the length of their friendship, I would assume he already knows of Danzo's war hawk tendencies of eliminating threats." At this point I was pulling on my knowledge of canon rather than from Nobu's words, and I hoped he didn't catch on to it.

"Then surely the Hokage already has a plan in action to resolve this. A way to reconcile whatever distrust Danzo-sama has towards my clan."

My gaze dragged back to the forest and I absently listened for any tones of chakra. "Or he'll simply let it slide."

"I refuse to believe that," Itachi's voice turned cold and I tried not to flinch at the disapproving look he gave me. "I didn't realize you held such disregard towards our hierarchy, Miho. It's unbecoming and foolish of you."

"I'm simply predicting his course of action based on his tendency to pardon those close to him," I stated, then sighed at the continuous disapproval painted on his face. This wasn't going well.

"So now you're accusing the Hokage?"

"I'm not accusing him, Itachi, I'm merely pointing out what I see. Forgiveness isn't a bad quality to have, but how far do you think the Hokage's forgiveness stretches? Consider the Sannin and their individual legacies. If they had been anyone else and defected from the village, they would have been hunted down."

He shook his head, resolute in refuting any point I had. "Jiraiya-sama still returns to the village."

"But Tsunade and Orochimaru have all but abandoned it," I insisted. "She harms Konoha by denying the village her medical abilities, fully aware of the miracles she is capable of... and he's known for experimenting on people, but _no one_ knows where he slithered off to? Why do you think they're both free to do as they please?"

At Itachi's hesitation, I continued, "Just consider it. Jounin are forbidden from defecting from the village for any reason, from leaving for extended periods of time without an assigned mission, yet the Sannin walk the Elemental Nations without recourse? It's due to the Hokage's favor."

He still gave no response and my shoulders sagged.

"Everyone is more forgiving towards their friends... The Hokage is only human," I said. "Just please consider all of the possibilities, even if they seem unlikely to you."

This hadn't exactly gone according to plan, but based on the current tone of the conversation and his extended hesitation, I knew that I had succeeded in planting a seed of doubt in his mind. It was as much as I could ask for right now.

"I've done as you asked and made you aware of what I know." My voice was soft. "Not only because I promised you that I would, but also because I consider you a friend. I hope you consider me friend enough to return the favor and do as I asked."

"And if I don't?" he finally spoke, meeting my eyes. His Sharingan continued to spin lazily and I dully noted that there was a glowing tint to it in the dark.

I shrugged even as the feeling of dejection came back full force. "I can't stop you—you're free to do what you want with the information. Go to the Hokage if you believe it will accomplish something."

"But you still don't agree with that action."

"No. _Maybe_ if I had more concrete evidence to present him, then I would… but I don't have that right now, and I'm not ready for the attention which will inevitably come with him knowing."

Feeling that the conversation had come to an end, I started in the direction of home and tried not to drag my feet the entire time.

Itachi's eyes burned into my back. "What are you going to do?"

The question made me stop and I glanced at him over my shoulder. "Find more evidence and make a difference, hopefully." I paused and gave him a pleading look. "Be careful around Danzo, Itachi. He's more dangerous than he looks."

I didn't get a response back, but even so, my chest felt lighter from sharing my knowledge with someone. It was undeniably selfish, but I felt relief fill me in the fact that Itachi was now in the same boat as me whether he wanted to be there or not.

* * *

.

* * *

No ANBU agents came for me the next day, or the week after that, or at all in the following _months_ , so I only assumed that Itachi considered me as a friend whose secrets were worth keeping and kept the information to himself.

As winter set in around Konoha, I still saw glimpses of him and though he was cordial in greeting me each time, he didn't reach out or make any attempts to engage me in conversation. Our relations became stagnant, much resembling the tone of interaction that Shin and I once had.

I appeared content with the outcome because he had chosen to keep my secret, but inside I was deeply upset at his avoidance of me. Even so, I didn't blame him, because what I told him wouldn't have been something I would have wanted to hear had I been in his position. I pointed out flaws in our leader and the possibility of less than savory things happening under the surface of a happy village.

I didn't push him and resigned myself to merely wait—until what, I wasn't entirely sure, but I had no doubt that Itachi would eventually do _something_ with the information I gave him. It was only a matter of time and I remained hopeful that he would do the right thing.

Given that I had already started down this path, though, I refused to let his own inaction on the subject discourage me from acting on my own.

So I began plotting and placed Itachi at the back of my mind.

The Uchiha's discontent would be impossible to mitigate given that their issues with the village ran deep, but redirecting their ire towards Danzo and exposing his hand in instigation could forestall their coup until a more permanent solution was found. In order to do that, though, I needed to gather enough evidence to create a web which made it impossible for him to crawl his way out of.

And where better to get evidence from than the people he thought he had silenced?

Now that I had a way to defend myself against ghosts, I was less terrified of seeking them out. I grew used to the telltale signs—telltale _sounds_ —of their presence around the village.

Most ghosts, I noted, merely stumbled around the village mindlessly for days as if stuck in a loop before disappearing. Others trailed after people and tried to call out to them. Eventually they too gave up and disappeared. These were the ghosts of people who had recently passed, whose names I learned from public obituaries.

Their tendency to disappear shortly after their death dampened my hopes of speaking to Danzo's victims.

Only the ghosts who seemed rooted to specific locations didn't disappear no matter how many days passed, and in my inability to find their names in local obituaries, I decided that they were the spirits of people long since dead. I didn't know what kept them there or _how_ they remained, only that their presence seemed permanent.

Their appearance was different as well. The temporary ghosts reflected the state of which they died in—much like Nobu, their bodies kept any wounds.

The more permanent ones, however, seemed capable of changing. The young female ghost who haunted the temple by Kikyō Castle was regal, dressed in the most lavish silks.

After she spotted me watching her one day and _followed_ me all the way to the center of the village, though, I determined that she was perfectly capable of leaving her haunt if she wished. The unbidden terror that came with the realization that she could stalk me down at any time, just as Nobu had, nearly had me reconsidering my decision to approach her.

But she never came to harm me, and every morning that I saw Shin, I berated myself for losing my nerve and procrastinating. It was as though a clock had started ticking in my head, a countdown until the massacre.

Two and a half years suddenly seemed like an awfully short time.

* * *

.

* * *

"You're distracted again."

The complaint pulled me from my head and I noticed there was a fist hovering right in front of my face. I winced at the realization Shin could have just broken my nose.

"Sorry."

He huffed and pulled his arm back. "Don't apologize, just pay attention when we spar."

"I will." The reply was half-hearted. My mind was too preoccupied with Danzo and the ghost residing in Kikyō Temple.

Shin sighed and motioned for us to take a break. "What's gotten into you? You've been in a daze recently."

"Just a lot on my mind," I said and joined him at the edge of the field. Snow had come early to Konoha this year. We left tracks of footprints on the ground. "Sorry I keep getting lost in my head."

He took a drink from his canteen, then tossed it to me. "Anything I could help you with?"

I fiddled with the cap and took a small sip, then wordlessly handed it back to him. "Do you remember the conversation we had when I was in the hospital?"

"Yeah, I remember it was awkward," he said bluntly, rolling his neck to ease out some tension. His shoulder popped and he scowled at me, as if I was responsible for the stiffness in his muscles—which I was, undeniably. "Your fighting style is annoying, by the way. The jabbing makes it feel like I'm fighting a Hyuuga."

I snorted at his petulant tone but preened at the compliment. "Not really. If I was a Hyuuga, you wouldn't be able to use your chakra."

"Chakra doesn't matter if I can't move my arms to make any hand signs anyway." His tone turned curious. "How do you know exactly where to hit?"

"By reading books," I said blithely, giddy at the fact that pouring _hours_ into reading anatomy texts was finally paying off. "You should try it sometime."

He rolled his eyes. "Leave it to _you_ to figure out how to turn textbooks into weapons."

"Your distaste for them offends me, honestly. Maybe I should try throwing them at you instead of kunai." We shared a smile, and I then decided to bring the conversation back to my original question. "Why doesn't your clan trust the village, Shin?"

"They're the ones who don't trust us," was his immediate reply, accompanied with a glower. "They think the worst of us."

"What do they say?"

"That we're power hungry. That we're too prideful. That we use the police force as a way to gain the Hokage's favor yet are undeserving of it. As if the Hyuuga don't also lobby for his favor... and they're less discreet about it." He snorted, and it felt like I was hearing a checklist. "And then we get complaints when we're not polite to the people speaking poorly of us? It's as though they expect us to simply roll over and take it because the police force is deemed as a public servant entity."

I tried not to think about how rehearsed his words sounded, just as they had in the hospital. I also wondered if he really believed in what he was saying or if his clan had convinced him of such.

Shin glanced at me with suspicion in his eyes, evidently wary of the topic. "Why are you asking?"

"Just something I've been thinking about," I admitted and tried not to let his mistrust of me sting. Getting it from Itachi was one thing, but Shin was undoubtedly my friend and teammate. "The last time I visited the Uchiha compound, I didn't really feel welcome."

The suspicion towards me quickly shifted into concern, and a frown pulled at his face. "You went into the compound alone? Why?"

I hesitated and he saw it. But just as I knew him, he knew me well enough not to push.

"Nevermind. Just don't go in alone again," he insisted. "Tell me beforehand so I can be with you."

"Shin," I said, exasperated at his protectiveness. It would have been funny, considering how far we had come since our initial dislike towards each other, but right now it felt more overbearing than endearing. "I was fine. The attention was just uncomfortable."

He wouldn't budge on the matter. "I'm serious, Miho. Tell me if you plan on going."

"Why?"

"I…" He looked conflicted. I wondered if he would reveal what I already knew, but he seemed to reconsider and glanced away from me. "It doesn't matter. Just tell me next time and I'll meet you at the gates."

It hurt that he wasn't able to trust me enough to tell me the truth. Given that just about all attention had been diverted from me the moment Shisui had walked by my side, I suspected a ' _you're either with us or against us'_ mentality brewing within the clan. If I wasn't one of them or _with_ one of them, then I was potentially an enemy.

I sighed and wondered how responsible Danzo was for the damage done to their trust. Did he condone the rumors being spread about them? It was possible that he was even the source.

"Alright," I said wearily. "I'll tell you in the future."

"Good." He dusted off his pants, pulled his gloves on tighter, and turned to face me again. "Now, are you actually going to put effort into our spars, or do I have to activate my Sharingan to get your attention?"

In what was supposed to be a _completely_ offhanded comment, I once made the mistake of saying that the Sharingan looked pretty.

He had yet to let me live it down.

Shin laughed at the red dusting my cheeks, evidently also remembering how that conversation had gone.

I rewarded him with a smack in response.

* * *

.

* * *

Dealing with Shin was one thing, but dealing with his brother was something else entirely.

I wasn't entirely sure which one of them was worse, given that they both had the special ability of getting under my skin with minimal effort. Eventually, I determined that Shisui was in a whole other league.

I somehow managed to garner his approval over our first few meetings, and since then, he had deemed me worthy of his presence whether I wanted it or not. It got to the point where my new favorite pastime became avoiding him—and it turned into something of a game between us. Each time I left the house I searched for him at the edges of my vision and somehow always expected him to appear—even at times when I _knew_ he was outside the village on a mission.

He always gave me this look like he was aware of what he was doing to me—how he cultivated this silly paranoia—but neither of us ever brought it up and part of me wondered if it was his own way of training me to become more aware of my surroundings.

What I didn't know, though, was if he did it for my benefit or for _Shin's_ benefit. Because our team was a duo rather than the classic trio, we were forced to rely heavily on the other and had no choice but to watch each other's backs.

And I had an awful habit of getting lost in my head.

Despite the headaches that often followed after Shisui's visits and even when I failed in avoiding him, I usually welcomed the banter that came with him. He was perfectly comfortable—willing, even—in trading insults with me. Unlike Shin, he never actually got insulted and gave tit-for-tat each time.

His words had more bite than mine did, much to my initial surprise.

It was refreshing not having to watch my tongue around him, but I was consistently reminded of our first meeting. The easiness and lack of inhibition I felt with him partially had to do with his ability to create such an atmosphere. It wasn't entirely natural, so I kept my guard up. In addition to his undeniable sneakiness, he also had the uncanny ability of showing up in the precise moments when I _least_ wanted his company.

Naturally, I made sure to let him know of this each time.

For example: my goal today was to practice in peace, only to have that peace smashed into bits in the way only Shisui was capable of—by eventually convincing you that you actually wanted him around.

"Uchiha," I growled from my seat on the forest floor, picking up on the subtle tell of his leaf-rustling chakra. "At least come greet me if you're going to skulk around the trees, otherwise I'm going to assume you're actually a monkey. Heaven knows you certainly have the manners of one."

A blink and what I could only assume was a Shunshin later, he stood in front of me with an eyebrow raised. "Your tart attitude never ceases to amaze me," he marveled and shook his head. "You found me a minute quicker than last time. I'd say I'm impressed, but then I'd be lying."

"And that's such a rare occurrence." I cracked an eye open. "It's hard to miss your unpleasant sounding chakra."

"I've been told my chakra is a gift to have around." He leaned towards me, and I caught a whiff of something sweet. "Are you sure you're not the liar?"

I closed my eyes again and wondered if he had checked at the bakery before coming here. The scent smelled familiar. "You're right, I'm sorry. Your chakra matches your _incredibly_ charming personality."

Shisui sniggered, and apparently satisfied with my sass, plopped down to sit cross-legged in front of me. The trees above us kept the snow from settling on the ground and protected us from the chilly wind.

"I know Yūgao has been training both you and Shin in sensor-nin exercises." He clicked his tongue. "You should be able to detect me quicker. I wasn't even hiding that time."

I ignored the jab because I knew he only did it to get a rise out of me and we both knew he _had_ been hiding. The skill gap wasn't even worth mentioning, but it made me sour all the same. "Could you go away? I'm busy."

"Nope."

"I'm trying to practice."

"Okay."

My eye twitched, and I could practically hear the smile growing on his face. "In _peace_."

"Don't worry, I won't interrupt."

"You already have," I sighed and resigned myself to his presence. It was pointless to try and shoo him away once he was determined. It was a frustrating trait he shared with Itachi. "What do you want?"

He rested his chin on his hand, part of his face hidden by the red scarf he wore. "Do I need a reason to visit? I thought we'd be friends by now given how much you seem to enjoy my company and you don't seem particularly busy today."

I gave him a flat look. "I just said I was busy. Why don't you visit Itachi? Or take a mission? Surely you have better things to do."

"I'm hurt by how adamant you are in refusing my company," he said with a mock pout, but radiated amusement. "Itachi's off on an escort mission and Shin threatened to practice fire jutsu in my room if I interrupted him today."

His cheery tone juxtaposed the threat so much that I couldn't help but huff out a laugh. He smiled at my reaction, then straightened out and stretched, wincing slightly when some bones popped.

"I also just finished two back-to-back missions. Let me enjoy some downtime." He waved his hand towards me. "In any case, _you're_ the next best thing to pass my time. Did you know Itachi's the co-leader on the mission?"

"He deserves it. And I can detect you quicker than Shin."

Shisui gave me a look like he expected a better response than that. "And Shin can beat you in a spar two times out of three."

That earned him a withering glare. Of course he knew our tally was a sore point for me. I knew that particular quip was in response to my poor attempt at changing the subject, too, because he never expressed his disappointment directly.

"He has _you_ to train with," I mumbled. "And the Sharingan. And an age and height advantage."

He clicked his tongue again. "And you have a gift for making excuses. Are you going to keep complaining, or do you want to listen to some advice?"

"You're insufferable."

"It's part of my incredibly charming personality," he quoted with a crooked grin.

I rolled my eyes at that, but couldn't help the smile growing on my face. I nodded at him to continue. It was nice having someone besides Yūgao teach me things. At the same time, however, I'd cut off my tongue before admitting aloud that I had slowly begun considering Shisui as a friend.

He'd tease me for _weeks_.

"I know each sensor-nin has their own unique way of feeling out chakra," he said, thumbing the edges of his scarf. "They also have ways of augmenting their ability. Shin senses through touch and stretches his chakra. You seem to sense through sound. Have you tried to enhance your hearing?"

I shook my head. "No, though the thought occurred to me. I'm just not entirely sure how my sensing actually works so I didn't mess with it."

"Describe how you understand it." He shifted to get comfortable. I idly noted that he wore the same pair of fingerless gloves that Shin did.

I mulled over the question for a moment to organize my thoughts. "Imagine a flat tune... and then imagine people as the different instruments which make up a song. Some sound louder than others—I think that tells me how potent their chakra is or if they're trying to hide it." I considered the uniqueness of each tune. "Some people sound pleasant and add harmony to the tune. Others not so much and they disrupt it. Their signature usually hints at their personality."

Shisui raised an eyebrow. "Poetic. But do you _hear_ them or do you _feel_ them?"

I blinked at him. "It's not the same?"

"You tell me. Do you hear their chakra through your ears? Or do you get a gut feeling that someone is around and interpret their presence through sound?"

Instantly my mind turned to how I felt when ghosts were in the same area as me. I knew something was off whenever they were around and my body reacted accordingly, either through the appearance of goosebumps on my skin or the primal fear which came with their presence.

It was different with living people—I had no physical reactions to their presence. I merely became aware of their location from the sounds of their chakra, and they could hide from me if they wanted to as Shisui had just minutes before.

Which hinted that ghosts couldn't hide from me.

"I hear them," I confirmed, refocusing on Shisui's face. "It becomes chaotic when there's too many people in one area and harder to make distinctions between the noise."

"Then enhancing your ears with chakra will work. You'll be able to hear chakra signatures from longer distances and discern the minute differences between crowds." He hummed and tapped his chin, then eyed me curiously. "You know, you might be able to hear them even if they try to suppress their chakra. It's impossible to hide it fully."

Being told the possible extent of my ability was thrilling. The amount of people capable of doing what he described could be listed on one hand and I felt elation at the possibility of being included among them. I determined that I would reach their skill level no matter what.

"Being able to do this will take a lot of skill and practice, of course."

The obviousness of the statement nearly made me roll my eyes. Had this been anyone else imparting knowledge on me, I wouldn't have dared to be so disrespectful... but this was _Shisui_ sitting in front of me, so I kept up with the sarcasm. "I had no idea."

He snorted. "And _I_ have no idea how your teachers let you graduate the Academy with that mouth."

"I didn't mouth off to them."

"And why do you mouth off to me?"

"Because you deserve it." I paused and gave him a pointed look. "And because you enjoy it."

He didn't even bother acting ashamed. "Oh, I do. Maybe one day you'll admit that you enjoy my presence, too," he lamented in faux dejection.

"Maybe," I said with a small smile. "But not today."

A wicked gleam entered his eye. "Fair enough. But you know, if you were my student, you'd be running laps around Konoha the rest of the day for that kind of talk."

"Good thing I'm not your student then," I said sweetly, yet couldn't suppress the shiver that went up my spine. It was a harmless remark, but I had no doubt that Shisui _would_ have made me run the entire day had he been my teacher. "My condolences for the poor souls you eventually take under your wing."

Silence met my statement. I briefly considered that the teasing had gone too far, but a peek at his expression quickly shattered the worry. His eyes gleamed in enjoyment and his lip twitched in amusement. "Your attitude is astounding sometimes," he noted dryly. "You're what, five?"

I mentally breathed a sigh of relief. " _Eight,_ actually. And jokes aside, thank you for the advice. I _do_ appreciate it despite the attitude I give you."

"No problem," he accepted easily. A boyish grin pulled at his lips again. "Besides, you're going to need all the help you can get to catch up to my brother from what I've been hearing."

My eye twitched at the jab. And here I was, worrying that I had somehow offended him. "You're kind of an asshole, you know that?"

He gave me a coy look in response because we both _knew_ everything he said had an underlying purpose, but he didn't fire back this time.

I took the lull to process the lesson he gave me. A niggling concern in the back of my mind wouldn't leave me alone, though, so I voiced my question out loud. "Wouldn't enhancing my hearing also increase the volume of those around me, given their proximity?"

At that, all traces of amusement vanished and Shisui gave me an evaluating look. "The value of a sensor-nin is in being able to pinpoint enemies from far away or being able to find them if they hide," he said. "And just like every other skill, it comes with a cost."

"So I risk damaging my ears or deafening myself in the middle of a fight at the cost of becoming a better sensor-nin." I scowled at the realization. "Why didn't Yūgao-sensei tell me of this?"

"For that very reason, I'm assuming. I think she figured you'd come to this conclusion yourself and not try without supervision."

"Yet you told me all of this regardless." I gazed at him with mild suspicion. "Why?"

"Because I don't think you're an idiot," he answered with an enigmatic smile. "Like Shin, you're capable of doing what I'm explaining to you."

"You hardly know me, but I'm flattered by your faith."

Itachi had once said the same thing to me, and underneath the compliment was the insinuation that I would never be able to play dumb around him.

I didn't claim to have the ability of reading the subtleties in Shisui's personality yet—not like I was able to with Shin—but his gaze was too sharp and his words always had a purpose. I knew enough of him to know that he liked to play with people, and from past experience, I knew that taking Shisui's words seriously was always the first step in falling for his traps.

"So, do you want to try it or not?"

I stared incredulously at the offer. "Isn't that dangerous? Shouldn't I practice gaining better chakra control first?"

"I'll stop you before you hurt yourself if I think there's a risk," he said, and his voice was far too cheerful with the offer that I couldn't help but peer at him with skepticism.

"... How?"

The grin he gave me showed too many teeth. "I'll knock you out with a genjutsu."

"For some reason I feel like you'd enjoy that," I muttered and discreetly edged away from him. It was so easy to forget what he was capable of under the friendly persona. "And, I repeat, you'd make a terrifying teacher."

Shisui snickered at that, but didn't bother denying either of my statements.

I rubbed my forehead in exasperation. I couldn't wait for Itachi to return to the village. Even though we hadn't spoken at length in weeks, he at least kept Shisui busy and out of my hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** We hit 100 reviews, wow. Wowowowow. ( _xenocanaan_ was the 100th reviewer, hehe. Thank you!)

As always, thanks for the continued interest in the story, as well as all reviews, favorites, and follows.

* * *

 _\- Chapter Twelve -_

* * *

"Couldn't we have gone someplace warmer?" Shin muttered grumpily, pulling his cloak around him tightly. "Grass Country, maybe?"

"River Country isn't so bad," I chimed in cheerfully, trudging through the snow next to him. "Even if it's only marginally warmer than home."

"You're just happy to get out of the village."

"Oh, definitely. You should be too, you know." The windchill we were currently dealing with did nothing to dampen my mood. "We get to see the sights, visit another capital, eat some local delicacies," I listed off the reasons on my hand.

He eyed me over the collar of his cloak. "So basically a vacation."

"Mhm."

"I hope you two haven't forgotten that we also have a mission," Yūgao commented over her shoulder. "Although their capital is quite nice, even at this time of year." She hummed. "Did you know that they're known for their udon noodles?"

Shin scrunched up his nose and made a face. "Ew."

I giggled at his reaction and joked, "We should definitely stop by and get some, sensei."

Shin side-eyed me again, then glanced at the snow around us. A slow smirk pulled at his lips, and the only warning I had of a snowball coming at my face was his sudden usage of chakra.

I ducked right as it sailed over my head. "Close!" I nimbly danced away and put distance between us, sensing the impending snowball fight.

"Running away as usual?" He taunted, easily scooping up some more snow and balling it in his hands.

"Well, I don't think it really matters how close or far away I am." I grinned cheekily. "Your aim kind of sucks."

In hindsight I probably shouldn't have said that, because after a few minutes of being proven correct, he decided to give up on his current tactic and charged towards me with the intention of tackling me into the snow. I shrieked and jumped over his head, just barely escaping him.

"Children," Yūgao said wryly from the side, watching us with amusement. There was a mischievous twinkle in her eye, and Shin and I had mere seconds before she launched upon us with her own volley of snowballs.

By the time we arrived at our destination, Shin and I resembled human popsicles—blue lips, teeth chattering, frozen to the bone—and Yūgao barely had a hair out of place. It wasn't entirely _fair,_ but it had been a three-way battle and the outcome was expected.

We checked into a standard hotel, and were both permitted to take a quick hot shower before Yūgao corralled us into going over the mission plan in her room. We sat around a map of the River Capital, wrinkled and worn from use. It was detailed with street names, landmarks, and I even noticed a few etched in marks indicating hidden shinobi caches.

In the Academy, we were taught that the caches were restocked occasionally and existed as emergency rations should anyone need them in a pinch. There were dozens upon dozens of them hidden around the Elemental Nations. Most of them we were taught to recognize, but I knew that even more existed for our higher ranking ninja that we weren't aware of.

"So," Yūgao-sensei started, sitting across from us with her sword in her lap. "Tell me again each of your tasks."

"Information gathering for the both of us," I repeated, recalling the plan perfectly. I was still using one hand to dry my hair. "I'm to sniff out any rumors about our client. See if any of his competitors here hold a grudge, or if they hired anyone."

Shin sat on the floor to my left. "I'm to compile a character profile—background check our client with local information, just in case he left out something important."

I eyed his wet, messy mop of hair with slight disdain.

He clearly saw where my attention was directed and rolled his eyes. "Don't even think about it," he muttered in an aside, then nudged me with his shoulder. I nudged him back and held up my hairbrush threateningly.

Yūgao-sensei cleared her throat to regain our attention, and shook her head at our antics. We settled down immediately.

"I'll see if there are any potentially hostile shinobi in the area," she finished, then gave us a reassuring smile when tension crept into our shoulders. "Don't worry, it's just a precaution. This country is neutral, but holds good relations with us. I don't expect trouble."

"Better safe than sorry," I mumbled and she nodded in agreement.

"Correct. Now, we have a day until we escort our client to Tanzaku Gai. Remember," she held up a finger. "This is as much an exercise in training you to gather information as it is in protecting a client."

Shin and I acknowledged her orders, then we all split for the day.

* * *

.

* * *

The ghosts in the capital were easy to avoid, even though it seemed like I passed one on every street. If I paid them no attention, though, they didn't realize I was any different from the people around me. I played off the goosebumps on my skin as simply due to the weather and did my best to ignore the static. Having a defense against them did wonders for my confidence and I was no longer scared in walking amongst them.

In my task, I discovered that there was both a blessing and a curse in looking like a child.

On one hand, no one really expected me to sit around and listen in on their conversations—it was easy to be overlooked, to be deemed as nonthreatening, to fly under everyone's radar.

On the other hand, when I _was_ noticed, people paid extra attention to me because it was unusual to find a child loitering around on her own. (Even orphans were regarded suspiciously, which lead me to believe that shoplifting was common.) I was forced to use the transformation technique around places which sold things like pipe-weed, alcohol, or places where only adults visited.

Eavesdropping on the civilians turned out to be remarkably easy. Slipping into shops, pretending to inspect merchandise, holding a nondescript conversation with a particularly friendly shopkeeper while listening to another at the edge of the store—it was simpler than expected.

It was when chakra signatures louder than a civilians' echoed in my ears that I got nervous. I knew they belonged to shinobi, but they were unfamiliar to me, and I had no idea which village they were affiliated with. Even though Yūgao-sensei reassured us not to expect threats, I remained cautious and discreetly slipped away whenever I sensed anyone with a signature louder than the average civilian.

Right before I dipped into another alley, I managed to peek a Kiri forehead protector entering the store I had just slipped out of.

 _What are Kiri nin doing here?_ I frowned and tugged my scarf a bit higher over my chin, walking a hint faster. There were at least three signatures in the shop, and one sounded absolutely awful—worse than Kabuto. I couldn't help but wince. Their personality must have been terrifying.

Kirigakure was on the other side of Fire Country and while there was no decree saying that their shinobi _couldn't_ visit here, I knew River Country usually only contracted Konoha—and occasionally Suna—for any job which required ninja. I also knew from Academy lessons that Kiri's ninja tended to stick to their islands and Wave Country like glue.

This wasn't exactly known for a vacation spot, so what were they doing here?

It was risky for me to try and follow them for a multitude of reasons, but their presence was suspicious. In addition, my individual mission was to determine if our client had any angry competitors, and if one of them had decided to hire a group of ninja…

I stopped on the edge of the shopping district, surrounded by civilians, and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I weighed my options. I didn't want to return to Yūgao-sensei just yet. I only found a few rumors surrounding our client thus far, and I didn't want to pull her away from her own task. But despite the urge to prove myself and handle the matter, I also knew it would be incredibly stupid to try and tail them on my own. I didn't know their rank.

I sighed and came to a decision, then started in the direction of our hotel to notify Yūgao, but only managed to take a couple of steps when two familiar chakra signatures chimed in my ear. They were faint, and far away enough to be on the same level as a civilian.

But I was so incredibly familiar with Itachi's and Shisui's chakra that I heard them despite the cacophony of other signatures around me. My frown deepened.

What were _they_ doing here?

Something niggled at the back of my mind, annoying and insistent, that I was picking up on details I shouldn't have been concerning myself with. I was about to stick my nose into something that wasn't my business, something that was bigger than my current mission parameters.

But just like my initial encounter with Nobu, my curiosity got the better of me.

I didn't even think about the option before I automatically turned and headed their way. Gravel and dirty snow both crunched under my feet as I deftly cut through the crowds and stopped in front of a small, lively cafe.

Warm air and sweet scents wafted across my face as I crossed the door and entered, then stood by the counter and pretended to inspect the menu. I knew better than to approach them directly just in case they were undercover, so I discreetly glanced at the corner of the store where I heard their chakra, and found two teenagers who looked nothing like the boys I knew sitting in the stall.

Apparently they also used the transformation technique, and if I wasn't so familiar with their signature, I wouldn't have known it was them. I was relieved to find that Shisui's attention was also on me, and I had no doubt that Itachi's was as well even though his back was facing me. They likely knew I was there before I even walked through the door.

Their appearance suggested that they were, indeed, on a mission.

To a civilian, Shisui radiated impatience with his posture and expression, his leg bouncing under the table restlessly. But I also spotted him tapping on the table with his fingers—all signs conveying me a specific message: _Able to assist._

I responded in kind, recognizing both his body language and standard Konoha sign language. I crossed my arms across my chest. _Not necessary. Not in imminent danger._ Then I tapped against my elbow, careful to use the middle finger on my right hand specifically. _Kiri nin present._

His leg stopped bouncing and he eased back into his seat, casually taking a sip of tea. _On active duty?_

 _Uncertain. Forehead protector was visible._ I leaned forwards slightly towards the counter and pretended to inspect some of the pastries on display, but clasped my hands behind my back with my palms facing the door. _Not openly hostile, but suspicious._

 _Wait outside,_ he signed.

"Miss?" The woman at the counter called for my attention. She had a dubious look on her face, likely doubting that I actually had the money to purchase anything. "Can I help you?"

I gave her an innocent smile and straightened, lies easily sliding off my tongue. "No, I'm just looking. My mother loves coffee shops and it's our first time here... I wanted to find the best place to surprise her."

Her expression eased and she returned my smile. "Oh! Well, we're one of the highest rated in the area. I'm sure your mother would enjoy our variety of drinks. Would you like to take one of our menus with you?"

"That would be great, thank you." I easily accepted the paper from her and headed out the door, wincing slightly as the cold seeped back into my clothes. I folded the menu and stuffed it into a pocket, then ducked in a nearby alley and waited for Shisui and Itachi, out of sight.

My breath came out in small puffs, visible in the chilly air.

"What a surprise to meet you here," Shisui said in lieu of a greeting as they joined me a minute later, both of them dispelling their disguises. I blinked in surprise, finding them both wearing standard ANBU gear.

I knew Shisui was ANBU. But Itachi…?

The last time we spoke, he was a Chuunin, and while I knew he progressed through the ranks _fast_ , this seemed far, _far_ too soon.

But this was neither the time nor place to discuss the matter, so I merely nodded at them, ignored Itachi's intense stare, and got straight to the point.

"I'm assuming you two are on a mission."

Shisui delicately raised an eyebrow as he picked up the subtle tension between Itachi and me, his gaze sliding between the two of us. "Mm. Can't tell you for what, though."

"I figured." I gestured at their outfits, and shifted from one leg to another. "But given the suspicious presence of Kiri nin and the _convenient_ appearance of two Konoha ANBU agents, I'm assuming there's a possible connection here." I paused then asked dryly, "Am I on the right track?"

Shisui's lip quirked ever so slightly at my speculation, but Itachi spoke up before he did, calm and collected as always. "Our mission doesn't concern you, Miho. Don't dig."

His indifference towards me hurt and I frowned at his no-nonsense, business-like attitude. "The specifics don't, but I do need to know if my team is potentially their target." I exhaled audibly through my nose, and recalled some of the less-than-flattering rumors I'd heard. "Our client isn't exactly popular around here, and he's foreign. I'm worried we're going to have to deal with an enemy team."

They shared a glance between themselves and my mood soured, because despite understanding the necessity for secrecy, I got annoyed at being left in the dark. I knew better, but I still tapped my foot impatiently.

Itachi spoke up again, speaking carefully. "Where did you encounter them?"

"About two blocks from here. The entered a store called Yukimura's," I replied succinctly, returning his professional tone with some effort. He had me feeling like I was giving him a mission report. "They were there about ten minutes ago."

"We should be going then," Shisui said breezily. "Wouldn't want to miss them."

"So your mission _does_ have something to do with them."

He gave me an indulgent smile, but the edges were too sharp, and I had to suppress the shudder threatening to crawl up my spine. Hearing Itachi tell me to mind my own business was one thing—he was detached about it. But something told me that if Shisui had to repeat it, I'd be in trouble with him. I'd be dealing with his particular brand of disappointment for the next week. (In other words, he'd probably pester me more than usual.)

I held up my hands in surrender. "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Trust me when I say you don't want to know," he said lightly. "But this could be of use to you: there's a larger population of Suna teams here then usual. We've come across some rumors of merchants being… _persuaded_ into hiring them over our own shinobi."

My brows furrowed. That was concerning.

"Thanks." I continued more cautiously, "I'm not going to keep digging, but if you wait another minute, I could tell you where the Kiri nin are right now. Could save you the time tracking them down."

They shared another look between themselves. Itachi seemed on the verge of telling me _no,_ but then reluctantly nodded at me to continue.

I tried to pinpoint the three signatures I heard earlier. I immediately knocked out all of the subtle, civilian tones, and the cacophony in my ears dulled. They hadn't been hiding when I initially spotted them and they had been in a group of three, so I listened for any chakra that sounded louder and clustered together, and listened specifically for the one that left an impression on me earlier.

"Still east." I stared listlessly at a spot on Itachi's shoulder, completely engrossed in what I was doing. "They're near the edge of town, I think. By the gate." My nose scrunched up and I finally glanced up at the boys in front of me. "One of them sounds particularly unpleasant, so… just a heads up, if you plan on saying hello."

"Noted," Shisui said absently, looking in the direction I pointed them to. He seemed focused, and I didn't doubt that he was already forming a plan in his head. "Thanks."

"No problem."

They both nodded at me in parting and as I watched their backs, worry tugged at my gut. I frowned again. ANBU weren't exactly known for their diplomatic missions, so I didn't doubt that they would be saying a bit more than 'hello' when they encountered them… and I knew that ANBU missions always contained high levels of danger.

Itachi and Shisui were skilled. Even so, I couldn't help but call at their backs. "I'll see you both back home, yeah?"

They stopped at that, just before they reached the street.

Itachi glanced over his shoulder, and his gaze softened ever so subtly at my words. He dipped his head again in acknowledgement, and although minor, the action was enough to pacify the doubts I had about our friendship. It was his own way of reassuring me that we were still friends despite his earlier standoffish attitude, despite our extended lack of communication.

Meanwhile, Shisui offered me a small smile and I noticed with slight shock that it was different from all the others he had given me—this one was genuine, similar to the ones he reserved for Shin and Itachi. There were no lies attached to this one, no underlying motive, no subtle danger.

"We'll be back before you are, I think. Assuming we make no rookie mistakes," he added slyly.

A grin tugged at my mouth at the inside joke. "Right. None of those, Uchiha."

A blink later they were gone, and I went back to finishing my own assignment in an inexplicably good mood.

* * *

.

* * *

The tension in the hotel room was palpable.

"So," Yūgao started later that night, evidently irked and pacing in front of us. "Based on the rumors you collected and Shin's report, in addition to what I was able to dig up around town, our client lied to us. This is beyond a C-rank." She glared darkly at the wall. "Potentially beyond even a B-rank."

"It's a setup," Shin groused, tapping his thigh in irritation. "To get us to fall into a skirmish with a Suna team."

Yūgao quoted what she found. "Someone paid _him_ to pay _us_ to protect him on the way to Tanzaku Gai, while at the same time _also_ paying him to hire Suna on a directly conflicting mission. They're to take out the group forcing him to move business locations."

"Except we're not forcing him to do anything," Shin scoffed, rolling his eyes.

"But based on the rumors circulating between the merchants, this will just seem as Konoha's response to Suna wrangling away clients in the area," I noted sourly.

"It's a lie, though."

I eyed him. "Rumors can be convincing. Doesn't matter if it's false."

"So we're in a lose-lose situation here?"

"Correct." Yūgao came to a stop and sat back on the bed. Her back was rigid straight, posture stiff, and she radiated frustration. "If we deny the mission, we seem unreliable for dropping a request. The action will only strengthen the rumors and Suna's grasp on River Country." She paused to take a breath. "But if we continue the mission, we will engage with an enemy team of unknown rank and number."

I considered our predicament, staring at the stained wooden floor in front of me. I fiddled with the hem of my pants, absently tugging on a loose thread. This was a bad situation, sure, but there had to be a way for us to come out of this with something of worth. "If we continue the mission and succeed, we could discover who the third actor is. We could find who created this predicament and reveal them to save relations with Suna."

"And do what? Bring them in? Whoever is behind this is intentionally trying to dent the relationship between two major villages—people don't do that out of boredom." She shot down the suggestion almost instantly and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not denying that you and Shin have progressed greatly since you graduated, but not only are we lacking any intel on the enemy, we also run the risk of discovering nothing from our client. They could be a pawn in a bigger gambit."

Her rebuttal was sound, and although she was under no requirement whatsoever to voice her reasoning to me, I appreciated that she did. I would follow her orders regardless if she explained them to me or not, regardless if I agreed with them or not. But she was thinking out loud for both our benefit and hers. We were a team and she knew the two of us weren't dumb—we would poke any holes in her line of thinking if we spotted it.

"We could try negotiating with the Suna team when we encounter them," Shin offered after a beat, clasping his hands together and resting his elbows on his knees. "Explain the conflicting missions, how we were both set up."

She still shook her head. "Same situation. For all we know, Suna could be working with the third party. And if they're not, they're ruthless in ensuring success for their missions regardless of what it is. It's necessary for them due to the village's economic state—they can't afford failure."

I clicked my tongue in annoyance and averted my gaze to the far wall. She was right. We didn't know what Suna's involvement in all of this was. "We can't outright ask them about it, can we? Doesn't Suna have a good relationship with Konoha?"

"Theoretically, yes," she mulled. "We're not outright hostile to each other and there's no bad blood between us like with Kumo and Iwa. But it's not unheard of to have conflicting business interests. Skirmishes aren't uncommon, but are typically… glossed over… for the sake of avoiding a greater conflict."

"So both villages would overlook the outcome of this if it gets messy," I paraphrased irritably. "Regardless if a team got eliminated here."

How pleasant. I'd heard the impersonal, cold phrase before— _it's just business_ —but I hadn't been expecting to be on the receiving end of it yet, especially from my own village.

Despite understanding the smart political move of avoiding a greater conflict, my attitude towards the Hokage darkened ever so slightly. If the situation went south and I died here, my death would be pointless. How many skirmishes with other countries did he sweep under the rug?

Yūgao's voice quieted under the seriousness of the situation. "There would still be an investigation launched. Even the smallest of skirmishes could be seen as incitement. There is still plenty of bad history between the major villages, but no one wants to start a war."

The insistent itch in my brain returned from earlier.

"Unless they do," I muttered lowly, picking up on a stray line of thought. "The third party, I mean... I told you I came across Kiri nin earlier. And suddenly we find ourselves in this situation?"

"Sure, that's suspicious. But what would Kiri gain from this?" Shin directed my way. "They have no investment in Konoha-Suna relations. They like to stick to their islands."

The itch in my brain burned, and his words were like a trigger, setting off a chain reaction in my mind. "Again, unless they do have an investment."

Yūgao's gaze sharpened. "...you mean unless they _made_ one."

"Yes," I said quietly. "A dent in our relationship with Suna means a potential opening for them, doesn't it?"

Shin kept his devil's advocate role. "But if Kiri's goal is to encroach on existing alliances to make a new one, it makes no sense for them to pick Suna over us. We have more to offer in an alliance."

"Unless Suna offered something more valuable," Yūgao said tiredly, rubbing her forehead and voicing exactly where my thoughts were going. "But we're getting nowhere with this. As much as all of this sounds logical and reasonable, all we're doing right now is speculating on possibilities."

"So what are we doing, then?" Shin asked, both of us looking to her for guidance. "Do we keep going with the mission, or...?"

She sighed and considered us, then gave us both a tired smile. "I'm not dragging the two of you into something you may not be prepared for if I have the option to avoid it."

Her protectiveness over us was both warming and frustrating. The stamp of failure on my mission record bugged me, but I also understood her caution. Even so, my shoulders slumped and I saw Shin in a similar state. But we didn't complain, fully aware of the situation and what could happen if things went south.

It wasn't worth the risk.

"We're under no obligation to continue this mission. It's far outside the parameters we were given, and we don't lose much for dropping it. Another team will investigate the situation here, though." She paused and ruffled our hair fondly. "But both of you flawlessly completed your tasks. Well done."

That night as I lay in bed, I idly considered that this was reminiscent of Team Seven's Wave-mission-from-hell, where their C-rank turned into an A-rank due to unexpected circumstances. Except they continued it even though they didn't have to, due to both Naruto's desire to prove himself and Tazuna's underhanded digs at their morals. He had successfully manipulated the kids onto his side, all while glossing over the potential danger they faced.

But Kakashi wasn't an idiot. He _knew_ what could have happened and could have easily dropped the mission with no penalties and turned his team around. Yet he didn't, and it only now hit me just how far into danger he could have lead his team into. With the amount of unknowns that came with the shift in mission difficulty, he could have very well lead his Genin team to their death.

I couldn't shake off the feeling that they had gotten unbelievably lucky in their outcome and grateful that Kakashi wasn't _my_ team leader. He was without a doubt a tactical genius and skilled shinobi, but I couldn't help but think that his decision was a hint more _reckless_ than _calculated._ He was lucky that they only had to deal with Haku and Zabuza. It could have been worse.

I also couldn't help but think that Itachi's and Shisui's secret ANBU mission had something to do with all of this. I wondered if their target was just the Kiri nin, or if it was the person behind all of this, or if it was both. Something still didn't add up with the situation, and the itch from earlier remained lodged in the back of my brain.

There was no reason for Kiri to seek out an alliance with Suna _now_ of all times, if that was even their goal. There was no reason to tip the current balance of power between the major villages. Nothing had _happened_ to warrant such an action. It was painfully obvious that I was missing some key information, and I grew frustrated that I couldn't figure out the puzzle in front of me. My knowledge of canon was no help here.

Itachi's rank in ANBU also bothered me. It was definitely too soon, and I wondered if our conversation from before had something to do with it.

But for now, I pushed that particular concern to the back of my mind and tried to get some sleep. It was a long way home, but I clearly had a lot to figure out when I got back.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** A bit of a short chapter, but I have the majority of the next one written so I'll have that out soon, too. :) As always, I reply to signed reviews through private messaging, but as there were a few guests:

 **Guest #1, #2:** Thank you for your reviews! Glad you guys are enjoying the premise.

 **Guest #3:** I'm glad that Itachi's reactions came across as realistic. The danger is always lurking just out of sight, and despite the slow pace right, I do plan on picking things up soon. Miho's conversation with Itachi had a few consequences.

 **Heyola:** Thank you for the kind words. I hope your day went well.

 **Guest #4:** I've always found chakra sensors interesting, so I wanted Miho to have the skill. :)

This chapter is un-beta'd because Enbi is busy right now, so I apologize for any grammar/spelling mistakes. They're all on me.

Cheers!


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** As always, thanks for the continued interest in the story, as well as all reviews, favorites, and follows. Without much preamble, here's the chapter.

 _Minor edits 7/17/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Thirteen -_

* * *

Yūgao was tense on the way back, the skin of her face drawn and tight. She specifically ordered us to suppress our chakra to the best of our ability all while maintaining a quicker-than-average pace home.

Her orders and alertness put Shin and me on edge, and we both came to the realization that whatever we had dodged at River Country still had her concerned. Her sensing range was much farther than what Shin and I were capable of so neither of us could sense what she did, but every so often she would have us stop and slightly change our course.

"Are we trying to lose a tail?" I asked her quietly the next time we stopped, sticking to her left like glue.

She seemed outwardly composed, but the rigidness of her stance gave away her unease. "I'm not entirely sure. I keep sensing someone but…" Her brows furrowed when she glanced behind us. "They keep disappearing each time I hone in on them."

"Have they been following us the entire time?" Shin crouched on the branch to her right.

"No. I picked up on them recently and they show up sporadically. But I'm also avoiding clusters of chakra signatures around us, hence why I keep changing our direction."

I briefly adjusted a strap on my backpack, tightening it so it stopped shifting while I ran, then braced my hands on my knees and took deep breaths. The pace she had us going at was rough and the combination of the low temperature and our speed had practically frozen my face. It might have been mid-day, but there was no warmth to be found from the clear skies.

"Are they not Konoha teams?" I asked, rubbing my hands together and breathing into them. "We passed the border a while back."

"Maybe." Her gaze kept flickering across the treeline, as though she was expecting someone to appear. "Or maybe not. We're still far too from home to be sure."

I exhaled roughly and willed my nerves to settle. Hearing that we had a mystery tail which even Yūgao couldn't get a pinpoint on was unsettling. I quieted the part of my mind which hinted at the possibility that we were being herded somewhere.

My pulse had just slowed when she motioned for us to move again. "Breaks over."

Travelling through the barren trees and untouched stillness of the forest had me appreciating the simplicity of winter. There was something elegant in how the season stripped the environment down to its bare bones.

But the numbness of my fingers and wind nipping at my cheeks had me missing warmer weather.

A half hour and miles later, static prickled in my ears and broke the monotony of our way home. It was faint and I almost missed it, but given that we were in the middle of the forest and miles away from civilization, it may as well have been a siren going off.

A ghost in the middle of nowhere was odd. I nearly dismissed it as irrelevant—perhaps a traveler had gotten unlucky and died of hypothermia—but then considered that with everything else odd going on, it was a matter worth checking out.

"Sensei," I called quietly, cutting across the silence. "Can you sense anything—anyone—west of us?"

She slowed but didn't stop. "No. Are you getting something?"

"I think so. Could we make a detour?"

She considered it for a brief moment, then nodded. "Take point."

We swung around left, and I led us in the direction where the static was coming from. It grew louder in my ears as we approached but I was careful to stop before we got too close. We dropped to the ground in complete silence, and after confirming with Yūgao that there was no immediate threat in the area, proceeded to investigate.

I saw the ghosts before I saw the bodies.

Their attention zeroed in on us the second we stepped through the underbrush, and I took extra care not to acknowledge their presence. My gaze remained painstakingly fixed on the corpses.

"This is…" Shin trailed off, taking in the scene, stopping in place beside me.

What could only be described as an execution lay before us. A Konoha team—a genin team, no less—lay lined up on the floor, all of their throats neatly cut. Blood stained the area around them, the red in sharp contrast with the snow.

Their jounin sensei lay with them, though his corpse sported far more visible injuries.

My stomach dropped when I recognized the genin as those from my graduating class. Shin must have recognized them too, because he had the same expression on his face. I didn't remember their names, couldn't recall any details about them, but the sight of their corpses was jarring all the same.

They had just started their career and it was already over. I swallowed tightly and averted my gaze when I saw one of them still had their eyes open.

"This is Chikage-san," Yūgao murmured as she knelt besides the body of the jounin. "I knew him... This was his first team."

"We knew the genin," I added quietly, then discreetly moved to stand closer to Shin when I saw the ghosts slide towards us. "They were in our class."

He didn't react to my proximity, still fixated on the bodies. "They didn't stand a chance," he said, his voice calm and curiously detached despite the gruesome sight. "Look at the precision of the wounds. It's like they didn't even put up a fight."

"T̵̳̍h̷̜͐ơ̶̝ş̶̚ė̷̳ ̵͉̊ẗ̸͜w̷̮̉o̵͍͐.̵͙̊.̶͖́.̸͙̕ ̵̣͠o̷̼̔f̷͎̑ ̶͓̌c̷̤̓o̵͕̔u̷̱͒r̸͎̋s̶̩̓ḛ̶̀ ̶͙̎t̷̮͝h̷͕̿e̵̫̐ý̶̧'̴̩̅r̸̬̅é̶͓ ̶̮̌l̶͇͘ö̷̮́ö̴̼k̷͎̂i̷̛̯n̴̮̚ǵ̵̨ ̵̠͒d̴̝̄o̶̘͑w̸̪͐ǹ̴͕ ̴̨͆ỏ̷̲n̶̬͒ ̸̧̆ű̷̦ṡ̷͎.̷͔̊"

I clutched at Shin's arm and tried to ignore the dull throb building behind my forehead. I remembered the sensation of thin, sharp pinpricks stabbing along my brain.

"Ǐ̵̖'̵̮̋d̴̬̈ ̵̣̽l̵̞̈ị̴͝k̷̼̓e̷͕͗ ̸̣̾t̵̤̀o̶͖̎ ̴̯̈ś̸̤e̴̙̊e̸̻̽ ̴̟̍t̴̟̓h̵̥͝e̶̼͌m̷̽͜ ̴͍͊d̷̳̍e̴̲̓ą̴̎l̸̰̅ ̴̠̃w̷̤̔i̶̼͋t̶̰͗h̷̛̬ ̴̱͋t̷͖̆h̶̙̀ȩ̴͐ ̵̨͝ť̵ͅẻ̶̤å̷ͅm̷̫͌ ̵̪̀ẁ̴͈e̴͉̊ ̵̤̃f̶͚̽â̷̱c̸̼̽ê̷̠d̸̥̏.̷͓̇" One of the dead genin was looming so close to Yūgao that they could have been breathing down her neck. I didn't know if they could hurt her like they could hurt _me,_ but despite the protectiveness which rose up, self-preservation won out. Flaring my chakra would be too suspicious, both to my team and the ghosts.

I squeezed Shin's arm almost painfully. "I think we need to go."

The static spiked as the ghosts' attention switched solely to me. What I said must have disgruntled them and an image of walls closing in around us flashed through my mind. My chakra simmered dangerously under my skin in response.

"T̴͉͠h̴̳̍e̷͕̒y̶͇͌'̶̟̓r̴̪̓e̷̡͒ ̶͔͝g̶̠̋ö̵͔́ȋ̶̫n̷̤͋g̸̞̅ ̴̞̎t̷͔̓ỏ̵̞ ̵͖̆f̸̋ͅǫ̶͂ṛ̷̆g̷̫̅e̵̹͑ţ̵̓ ̷̨̆ǘ̸̯s̸͇̓?̶̧̀"

Yūgao seemed pained as she straightened out. "I don't have any sealing scrolls with me… Otherwise I would take them with us. Get them home."

"Can't you write some? We have a few blank scrolls with us. Leaving them out here seems... wrong," Shin said slowly.

"I̴̹̍t̸͎͘ ̵̟͋ȉ̷̳s̴̠͑!̸̲͝"

I shared the sentiment—really, I did—but we had to go. Despite being from the same village, their ghosts didn't strike me as friendly anymore. If anything, I was getting the vibe that they were angry and resentful towards us, and were more likely to try and hinder us from leaving out of spite than to warn us of what killed them out of camaraderie.

Which sharply reminded me that whatever killed _them_ was still out there, and I voiced as much. "Their wounds look fresh, sensei. This was recent."

Yūgao nodded solemnly. "Shin, I don't have the time to create sealing scrolls or I would."

He opened his mouth again, likely to press the issue, but thought better of it and reluctantly nodded.

"We'll report their location when we check in at the outpost," she reassured him and rested a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me. We're not forgetting about them, but my priority is keeping this team safe."

After one last look at their corpses, we took to the trees again and picked up the pace.

* * *

.

* * *

Yūgao's lips were pressed in a thin line, and the pessimistic part of me somehow already knew what she was about to say. "There's been a group of four following us ever since we discovered the dead team twenty minutes ago."

I closed my eyes briefly, then asked, "And our mystery tail?"

She hesitated as if she didn't want to unsettle us with more information, but decided against it and informed us anyway. "I haven't sensed that one particular signature since this other group spotted us. It's like they've… left us alone."

My stomach dropped when I understood her unsaid message. Whoever had been tailing us before probably left us alone _now_ because this other group was on our tail.

Which suggested that this other team wasn't friendly.

"We can't outrun them?" I asked slowly, but at the same time mentally prepared myself for what I already knew was going to happen. My pulse picked up and wisps of adrenaline started to race through my veins. "How far is the outpost?"

"Farther than what you two can run at the speed needed to avoid them." We came to a halt and landed on either side of her, careful not to slip on the iced branches.

"So we're fighting," Shin said coolly, rolling his shoulders. He seemed relaxed and fully in control of himself despite the situation.

Yūgao carefully considered both of us, and suddenly I wasn't entirely sure which one of us was more nervous. She would be able to handle herself fine, but this was the first test of whether or not _we_ would be able to, too. This was our first real encounter with enemy nin. Everything else had been training and while she never went easy on us, it was impossible to determine if we were prepared for this or not.

"You two work best as a team. Avoid single engagements and avoid dragging out a fight," she advised stiffly, and unsheathed her sword in one fluid motion. "It's going to be three against four, so move quick and don't hesitate."

"And if they turn out to be more than we can handle?" I didn't really know why I even asked.

She smiled grimly, giving me a knowing look. "Then we die."

"Reassuring," Shin deadpanned.

I couldn't help but snort at the dry, morbid, and arguably misplaced humor, but there was something to be said about the best time for jokes being during dire times. His snip definitely helped in calming us all down.

Yūgao's lips quirked up. "Let's do our best to avoid that though, shall we?"

Despite my nervousness, I was thankful to find that my hands remained steady and my mind was clear. I was dreading the encounter but I was confident that we would be able to handle it. It probably helped that Yūgao was maintaining her composure and Shin remained levelheaded.

"You got my back?" Shin murmured in askance, standing on the branch beside me. His attention was fixed on the treeline.

"Of course," I said absently, listening to the approaching signatures. My pulse thrummed in my ears and adrenaline warmed my limbs. Anticipation made me clutch the weapon in my hand until my knuckles turned white. "Have you got mine?"

His lips curled into a one-sided smirk. "Of course."

One minute turned to five, five to ten, and time seemed to slow to an unbearable crawl. My eyes began to droop and my limbs suddenly felt heavy as though the exhaustion from running all day was seeping in. I tried to stave it off, knowing that this was the absolute _worst_ time to be caught unaware, and clung to the feeling of adrenaline just moments before.

It didn't work and while I tried to stay awake, a thick, rolling fog slowly swept across and obscured nearly all visibility.

A hand slid onto my shoulder and I inhaled sharply as a chakra jolt sparked me back to awareness. Shin's Sharingan was spinning— _since when did he have three tomoe?_ —and it hit me that the area had been blanketed with a genjutsu.

"Thanks," I breathed out, then immediately pinpointed the locations of our enemies. Our team was made entirely of sensors so the hit to our visibility was not nearly as effective as our enemy had probably hoped; the concealing technique only hindered our ability to physically see them.

But I now had an inkling of how the other genin team had gone down so fast and why their deaths were so clean—they probably didn't have the skill set that we did. Only their teacher had stood a chance, and I didn't doubt for a second that Yūgao had also broken free.

"One at a time," Shin ordered tersely. I nodded and followed his lead.

We swung around and dropped down to engage the enemy nin who was casting the concealing mist jutsu in the back of the group, swiftly closing the distance between us. He didn't expect our speed, didn't expect us to recover so quickly—much less track him down in the fog—and within seconds the combination of our taijutsu had him stunned.

What I didn't expect, however, was for Yūgao to appear in a flash behind him to finish our combo by surgically slicing through the back of his neck. He crumbled, boneless, and she disappeared to fight off another opponent immediately after.

My shock at the sudden death lasted for only the briefest of moments, but it was enough.

Pain exploded in my side and the world spun sideways as someone rammed into me. My back arched off the ground when I finally stopped rolling, and by the time my vision stopped swimming, I almost wished it hadn't.

I stared wide-eyed at the Suna— _Suna?_ —shinobi hovering above me, straddling my sides and pressing a kunai to my neck. Blood welled up in small beads around the cut, sliding delicately down my skin.

I didn't dare move, didn't dare _breathe_ in fear of them slicing my throat, but as they pressed the kunai deeper against my neck, I flattened harder into the ground. My heartbeat played a rapid staccato beat in my ears.

It sounded dulled out, as though I was hearing it through a tunnel.

The Suna nin loomed over me, leaning closer to my face. I could see the pores of their skin, could feel their breath ghosting over my nose… But what stood out the most was the startling blue of their eyes.

Then a second later his eyes widened and a kunai stuck out of _his_ neck, cutting cleanly through the unprotected skin and lodging itself messily in his throat. A warbled gurgle escaped their mouth and their hands reached up to claw at the wound.

Warm blood splattered across my face and I blinked rapidly to avoid getting any in my eyes, then instinctively rolled out from under them before they collapsed on me.

Shin was by my side in a flash, roughly grabbing my arm and harshly pulling me up, the pressure of his grip leaving red marks on my skin.

"Focus," he hissed angrily in my ear.

I swallowed slowly and glanced at the dead body at my feet. The brief moment of hesitation cost me, but his decision to drag out my death cost _him._

The staggering reality of how easily it could've been _me_ bleeding out all over the forest floor narrowed my focus. I ignored the blood coating my skin, ignored the threatening, thick chakra coating the air, and rode the adrenaline pumping through my veins.

 _I refuse to die here_ was the single clear thought going through my mind.

Two enemies down, two left.

Yūgao was still in an engagement with one of them and I assumed it was their team leader due to how long they had been fighting. The distinct, clanging sound of her sword echoed in the area around us, and I heard more water-natured jutsu going off.

… _Water-natured jutsu?_

The Suna nin in front of us was tall and muscular, his entire stature imposing and dangerous. His repulsive chakra signature sounded familiar and once I made the connection that it was identical to the one I heard in River Country, my blood ran cold.

These were the Kiri nin I had found the day before. Why were they wearing Suna headbands? Why were they attacking us?

And if _he_ was here, then what happened to Shisui and Itachi? Hadn't they been part of their mission?

"His taijutsu is good," Shin murmured in warning, his breath warm against my ear. "He's fast, and he hits hard."

"Can you keep up with him?" I replied softly, watching the enemy in front of us for any hint of movement.

Shin grunted in response, but anything he had to say was cut off by the nin suddenly hurtling towards us in attack.

I danced around them and let Shin keep most of his attention, diving in only when I found clear openings. He was doing an admirable job of keeping up and keeping the enemy busy, landing several blows, but the long run across the border drained a good portion of our chakra and tired us out. He was limited to taijutsu and in addition to Yūgao's advice, I knew we had to end this quickly.

My fighting style was meant to disable opponents when possible, but I was also suited for precision killing. Nonlethal when possible, lethal when necessary—that was what I trained for.

But when the enemy continued to come at us even after I hindered his ability to use his left arm and numbed his right leg, I abandoned any notion of maintaining non-lethality in this particular fight. I was far too high-strung on adrenaline and my near-miss with death was pushing me into a ' _kill them before they kill you'_ mentality.

Even so, I didn't want to drag out the death or make it more painful than it needed to be.

 _Not like the other Kiri nin had been planning to_ , I remembered, just barely managing to keep my hand from tracing the blood around my neck.

I readied some senbon, resting them neatly between my fingers. The metal felt cool against my flushed skin.

A sick, deafening _crack_ echoed in my ears in tandem with Shin's pained grunt, and I knew I had to move. I appeared at the enemy's back and released the senbon in a quick, sweeping motion. They dug into numerous points in his spine and upper neck, penetrating through his clothes and hitting right at the marks I was looking for.

Shin cradled his broken arm to his chest and flipped away to put distance between him and the enemy.

I waited with baited breath for them to fall over dead, but they staggered forward instead of dying and with horror I realized that I missed my mark. By _millimeters._

He lumbered forward a few steps, seemed to hunker in on himself, then immediately turned and gunned for me. The wild look in his eyes told me that I managed to piss him off more than I had managed to hurt him.

I inhaled sharply and despite the feeling of my stomach dropping through my feet, managed to duck under his fist in time, avoid his outstretched leg and skirt away. Shin was behind him in a flash, aiming a kick for his head, and from then on out, things happened far too quickly.

The enemy nin—by some sheer miracle or raw skill—staggered forward just enough to avoid Shin's foot, caught himself before he fell, then spun around quickly enough to grab Shin by the throat. Given how quickly and easily he had broken Shin's arm just moments before and the stifling killing intent in the air, I knew he was about to crush his neck.

I hissed in a breath through my teeth and a kunai wound up in my hand, and before I knew it I was leaping towards them with such speed that would make Shisui proud.

I latched onto the enemy's back and before he could react, thrust the knife up into the base of his skull with enough force to make his head snap forward.

His body went limp and he released Shin, falling forward with me still attached. His repulsive chakra went dull in my ears and his blood coated my hands. It was warm and sticky, sliding down my fingers like watered down gelatin while I knelt on his back.

Shin and I exchanged a shaky look to reassure each other that we were both okay, and I exhaled, straightening back up once we were certain that he was dead.

I left the kunai where it was.

 _This is all happening too fast_ , I thought numbly, staring down at the body and watching blood seep out of his skull. _How the hell do you prepare someone for something like this?_

But we weren't done yet.

Yūgao burst back onto the scene, sporting numerous cuts, and racketing my nerves right back up. She spared the briefest of glances at the bodies around us and quickly looked over us for any major injuries.

Her gaze rested on Shin's arm and my face a moment longer than necessary, but must have come the conclusion that we were still suited to keep going, and commanded us in a terse tone. "Run."

We didn't even think to stop and question why. We immediately followed her into the treeline, away from the area.

"Both of you take a soldier pill to replenish your chakra and stave off any pain." Her voice was hoarse, worry and tension marring her face. "We need to get to the nearest outpost as quickly as possible."

* * *

.

* * *

By the time we reached our destination—a tall, maroon-colored, multi-floored building hidden among the trees—my breathing was ragged, all of my muscles burned, and I felt ready to die on the spot. My chakra was drained to the point where the sheer throbbing pain of it had me thinking my body was collapsing in on itself. I all but crumpled on the floor.

Shin was in a similar state. His wrist had turned an ugly purple color, swelling in size and going up his arm, and every now and then I could catch him biting his lip harshly to remain quiet.

I didn't doubt that my side sported a blueish-yellow bruise as well, but given the lack of sharp pain, I figured that my ribs were more along the lines of bruised rather than broken.

"What _?_ " The chuunin currently stationed here seemed frazzled, and Yūgao looked inches away from snapping at them for losing their composure.

Her patience was running thin. In addition to the skirmish we had, the bodies we found, and what happened in the last hour _alone_ , we were all at our wits end and exhausted.

She had to change our direction nearly three times on the way here, all because chakra signatures kept popping up on her radar and all of them seemed to hone in on us if they even got a _whiff_ of our presence. By some miracle, she had managed to avoid getting us into another engagement.

"Exactly what I just told you. This sector is swarming with hostile Suna nin. Did our political standing with them change in the past week?"

"N-no, there haven't been any changes." The chuunin stared at her with wide eyes. "Nothing has been reported!"

Her voice was cold. "Then why did they attempt to kill us? And why did they execute one of our squads?"

The chuunin recoiled, shock evident in his eyes. "You found another dead team?"

 _Another_? This wasn't the first instance? Just what was going on? My mind was muddled from pure exhaustion, but I was aware enough to correct them.

"They aren't Suna nin," I mumbled from my crumpled spot on the floor. "At least not the ones we faced."

They looked at us as though they had just remembered our presence, and I stared at them wearily, the edges of my vision starting to blur.

"Kiri," I clarified. My tongue felt thick and I had to talk around it. "I recognized them from River Country. Same chakra signatures. And the jutsu they used… mist concealment…?"

My vision swam and I shut my eyes tightly, trying to stave off the rising feeling of nausea. I didn't remember chakra exhaustion having such extreme side effects and decided to blame it on the use of a soldier pill. The crash seemed to be much harsher.

"Where's the medic nin on duty?" Yūgao asked worriedly, coming to kneel beside us. "They both need attention."

Shin shot her an annoyed look as if to say ' _now you remember?'_ And held his broken arm closer to his chest.

She gave him an apologetic smile.

The chuunin gestured to the stairs. "Talk to Nao on the third floor, she'll see to them." He rubbed his forehead, stress coming off him in waves. "But if what you're saying is true, then we need to go on a higher level of alert and report this. Like I said, this wasn't the first incident of a dead team found in the area and if you were attacked on the way here..."

Shin managed to get himself on his feet and offered me a hand in getting up. The two of us were exhausted, our appearances probably reflecting exactly like how we felt. We managed to take a few steps towards the stairs, but when I heard familiar chakra mixed in with a larger group approaching the building, I stopped so suddenly that he walked straight into my back.

He grunted and shot me an irritated look, his good hand gripping at my shoulder. I muttered an offhanded apology, but was so entirely focused on the group of ANBU coming through the door that his discontent barely registered.

The team of six ANBU agents each donned a mask which hid their identities, but I was able to separate Itachi and Shisui from them immediately. For one, their height gave them away; and two, the way their attention lingered on us longer than the others indicated that it was them.

I was filled with sheer relief in the knowledge that they were both okay, but also wondered why they hadn't taken care of the Kiri nin which attacked us back in River Country as they were supposed to. Wasn't that part of their mission?

I hoped the pointed look on my face compounded with the dried blood on my skin was somehow enough to get the message of _we need to talk_ towards them.

"We've been assigned here as reinforcements," the ANBU leader stepped forward, his voice gruff and muffled by his dog-like mask. "The Hokage has been receiving troubling reports from this area."

"He's about to hear some more," Yūgao muttered darkly.

* * *

.

* * *

"Thanks for saving my life," I murmured tiredly from my place on the white cot, sitting across from Shin. We had been ushered into a plain, nondescript room which I assumed to be a simple resting area for whoever was stationed here.

He looked at me over the shoulder of the medic-nin—a chuunin in her early twenties by the name of Nao—as she sat in front of him and healed his broken arm. "You returned the favor," he said.

"Yeah, I guess…" I watched listlessly as the green glow from Nao's hands seeped into his skin. "I should have killed him sooner."

"You still got him."

We had cleaned up and were dressed in the spare clothes we had in our packs. I sported some basic black sweatpants and a simple long-sleeved shirt. Shin donned something similar, but in the dark blue hues of the Uchiha clan.

My hands were pristine, but I could still feel the sensation of clotted blood dripping down my fingers. I clenched my fists and crossed my arms across my chest, hiding my hands under them.

Shin watched the action with hooded eyes.

"You hesitated when Yūgao-sensei killed the first one."

My gaze flickered to him. "I shouldn't have," I said softly, then admitted honestly, "I simply wasn't expecting her to kill him just like that. Without even hesitating."

He exhaled deeply through his nose, and nodded in thanks to Nao once she finished with his hand.

"Try not to use it for a few days," she said, and after making sure we would be alright, left the two of us alone with a somber atmosphere. I heard her walk down the stairs, likely to join the higher ranking ninja in the building to discuss what was going on.

"How did you think the entire thing was going to play out?" Shin asked once she was gone, inspecting his wrist.

I shrugged and watched him flex his hand. "I don't know. When she said a team was following us, I thought we would knock them out. Disable them. But we went straight to killing them and I didn't expect it to be so... " I fumbled for the right word, unsure of what I wanted to say.

"So easy?" He supplied, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"No," I immediately replied. But then I paused and corrected myself, because my gut response wasn't the truth. "...Yes. And quick."

Killing them _had_ been easy despite my mind trying to tell me that it wasn't—or rather, trying to convince me that it wasn't _supposed_ to be easy. But all it took was a flick of my wrist, some pressure to dig a knife in, and the man was dead. I hadn't hesitated in the slightest. I had been fully aware of what I was doing and I still did it.

"Do you regret killing them?"

"He was about to snap your neck," I said quietly, avoiding a direct answer. "I had to kill him first."

He caught the evasiveness and his eyes narrowed, but he let it slide. "Would you do it again?"

"To save you, yes. Probably sooner so he didn't have the chance to break your arm."

"Then why is it still on your mind?"

I hunched into myself, pulling my knees to my chest. "I killed someone. _You_ killed someone. That doesn't bother you?"

"No," he said coolly, still observing me through hooded eyes. "Because neither of us did anything wrong."

I frowned at him and the judgment was evident in my tone. "You don't consider killing someone to be _wrong_?"

"Of course I—" He cut off and sighed wearily as if he had just figured something out, then rubbed at his temples, careful to use his good hand. "You're thinking about this like a civilian, you idiot." He sounded exasperated. "Don't, or you're going to start imposing limits on yourself you shouldn't be."

 _Like a civilian…?_ I frowned. "What do you mean? What limits?"

"Do you believe you did something wrong?"

"I killed someone," I repeated slowly.

He shook his head as if I didn't understand. "Why did you kill them?"

"So they didn't kill you," I said, scowling at his disapproval. "But that doesn't make it right, Shin. It doesn't justify what we—"

"Justification doesn't matter," he interrupted lowly. "You're missing my point. You are a _soldier_ , not a civilian. Do you think someone is going to berate you for killing an enemy?"

"Wouldn't the people who cared about _them_ hate _us_?"

He gave me a level stare. "Does it matter?"

I reeled back in shock. "Does it matter? What kind of—"

"Do you think they hesitated when they killed our classmates?" He asked without emotion. "Do you think they cared that their enemy would hate them for doing it? And before you ask whether _we_ should care about killing an enemy, that's something that varies ninja to ninja. What _matters_ at the end of the day isn't what we think or feel, but what we do, and who's still left standing."

I knew I was judging myself from the set of values I carried from my old life—all of which dictated that violence and killing was wrong no matter the situation—but Shin brought up a fair point. Ninja operated by a completely different moral compass. It didn't matter if something was right or wrong. Orders were orders and you had to do whatever it took to get the mission done or whatever it took to survive.

We learned on day one in the Academy that an active-duty soldier was permitted to use force and violence in the field of duty. They were _expected_ to. I knew from classes that we were permitted to kill enemies when necessary without repercussion, but the gravity of the statement was only hitting me now.

No one would hold this act against me but myself—and my enemies, but any retaliation from them would just be in the form of more violence, which was the norm in this world.

"So you're saying there are no consequences on us to the fact that we killed them," I said listlessly. "That's..."

"Awful?" Shin offered.

"...Yeah."

He sighed tiredly and closed his eyes at my statement as if he already knew what I was aiming at, but seemed content that I had gotten the message. The exhaustion from earlier kicked in again and he laid down on his own cot.

I knew that I had to kill far before this point and I knew I was going to have to do it again, but…

I ran a hand down my face and rested it over my mouth. "I didn't like killing them," I admitted quietly, the words coming muffled through my fingers.

"You shouldn't." Shin gave me a humorless smile. "But you need to start thinking like a ninja or next time it _will_ be you bleeding out on the ground... And I might not be able to stop it."

My gaze rested on his arm. "Or someone could die because I was too concerned with preserving my enemy's life to act preemptively."

"Or that."

"How are you so _okay_ with all of this?" I wondered glumly, gesturing vaguely with my hand and itching to know how this entire conversation was sliding off his shoulders like water off a duck's back. "Wasn't this your first time killing, too?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, staring passively at the ceiling. "But I was brought up to think like a ninja from a clan with a long history of being ninja. Killing is just something we do. But just because I'm okay with it doesn't mean I enjoy it."

"Mm." I nodded mutely in acknowledgment, stewing in my thoughts. Were ninja clans really that different in how they raised their children? Shin didn't seem bothered in the slightest in what he had done. Or, at least, he wasn't _visibly_ bothered. Maybe he was silently mulling through it on his own.

I had once fretted so much over how easily and how close I had come to killing him during our graduation test, worried about what the action said of me and my morals. Worried that it somehow made me less of a person.

But now that I _had_ killed someone, I felt… nothing. None of my earlier anxiety.

I was still a bit shaken up over earlier, sure, but it was more due to my close brush with death. There was no groundbreaking change of character or heavy stone of guilt sinking down in my stomach.

I just felt tired.

I wasn't sure if my detachment to what I had done was worrying or reassuring. I still wasn't _okay_ with killing, but it was obvious that I could—and would—do it.

The bright, blue eyes of the Kiri nin that had almost killed me briefly appeared in my mind, but beyond that, I couldn't remember a thing about them.

* * *

.

* * *

I woke up to the sound of muffled, subdued conversation. My eyes cracked open slowly and I stared blankly at the wall, trying to remember where I was and why nothing looked familiar.

"—shouldn't have been there," Shisui had just finished saying, standing by his brother.

"That doesn't change anything," Shin said. He sounded irritated. "We still had to drop the mission."

"It was the right choice."

"Was it?"

 _I must have passed out_ , I realized, propping myself up on the cot. Three pairs of eyes landed on me when I sat up and rubbed my neck. I winced at the soreness of my muscles and while I took in the room, I spotted Itachi leaning against the wall by the door.

There were no windows in the room, merely a single ceiling lamp (which I suspected to be run off a generator) and therefore impossible to tell how much time had passed since we arrived. I guessed that I had been out for at least an hour. Maybe two.

"What are you two doing here?" The question came out more blunt than I intended, but I was still groggy.

"Hello to you too," Shisui said dryly. There was a tightness around his eyes that negated the light lilt of his tone. "We heard what happened. Glad to see you're both okay."

"Same to you," I said with a barely suppressed yawn. I was still exhausted beyond belief. "Do you know what's going on around here?"

"Nothing good," he said. "Short version is that someone was trying to prevent an alliance between us and Suna."

"And the long version?"

He smiled grimly, lips in a thin line. "A political nightmare and a mess to clean up?"

Shin snorted and rolled his eyes at the understatement.

I nearly asked how that was considered 'the long version', then caught his use of the past tense and looked up at him curiously. "'Was?' Do you know who the culprit is?"

"No one specific, no," he said slowly and shared a look with Itachi. "But we have a few suspicions that will be dealt with."

I frowned at the secrecy.

"On the bright side," he continued with forced cheeriness. "We found solid evidence linking Kiri to the recent sabotages, so the treaty with Suna will continue as planned."

"Ah. That's good news..." I hadn't realized that there wasn't a solid alliance with Suna yet. It was in existence by the time Naruto was a genin, but we were still six years from the fact so I wasn't too surprised. My knowledge was hazy and I had a brief moment of panic when I thought that my knowledge was disappearing.

But I still remembered all the major events. It was just the details that escaped me.

"What happened to you two at the capital?" I asked quietly, my gaze sliding between them. "The team we faced off against… I thought they were part of your mission. You all but told me not to worry about them."

Shin's attention snapped to Shisui at my remark and I saw the tension spike up between them.

 _...Had Shin even known that Shisui had been in River Country?_ The reaction hinted that he didn't, and I wondered just how much they kept from each other.

"Our orders changed," Itachi answered coolly from his spot near the door, pulling all attention to him. There was an unusual stillness in the air around him. "Something else took priority."

Shisui looked pained and for the first time I saw the slightest hint of regret on his face. "But had I known that they would have been a problem for you, I—"

"—Would have continued with your new orders regardless, right?" Shin interrupted, glaring up at his brother. His shoulders were hunched forward. "Can't disappoint anyone in charge."

I blinked at the sudden hostility in his tone and felt the temperature in the room dip. I knew he and Shisui didn't get along and that he held resentment towards him because of his rank, but this seemed… more personal. As though the strain between them had more depth to it than that.

"I'd have taken care of them before we left," Shisui finished slowly, carefully, peering at his brother with a guarded look. "Family comes first. You know that."

"Oh, I do." Shin's glower darkened. "Except when the village comes first."

The temperature _definitely_ dropped at that comment and the atmosphere seemed to whiplash from subdued to stifling within the span of a second.

I immediately felt out of place and very aware of the fact that I was the only non-Uchiha in the room. I saw Shisui's gaze slide to me briefly while Itachi's weighed down on Shin, and I knew for a fact that they were no longer talking about the Kiri nin.

I breathed slowly, painstakingly careful not to react to his comment. Nothing he said revealed the planned coup and I wouldn't have known what he was talking about if I wasn't already aware of it.

"Shin." Shisui's voice was the quietest I'd ever heard it. "That's unfair. And now is not the time to argue over it."

"It's never the time with you." I caught an undertone of dejection amidst the animosity. Then he seemed to remember I was in the room, saw how awkwardly still I was sitting, and continued with forced nonchalance, "But whatever, there's no point. We're never going to agree over that."

"Shin—"

"Don't you have some ANBU patrol rotation to get to?"

If I hadn't already been scrutinizing everyone's reactions, I would have missed Shisui's subtle flinch at the blatant dismissal. Shin and I had been nasty to each other before, but I could tell he cut deeper into Shisui than he ever cut into me.

They evidently both had a talent for wielding words like weapons. Shin just didn't seem opposed to using it on his brother.

My eyes caught Itachi's, and I got the feeling he was also distinctly uncomfortable from having to witness what was a personal family issue. But while I didn't want to get between them, Itachi had no such reservations.

"The captain wanted us to report in once we were done here, Shisui," He said calmly, stepping forward and coming to friend's rescue. I caught the hint of ice in his tone. "We've wasted enough time."

"Right... I'll see you at home," Shisui murmured, still staring down at Shin. His face smoothed out of any expressions and a mask settled, one that I was used to seeing on him. "Stay safe."

 _Well… that solidifies any doubt I had about his stance on the coup_ , I thought morosely, watching Shin glare daggers at Shisui's back. _And further explains the animosity between them._

It wasn't until they were out the door, down the stairs, and long gone that I heard him mumble a despondent "You too," under his breath.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** So... tada. I kind of struggled with writing the entire 'how-to-deal-with-a-first-kill' deal, but I hope it was alright. Miho is the type of person who rationalizes her way through everything so even if she knows something isn't _right_ , she'll find a way to justify it through logic regardless. Hence, that entire train of thought and exchange with Shin. I'm aware that it's not necessarily right, but it's a common coping mechanism. And detachment, well.. that's another.

I'm sure you guys can guess who's bouncing around causing trouble for Konoha. :') Yes, he's around.

We'll be back to the regularly scheduled Uchiha plotting in the next chapter. This chapter is also un-beta'd, so I apologize for spelling/grammar mistakes.

Reviews and any feedback is love.

( _9/9/16 - I forgot to respond to guest reviews. Whoops!_ )

 **Forgotusername:** Thanks for leaving a review! I'm really happy people enjoy this characterization of Shisui.

 **Guest #1:** Well... there's a lot of bad things coming for everyone in the next chapters. Thank you for leaving a review! It's always reassuring to hear that others enjoy my writing ;w;

 **Guest #2:** I'm lowkey dreading the massacre/how it's going to play out. I've been finalizing some details of it, and, well.. it's gonna be a ride. I'm happy that you're enjoying Shin and Miho's blooming friendship though.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** _Edits 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Fourteen -_

* * *

It had been weeks since the botched mission at River, nearing the start of Spring.

I ducked behind a tree just as Shin's fire jutsu swept the area. _It's gotten stronger_ , I mulled while heat licked at my skin. My shoulder throbbed in pain at the fire's proximity, the skin already tinged red from a series of mild burns from earlier.

My hair stuck uncomfortably to the back of my neck from sweat and my muscles ached, but they were singing from exertion rather than pain. I ignored it all in favor of continuing our spar.

I flickered under his extended arm before he finished his jutsu and struck it—once, twice—before he leapt away to put distance between us. I leaned forward and sped after him, staying hot on his heels. I briefly considered how our roles had reversed—once, months ago, I was the one running from him.

"Stop running," I huffed lightly while ducking under his leg.

He scoffed, but there was a tiny grin pulling at his lips—he also considered the irony. He was aware of how quickly I could end our fights now. All I needed was one or two openings.

As the trend with all of our past spars, we weren't pulling any punches. We always went until one of us wasn't able to continue, pushing each other to our limits, stopping just before we seriously hurt each other.

"Alright, alright," Yūgao cut in from the side once it became obvious we were reaching that point. "I think that's enough for you two today."

My fingers stopped inches from jabbing into the space between Shin's shoulder and neck. I paused in a precarious handstand, balancing myself with a hand on his other shoulder. He glanced up and shot me a wry look, brushing strands of my hair from his forehead. "Are you a ninja or a gymnast?"

"That would've immobilized your other arm." I tapped his shoulder, then tipped my legs forward and righted myself in front of him. "And sealed my win. Flexibility has its own merits."

"I suppose." His gaze hovered over the burns on my arm, then he extended his hand in Konoha's traditional seal of reconciliation. I met him halfway.

"You two really don't know the meaning of moderation, do you?" Yūgao muttered, coming to stand beside us with a hand on her hip. "While I admire your dedication to progress, maybe take it a _little_ easier on each other?"

Shin raised an eyebrow. "This coming from the teacher who put us through the wringer last week?"

"She's only saying it because the medics at the hospital are spreading rumors about her," I whispered to him from behind one hand. "The amount of visits we have… they've been wondering about her training habits."

Yūgao pouted and the action made her look younger, reminding me that she wasn't all that much older than us. "Since when did the two of you start ganging up on me?"

Shin and I shared a quick look at her question, grinning to each other. I hid another snort behind my hand when both of us conveniently kept quiet.

He rolled his neck and after a beat, moved to post-spar stretches. I joined him, minding my injuries, while Yūgao came over and inspected my shoulder.

"Honestly, I'm starting to consider sending the two of you for medic training based on how many injuries you inflict on each other," she muttered, prodding lightly at my arm. "This isn't serious but I'd recommend getting it healed."

I noticed the design on her skin. "So you _are_ in ANBU."

"Neither of you seem that surprised."

"We had our suspicions," Shin said, coming to stand by us. "You'd get this far-off look in your eye and let our mistakes slide more often before disappearing for days on end. Then you'd come back without an explanation, so... " He shrugged. "We kind of figured."

"Then allow me to tell you this time that I'm going to be away for the next two weeks," she finished with a light tap on my arm. "The eastern border has gotten a bit tense recently, what with recent events, and the Hokage's been sending out more sensor-nin to monitor activity in those sectors."

I couldn't remember Kirigakure ever being so aggressive towards Konoha in the original timeline. Skirmishes, sabotages, actively trying to undermine our alliances—it felt like something important was happening, but I wasn't able to put the pieces together.

The feeling of not knowing what to expect made my skin crawl. "Have things gotten that bad?"

"No, no," she reassured with a wave of her hand. "It's no worse than what we go through with Kumo. In any case, I'm sure my absence won't hinder your progress."

"We'll keep busy," Shin said, and sensing that training was over for the day, moved to leave the field. I went to join him but was stopped by Yūgao's hand coming to rest on my arm.

I stared up at her questioningly. "Is something wrong?"

She merely responded with a smile. "No, I just wanted to talk with you for a moment."

"Ah…" Well that was out of routine. I motioned to Shin that I would catch up with him later, seeing him hesitate at the edge of the field.

Yūgao watched him leave. "Do you remember when I said that I had been assigned to the two of you?"

"Yes, on our graduation."

"Do you know why?"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "Hokage's orders to watch two potentially troubling graduates?"

She scoffed and amusement twinkled in her eyes. "That was part of it, yes. But the skillset you two had matched mine. Mainly, I was ordered to cultivate your sensor abilities." She paused and admitted almost sheepishly, "It was also a test for me."

I blinked and turned to face her fully. "A test for you?"

"Being able to lead a team is a requirement for any promotion. I was recommended to lead an ANBU team—which I was really excited for—at least until _someone_ decided it would be better to give me a genin team first…" she trailed off and I watched curiously as she crossed her arms and huffed. She was always composed around us, and while she did get playful with us every now and then, her personal life was never mentioned to us. This was the first time.

"But I don't regret getting the opportunity to teach the two of you," she continued with a smile after seeing me raise an eyebrow. "In any case, though, this isn't what I wanted to talk to you about. How are your sensory skills coming along? I know Shisui gave you a few pointers." She gave me a knowing look and I ducked my head sheepishly.

Shisui's confidence in my ability to practice sensor-nin training without harming myself had been incentive enough for me to actually try and attempt without supervision. The concept of what he suggested was surprisingly similar to what I used to do when I had been younger—messing around with directing chakra to my ears—but I was careful to direct extremely minimal amounts at a time.

"It's been going well," I admitted, absently kicking a pebble with my foot. I still couldn't find the point of the conversation and was eager to get home to shower. _After a visit to the hospital_ , I amended.

Yūgao hummed. "If you need advice on how to minimize the risks of augmenting, feel free to come to me."

"I will." I fiddled with the edges of my jacket and waited for her to dismiss me. When she didn't after a lengthy pause, I glanced up to find her watching me with a frown. "...Sensei?"

"I've been thinking about the River mission lately," she said slowly. "I hadn't given much thought to the dead team we found, given everything else that was going on, but I've been thinking over what happened." She frowned. "How did you find them?"

I froze and my eyes snapped to hers. She watched me curiously, hand still resting on her hip, and waited for me to answer. I trusted her, but not enough to reveal what I could do. The fewer amount of people who knew, the better.

But I could be vague. "I sensed them."

"Sensed them...? I don't remember sensing anything when you took point and brought us to them."

"You know that I sense through hearing." At her nod, I continued, "The team we found, they were… they sounded like static to me. It was out of place in the forest, so I thought we should investigate."

"That's… interesting," Yūgao mulled, tilting her head and still watching me curiously. "Static from dead bodies? Maybe your ability stretches further than we originally expected."

 _We? Who was 'we'?_ The comment set off alarms in my head, but I kept quiet and let her draw her own conclusions. There was no way she could guess at what else I could do.

The conversation trailed back into safer territory after that and she dismissed me after several more minutes. I chewed nervously on my bottom lip on the way to the hospital, realizing that I needed to be more careful in the future. I hadn't even realized my mistake until now. It was so easy to slip up.

 _And I need to start keeping track of all these lies…_

* * *

.

* * *

Like most high-ranking active ninja, Itachi had been kept immensely busy over the past weeks. I barely saw him or Shisui within the village and even though I was reassured that we were still friends, I missed being around him.

So when I found him standing in the middle of our team's training ground one morning, I didn't bother hiding my surprise. "Hi," I greeted, suppressing a yawn and brushing off the final traces of sleep. "It's been a while."

He seemed entirely put together despite it being barely six in the morning. I idly wondered if he had even slept. The dark circles under his eyes suggested that he hadn't, but if he was tired, he didn't show it. "Good morning," he said.

I motioned at his uniform. "Congratulations on the promotion, by the way. I wasn't able to tell you before, what with everything going on. You must be one of their youngest operatives. I didn't realize you were so eager to advance through the ranks, though."

He shot me an annoyed look as if I should have already known the reason behind his promotion. "Personal glory is not why I applied. I requested the chance to advance and was granted the opportunity."

Now _that_ was definitely off. Itachi never asked for promotions. They were forced upon him despite his wishes, so for him to actively seek advancement was out of character.

"Then why?" I asked.

"I wanted to find the truth."

To my knowledge, Itachi's acceptance into ANBU marked the moment of his discovery of the coup and sparked his suspicions of Danzo. But given the acceleration and difference in events, I was hesitant to make such assumptions.

"And did you?"

"I found more than I hoped to," he said, staring down at the ground. His shoulders were slumped. "The moment I expressed interest in ANBU, I immediately received a recommendation from Danzo."

"People keep tabs on your progress." I noted the distinct lack of an honorific but didn't comment. "It's not that unusual for people with potential to receive recommendations."

He ignored my quip. "You warned me of him."

"You didn't believe me."

"And if I did now?"

I scrutinized him. He seemed different from when we last spoke—more focused, as if he now had a clear goal in mind and every action he made was calculated to that point.

It hit me that he now exuded the image of him that I had held in my mind. He looked serious about what he was saying, that he really _did_ believe in my warning now, but more than that, he seemed _sharper_ —as though the veil of innocence had been pulled back from his eyes and nothing but rationality was left in its place.

I wasn't sure how to feel about it, but it explained why he stood in front of me now, why he looked years older, and why he suddenly resembled the Itachi I knew of the future. I was familiar with how Shin looked when his walls went up, with how he acted and how he held himself. It was why the atmosphere around Itachi was so familiar now.

He was distancing himself.

"I'd guess that you stumbled upon something that made you reconsider," I concluded quietly, peering at him. "What happened?"

"As the one who provided my recommendation, Danzo oversaw my integration into ANBU. My first mission was…" He trailed off, then shook his head. "What he had me do is irrelevant now. But his tactics were questionable."

"You mean underhanded," I muttered, shifting my weight and absently looking over his uniform. There were a few scuffs on the vest, but beyond that, no marks whatsoever. "Based on your tone and hesitation, I'm assuming whatever he had you do left a poor taste in your mouth."

Itachi nodded solemnly, but was evidently unwilling to delve into any further details about the mission. It was clear that whatever Danzo had him do had also made him aware of what the man was capable of.

Out of part curiosity and part dread, I asked, "Did Danzo have something to do with the Kiri nin before?"

"Yes. I was still doubtful after my first mission for him, even the second, but this is the third time I've questioned his methods. The orders we received to deviate from our original mission came from him."

"Shisui said the new orders led you to find solid proof of Kiri's involvement and solidify Konoha's alliance with Suna."

"Perhaps so, but our original orders were to keep watch over that sector for suspicious activity. You should not have had to deal with the team you did, nor should the other genin team have died."

I closed my eyes and rubbed my forehead, feeling a headache coming on. It was way too early to be dealing with this. My distaste towards Danzo grew and although I really shouldn't have continued my line of questioning, I did so anyway. "Was Danzo aware of the potential trade-off?"

"I suspect so." He looked as though he had more to say, and I prompted him to continue with an expectant look despite my rising bitterness. "He's also given me a mission that I do not personally agree with."

"Which is?"

"...I can't say."

I sighed at that, but a niggling feeling told me that Danzo's request likely had something to do with what was going on in Itachi's clan.

Despite the irritation I felt at being discarded like a pawn in a larger gambit, I also felt the inexplicable urge to apologize to Itachi. His accelerated promotion was obviously due to the conversation we had. He had already been young when all of this happened to him in the standard timeline, but due to my interference, he was now dealing with it at an even _younger_ age.

Itachi was a lot of things—endlessly patient, incredibly gifted, insightful to a frightening degree—but he was also human and had limits just like everyone else. It took a lot to rattle him, but whatever Danzo had been ordering him to do the past few months was apparently just enough to push him to that point.

"I'm sorry," I offered with sincerity, trying to gauge if he was actually _okay_. "I'm sorry for whatever it is Danzo had you do and what you're going through. I can't promise any helpful advice but… I'm always around if you just need someone to listen."

He seemed to appreciate the gesture and his gaze softened. "You warned me of him and the past few months have revealed those facets of his nature to me." He then shook his head as though to clear the thoughts. "Regardless, the reason I've sought you out—we spoke at length last time. What else do you know?"

"That's a rather vague question, don't you think?" I said dryly, but accepted his topic change with ease. "I know a lot… about baking, about anatomy, the layout of the stars—"

That earned me an exasperated look. "Miho."

"Sorry," I apologized with a smile. "But please be more specific."

Itachi sighed tiredly at that, though the tension in his shoulders seemed to ease away at my quip. The mood around us lightened and I made a mental note that dry humor seemed to be a way of calming him down.

"I'm guessing you want to talk about Nobu again?" I ventured, dropping the sarcasm.

"Along those lines. Though perhaps elsewhere?"

"Mm. We could go to my house again. My mom should be opening the store by now." And it wasn't like I had anything special planned for the day anyway. Shin was busy with something else. I stretched until my back popped and took a deep breath. My nose itched and despite my best efforts to suppress it, I sneezed.

Once.

Twice.

By the third sneeze my eyes were watering and I was about ready to cut my nose off. It was a tragedy that I had been cursed with allergies in this life as well.

Amusement flashed in Itachi's eyes at the indignant look on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Peachy," I muttered, rubbing my nose and sniffling. I groaned when I saw his lips twitch into a smile. "Just because you don't have seasonal allergies doesn't mean you get to laugh at those that do, you know."

His face smoothed out but I could tell he was still amused. "My apologies. Would you prefer we stop by a pharmacy to pick up some medicine first?"

"I swear all of you Uchiha are secretly comedians." I shook my head. "Let's go before I sneeze on _you_ next."

He was gone so fast that I couldn't help but laugh.

.

.

.

"What do you mean, the case has been dropped?"

Itachi and I shared a look when a tense atmosphere descended on us as we walked into the bakery.

"No one was able to find anything and it's been nearly a year. The clan has been stretched thin lately," Mikoto explained. She sounded regretful and the strain in her voice suggested she was stressed. "There are other cases which have taken priority—"

My mom placed a box on the counter with more force than necessary. It echoed in the room. "But to find _nothing_? I thought the Police Corps to be more capable."

"They are. You know they are," Mikoto said sternly, defensiveness leaking into her tone. "But there haven't been any similar instances and it happened during the Chuunin Exams…"

"So you're telling me they're writing it off that a foreign nin was responsible and leaving it at that."

"No, there was simply no conclusive evidence."

My mom sighed, clearly agitated, but tempered her frustration when she saw us.

"Nanami-san. Mother," Itachi greeted her with a curious look. "I didn't expect you here."

"I could say the same," Mikoto said with a strained smile, turning to face us. She also looked different from when I last saw her. The age lines marring face seemed more pronounced. "I thought you were busy training today."

If I didn't know better, I would have said Itachi fidgeted at her question. "Ah…"

"I told Itachi I was having trouble with a project," I said after sensing his hesitation. "I've been struggling with a piece of it and he offered to help."

It wasn't exactly a lie. I _was_ struggling in trying to bring down Danzo.

"I'm sure you'll both solve it in no time, then," Mikoto praised fondly, coming to rest a hand on his head. "I do need to get going, though. Fugaku needed me for something. Haruka," she looked at my mother with regret, "I'm sorry to bring you the bad news. And Itachi, don't be late tonight."

His shoulders dropped slightly. "I won't."

Mikoto ruffled his hair gently, and with one more apologetic look directed at my mother, was out the door.

I watched her back thoughtfully. _My case was dropped?_ That was both good and bad news: good because it meant the entire thing with Nobu had blown over; bad because if Mikoto's countenance was anything to go by, it suggested the Uchiha clan was starting to move.

My attention slid to my mom. She seemed more disheveled and distracted than usual. She absently ran a hand through her hair and down her face, then realized she still had some flour on her hands, and sighed in annoyance as she cleaned it off.

She was never so preoccupied.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly, watching her move about the store.

"Yes. It will be." She swept a hand across the counter and cleaned up the area with effort than necessary, almost as if she was forcing a distraction on herself. I watched her movements for a second longer, then led Itachi into our home.

.

.

.

Despite the tension downstairs, I couldn't help but hide a small smile to myself as I prepared two cups of tea. It was nice to have my friend back.

Itachi caught my good mood and raised an eyebrow in question, but I merely shook my head.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've actually spoken," I said, setting the steaming cups of tea down on the table and easing into one of the chairs. "How've you been? How's Sasuke?"

"Enjoying the academy. He's been getting top marks, although he's a bit impatient to graduate."

"I'm sure he's keeping the teachers on their toes."

Itachi hummed in agreement, the shadow of a smile on his face. It lingered for a moment before his expression smoothed out and he looked at me seriously over the rim of his cup. "Last we spoke, you told me you had the ability to see and speak to ghosts. Are you still capable of doing so?"

"Yeah, I can still see them. I've been reluctant to really experiment with my ability, though."

Disappointment flashed across his face. "So you haven't spoken to any since then."

I gingerly took a sip and my tongue tingled. It was still hot, so I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he also took a sip without even flinching. "Each ghost I've come across thus far has turned hostile the moment they realize I can see them."

He blinked. "They attack you?"

"Well... no. Not exactly." I didn't mention the ghost that tried to drown me by the river. That particular encounter seemed different to me and the ghost there didn't strike me as fully human, for whatever reason.

"But no one else sees them," I continued after a brief pause. "Or hears them. Everyone else goes by without realizing that they even exist, right? So when they see the opportunity to communicate with the living through me, I'm guessing they turn desperate. And impatient." Given that he already knew about my ability and had kept it a secret, I felt no need to censor myself and spoke freely about my theories.

"So they try to speak to you without considering what the process actually entails."

"Right," I confirmed with a nod. "Their impatience is why I've been reluctant to test it out. The only time I understood a ghost was during my encounter with Nobu and you already know how that went."

"You haven't spoken to him since?"

I shook my head and rested my chin in my palm. "I got rid of him the night he attacked me."

He sighed and stared at the wisps of steam rising from his tea.

"Why are you asking me about this now?" I absently swirled the spoon in my cup, watching him out of the corner of my eye. I could guess at the answer to my question—he had discovered his clan's plans for a coup and was looking for a way to avoid it. I had planted the seed of suspicion towards Danzo's role as an instigator and Itachi was acting on it.

He scrutinized me, his brows furrowing as a debate went through his head. I could practically see his mind churning back and forth through some internal cost-benefit analysis.

I hoped that he trusted me as much as I did him. I _wanted_ him to tell me. If the two of us could work together, then perhaps we'd be able to get something done. Itachi actually had standing within his clan—he could influence matters from the inside.

"I confided in you and trusted you with my secret," I said. "Please trust that I can keep your secret, too."

"This one holds a bit more weight than yours." He sounded reproachful, as if I wasn't aware of the seriousness of the situation. "The consequences of it getting out are more severe."

"A secret is a secret," I said, shrugging. "Big or small. You have my word that I'll keep it, no matter what it is. I don't have a lot of friends, but those that I _do_ have mean a lot to me. I'm not going to betray you."

His eyes widened slightly at my words and I wondered why they seemed to have such an effect on him. He searched my face—for what, I wasn't sure—but seemed to have found an answer to whatever question persisted in his mind.

I waited patiently for him to come to a decision and held my breath in anticipation. Whether he told me or not would be a milestone in our friendship, would determine if he held the same amount of trust in me that I did in him.

He held my gaze then slowly said, "My clan is considering a coup against the village."

Warmth filled me, blossoming in my chest. It wasn't the words themselves that made me happy—there was nothing to be happy about in that sentence—but it was the fact that he had willingly spoken them aloud to me.

He trusted me.

I exhaled and relaxed my grip on my cup. The ceramic felt warm against my fingers. "That's… Not at all surprising, honestly."

Shock and suspicion flashed through his eyes at my lack of a reaction.

"Don't look so suspicious," I murmured with a sad smile, staring down into my tea. "You once said I was more capable than I looked. Between Nobu's warning, an Uchiha teammate who complains on how your clan is being treated and the impression I got from when I last visited the Uchiha district… It's not difficult to guess where all of this is going."

"Have you spoken to anyone else about this?"

I shot him a wry look at his defensiveness. "Who would I tell? The Hokage? You know my stance on approaching him."

He inspected my face a moment longer and after finding no signs of deceit, relaxed. "It's not the right course of action even if it's justified," he said quietly with a frown. "The consequences would be too severe. For both sides."

"I'm in agreement with you there… which is why I'd like to help you avoid such an outcome."

"Why?"

"You're my friend," I said simply, raising an eyebrow as if to say _why are you even asking?_ "So are Shin and Shisui. If things go south…" I didn't have to elaborate on what could happen.

He sighed and I saw him grip his cup a little tighter. "Thank you. I've tried to dissuade my father from his current course as well as various members of the clan but it's been difficult. They're resolute."

"Have you told your father about Danzo's theft of Nobu's Sharingan?"

"No. Given the aggressive and resentful atmosphere looming over the clan, I fear that information would serve more as incitement than anything else."

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't thought of the knowledge possibly inciting the Uchiha. I thought the only outcome of them knowing that particular piece of evidence would be the redirection of their ire towards Danzo, but given the severe laws around bloodline theft and the current atmosphere… it could push the clan over the edge.

I was suddenly very thankful that he had the foresight to spot the potential danger. I hadn't even considered such an outcome. "What about the Hokage? I know you wanted to approach him before. Have you told him the truth of Nobu's death?"

He was much more hesitant to answer this time and his hesitation spoke volumes of how much consideration he must have given to our previous conversation. "No," he finally said, cautiously, as if the word suddenly felt foreign on his tongue. "I wanted to, at first. I nearly did. But if he was aware of Danzo's crimes and did nothing and the rest of the Uchiha happened to find out, then—"

"—Then the clan would feel even more betrayed," I picked up on his line of thought, voice going quiet with dread. "Because betrayal from Danzo is one thing but betrayal from the Hokage—"

"—Would be seen as another betrayal from the village as a whole."

We stared at each other and suddenly my previous plan of redirecting the Uchiha's ire towards Danzo seemed pathetic and flimsy. Instead of handing them a reason to cease their rebellion, I could have easily handed them even _more_ of a reason to do so.

Danzo was on the council and the council was responsible for major policy decisions around the village. They could also be seen as guilty, if only by association.

I ran a hand down my face and tried not to let frustration cloud my ability to think. It felt like I was back to square one even though I hadn't actually _done_ anything. What use would speaking to Danzo's victims be if revealing his actions would only incite the Uchiha anyway?

But we weren't at a dead-end yet.

"There's been this one ghost that I've yet to approach," I admitted after a prolonged silence. "I could try speaking with them. Maybe they'll be able to offer some insight."

Itachi studied me. "You said before that your ability was harmful to you."

"It is, but they've yet to attack me and I'm almost certain that they know I can see them. Perhaps they'll be different."

"And if they're not?"

I shrugged then gave him another strained smile. "Then I'll probably end up in the hospital again. But the risk is worth it."

I didn't want the Uchiha massacre to happen and I didn't want Shin _or_ Shisui to die. I didn't want Itachi to hold the terrible burden of murdering his own clan for the sake of the village, to ruin his _life_ for the sake of the village. He deserved better.

And if I had to risk myself in order to accomplish that, then… well, I would. They were my friends and my desire to save them won over my habit of defaulting to self-preservation.

.

.

.

An hour later found Itachi and me standing in front of Kikyō Temple. It was huge and traditional, made of polished red oak wood and neatly slanted rooftops, situated right beside Kikyō Castle. The colorful, blossoming trees on either side of it made it look perfect for a painting.

All of my instincts were telling me to turn around and head back home despite the welcoming scenery.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked beside me, picking up on my unease.

"Yeah, yeah." My hands jittered by my sides until I settled for shoving them in my pockets. "I know I said I'd do this, but now that we're standing here?" I blew out a breath and brushed my bangs aside. "I'm nervous."

"You don't have to do this."

I smiled thinly. "Thanks… but let's go before I lose my nerve."

Itachi followed me in silence as I navigated through the building, cutting across hallways and following the sound of rising static. Even though he would be unable to see or speak with the ghost, his presence was comforting and I was thankful he had offered to accompany me.

The place was empty, but the eerie stillness of the building had nothing to do with the time of day or lack of occupants.

I came to a stop in front of a smaller entryway, far from the entrance, and hesitated when I saw the ghost from before sitting serenely by a windowsill. She was dressed in lavish, sweeping gold silks, looking more like a princess than a priestess.

I nearly turned tail and ran when her attention settled on us, but managed to keep my feet planted. Itachi hovered at my back, evidently aware that I had found the ghost, but remained quiet.

The ghost tilted her head and I noticed small bell ornaments in her red hair, styled in swooping, elegant swirls. They swayed with her movement, chiming softly among the static and after a long, terse silence, she nodded her head in greeting.

"I apologize for the rudeness, but please don't speak yet," I said quickly when I saw her open her mouth. "I'm not fully sure of how to communicate with you without harming you or myself in the process." My voice was steady despite my heart threatening to burst out of my chest.

Her gaze slid to Itachi behind me.

"He can't see you," I added softly at her unspoken question. "Only me."

She stared at him for a moment longer then gestured to the spot beside her as if inviting me to sit. With some effort, I managed to ignore the temptation of flaring my chakra to get rid of her. I introduced myself and Itachi, who he hesitated before bowing. I figured he must have felt slightly silly at bowing towards thin air.

"We were hoping to speak with you about certain things happening within the village," I said. "And see if you had any advice to give us... but I need to figure out how to do so first."

She seemed pleasant enough, evidently patient and willing to wait for me to make the first move, but the sheer wrongness which came from her presence was putting me on edge. I hated how her proximity made my skin crawl and how the space around her seemed to warp unnaturally.

But I came here with a goal and Itachi was standing still as a statue beside me, waiting for _something_ to happen, so I got to work. "Could you please say one word?"

"Ḣ̸̗ĕ̶̹l̸̛̞l̶̨̎o̸̖̓.̵̨̇"

I winced at the distortion. I knew that my interaction with Nobu had been two-fold, but I wasn't sure which was required for me to understand the words that ghosts spoke.

"Any words from you right now sound distorted to me. Do you know the two energies which make up chakra? Spiritual and physical energy?"

She gave me a dry look as if I had just asked a ridiculously silly question, and for some reason I felt the urge to duck my head in embarrassment. I wasn't sure if she had been a civilian or a shinobi during her life, but thankfully, she nodded in accordance.

That made things a lot easier.

"The last ghost I was able to understand shared some of his spiritual energy with me," I explained. "But at the same time, he also drained my physical energy to the point where I nearly died. Is it possible for you to share your energy without leeching mine?"

She considered me before holding out her hand, palm open, and keeping it in front of her. I raised my eyebrows in surprise when I realized she was giving me the choice to trust her. I hesitated for the briefest of moments, then steadily met her gaze and gingerly put my hand in hers.

Foreign energy pooled in my hand and crept up my arm, but rather than hurting, it reminded me of a limb falling asleep. Wisps of memories lingered at the edges of my mind and swirled across my vision like a mirage. They were not invasive or penetrating as Nobu's had been, and I didn't get the same feeling of death reaching for me that I did with him.

I saw flashes of Konoha and felt a sense of hope. The images flitting through my mind were much more fitting of the name 'Village Hidden in the Leaves,' where buildings were sparse and forest enveloped it from all sides.

I caught a whiff of mint and the lightest sensation of hair brushing against my cheek. There was a warmth at my back and a sense of comforting laziness spreading through my bones. A man's face floated in my vision, leaning towards me, but before I make out who it was, the ghost leaned back and her hand slipped out of mine.

"C̸̪͊a̷̝̿n̴͉̐ ̴̗̇y̷̪̏o̷̜̽u̶͙͌ ̵̣͆ù̸̬n̷̦̓ḑ̵̑ḙ̶͑r̸̛͔s̷̺̐t̷̹̓a̴̬͝n̴̗͆d̴̦̕ ̸̩͂m̶̉͜ê̶ͅ ̸͕̀n̵͔̽õ̶̺w̵̘͗?̵̥̽"

My stomach dropped when I was still unable to make out the full sentence. I could guess at the general gist of what she had just said, though, so I shook my head mutely and held my cold hand to my chest.

Sharing spiritual energy only gave me her memories. It apparently wasn't the bridge necessary for active, two-sided communication, which meant that the _other_ option was what I needed in order to understand her: I had to be dying. Or in the process of dying.

My face scrunched up. _What kind of ability is this?_ I wondered with irritation, even when the requirement arguably made a certain amount of sense. It seemed morbidly fitting that I had to be close to death in order to understand the dead.

The benefits which came from being able to speak to ghosts was undeniable—the secrets they potentially held could be invaluable. It's just the trade-off to acquire those secrets seemed to be far too steep and far too risky.

And yet…

 _Any ability worth using always comes with a cost,_ Shisui had told me, and although he had been referring to the abilities of an augmented sensor-nin, I couldn't help but feel that the words applied to this too.

From the glimpses of her memories, I concluded that this ghost had been present at Konoha's founding. Given how long ago that was, I also concluded that she was both an old soul and likely very aware of what was going on in the village.

I inhaled shakily and glanced at Itachi over my shoulder. His Sharingan was active, spinning lazily, and fixed on my hand. His eyes were wide as if he couldn't understand what he was seeing.

"Itachi." His attention snapped to me and he frowned at the determined look on my face. "If you see my chakra flow get sluggish, can you get me away from here?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because I think I finally figured out my ability and it's kind of dangerous."

He looked as though he wanted to warn me against doing whatever it was that I was about to do, eyes flickering between my hand and my face, but seemed to trust in my judgment and nodded slowly.

I turned back to the ghost. She watched our interaction with the same guarded look, but there was a hint of curiosity in her gaze. The way she held herself had me thinking that she was potentially royalty, so I remained aware of my manners.

"Thank you for being so patient. But it appears that my ability only seems to work when you leech energy off of me, so…"

Itachi stepped forward and rested his on my shoulder, stopping me from what I was about to do. He stared at the spot by the windowsill where the ghost sat and although I knew for a fact that he couldn't see her, it felt like he could by the way his gaze remained fixed on where she was. "If this is truly as dangerous to you as you say, be certain that it is worth it before you try."

I opened my mouth to reassure him but he continued before I could get a word out. "Are you aware of what is currently going on between the Uchiha clan and the village?" he asked, directing the question at the ghost.

She seemed amused at his boldness.

"She says yes," I relayed with a raised eyebrow, seeing her nod. It was definitely smart to determine that she would actually help us _before_ I used my ability.

"Do you have any information that could defuse the situation?"

Another nod and she seemed more alert this time, as though she was suddenly more interested in communicating with us. "Yes again."

Itachi's gaze sharpened and his grip tightened on my shoulder. "Is your information something that we will be capable of acting on?"

"Yes," I repeated excitedly when she nodded a third time. I extended my hand and this time Itachi let me, but the ghost shook her head and retracted hers. The bell ornaments in her hair chimed at the movement and her silks rustled as she stood.

I watched her movement curiously, eyes trailing after her as she walked to the door. It became obvious what she wanted us to do when she stopped at the entryway and directed a pointed look over her shoulder.

"I think she wants us to follow her," I said to Itachi. "Let's see what she has to show us?"

.

.

.

We stood at the edges of a civilian neighborhood, on top of a tall building which overlooked the Uchiha compound from afar. I waited patiently for something to happen, my gaze sweeping across the village laid out in front of us. She had led us here for a reason. So we waited.

And waited.

And… nothing happened. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

"What are we supposed to be seeing?" Itachi asked dubiously.

The ghost delicately tapped her wrist as if to signify _time_ , then gathered her silks and sat down.

"I think we need to wait?" I informed him, watching the ghost for confirmation. She offered a reassuring smile and at that, I plopped down some distance to her left, facing the direction of the Uchiha compound.

Itachi joined me after a beat. "How long do we have to wait for?"

The ghost shrugged at the question, so I sighed and made myself comfortable. "She doesn't know. Hopefully not too long?"

He hummed and we sat on the roof for a better part of twenty minutes. I couldn't even begin to guess at what the ghost wanted us to see, but I was willing to wait as long as it took for the evidence to reveal itself. I closed my eyes and rolled my neck.

"Boo," A voice whispered inches from my ear, just as I had started to settle down.

My heart shot up to my throat and I jumped in surprise, whirling around from sheer reflex with a fist aimed at whoever was behind me. A hand neatly but firmly caught my wrist, and I found myself staring into Shisui's cheeky grin.

He was inches from my face.

"Wow," he drawled with a raised eyebrow. "First time I've been able to get a chakra flare out of you. What's got you so jumpy?"

 _Oh for the love of_ —

"Shisui," Itachi greeted serenely from the side as if nothing had just happened. "I thought you were away until the end of the week."

"Should've been." Shisui's breath fanned against the back of my hand. "Would you believe the mission went smoother than anyone expected?"

"Surprising. I thought there would be more resistance in that particular sector given recent reports."

"Yeah, well." Shisui gave a one shoulder shrug and released my wrist, then straightened from his crouch to give me some space. "Turns out my name alone is becoming enough to avoid conflict. No one wanted to cross the border we set up." He spoke as if talking about the weather; I couldn't detect any smugness in his voice whatsoever. Did he not take pride in making a name for himself?

"They'll probably send you out again soon," I muttered and rubbed my wrist. "But I'm glad you got home safely."

"It's good to be back," he said and flicked my forehead, then chuckled as I swatted at his hand. "Looks like you still need awareness training, though." He seemed both amused and disappointed at the prospect.

"You just teleported behind me with speed rivaling the Fourth Hokage."

"And?"

"And you expect me to react in time?"

"Itachi saw me coming," he pointed out lightly. "Right, Itachi?"

Itachi made a noncommittal noise, neither denying the statement nor confirming it. He seemed content to let us banter on our own, his gaze still fixed on the Uchiha district in the distance. I wondered if he did it just to avoid getting dragged into the pointless squabbles Shisui and I usually had.

Shisui smiled cheekily at his best friend's lack of response, apparently coming to some conclusion that I wasn't able to understand. "In any case," he said cheerily, "That makes it 9-5. Better catch up if you don't want me to win."

The tally was from our little game: how many times he had gotten the jump on me versus the amount of times I was able to sense him coming. The score was exactly what you'd expect it to be, but I was doing an admirable job of keeping up.

I caught the ghost looking at the three of us with a strange mixture of fondness, sadness, and amusement. She was far away enough that my chakra flare hadn't hurt her, but I was suddenly very aware of the fact that she was _still here._ And so was Shisui. And he didn't know about my ability yet.

But as long as she didn't try speaking, then there would be no trouble. She hadn't spoken since I revealed the danger it posed, and it only further reinforced her peaceful nature. She wasn't like the other ghosts at all.

Shisui sat down on my right, stretching his legs out and also making himself comfortable. "This seems like a weird place to hang out. What are you two doing?"

"Enjoying the view, clearly," I deadpanned, the words rolling off my tongue with ease.

Itachi snorted softly.

Shisui gave me a flat look, but after Itachi and I refused to elaborate, he shrugged and dropped the subject as if he wasn't particularly worried about it. He palmed at his eye in a way that had me thinking he was also victim to seasonal allergies, but then I caught him hiss in a breath and saw his hand flinch away from his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Just overused my eyes a bit this time around." He waved off my concern with ease, but there was a hint of irritation in his voice as though he found the limit annoying. "I'll be fine."

I frowned. I knew extended use of the Sharingan had negative side effects. "Do you keep your Sharingan on all the time?"

"Just when I'm outside of the village. I'll be fine," he repeated, sounding slightly miffed that I didn't drop the subject. "It's just a minor headache."

But from the way his shoulders were hunched and the way the bottom of his eye continued to twitch, I guessed that it was bothering him more than he let on. It was definitely more than 'a minor headache.'

"You should get it checked just in case," I said. "Maybe see a medic-nin."

He raised an eyebrow at my pushiness.

"I'm just suggesting that you be cautious," I repeated defensively. "Better safe than sorry. It'd be a shame if you went blind or something."

Something gleamed across his face at my offhanded remark and he seemed to assess me for a second, but then he tapped at the corner of his eye and his Sharingan flickered on. "I'm pretty sure my eyesight is still better than yours."

I swatted at him. "Your headache is going to get worse. Turn that off."

"But I heard you think it's pretty."

 _Oh, I'm going to kill Shin._

I whirled on him with a glower, but anything I was about to say was cut off when I found him sitting closer to me than expected.

Apparently the Sharingan didn't turn the iris into a single, solid color. There were dashes of a darker red flaring around his pupils, just barely touching the tomoe surrounding them. My earlier and _embarrassing_ statement was still valid: the Sharingan was pretty, and it was no wonder that the eyes were considered hypnotic. The pinwheels only added to the effect.

(Unlike the Byakugan, which I simply found to be unnerving and not attractive in the slightest.)

Then I realized that I had been slowly leaning in towards him, falling victim to the very same hypnotic quality that I was _just_ considering—staring into his eyes like a scene straight out of a cheesy romance novel—and sat backwards so quickly that it was a wonder I didn't fall over.

His lips twitched and a mischievous gleam sparked in his eyes as his Sharingan flickered off. I shot him a flat look, just _daring_ him to comment. He wisely kept silent, save for the short, amused snort that escaped his mouth.

"T̸͚͉̎̌́̆͜ͅh̴͉̫̮̣̓͂̕͘e̶̢̟̰͎͒͋̌͛r̶̨̯͕̠̐͊̽͠e̷͈̙̰̲̊͐̕͠."

Itachi stiffened at the same time the ghost spoke. She pointed urgently in the direction of the Uchiha compound and I whirled around, squinting to make out what she was trying to show us. It was too far away for me to really _see_ anything, but when I listened carefully I was able to hear the faint sounds of… chains clanking together? _What a weird chakra signature_ , I thought. It wasn't necessarily an unpleasant sound, but it was unsettling all the same.

Itachi was able to discern whatever it was with his Sharingan, and I heard his breath catch at what he was seeing.

"Itachi?"

He cut off my question by swinging his arm across my shoulders and nearly knocking me over. Suddenly we were in an alleyway, a good distance from where we had just been. I blinked when I realized he had just used the Body Flicker technique on the both of us.

When I turned to face him to ask why he had done that, I found his hands shaking and his eyes wide. I was instantly wary, never having seen him so rattled before.

Shisui silently appeared next to us a heartbeat later, all but materializing out of thin air and solidifying his moniker of _Shunshin no Shisui_ , looking every bit the stern ANBU agent with his uniform. We both eyed Itachi cautiously.

"What did you see?" I asked slowly, stepping back and giving him some space.

Shisui watched him with a worried frown. "You've seen that man in the mask before, haven't you?"

Itachi nodded and swallowed thickly. "He's the one who killed Tenma," he answered softly, his voice regaining its usual steadiness. "Two years ago."

"Tenma?" Shisui repeated in confusion, then blinked as understanding dawned on him. "The one from your genin team?"

"Yes. Miho, you need to ask why she wanted us to see that. Why is he here? _How_ is he here?" But when he turned to face me in the midst of asking his questions, he found me rooted to the spot with blatant shock written all over my face.

 _I'm an idiot_ was the first thought that crossed my mind. _I know exactly who that is_ was the second, and _I can't believe I forgot about him_ was the third.

I was so unbelievably focused on the threat right in front of me, so wrapped up in bringing down Danzo, on stopping him from instigating the Uchiha into a coup that I completely forgot about the _real_ threat in the background.

The man in the mask? I would've bet my left leg that it was Obito.

 _Obito_ was the original instigator in this mess and his existence had completely slipped my mind.

But the ghost somehow knew. The fact that she brought us to a spot where we could specifically _see_ him appear in the Uchiha compound solidified my assumptions that she was both an old soul, very much aware of what was going on, and also aware of his involvement.

And clearly trying to pass the message along.

"Ask who?" Shisui asked slowly, lost in the interaction between the two of us.

Itachi's voice was sharp when he picked up on my unease. "Have you seen him before?"

"No, but..." I stuttered under the intensity of his gaze and Shisui's expectant look.

I felt like I was thrown unceremoniously under a spotlight, with both of them seemingly impatient for answers. The female ghost slid into the alleyway with us and stood off to the side, waiting patiently for me to approach her, but racking up my anxiety all the same. I kept glancing nervously between Shisui, who grew increasingly confused at the situation, and her, who extended her hand with a purposeful look.

 _But Shisui..._

Itachi finally caught on to the cause of my hesitation and his expression thawed. "You can trust him."

"Trust me with _what_?" Shisui scowled, apparently growing irritated at being left in the dark. "What are you two on about?"

Itachi trusted Shisui and I believed in his judgment. I was also fairly confident that Shisui wouldn't use knowledge of my ability against me, so I revealed it to him with little fanfare. "I can see ghosts."

He blinked slowly, evidently taking a moment to process my words. "You can do what?"

"Exactly what I just said." I easily slid past him and stood in front of the ghost. I figured that I already knew what she wanted to tell us, but I was still going to hear her out.

Pinpricks shot up my arm and a familiar woolen haze settled over my brain. The feeling was much more sluggish, not nearly as threatening as I remembered, but the familiar cold hands of death accompanied her now.

"Ḭ̷̛̮̞̦̎́͝ w̴̦̖̥̝̍̃̐͘ill be brief," she said and thankfully, I immediately understood the words past the distortion. "The man in that mask is Uchiha Obito. His name is not yet relevant, but reveal his existence to Konoha's Council and the Uchiha clan's leadership. Tell them there is a third party in their conflict. There is more happening here than they realize."

"What the hell?" Shisui whispered in horror behind me. His reaction was similar to Itachi's, though he was much more vocal with his unease. "What's wrong with her arm?"

There was a sound of sandals scuffing behind me. "Don't touch her, Shisui."

"But look at... is that _chakra?_ "

"Don't touch her."

"She's—"

I focused my attention back on the ghost in front of me, ignoring the two arguing behind me. I could feel my eyes starting to glaze over and blinked rapidly. "Wouldn't that spur the conflict? He's still an Uc—"

"Do not reveal his affiliation to the clan," she cut me off sharply and I flinched. "I fear it will only exacerbate the Council's fear of the Sharingan. The only way to avoid civil war is by giving both sides a common enemy to unite over. You will need to reveal his identity, yes, but not yet. The situation isn't right."

"I can't just go up and say everything, though."

She shook her head. "You can. Hiruzen is naturally suspicious, but unlike Danzo, he will not harm you." She spoke their names freely as though she was familiar with them. "And there is plenty of evidence to be found. Tell him to inspect Konoha's barriers, then afterwards have him check the death records of—"

Anything she said was cut off by someone forcefully yanking me backwards. I yelped in surprise, stumbled and nearly fell over, but arms caught me and the last thing I saw before blacking out were three spinning tomoe.

.

.

.

A hand tapped at my cheek and a shot of warmth spread through my arm. Even in my half-conscious state, I recognized it as someone funneling their chakra into me. My fingers twitched.

"She's coming to."

There was a sigh. "I think the genjutsu was unnecessary…"

"You saw what was going on with her arm. And she didn't respond to us at all."

My eyes cracked open and once my vision cleared, I found Shisui and Itachi both hovering over me. I gasped and instantly tried to sit up, only to have Shisui force me back down with both hands on my shoulders. "Whoa, easy. Don't get up so quickly."

I shut my eyes tightly at the sudden feeling of vertigo and clutched at his arm.

"Just breathe for a few moments. Give your body a minute to..." he trailed off as if unsure what advice to give. "Well, reorient itself, I guess. You should be fine. I think."

I did as he asked and simply rested on my back, conscious of my breathing and heartbeat. Pebbles dug into my back and there was the sound of rushing water nearby. I turned my head and saw a cliff and waterfall a couple of dozen feet from us. Some part of my brain must have recognized it because I felt an inexplicable tug of anxiety pull at my gut.

I shut my eyes tightly and focused on breathing.

Once the initial panic subsided, I realized that I didn't feel half as bad as I had after the encounter with Nobu. That had me hoping that my ability would have _some_ semblance of use to me in the future rather than being a constant looming threat. "Thanks, Itachi," I mumbled and looked up at him from my spot on the ground. He must have pulled me away in time.

He blinked as if he didn't expect the gratitude. "Actually, it was Shisui who pulled you back. I was going to give you more time."

 _Shisui?_ My gaze slid to him.

He gave me an indiscernible stare and I fought off the urge to shrink. "What exactly," he started, deceptively calm, "were you trying to accomplish in the alley?"

"I was trying to speak with a ghost?" I winced at the uncertainty in my tone, then cleared my throat and tried again. "A ghost wanted us to see that man. We asked if she had any information on preventing the coup and she led us to him."

Shisui inhaled sharply and I saw him shoot a pointed look at Itachi. I knew what the unspoken question was.

"I trust her," Itachi said as if his answer was truly that simple. He didn't elaborate and didn't have to, because those three words alone spoke volumes. I felt a bit of warmth blossom in my chest.

Shisui must have realized the significance as well, because his gaze immediately settled on me. I didn't like the sudden, calculating look on his face—it was so unlike his friendly, teasing persona. "If you're certain," he said slowly. "But talking to a ghost? That's a bit..."

 _I'm not your enemy_ , I wanted to say at the sudden distrust etched on his face. But words alone wouldn't convince him of that—like Itachi, it was a conclusion he would have to come to himself.

I sighed and sat up. Shisui let me this time, giving me space, but continued to assess me with far too intelligent eyes. The three of us were still seated on the ground a fair distance from the cliff, facing each other.

"I have a bloodline limit. Or... something like it," I said vaguely. "Anyway, the ghost had quite a bit of information. She said that man has been trying to fan the conflict by popping in and disappearing within the Uchiha district. She said to tell the Hokage to check Konoha's barriers for evidence. He's…" I hesitated. "That man is also responsible for the Kyuubi attack years ago."

She hadn't said that, but they would never know and that bit of information was important. Obito wasn't just anyone. He was largely responsible for what was happening.

After the initial, expected reaction of shock, I saw interest spark in Itachi's eyes as he leaned forward attentively. "She's correct. The unauthorized entries would be recorded in the barrier seals. If this is true and he is an instigator, it could ease some of the suspicion on our clan. As for that second claim, if _that's_ true then—"

Shisui shook his head and stopped Itachi. "Miho's _interesting_ ability aside,"—I shot him a flat look at his tone—"Itachi, we're out of time to do any sort of investigation on either claims. The clan is meeting tonight and I need to report to the Hokage beforehand."

"We've been looking for an opportunity," Itachi reminded him mildly. "Even if proven untrue, this at the very least may buy us more time."

"Or it may be a waste of time."

I watched the exchange between them quietly. They continued back and forth for several more moments, arguing their options until Itachi sighed, clearly frustrated.

Shisui stood up and dusted his pants off, giving Itachi a tired look. "I know I must sound stubborn to you right now, but it's only because I think sticking to our original plan would be safer. The claims could all be true, but they could also _not_ be true and we simply don't have the time to find out."

I latched on to the opportunity immediately. "What's the original plan?"

"Shisui plans to use his Sharingan to avert the coup," Itachi answered when Shisui kept silent.

An annoyed look passed over Shisui's face, then clear exasperation. "Tell her all my secrets, why don't you?" he mumbled without any heat, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Without going into _detail_ ," —he directed a pointed look at Itachi— "I plan on persuading Fugaku-sama into thinking about peace if he indeed calls for a coup tonight."

"Do you plan on persuading the rest of the clan into thinking about peace, too?"

Shisui's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at my sudden question. "If necessary."

"And the village? Will you persuade them as well?"

"This conflict has gone on as long as it has because both sides refuse to take the first step toward change. If the Uchiha clan changes, then so will the village. I'm sure of it. So, yes—I'll persuade them as well. I'm going to do whatever it takes to get there."

A silence descended on us while I observed him. He really didn't believe any other options were open to him.

His Mangekyo Sharingan wouldn't fail—or so he believed. He didn't know I was aware of the Kotoamatsukami and it was unbelievably annoying being forced to talk around it, but revealing information that I logically had no way of knowing about would undoubtedly shatter Itachi's budding trust in me. That was the last thing I wanted.

I hazarded a glance and found him watching our exchange silently. He looked as tired as Shisui sounded. _This entire situation has taken much more out of them than I originally thought_ , I realized with a frown. I had only recently started to really worry about the coup, but the two of them had been stressing over it for months—perhaps even years in Shisui's case.

I knew without a doubt that proposing the Kotoamatsukami would only get him killed, but I couldn't outright say that without arousing suspicion.

So I didn't.

But just as I had with Shin, I was once again relying on lies to get my way. They were lies of omission this time around, but they were lies all the same. I knew better, but...

I shook my head and pushed the thoughts out of my mind in the same way that I dealt with all my problems: by obsessively justifying what I was doing. I was trying to save Shisui's life, yet even as I convinced myself that the ends justified the means here, I felt the irritating sense of doubt settle and take root in the back of my brain.

"I'm sure whatever your Sharingan is capable of doing is powerful or you wouldn't be considering it," I said, "But unless you can erase collective history with it—which, if you can, by the way, will only prove my following point _more_ —I don't think your plan will work."

Shisui's smile was humorless. "Your lack of faith in me hurts."

"It's not a matter of faith," I said flatly. "You're not blind, Shisui. Everything that has happened—more importantly, everything that has the _potential_ of happening—that's already in everyone's memory. You must understand that people can sometimes be willfully blind, or you wouldn't be so good at manipulating them."

All semblance of passivity vanished from his face and a sharp glint entered his eye. It was the first time I had ever referred to him directly by his first name, and he was now watching me as one carefully watched a potential threat. Itachi continued to remain silent, but I could tell his full attention had shifted to me as well.

"What if the village doesn't change?" I asked quietly, ignoring Shisui's growing suspicion and his change in posture. If the distrust was subtle before, it was clearly evident now. "The Hokage wants peace, that's undeniable, but what will you do if the rest of the council continues to suspect your clan? What if they suspect _you_?"

"They have no reason to suspect me."

"Won't they?"

The sound of rushing water near us sounded abnormally loud in the silence that followed.

Itachi met my eyes. He caught on to what I was leading up to and must have realized his words held more weight with Shisui than mine would. "Bringing our original plan to the council admits to them the lengths of which you'll go to to avoid civil war," he said slowly.

Shisui frowned and I caught a hint of surprise flash across his face. He hadn't expected Itachi to jump in. "I thought we were going to do whatever it took."

"Yes, as we should, but Danzo is on the council. What conclusions do you think he'll come to when you reveal to him that you'll resort to using the Mangekyo on your own clan? You've worked under him longer than I have—you know how he operates."

Shisui went silent at that, evidently realizing that the two of us were trying to direct him to a conclusion we already shared. His face was blank as he glanced between us, but I could finally see something churning behind his eyes. "You think he will suspect me."

Itachi's face was grim. "I would not have considered it before, but I've come to realize over the past few months that he often sees threats where there are none."

"It's unlike you to doubt so much," Shisui noted quietly, peering at his friend. "Which makes me wonder if you're aware of something I'm not."

I saw Itachi's hesitation and decided to speak up. We were making progress here. "Danzo stole Uchiha Nobu's Sharingan, and before you ask, Nobu himself told me this after his death. Through my ability to see him."

The shock was evident. "Nobu? The case from _months_ ago? That's—" Shisui took a deep breath as if to find his patience. When he looked back at Itachi, there was a gleam of hurt in his eyes. "You've been keeping a lot from me, it seems. And you believe her about this?"

"I asked him to keep this and my ability secret," I cut in to redirect the accusation. "Don't blame him."

A thin smile crossed Itachi's face at my attempt to defend him. "I'm sorry for not telling you, Shisui. But I do believe her, hence why I'm asking you to reconsider our plan."

"Unbelievable," Shisui muttered, running a hand messily through his hair. He remained quiet, pacing and clearly going through an internal debate. After a tense silence, he dragged his hand down his face and sighed. "Since you seem so sure of this... Fine," he decided. "I won't bring up my Sharingan to the council. But we still need a plan and the Hokage is going to want to hear _something_."

Itachi relaxed and I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "The man in the mask. Tell the Hokage—and Fugaku-san," I directed to Itachi, "that you saw him within the compound. Tell them to inspect Konoha's barriers. There should be abnormalities."

"And the ghost's claim that this man is responsible for unleashing the Kyuubi?" Shisui asked coolly, staring at me without blinking. "Did the ghost tell you who he is? Who _she_ is?"

"No, she didn't say." I didn't clarify which question that was an answer to and I knew he caught it, but I went on before he could comment. "The council will wonder how we found out that bit of information about the Kyuubi and I'd rather my ability remain between the three of us. The truth behind Nobu's death, too. At least for now."

He immediately changed gears. "Does the Hokage know about your bloodline?"

"No."

He knew I knew about bloodline laws and his face clearly showed what he thought about me not following them. I wanted to speak more about the reasons behind my silence, but something told me that I wouldn't get nearly as much traction on my excuses with him as I did with Itachi.

Itachi must have still agreed with Shisui on this particular issue as well, because he didn't come to my aid at all this time.

I wasn't used to this side of Shisui—he wasn't giving me any lenience. The dynamic between us had undoubtedly shifted over the course of this conversation and I was painfully aware of it. The coldness behind his eyes also seemed strangely fitting, as though this was his default look and everything else was a mask he donned as the situation required.

He was also much better at controlling a conversation than I was and it felt like he was letting me know about it. It was as though he was trying to show me that he was just as capable of swaying Itachi to his side as I was. _I'm not your enemy_ , I wanted to say again, but bit my tongue.

"I _do_ plan on telling him," I said slowly, trying to determine how to turn the conversation in my favor. "I'll tell him eventually, but talking to the dead is an opportunity not everyone will appreciate me having. I trust the two of you, but I don't know who else the Hokage will tell."

"It's his right to know as the Hokage. Who he tells is his choice."

 _No, it's not._ I made a frustrated noise but couldn't come up with any further arguments that he would accept. Compromise was the next option. "Let's see where revealing the information about the barrier will get us first, please? If things still remain tense we can reveal the rest and I'll come forward with my ability."

He saw my change in tactics and raised an eyebrow. I tried not to squirm under his gaze.

"Shisui," Itachi finally spoke, sounding mildly amused. "That's enough. We have enough to work with for the time being. Her ability can be revealed later, as she just agreed."

He eased off of me at that, but still gave me a pointed look. "Alright. But you're going to tell him. Or I will."

"Deal." It was the best outcome I could hope for. Clearly I'd have to brush up on my debate skills before trying to get into future arguments with him.

"It'd be best to go report to the Hokage now," Itachi said. There was a spark of determination in his eyes that hadn't been there this morning. "The most recent breach happened just earlier and the evidence will be easier to find."

.

.

.

It wasn't until later as I was on my way home that it finally hit me on how much had actually happened that morning, all in the span of what seemed to only be a few hours.

Itachi had convinced Shisui out of using his Sharingan, which meant Shisui wouldn't be attacked by Danzo. The threat of Danzo finding out about my _own_ ability still loomed over my head, but I took pleasure in the fact that I had finally made a difference.

The council was also about to find out about Obito and while his name wouldn't be revealed, I knew the sudden attention would thwart whatever it was he was attempting to accomplish under the veil of obscurity. It wasn't a magical solution to the political tension in the village but the ghost was right—bringing the two sides together against a common enemy could work.

 _It's also progress in the right direction_ , I added solemnly, weaving in between people on the way home. But I couldn't even begin to guess at how Obito was going to react.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Everyone's ages as of this chapter are: Miho is 9 (birthday Feb 16th), Itachi is 10 (birthday June 9th), Shin is 11 (birthday Dec 12), and Shisui is 13 (birthday Oct 19).


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** _Edited 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Fifteen -_

* * *

The first indication that something was wrong was when I slept through my morning alarm. Normally such a small detail wouldn't have concerned me, but when I checked the time and paired it with the unusual quiet in the bakery below, I couldn't help but frown.

A glance at the clock told me it was nearly nine in the morning. My mom usually had the store open by now.

Even so, I shrugged it off and went through my daily morning routine in a daze. I stumbled over a pair of books scattered across my floor and hissed, rubbing my toe and eyeing the mess with distaste. It was a wonder my mom hadn't scolded me for it yet. I'd have to clean it up soon.

"Good morning," she said as soon as I stepped into the living room. "You sure slept in today."

I yawned and turned to respond, then froze when I found her sitting on the couch, dressed in standard jounin garb and sharpening an old set of kunai. Various other ninja equipment lay strewn around her—scrolls, sets of ninja wire, and the shuriken set I remembered messing with when I was younger.

"Mom…?" I carefully stepped over the things on the floor. "What are you doing?"

"Doing inventory on my old gear."

"I figured as much." My gaze swept over the mess surrounding her. "But why?"

"My jounin status was reinstated yesterday."

I stared at her, vividly remembering how adamant she was against me attending the academy. "I thought you were done with this lifestyle."

"Mm." She thumbed through a small notepad near her, nodding to herself as she went through some kind of checklist. "I was, but I think it's best I returned to it."

"Why? And what about the bakery?"

"This is something I've given quite a bit of thought to. And don't worry, I'll keep it open on weekends. Baking is a hobby of mine after all," she said with a smile. It didn't quite reach her eyes.

I let silence settle between us for the briefest of moments, then carefully stepped over the discarded weapons on the floor and moved to sit by her. Her gaze flickered to me, but she continued with her task, working on another kunai.

I chewed on my bottom lip. "What's really going on?"

She was quiet for so long that I thought she ignored me, but when I continued to sit patiently for an answer despite her silence, she sighed and rested her hands in her lap. "It's really not something that you should be worrying about."

"With that kind of answer, I can't help but worry."

"I suppose so," she said ruefully, watching my face. I frowned further, wondering why she was so reluctant to tell me about whatever was bothering her. "Ah, don't give me that look. You know I'm not keeping this from you for no good reason."

I didn't argue against that, but at the same time made no move to leave.

"When did you grow so stubborn?" She murmured with a sigh. "You used to be such a quiet child."

"I still am," I said, raising an eyebrow. "I'm just… more curious now. Or more vocal about my curiosity, I guess." I just wanted to be kept informed on what was happening around the village.

"The reinstatement wasn't entirely voluntary," she eventually admitted. Both my eyebrows shot into my hairline. "It was still my choice to accept, but the Hokage has been politely requesting for people to return to the ranks."

Politely requesting. In other words, giving people the appearance of a choice.

It was sometimes easy to forget that despite the recent years of peace, despite some bureaucracy, and despite all of the civilian institutions and semblance of normalcy, Konoha was still a military state. The council and noble clans definitely had a say in how things were done around the village, but the Hokage's word was final. He could have easily ordered all former ninja to return to active duty.

He could still do so.

It wasn't a draft, not entirely, but… "Why is he calling for that now?"

"Preparations, mostly. For something that I hope doesn't happen." She rolled up a scroll in front of her, then set it to the side on the table.

And try as I might, I knew that was all I was getting out of her.

 _Preparations for what, though?_ I mulled the question over breakfast, took some allergy medicine, then shoved a final piece of toast in my mouth and slipped out the door.

It was frustrating not being in the loop about what was happening—not only within the village, but around the world, too. Sure, Konoha had its own newspaper that circulated weekly, and sure, there was something equivalent to television news here (technology in this world was a whole other mystery in itself that I wasn't about to give myself a headache over), but neither source ever reported on what was really important.

Ninja business, in true ninja fashion, was kept on a need-to-know basis with just about everyone.

It was safe to say that if it wasn't for my own encounter with hostile Kiri nin, I wouldn't have known that Kiri was a problem in the first place. It wasn't outlandish to believe that majority of Konoha had no idea about what was happening outside of its walls.

But Yūgao had assured me that although things with Kiri were tense, it wasn't anything new. Tensions with the Uchiha had also lessened—slightly, according to Itachi—so it couldn't have been that, either.

I frowned, feeling a knot of dread form in my stomach. What the hell was the Hokage preparing for?

.

.

.

The second indication that something was wrong was the abnormal amount of ninja running across the rooftops that day.

After seeing the third group run past me, curiosity got the best of me and I decided to follow their path. I purposefully lagged behind, then came to an abrupt stop on a roof when I heard the faintest tell of static. I stood on the ledge of the building—some apartment complex, given by the looks of it—and squinted. The Police Force Headquarters was a couple of streets ahead and the static was coming from there.

I chewed on my bottom lip and considered if it was worth being nosy.

Curiosity eventually won out.

It was promptly snuffed out by caution as I got closer. The building was surrounded by at least three ANBU squads, and upon a closer look, also had over a dozen ghosts milling about. I couldn't count all of them from my vantage point.

I remained rooted in place, staring slack-jawed at the scene.

Even from where I was standing, I could see red splatters across the entrance doors and along the tall windows on the second floor. A number of windows were shattered and glass shards still littered the street. There were no bodies in sight outside, but based on the brutal injuries I spotted on the ghosts meandering around the building, I could only imagine what it looked like inside.

This wasn't just a crime scene—it was a slaughter, and a sick feeling in my gut hinted that I knew exactly who did it.

One of the ANBU agents standing by the edge of the building noticed me and flickered out of sight, then appeared next to me within a second.

"Miho," came the soft voice from behind the porcelain mask. I turned and watched Itachi lift it until it rested neatly on his head. The dark circles under his eyes looked more pronounced than they did three days ago. "You shouldn't be around here."

I took in his appearance, worry settling into my face. "Are you alright?" I asked, spotting the red on his abdomen.

"It's not mine," he said. "I've been helping with clean up since early this morning."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm glad you're alright."

A slight commotion from the building caught our attention and we both turned to see two members of the police force argue with a pair of jounin at the entrance. I couldn't hear them from here, but it looked as though they were refusing them entry. They got increasingly louder until another ANBU member intervened between them. One of the police members threw their hands up in frustration, but after a moment, stepped aside.

The hair on the back of my neck stood up when I saw three ghosts trail in after the group.

"You can see them," Itachi said quietly, watching me out of the corner of his eye. It wasn't a question as much as an observation.

I nodded slowly, my gaze flickering between a pair. "There's a lot. A few are still following people, but the rest are just… sitting around. Watching." I swallowed and rubbed my arms, trying to get rid of the sudden goosebumps. "What happened?"

"Exactly what it looks like," he muttered, watching the activity below us. "Nearly everyone on the last shift was killed."

"Nearly everyone? Who survived?"

"My father," he said, lips thinning. "He was working late last night, early into this morning. Thankfully, the medics report he's no longer in critical condition."

I exhaled sharply through my nose. This entire event was out of place, far outside the realm of my knowledge. Hearing that Obito had tried to murder _Fugaku_ of all people put me on edge even more.

It seemed bold, even for him… but if destabilization was his goal, then his actions weren't entirely sudden.

"I'm glad to hear he'll be okay," I said.

"As am I." He glanced my way, face grim. "This wasn't a random attack."

"This seems more like a response," I agreed quietly, shifting into a crouch. "The timing is too coincidental."

Now that I was in the loop, Itachi had took it upon himself to keep me informed on what was happening. Upon hearing Shisui's report a few days ago, the Hokage and Council launched an investigation on the infiltrator. And at the Hokage's insistence, they placed the Uchiha, as leaders of the police force, at the head of it.

The knowledge that there was a third party spurring the conflict lessened the tension between the clan and the council, but not nearly as much as the three of us had hoped. It was enough to buy us more time—which we took gladly—and it was a step in the right direction, but it still wasn't enough. Both sides were still restless.

I wasn't aware of just how the barriers around the village worked, but they were far more complex and intricate than I previously imagined. Itachi had briefly explained that they weren't just there for protection, but for monitoring purposes too, and without going into detail told me that the Sealing Division was just as secretive and ever-present as ANBU itself.

That bit of information had given me pause, but before I could think of just _what_ that division was monitoring, Itachi had told me that the clan caught another glimpse of Obito yesterday evening. He disappeared almost immediately when he realized that the village was now watching for him.

And now this.

I hadn't expected him to react favorably to the attention we cast on him, but I hadn't expected him to react so _violently_ , either. It was as though he was purposefully making his power known, as though he had discarded the shroud of anonymity only to don one of pure intimidation.

My fingers tapped restlessly at my thigh. "Has your father said anything else about the encounter?"

Itachi shook his head, but beyond the single motion remained still as a statue.

I could tell that there was something else on his mind. "Itachi?"

He gave me a look that clearly communicated _not here_. "The Hokage has ordered the village into a higher state of alert. No one leaves or enters the village without express permission."

I held his gaze, but decided not to dig. "That's reasonable. Would explain the increased activity I've been seeing, too."

And as if on cue, another group of people flickered into sight by the building, with the Hokage among them. I hissed in a breath when Danzo appeared shortly after, flanked by two of his ROOT members. No doubt they were going to get involved in the investigation.

It was also my cue to leave. It was no secret that I wished to avoid Danzo whenever possible, but I was also coming to realize that I was terrified of the man despite never having spoken to him. "I should go," I muttered, quickly standing and taking a few steps back.

Itachi didn't need any explanation for my sudden desire to be anywhere else. He merely watched me for a second longer, then tipped his head and slipped on his mask. "We'll speak later. I'll come find you."

And then he was gone.

I spared one last look at the building and noticed the Hokage watching the rooftop I was on. My breath caught in my throat when he sent a pleasant smile my way, looking entirely at ease in the broad sunlight despite being surrounded by a crime scene. It would have been downright rude to ignore him when he could very obviously see me, so I weakly raised a hand and waved back.

His smile deepened and he seemed to chuckle at something, then walked away as various different shinobi surrounded him, likely reporting and updating him on the situation. I trailed his path with my eyes.

Only to find Danzo's attention _also_ on the rooftop I stood on. My blood promptly ran cold. Unlike the Hokage, though, he offered no sort of greeting.

I didn't respond with any, either. I merely turned and all but fled from the scene as fast as I could, my heart pounding in my ears the entire time I ran.

.

.

.

In hindsight, fleeing the scene in the manner that I had didn't seem like the best of choices. No doubt it made me look suspicious, but I was so concerned with getting away that the consequence of what I did hadn't even crossed my mind. By the time I stopped running, I had crossed half of the village, and was right in the village's main park.

I braced my hands on my knees and took a deep breath.

"Well, if it isn't an early graduate herself!"

Whatever I expected when I looked up, it wasn't to come across a class of Academy students having… well, class.

Safe to say, having at least twenty pairs of eyes swivel in your direction was never a pleasant feeling. And before I could turn around and leave in the same abrupt manner I appeared, the teacher waved me over with a kind smile.

My manners kicked in and prevented me from just bolting. I had no idea who he was, so I stood by him awkwardly, and felt as though I was once again the new kid being introduced to a class.

"Hello," I mumbled and gave a half-hearted wave. Some boy in the front row gave an amused huff at my lackluster greeting.

The teacher rested a hand on my shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture, as I had no doubt he must have realized I was uncomfortable, but his hand felt more like a vice meant to keep me from scurrying away.

"This is Nanami Miho," he introduced to the class. "Her team is one of the more recent instances in team specialization. As I'm sure _you've all read_ ," —he narrowed his eyes at a few students— "Three-man squads are the standard. Of course, there are exceptions made to best suit the village and the graduates themselves."

He glanced down at me with a kind look and I spotted a scar on his nose. "Could you tell us what your team specializes in?"

I hesitated, not really eager in becoming part of his lesson, but eventually answered, "Sensory skills… and speed and stealth, I guess."

The man nodded and looked back at his class. The kids were various degrees of interested and bored, ranging from one of the boys picking absently at some grass to a dark-haired girl watching us intently, all but jotting down everything we said. "Can anyone tell me the purpose of such a specialization?"

The girl's hand shot up instantly, so quick that the boy next to her flinched. He shot her a dirty look, but she either didn't notice or didn't care. "Intel gathering, sensei. Their purpose is to monitor movement and record information without being noticed."

Her flat assessment of it made me cringe. I didn't take my role or specialization to be that passive or that uninspiring, but I couldn't deny that it was very ninja-esque and right in line with what the purpose of a ninja actually was: to be capable of accomplishing a goal without leaving a trace.

"Is it a good idea to have a full team devoted solely to such a thing, though?" Another girl spoke up, sitting one line behind the first girl. Her hair was shockingly pink, so in contrast to the first girl that I couldn't help but stare. _Is that Sakura?_

"Would they be able to defend themselves if they were attacked?" She continued.

The first girl swiveled around and scowled. "That's why they also train in stealth. So they avoid fights."

"But what if they have to?" Sakura shot back with a scowl of her own. "The purpose of a team is to achieve balance. Why have three sensors on one team? It's redundant!"

"Because it's a team focusing on training a _specialization_. You only stick with your team as a genin, remember? Chuunin and jounin work with different groups."

There was a spark of tension between the two and I raised an eyebrow at the competitiveness radiating between them. I knew Sakura was always at the top of her class academically, but apparently this girl was also a contender. On the surface, it seemed like a classic rivalry of who knew more.

"You are both correct," the teacher cut in before they started debating. He appeared equal parts proud and exasperated at the two, as though this was a common occurrence. "Three sensors on a team is redundant, but as Sae pointed out, you are only limited to one team as a genin."

"Specialization-focused genin squads are rare and eventually split to work with multiple groups," he continued, raising a finger. "On the other hand, teams which focus on tracking, retrieval, or hold the average ratio of skills, are far more common and often remain in the same group beyond genin rank."

"They also have more mission openings," Sakura added knowingly, her gaze burning holes in the back of Sae's head. "Because they are well-rounded and can accomplish more than one thing."

"No they don't," Sae said flatly without turning around. "Someone with a specialization can go on any mission and be useful. A nin with an average skillset can easily be replaced."

I blinked, a bit taken aback by her bold and crass statement. It wasn't necessarily incorrect, but the delivery of it…

"What a _Hyuuga_ thing to say," the boy next to her muttered. Sakura and a couple of the other students also bristled, evidently finding her comment distasteful.

I noticed that many others didn't react at all. A few even nodded, agreeing with her, and I wondered if they were also clan children. They knew their skills—bloodlines and clan abilities, primarily—were irreplaceable. They wouldn't have any trouble finding missions.

 _But the civilian students…?_

My own class had children from clans, but the majority of it had been composed of civilian kids. There was never tension like this between the two groups and if it ever showed up, Hotaru was quick to dispose of it. She never let it linger in her classroom, but it seemed to be a very present issue in this class.

Then I realized that if _Sakura_ was here, then this class was likely packed to the brim with clan children: Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka. Which meant that—

"What's the big deal?" A voice called out from the back.

—Naruto was also here. It took me a second to find him, but when half the class turned around to give him equally annoyed looks, I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow.

The teacher, who I could now only assume was Iruka, sighed as if this was something he dealt with on a daily basis. Which he probably did. "Naruto…"

"Who cares about people with special skills? If you can fight, that's all that matters!"

" _Naruto_ ," Iruka said a bit more forcefully, a tick appearing in his forehead. "There is more to a ninja than simply fighting."

It went in one ear and out the other. "I bet I could fight her!"

"And you'd lose in two seconds," Sasuke snorted, sitting two rows in front of him. He gave me a tiny smile when our eyes met, but beyond that, didn't offer much of a greeting. He was probably aware of what had happened to his father over the night.

Naruto all but shot up, looking every bit ready to argue, but Iruka once again intervened between his two students. I tuned them out—which was difficult because Naruto was so _loud_ —and took the time to scan over the rest of the class.

There were at least two dozen of them sitting in front of me. I was only able to pick out Kiba (Akamaru was a dead giveaway), Sakura (again, the pink hair was obvious), and I guessed that the blonde girl next to her was Ino. Then there was Hyuuga Sae, who I knew nothing about but she had definitely left an impression, and Sasuke sitting on the edge.

And, of course, Naruto.

The rest of the class looked like normal children to me.

I knew that Naruto's generation existed, but save for Sasuke, they were beyond the boundaries of my daily life and didn't get much thought. Now, though, seeing them all seated in front of me, I was taken aback by how normal they all looked.

And tiny.

And watching me curiously, in the way that children did when they had questions but were too shy to ask them. Sae in specific was watching me intently, and I got the feeling I was being assessed.

I averted my gaze and fiddled with my jacket sleeves. I wanted to leave, but when Iruka started asking the class more questions about team formation, I resigned myself to wait until he was finished. He continued to refer to me as an example during the course of his lesson, and by the time he let me go it was well into the afternoon.

It gave me an excuse to walk home with Sasuke, though. He had remained quiet for the duration of the class, so I decided to give him some company and see if he was alright.

I glanced at him from the corner of my eye as we walked. His hands were shoved into his pockets, and like Itachi, there was a line of tension in his shoulders. "I guess you heard what happened," he mumbled under his breath, having caught me staring.

"I'm sure your father will be okay," I said quietly. "The medics said he's on the road to recovery, didn't they?"

"Yeah… I know he'll be okay. He's my _dad._ But the person who did this…" He trailed off and his shoulders hunched in further. "They're still around, aren't they?"

My lips thinned. Obito was definitely still around, but based on Sasuke's tone, he was looking for reassurance rather than confirmation. "The entire village is on alert," I said instead. "I'm sure they'll be caught. You don't need to worry."

The words were empty, but they seemed to do the trick. He nodded and the tension eased off.

We were just about to enter the Uchiha district when an idea seemed to strike him. "Are you free the rest of the day?"

I blinked at the sudden question and the look of determination on his face. "Um… yes, I think so."

"Will you train with me?"

Really, I should have expected that question. Sasuke was always looking for an opportunity to train, and honestly, it was probably a good distraction for him given recent events. I didn't have anything better to do and Itachi had wanted to speak to me later, so it was probably best I was easy to find.

"Sure," I agreed.

.

.

.

"We're always sitting in front of a book," Sasuke grumbled once we crossed the door to his home. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his bag into a corner. "I want to practice, not read."

I hesitated before following him across the house and into the courtyard. He went towards the wooden targets placed in the center, right at the place where I had first met Itachi.

Mikoto was nowhere to be found.

"It's important to learn the basics first," I told him, coming to sit at the edge of the veranda. The wooden planks were a dark brown color, sleek and spotless just as I remembered them being. "You can't use jutsu if you don't remember the hand-signs, right?"

"I already know them," he huffed. "And I won't need to memorize them when I get my Sharingan."

 _Maybe that isn't the best example to prove a point_ , I thought with a sigh. He wasn't wrong, but becoming dependent on a bloodline limit seemed like a bad idea. The lecture on that, though, was probably best done by someone who _also_ had a Sharingan and experience to fall back on, so I left it alone.

"Do you know the theories surrounding chakra nature, then?" I asked, trying a different approach.

"I know there's five and how they interact." He paused, then shot me an oddly serious look. "Can you teach me any elemental jutsu?"

"I would if I knew any, but I don't even know what my element is."

He didn't look discouraged at all. If anything, he looked more eager. "We have some chakra paper in the house if you want to find out."

"I… sure?" I was definitely curious, but... "Is it okay to use some?"

"It's just chakra paper," he said over his shoulder, already jogging into the house. "Be right back!"

I watched his back, bemused. He was just as eager as I was to learn new things, perhaps more so. I wasn't sure if chakra paper was expensive or not, but based on his attitude towards the material, I guessed that it wasn't that big of a deal.

He came back nearly two minutes later, carrying a set of scrolls in his arms. I eyed them curiously, but he set them aside as he sat down and instead pulled out two small scraps of blank paper. He handed me one, then held up the other piece in front of him as if to demonstrate. His brows furrowed as he concentrated, and within seconds, the paper in his hand wrinkled up.

"Lightning?" I asked.

He nodded.

I was slightly surprised that it hadn't ignited. His clan was known for having an affinity to fire and I knew Sasuke was capable of casting some of their trademark jutsu. But he didn't seem surprised in the slightest, so I guessed that he must have already known his affinity. He merely scrunched up his nose and lowered his hand.

I thumbed my own piece of paper.

"You know what to do, right?" Sasuke asked, frowning at my hesitation.

I glanced at him, and instead of responding, held up my own paper between my thumb and forefinger. My fingers tingled slightly as I channeled the bare minimum of chakra.

The paper wrinkled just as Sasuke's had.

"We share the same affinity," he said. The fact seemed to spark a new sense of excitement in him. He quickly dug into the scrolls he brought.

"Seems that way," I said, staring thoughtfully at the wrinkled chakra paper in my hands. I was slightly disappointed that I didn't have wind-natured chakra, but lightning wasn't a bad second choice.

My fighting style would never involve flashy jutsu—I simply didn't have the chakra reserves for that—so my main concern was whether or not I could imbue my chakra nature into my weapons, or have it augment my taijutsu. If I remembered correctly, then it was possible to do so with lightning.

Sasuke regained my attention by unrolling a scroll between us. I caught some diagrams written on it as well as something that looked like instructions. The scroll was upside down to me, though, so it was difficult to tell.

"These are lightning jutsu scrolls," he said, flattening out the paper and confirming my thoughts.

I scooted a bit closer so I could read the writing. It didn't seem too complex—at least the low ranked ones didn't. "Doesn't seem too bad," I said, briefly scanning over the directions. "I think we can learn these... Let's start with the basics though, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and we got to work.

.

.

.

Which is how Itachi found two hours later, well into the evening—still pouring over the same scroll, still sitting at the edge of the veranda.

My fingers twitched as I focused on my hand. They tingled for a second, then lit up as sparks danced along them... but fizzled out mere moments after and I frowned.

Lightning was so finicky. It felt as though I was holding a fireworks sparkler in the palm of my hand, and while it wasn't necessarily painful, the sensation was uncomfortable all the same. I figured I'd get used to it with practice.

I glanced up at Itachi over my shoulder as he walked over to us, and found him staring at the two of us, bemused.

"Are those the clan scrolls?" He asked.

Sasuke made a noncommittal noise, focused entirely on his hand.

Itachi crouched next to us. "You know Father doesn't want you practicing these without supervision."

"Miho's here," Sasuke mumbled just as more sparks flickered along his fingers. "She's a ranked ninja… I'm supervised."

Itachi shot me a dry look.

I raised my hands in defense, but my lips curved into a smile when I realized why Sasuke was so eager earlier—I gave him an excuse to do something he otherwise wouldn't be allowed to do.

"Why won't it stay?" Sasuke grumbled, flexing his hand. "Each time it shows up, it fizzles out right after."

"It takes practice," Itachi said, straightening. "Just as fire did. You'll get it soon."

"Will you help me?" Sasuke asked, staring up at him hopefully. "You promised yesterday, and with dad..." he swallowed, then continued, "With dad hurt, I thought we could…"

Itachi visibly hesitated.

I knew that Sasuke constantly asked to spend time with him, but I also knew that Itachi constantly denied him or promised him another day. Between everything that he had to do and all of his responsibilities and all of the expectations placed on him, he simply had no time. And with the coup and council looming over his head on top of that, I could only imagine what his schedule looked like.

Sasuke's shoulders dropped at his brother's silence. The disappointment on his face and the lingering regret on Itachi's put a poor taste in my mouth.

 _He deserves better,_ I found myself thinking for the second time that week. The village and his clan were constantly putting something between him and happiness. I also had a feeling that Sasuke's request had more to do with him simply wanting to spend time together instead of him actually wanting to train—just as he had earlier, he was searching for a pillar of support.

I dusted off my pants and stood before either of them could speak. "I'm sure Itachi has some time," I said, directing a pointed look at him. "It's probably best you two are together anyway, with everything that's happening."

Itachi pursed his lips and frowned, but there was a gleam of understanding in his eyes. He nodded. "We'll speak in morning, then."

"First thing tomorrow," I said with a smile. "Try not to progress too far ahead of me, okay?" I told Sasuke as I walked past. "I still want to learn that jutsu with you."

.

.

.

Despite the brief moment of respite with Sasuke, it really shouldn't have come as a surprise when bad news came knocking again.

Bad things always came in threes, after all.

An ANBU member landed silently in front of me not five minutes after I left the Uchiha district. Their chakra was a bare whisper, so quiet it could have been mistaken as the wind.

I stared at them—or rather, at their porcelain mask. The markings on it were a striking blue, drawn in sharp, vertical sleek lines along the eyes. The light post above us cast further harsh shadows across their mask. I couldn't help but swallow nervously.

The wind rustled their cloak. "The Hokage has requested to speak to you."

I instantly wanted to ask _why_ , or _am I in trouble_ , but squashed the urge. "Right now?"

"Yes."

They didn't move after passing me the information, so I only assumed they were also here to escort me—which sent off another round of red flags in my head. "Lead the way, then," I said quietly.

The time it took us to get to the Hokage tower seemed drastically shorter than it should have been, but it was enough to get my head buzzing with questions. I immediately jumped to the worst-case scenario as to why I was summoned, yet just as before, I knew it was best to get a handle on the situation before opening my mouth. I remained quiet.

The ANBU member held the door open for me as we arrived, then shut it with an ominous _click_ behind me.

The Hokage stood at the far end of the room, facing the windows with his hands folded behind his back. The building towered over most of Konoha, situated in the middle of the village right next to the cliffside. The sun had nearly set, barely peeking over the horizon. I could see the village lights slowly turning on outside.

His hat lay on the desk behind him, on the corner, surrounded by papers.

"You asked for me," I said quietly, breaking the silence when he didn't acknowledge me.

"I did. I hope you're having a good evening so far, Nanami-kun."

I watched his back carefully. "It's been a long day."

"That it has," he said with a sigh. When he turned to face me, there was a tired smile on his face. "Do you know why you're here?"

I had a few guesses. "No, Hokage-sama."

He gave me a levelled stare. Then his smile faded as he calmly walked towards the two couches at the corner of the office. I remained perfectly still as he passed me, took a deep breath, then turned towards him.

He situated himself on the couch, then gestured at the one across from him. "Please, sit."

It wasn't a request.

I took a seat across from him and folded my hands in my lap. Part of me wondered why he didn't just remain behind his desk, but then I realized it was a calculated move. I no longer had to crane my head to look up at him, and the space around the couches had a more casual air than the one around the office desk.

It was meant to be disarming, but as soon as I made the connection I only grew more nervous.

"Silence can be interpreted in many ways," he started, reaching for his pipe on the table in front of us. "Some may take it as a sign of respect, while others may see it as a lack of interest. In most cases, however," he continued as he held a fingertip alight with flame to the end, slightly muffled as he clenched the pipe with his teeth, "I've often found that it's a sign of guilt."

 _He knows._ My hands clenched in my lap. Had Shisui told him? "Have I done something wrong, Hokage-sama?"

"That depends entirely on your answers."

 _Is everything a test with you?_ I thought irritably. "I'm not sure I understand."

He took a puff and fixed another levelled stare at me. Smoke wafted up between us, filling my lungs with each breath, and swirling lazily towards the ceiling. "I wonder how you'd fare with Ibiki."

My blood ran cold.

"That is not a threat," he said wryly at the look of alarm on my face. "But a recommendation for the future. The Intelligence Division may benefit from you, as silence is a skill in itself. That said, this is not a time to exercise that skill. We may sit here talking around each other and pretend otherwise until the morning, but I don't think that will be necessary."

He was evidently patient, willing to indulge me for a time, and even seemed amused rather than insulted at my attempts to talk around the conversation, but he was also my superior and no doubt already knew about my secret.

This wasn't like talking with Yūgao, or Itachi, or even Shisui. Given my track record of already being under the Hokage's watchful eye, I decided not to push my luck.

I obediently ducked my head. "What would you like to know?"

"I needn't ask the most obvious questions," he said. "Rather, I would like to know why you didn't approach me with your ability earlier."

"It was in my own self-interest," I said quietly, gauging his reactions. "I don't know of any other ability like it, so I thought it best to remain quiet."

He nodded and appeared thoughtful. I found it curious that he didn't seem irritated. I had willfully ignored some of the village's most important laws, and even so, the Hokage remained composed and pleasant.

"It is wise to err on the side of caution," he said. "I can't blame you for worrying over your own safety, but the laws are in place for a purpose. I can only assume you believe they're there for monitoring purposes."

I instantly knew that he was aware of the resentment I harbored for him. I immediately averted my gaze. He knew _everything._

 _But of course he does_ , I scolded myself. It was frustrating to swallow, the realization that my efforts to maintain secrecy were pointless.

"You would be correct in the assumption," he continued pleasantly, "But only to an extent. The laws are also there for protection."

"As a deterrent, you mean."

"Again, to an extent." Another swirl of smoke and the Hokage leaned back. "If you had a rare, highly desirable ability, what would you do?"

I eyed him. We had just gone over my reasoning. "I'd guard it."

"And if someone tried to steal it?"

"I'd fight them."

"And if they stole _you_?"

My brows furrowed. What was the point of these questions? "I'd hope to get rescued."

"And the village would try to get you back to the best of its ability," he said, but it sounded so automatic that I had a hard time believing his sincerity. "Now," he continued, "Imagine if you and one of your peers—let's say Shin, for example—were both taken. If the situation called for it, whose rescue do you believe would be prioritized?"

I went silent at that.

The answer was obvious: they would prioritize Shin. We were close in skill level, but the main distinction between us was that he was an Uchiha and I wasn't. They would save him because through cold, objective calculation, his life held more value than mine due to his bloodline and what he could do with it.

He was worth more than me when it came down to what he could do for the village.

 _A nin with an average skillset can easily be replaced_ , the Hyuuga girl had said. But replacing someone with a bloodline was harder. And if they had a very, very rare ability, then…

Something shifted in my mind, like a slick gear sliding into place, and suddenly I understood.

"The laws are just another way of assigning value to someone's life?" I asked, staring incredulously at him. "Just another way of determining who's important and who isn't. Who's _expendable_ and who isn't."

A shadow passed over his face at my words and the unspoken judgment in them. He got up wearily, then shuffled to the windows again. "Konoha is proud to be home to some of the most powerful clans in the world. We honor and protect those who make our village great."

"And those that aren't from a clan? They're just fodder?"

He sighed deeply and gave me a reprimanding look over his shoulder. "No, and I do not see them as such. You would be wise not to, either. But this is the world we live in, Nanami-kun—it is necessary for someone in my position to make these distinctions."

The logical part of me understood the necessity. Konoha was a military state and he was a military leader. He had to prioritize when necessary and assigning value to the resources at your disposal was part of the job. In a world where people were regarded as weapons or tools to be used, it only made sense to place different value on human lives as well.

Part of the ruthless calculus of war _,_ I remembered hearing once before. Sacrifice one thing so something greater can survive. And this world was in a _constant_ state of war, all temporary peace treaties aside.

"I hope you now understand why it's necessary to inform me of new bloodlines or distinctive abilities," he said without facing me.

I did understand. I understood even though the conversation put a sour taste in my mouth, for reasons I didn't fully understand.

I hated being reduced to a piece on a chessboard, to being reduced to a set of skills—a tool, an opportunity—rather than a person. And even though I was now on the opposite end of the spectrum, where others would be sacrificed so _I_ could live, I still felt irritated.

But that feeling quickly thinned when it hit me that I was complaining about the very thing I was trying to achieve. Distinguished shinobi obviously held more value and would be treated as such. They would be sent on dangerous missions, but they would also be protected.

And wasn't I trying to be distinguished?

And didn't I have a habit of placing my own safety above others _anyway_?

 _That's different_ , I thought. I put my safety above others not because I thought I was better than them or thought I worth more than them, but because it was simply a natural thing to do. And despite my streak of self-preservation, I put Shin's safety above mine. Itachi's. Shisui's.

But I still hesitated. The similarity was hitting too close to home. _It has to be different. Because if it isn't, then..._

The Hokage let me stew in my thoughts, content to wait and observe the village while I processed his lesson.

Part of me felt ashamed that I had assumed the worst of him, yet even though the logical side of me understood the necessity of his actions, I was unable to let go of my resentment. I couldn't let go of the irritation I felt towards him for constantly putting me through tests of character.

Before, I assumed that any restrictions placed on me after discovering my ability would be due to his suspicion—and maybe part of that assumption was still true. Maybe he still didn't trust me. But here he was, calmly explaining that the law I dreaded was also for my protection. Suggesting that, if necessary, my life would be placed over others.

And appearing just as disquieted by what was required of him as I was.

 _He's only human_ , I'd told Itachi. How ironic that I didn't consider my own words. He had difficult decisions to make just like the rest of us—his were probably the most difficult of all.

I rose from the couch and strode back towards his desk, and even though he couldn't see me, bowed low at the waist. "I apologize for not informing you," I murmured. "It was wrong of me."

"I trust you won't make the same mistake in the future," he said, then turned to face me with a familiar twinkle in his eye. "And do not hold a grudge against Shisui. He was only worried for you."

 _It wasn't his secret to tell._ "Yes, sir," I said, keeping my voice level despite the hot flash of annoyance. I straightened up, and as I did so I took a breath to center myself. All things considered, this encounter hadn't gone nearly as bad as I thought it would. I felt—

"You are too lenient with her, Hiruzen," a low voice chided as the door opened behind me.

Whatever semblance of composure I'd had before vanished like smoke in the wind. I froze, every muscle in my body going deathly still. There was a soft shuffling of fabric behind me and the sound of a cane tapping quietly along the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw black robes and white bandages stop right by my side.

"She's still young," the Hokage said.

"She is also a soldier with a confirmed kill," Danzo said in return. I couldn't tell if he was looking at me or not. My gaze was painstakingly fixed on the desk in front of me. "Age matters little here."

"Perhaps," the Hokage hummed, and I wondered if he caught the shift in my mood. "But I don't believe negative reinforcement is as effective as you think it is. Lessons are best learned and retained when they're voluntary."

 _Of course he noticed_ , I told myself. I had practically turned into a statue the moment Danzo walked into the room.

"Even so, I would recommend properly training her," Danzo said, resting both hands on the cane in front of him. "Her ability is an opportunity—one we'd best make the most of."

The Hokage watched me and chewed on the end of his pipe. "I have enough on my mind for the time, my friend. New bloodlines are always a bit volatile."

"Then allow me to induct her into my ranks," Danzo said and looked down his nose at me. It took every ounce of control I had not to flinch. "I've read your file. You would do well under my tutelage."

I bit my tongue until it bled and used the pain as an anchor. Working under him would just give him an excuse to use my ability however he saw fit, and if he didn't like what he heard or if I didn't meet his expectations, then he'd probably just kill me. Or he'd consider me a threat and have me killed anyway. He, more than anyone else in this village, had secrets that only the dead knew of.

Did he know that I already knew those secrets? There was no way he could, but if he still suspected…

My chest felt heavy. I forced myself to breathe and pressed my clammy hands harder against my thighs. If he already knew, then there wasn't anything or anyone that could stop him from just getting rid of me.

Except the Hokage, who had just explained that my ability granted me protection.

Our eyes met. I didn't know just what he saw in my expression, because despite my best efforts to school it into something neutral, I knew there was no way for me to hide my reactions fully. Not from him. Not from Danzo.

The Hokage sighed and moved to his desk. "It's her choice."

Danzo's attention settled on me, heavy, expectant, and entirely unnerving.

"I'm honored by the offer," I said softly, steadily, eyes still fixed on the Hokage. "But I would like to remain with my current team."

"Then you will remain with them."

Danzo stepped forward. "Hiruzen—"

"We have enough to worry about for the time being," he interrupted calmly. "Now, if I'm correct, then there was a number of things you wished to speak to me about, and given the topic, we'd best discuss them as soon as possible."

Danzo quieted down at that, but it was obvious he had much more to say on the subject. I took the lull as an opportunity to bow and excuse myself. There wasn't any need for me to remain here and I wanted to leave.

"Konoha is glad to have you, Nanami-kun," the Hokage gently reminded me as I rested a hand on the door. When I glanced back at him, his gaze was sharp despite the warmth of his words. "However, I suggest you don't make me question your loyalty again."

It was as explicit and pleasant of a warning as I was ever going to get, especially considering what he was letting me get away with. I bowed again. "Of course, Hokage-sama."

.

.

.

It wasn't until I was home and locked in my room that I let go of my emotions and let myself slide down the wall. Mom wasn't home so I only assumed she was busy being reintegrated into Konoha's system.

I raised my hands in front of me and found them shaking. I exhaled sharply and clenched them, then leaned my head back against the wall and closed my eyes.

Danzo knew.

And if he didn't already know that I knew about his crimes, then it was only a matter of time until he thought over my reactions and put two and two together.

Maybe I should've accepted his offer—at least then he might've been pacified by having the opportunity to keep an eye on me. Now, I had to deal with the paranoia that came with the possibility of him suddenly sending one of his agents to deal with me.

The fear eventually turned into anger. _Grow a damn backbone_ , I scolded myself, glaring into the darkness of my room.

The very things he found threatening about me were also the things which gave me power over him. I refused to just sit here and let myself be intimidated out of taking action.

My anger shifted to Shisui. He lied to me. He told me that he'd give me time, that he'd let me approach the Hokage at my own pace, then went ahead and told him everything anyway. Given that Danzo also knew, I only assumed that they found at the same time.

Did the Council know as well, then? Just how many people knew? It was impossible for me to know.

I hissed in a breath. _I should have let him die_ , I thought viciously, clenching my fists. If he revealed _his_ secret to them instead of _mine_ , then I wouldn't be in this situation. I wouldn't be dealing with this mind-numbing fear.

But even if I hadn't intervened, things would've still been just as bad.

And I would have lost a friend.

A weary sigh escaped my lips as the hot flash of anger all but evaporated. I held my face in my hands and immediately regretted the cruel thoughts. Fear and anxiety were clouding my judgment and I knew I wasn't thinking straight. I had to calm down.

 _Deal with one thing at a time,_ I told myself. _Step by step, as you always have._

Shisui's betrayal stung, but I could talk with him. He must have had his reasons.

Danzo was a threat, but I could deal with him. Worrying over someone discovering my ability was nothing new—I was used to that paranoia, and now that the Hokage also knew, it was one less worry on my mind. I didn't doubt that he would call upon me again and ask me to demonstrate what I could do, but he wouldn't be malicious about it.

Obito was the real issue. His actions were outside of my realm of knowledge and there wasn't much else I could do about him. The people in charge were already aware of him. They knew he was a threat and were better equipped to deal with him than I was. (It wasn't as if I could just go up to him and fight him—he'd just kill me in the blink of an eye.)

I groaned and hugged my knees tighter, all but curling into a ball. There was so much I had to think about that it was making me dizzy.

Out of everything, I knew I had to start with Shin. The coup was something the two of us still needed to talk about and based on his previous comments and animosity towards parts of the village, it was a conversation I was not looking forward to. But we had to have it.

Then I'd find Shisui and speak with him.

I exhaled slowly and let the tension ease out of my body, relaxing in the silence and safety of my room. Still—even with the lull, everything felt a bit like the calm before the storm, and it was only a matter of time until it hit.

And given how involved I'd become with the things surrounding it, I knew that I would inevitably get caught up in it full force.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** I've officially hit over 100k words on this fic. Holy. Shit. And I've quite a bit of a long author's note ahead. (If you're not about A/Ns, then I wish you a Happy New Year, reader, and I hope you have a much, much better 2017. This year was kind of awful.)

So, to begin. We have about 3~4 chapters left in this arc, depending on how much I write for each. We're nearing the end guys, I swear. And oh boy do I have a treat for y'all. [rubs hands together] Are you ready to muddle up canon? Because I sure am. I've been dropping hints and foreshadowing like crazy over the past fifteen chapters, so I'm sure many of you can already guess as to where we're headed.

Also, there are definitely some downsides to writing in first person. There's a lot happening outside of Miho's knowledge, but I don't really want to switch to third-person POVs for other characters (unless it's an interlude), so. Everyone finds out things right as Miho does.

I also made a tumblr sideblog for writing and updates regarding my fics. It's **esunra . tumblr . com** , so if you wanna chat with me in-between updates, you can find me over there.

 **Replies to guest/unregistered reviewers—**

 **KiaraSunStar:** Admittedly, I didn't go the 'have the Yamanaka's check' route for this fic. It's a bit of a domino effect: Miho tells Itachi about her ability because she trusts him, and eventually tells Shisui because Itachi trusts him. In turn, Shisui trusts in the legitimacy of her ability because _Itachi_ trusts her, and this effect just keeps spilling over. The Hokage trusts Shisui, so despite whatever reservations he may have (which he does have), he believes what he hears about what Miho can do. Plus, he's gotten little reports from Yugao about Miho's sensor-nin progress, and there's all these other hints pointing towards the fact that yes, she can actually do this. Miho's not as good at covering her tracks as she thinks she is.

Add on that right after Shisui reports about the masked man, the Sealing Division does, in fact, notice the little discrepancies in the barriers—and voila, they've suddenly found the anomaly, right as Miho reported. So the Hokage acknowledges that her ability is legit. (But again, he has literally a million other things to worry about right now and he simply doesn't have the time to figure out the intricacies of what she can do. Also, the dead are still people and people can _lie_. The Hokage knows this fact intimately and it's highlighted by the fact that Miho _herself_ is constantly lying, hence why he's not jumping at the opportunity to capitalize on her ability.)

... Bit of a wordy response, but there you go! That's my reasoning and your answer. :)

 **Guest #1:** You guys have no idea how meticulous I am with this story. I'm not sure how many of you bother to check previous chapters, but I'm in the habit of going back and editing often. They're usually minor grammar edits, or re-wording of sentences, or making specific plot-points clearer, but I like to keep the fic up-to-date and enjoy editing. I'm glad you enjoy my storytelling, hehe. It's very reassuring to hear, thank you.

 **Guest #2:** YESSSS the Shisui/Itachi/Miho dynamic is so fun to write! They're little kids dealing with very heavy issues—but Shisui and Itachi are prodigies, Miho is technically an adult, and no children in Naruto really act like children do in real life. So I can get away with a lot, hehe.

 **Guest #3:** Oh, you'll definitely see the results of her meddling very, very soon. Shippuden is a loooong way from here, but rest assured that canon will seem like a far away daydream by the time we get there. Shin/Miho dynamics are also one of my favorite parts to write. They've definitely grown as a team.

 **Other stuff—**

As always, a huge thank you and blessing to **Enbi** for being a god-send of a beta and editing this chapter. May we please get a round of applause for her dedication and sheer helpfulness, because without her I probably would not be writing.

I hope you all have a great end of the year. I'm going to end on a slightly different note here, as I've seen other authors do, and ask y'all some questions:

1) What chakra element would you guys prefer to have? 2) Would you prefer to specialize in taijutsu, ninjutsu, or genjutsu?


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Hi, I'm alive. This story isn't abandoned. I just have Kakashi syndrome in which I do everything (years) late.

 _Edited: 10/25/17._

* * *

 _\- Chapter Sixteen -_

* * *

I slammed my cup down on the table and nearly sloshed water over the top.

Shin shot me a distracted look and raised an eyebrow, but said nothing and after a beat, went back to poring over some scrolls. He lay on the carpet next to the coffee table, propped up on his side and looking dreadfully bored.

Through some small amount of luck and a bit of convincing, I found myself spending the day at Shin's home. It was a cozy two story house in the Uchiha district, though I thought it was far too large for two people.

The library book sprawled on the coffee table in front of me seemed to taunt me. It was open to graphs of the human ear and normally the content would've made sense, but my eyes were glazed over. I was too busy worrying to comprehend any of it.

One, Itachi hadn't come to see me in the morning. A quick glance at the clock told me it was nearly noon. He had wanted to speak to me about something the day before, and it seemed important, so whatever kept him from coming to see me had me worried.

Two, I still had to speak to Shin about the coup—which was the entire reason I was here—but I had no idea how to bring it up.

Three, I still had to corner Shisui. With him, the confrontation had to wait. Shin told me that Shisui had been sent out on an emergency mission the night before, just like Yūgao had been earlier in the week. The tidbit stuck out as unusual, but I couldn't even begin mulling over the implications. There was already too much to worry about.

Feeling frustrated, I huffed out a breath and started tapping another irritated rhythm. I didn't know what to expect in the coming week. Worse, I didn't know what to _do_ and the lack of a plan was making me restless. I didn't know where to direct my energy.

A minute later, Shin sighed. "Alright," he said, pushing the scroll away and sitting up to face me. "You've been glaring holes into that book for the last hour. I know it's not the stuff written in it that's got you all in a mood, so what's up?"

"Nothing."

Shin gave me a bland look.

"Really," I repeated, rubbing my arm and trying to sound at least a little bit convincing. "I'll handle it."

When he continued to stare at me, completely unimpressed with my obvious lie, I gave him an annoyed look of my own for pressing the issue.

Eventually, I slumped. "I can't predict how something is going to play out and it's making me restless. I don't know what to do to make sure things turn out okay."

His brows furrowed as he seemed to look me over for a moment. "You know you couldn't be any more vague if you tried."

I took a renewed interest in the book on the table.

"Okay," he said slowly. "Don't tell me the details, then. Can't promise I'll be much help, though."

"What do you do when you can't predict an outcome?"

"You get more information," he said. "Or prepare for the worst case scenario."

I snorted. It was such a Shin-like response: direct, to the point, no nonsense involved. "And if you can't really do either?"

"Then take steps to make sure you can. You're asking me questions you already know the answers to."

"I know," I muttered. There was some reassurance in hearing him say it, at least. "What do you do if you've tried everything? What if you have no more steps to take?"

"Then you deal with it to the best of your ability or ask for help." He frowned. "And given by how vague you're being right now, I can only assume you _need_ to ask for help."

I chewed on my cheek. He wasn't wrong, but there was no one I could ask for help on this—no one that didn't already know the situation, anyway.

"Whatever it is, have you tried talking your way out of it?" Shin offered.

"No, it's not something I can talk out." I paused and shot him a miffed look. "And why do you make it sound like I'm manipulative?"

He shrugged. "You kind of are."

"I'm not."

He remained unimpressed.

"I'm _not_ ," I said again, less sure. He wouldn't have said it if he didn't believe it and we were past taking petty digs at each other.

But I wasn't manipulative. Manipulation held a negative connotation that I didn't want associated with me.

"Before you even think about using the word _persuasive_ , remember who I live with," Shin said with hooded eyes, resting his chin in his hand. "There's not much difference if you get someone to do something you want just by talking. And just like Shisui, you have a habit of losing your temper when things don't go your way. He just hides it better."

When I thought back on all of my previous interactions—with him, with Shisui, with Itachi, with my mom—I realized he wasn't wrong. I tried to get my way each time regardless of what everyone else thought or wanted. The more I thought about it, the more obvious it became that I resorted to manipulation to get my way.

But manipulation suggested malicious intent. I never had any intent to hurt them. I just…

I couldn't take 'no' for an answer.

 _Wow_.

Shin took in my disbelief and rolled his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic. Manipulation is a skill just like any other. Just be aware of who you use it on. And work on your temper."

Hearing that only made the realization marginally better. "You have a habit of revealing parts of me that I don't want to think about," I told him after a beat. Shisui had been dead-on when he called me a brat. "I'm not sure if I appreciate you or hate you for it."

He snorted, the hint of a smile on his lips. "Someone has to tell you things you don't want to hear. And to be fair, you make me realize things I don't want to think about either."

"At least I can return the favor," I said wryly. "Is this another quality you hated me for?"

"Mm," came the noncommittal reply, but his eyes lit up. "I already told you why I once disliked you. We're past that and despite the infuriating qualities you share, you're not my brother."

"Do you hate Shisui?" It was out before I could help it.

Shin looked taken aback. "No." There was an odd look on his face. "No, I don't hate him."

"...But you don't get along."

"Obviously." He gave me a pointed look. "I know you're deflecting, by the way. You still haven't told me what you're worrying over."

That earned him a sheepish smile. "I know. But now I'm curious—why don't you and Shisui get along?"

Shin shot me a glare for pressing the subject, but when he realized that this was exactly what happened five minutes ago—except our positions were now reversed—he sighed and rolled onto his back, bracing his hands behind his head.

I scooted away from the table so I could face him directly.

"You might've already guessed that I resent him for his rank," Shin mumbled, staring blankly at the ceiling. "But that's only part of it. I mean, yeah, the fact that he's already in ANBU is really grating. The skill gap between us is irritating as hell, but..."

The conversation at the outpost came to mind. Despite the tension between them, Shin had immediately deflated as soon as Shisui left the room. "You worry about him?" I ventured.

"Of course I do," he said without hesitation. "He's my brother. The fact that he's infuriating doesn't change that. He's all I've got left and he's constantly getting sent out on dangerous missions."

"It's part of being in ANBU."

"Right. Of course it is. But he hasn't denied a single mission even at the cost of his own health. Even when I ask him to." He clicked his tongue in annoyance. "He just gives me the 'it's for the village' speech."

"Are you angry at him for it? Or are you angry at the village for making him do it?"

"And if I said both?"

I shrugged half-heartedly. "I'd understand why."

His gaze slid to me. I kept still and his eyes narrowed at my blank expression. "You know something," he accused, leaning forward on his elbows.

 _Now is as good of a time as any._ "I know about your clan's plan for a coup."

He blinked, then leaned back with his arms crossed. "Shisui told you about that, then."

"Sort of." I was completely taken aback by his lack of a reaction. "You don't seem surprised that I know. Or concerned, for that matter."

"If you know then you know," he said coolly. "Though I can only assume your opinion is the same as his on this."

His reaction was nothing like Shisui's; there was none of the nearly hostile suspicion his brother had displayed. Even so, I sensed the sudden, glaring distance between us, and just like with Shisui, it stung.

"A coup will only make things worse," I said, moving past the flash of disappointment. "For everyone."

Shin snorted and rolled his eyes. "Did Shisui convince you of that, or is that your own conclusion?"

"Does it matter? There has to be another solution available. There's got to be another way—"

"So he _did_ convince you." Shin shook his head and looked at me in disappointment. "It's like I'm listening to him through you. I thought you had the ability to think for yourself."

I bristled, but thought better of snapping back. "Everything about this points to a civil war, Shin. And I can't see why you or anyone would think that a civil war is a good idea."

He raised an eyebrow. "Well, for starters, civil war isn't our goal. Though my brother does have a gift for exaggerating, so I can see why you think a coup is going to lead to it."

I stared at him, momentarily taken aback. Shisui _did_ have a gift for persuasion. We had just gone over that.

"Did my brother ever tell you about our parents?" Shin asked, catching my hesitation.

The sudden change in topic had me wary. The distinct lack of family photos throughout the house was one of the first things I noticed coming in. There were none of the boys as toddlers, none of them during their Academy graduation, none of their parents. And although I was curious about it, it felt too personal to ask about.

"No?" There was a thin, humorless smile on his face. "I guess he conveniently left that part out then. It's easy to agree with someone when you don't know what the counter argument is, don't you think?"

He… had a point. Everything I knew about the coup was coming from Shisui, from Itachi, and from what I remembered on my own. The only reason I was even against the coup in the first place was because I knew how it originally ended. I didn't want that future for my friends. No one had explained to me before why a coup was worth it, and despite my gut reaction telling me it didn't matter, a part of me still wondered.

"Okay," I said. "Tell me."

"Do you actually want to hear why? Or are you set in your decision no matter what I say?"

I huffed, but shared a knowing smile with him. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't strongly set in it. But like you said, I've only heard one side."

With the way he scrutinized me, I thought he'd just scoff and brush me off.

"Alright," he eventually said, to my surprise. "Wait until I'm finished to decide if you want to change your mind, though."

I nodded.

Shin took a deep breath. "I can't speak for everyone in the clan," he started slowly, measuring his words, "But the reason I'm for it has to do with my family. There's a reason there's no photos in the house—the third war was happening and most of the time my parents were out of the village walls. Something always came up whenever we made plans… an assault, an infiltration, a call for reinforcements, you name it. We kept having to postpone family things, over and over until one day my mom died out on the field."

There was a pause. Then he continued, in a quieter voice, "I remember thinking that if the worst could happen at any moment, then wasn't it all the more reason to spend time together while we could? But, no." He shook his head. "It spurred my dad to take _more_ missions if anything—almost the point where Shisui and I never saw him."

"Maybe he used the missions as distractions to grief?" I offered quietly, although the moment I said it I realized how little reassurance that suggestion offered. "I'm sorry," I immediately amended. "That was insensitive. The reasons why probably matter little."

"It's fine," Shin mumbled, rubbing his arm. "Whatever his reasons were, my dad died months before the end of the war. Shisui was out on the front lines nearly a day after... I thought I was going to lose them both within a week."

My gaze dropped to the floor. There was nothing I could say to that. I was too young to remember anything about my dad when he died to the Kyuubi. But Shin and Shisui were old enough to remember _everything_ when they lost their parents.

"At first I thought that this was just the way things were," he said, and the creeping hostility in his voice caught my attention, "But then I found out that my clan had the most losses during the war. And now... You know, sometimes I look at my brother and can't help but think that our bloodline is a convenient excuse."

I eyed him cautiously. "An excuse for what?"

"For the Hokage to see how far we can be pushed under the guise of duty. To see how much we can do without making it obvious that we're being turned into _fodder,_ " he hissed. "The Sharingan is powerful but it has limits _._ I mean, do you really think Shisui works himself to exhaustion just by choice?"

"He wants to protect the village," I said quietly, aware of his rapidly darkening mood. "And he's very skilled—"

"I know that," Shin finally snapped, sitting up with a fire in his eyes, but his anger wasn't directed at me. "And that's not my point. My point is that Shisui's been convinced that regardless of what he's pushed to do, what he does is for the greater good. He's been taught to think that no personal cost is too high, and the worst part is that _he's completely fine with it._ Do you see my issue with this?"

I leaned back, surprised by the viciousness in his tone. His fists were clenched so tightly I could see the white of his bones. Part of me was glad that his fierce glare was directed at the floor and not at me.

"You asked me if I was angry at the village. Yes, I am. I'm angry at it for teaching my brother to think that the good of the village outweighs everything else, that it outweighs even _family_. I'm angry my parents are gone because they were told to think the same thing. I'm angry that this way of thinking has become so ingrained that anything else is considered wrong."

"But I remember you saying that your clan doesn't trust the village anymore," I said, careful not to sound accusatory.

"We don't," he allowed, taking a deep breath to calm down. "It's not because we hate them, though. We're _hurt_ , Miho. Imagine having the very same people you've been protecting not only forget about everything you've done for them, but to also start shunning you for a crime you didn't commit."

The Kyuubi attack. I rubbed my forehead wearily, finally starting to see the picture Shin was painting for me. Everything he was saying made sense and I could feel doubts start to rise up as a result.

"You know what I'm talking about," he said with a pointed look. "We're being punished for something we didn't do all because we once had the ability to do it. But," he sighed, "As I said. We know that this distrust towards us didn't start out of nowhere. It started with the Hokage and his council."

He paused, then his lips curled in distaste. "We've let too much slide because we put the village first. It's past time we put _ourselves_ first. That's what all of this is about, in the end—putting the good of the clan above the good of the village. Sometimes, we want the same thing. Sometimes, we don't… but it doesn't mean we want civil war, or whatever nonsense Shisui told you about."

I closed my eyes and tried to look at the situation from his point of view.

What this essentially all came down to was the tenuous balance between clan loyalty and village loyalty. I wasn't from a clan, so there was no pressure on me to juggle conflicting goals… but it did bring to light my own stance on village loyalty.

Placing the safety of the village above all else was something that we were taught to do right at the start of the Academy. We were taught that sacrifice was worthy—even desirable—if it benefited your home. We were given examples upon examples of heroes who had become heroes due to what they accomplished with their deaths. We were taught that the good of the village outweighed everything because a safer village meant safety for everyone.

And it was a good goal.

But it was only one way of thinking, and it was something I always found myself quietly disagreeing with in class. While Shin was weighing loyalties against each other—clan loyalty and family loyalty over village loyalty, I disagreed with the 'Konoha first' mindset for a simpler reason: what use was someone if they were dead? It wasn't that I didn't feel loyalty to the village—I'd protect it, sure, but I wouldn't _die_ for it.

I couldn't see the benefit of losing your life for something as vague as 'the greater good.' There would always be another threat just around the corner, another problem to solve, and then what could you do? Nothing. The disparity of what you could accomplish by staying alive over what you could _hopefully_ manage to do in a single moment with death was just too great.

Shin's insistence that Shisui's almost unhealthy obsession with the village's safety wasn't even his own making—that Konoha's leadership had brainwashed him to think that way—was a different matter all entirely. It was obvious that some methods of thinking were promoted over others. I wasn't naive enough to believe that there wasn't pressure on people to conform.

"This is why you and Shisui have such differing opinions on this," I said, finally understanding. "It's just a different set of priorities when it comes down to it…"

"Right." Shin sighed and stood up, walking past me towards the balcony door behind us. My eyes trailed his path. He stood still, staring outside with his back facing me, slouched with both hands stuffed in his pockets.

"My brother," he intoned with an air of frustration, "is too preoccupied with the greater good. He wants to make the future better for us, but like my parents, refuses to see how focusing on the future hurts the people he cares about in the present."

And… that was the most accurate description I had heard about Shisui. In the plotline I knew, he killed himself with a noble goal in mind, but his death had a huge impact on Itachi. His actions and way of thinking left an impression because Itachi eventually did the same exact thing—Itachi did what he had to in order to protect Sasuke, but irrevocably hurt his brother in the process. And then _Sasuke_ did a whole slew of other things completely backwards to the people he cared about.

It was a terrible cycle and only solidified my stance on the matter. What good was 'the greater good' if you hurt the people you cared about in the process?

I shook my head and leaned forward to hold it in my hands. I pressed my palms against my eyes until I saw spots. A throbbing headache was building behind my forehead.

A coup was a completely valid form of action in response to years—to _decades_ —of mistreatment. If I remembered history correctly, then it was arguable that the Uchiha had been getting the short end of the stick ever since the Second Hokage took charge. The suffocating shroud of suspicion surrounding them right now wasn't even their fault.

On top of it, Danzo was stealing their eyes without them even knowing.

The pieces lined up.

The doubts within me swelled.

"But this is still so dangerous," I whispered, almost to myself. "Shisui could be exaggerating about civil war, but he's not wrong that this plan has the potential to get very messy."

"Only if both sides are disorganized. We don't plan on this dragging out," Shin said. He suddenly seemed frustrated. "And this _wasn't_ something that came up out of nowhere. It's a last resort. Surely you know that?"

"I don't know what to think at this point."

A flash of lightning briefly lit up the room with thunder rumbling shortly behind. Save for the rain pattering viciously against the windows and the rooftop, the room was silent.

"Are you still set in your opinion?" He eventually asked.

"I don't know," I said, running both hands down my face. Wasn't the clan justified? And even if I wanted to change my stance on the issue, was there any time left to take action? Did it even matter at this point?

"Is this what you were worrying over earlier?"

"Some of it."

"If it makes you feel any better, there's nothing you can do about it."

I snorted. "Yeah, that sure helps."

"You know you don't have to get involved in this. You're not an Uchiha, you have no—"

"You're my friend, you idiot," I interrupted without any heat, giving him a flat look. "You know I'm getting involved in this."

Shin huffed, but dropped that argument before it started. He leaned against the windowpane and crossed his arms. "So I ask again: What do you plan to do?"

Part of me envied Shin for his control. In sharp contrast to his relaxed posture, there was a tension in my shoulders that simply wouldn't go away. How was he always so sure of himself, so sure in his decisions, while I was constantly second-guessing myself to see if I was making the right choice?

"How are you certain that you're doing the right thing here?" I asked, lifting a hand to massage my neck. "And how do you even know all of these details?" _Aren't you on the sidelines, just like me?_

Shin shrugged. "I'm not Shisui. I'm not worrying over this being the right thing for everyone because I know it isn't. But it's the best thing for my clan and the people I care about, which is what matters." He gave me a wry look. "And my clan is very close, Miho. We all know."

So he just made a decision and committed to it? No second-guessing, no looking for alternatives?

"You're not going to change your mind over this." It was less of a question and more of a statement.

He shook his head. "No."

"Then this is going to happen." My hand fell back down to my lap, limp. "Despite the massacre at the headquarters. You're all going to go through with this."

"The attack yesterday was a setback," he agreed slowly, brows furrowing. "And whoever's going around instigating definitely isn't helping, but… yes. It was only a matter of time until something like this happened."

I felt my stomach turn. Itachi had told me that the council and the clan were still talking. To hear from Shin that it didn't matter…

Didn't Itachi's clan stop trusting him at one point? Did that happen _already?_ Did they not trust Shisui anymore either?

 _Shisui is out of the village,_ I reminded myself. It was possible that the clan was waiting for him to return in order to move.

"Shin," I said calmly despite the urge to grab his shoulders and shake him until he understood. "Right or wrong, you might die if you do this."

"I know," he said softly. "It's something I've accepted. Would you prefer that we keep waiting for a change that won't happen? This is the only way left."

"But Shisui—"

"—has made his choice," Shin said so sharply that I flinched back in surprise at the rapid change in tone. His expression shuttered closed. "We've argued about it plenty of times between ourselves. I know his stance. I don't need to hear it again. But the rest of the clan doesn't know about his hesitation… and there's still time for him to change his mind." It was highly unlikely that he would and Shin sounded like he knew that too, but refused to accept it.

"...I don't want to fight you," I said, staring at him. "But I don't want to lose you, either."

Shin's gaze softened, but he didn't move and the rest of his body language remained unapproachable. "Then you need to make a choice."

.

.

.

What was left of the day had me gripped in a daze. I could still use what I knew of future events as a starting point to guess at what could happen, but it wasn't reliable. The changes I made had piled up.

 _Make a choice,_ Shin's voice echoed ominously in my head. I flew across another rooftop, barely paying attention to where I was going. My clothes were soaked all the way through, but I hardly noticed. I had to find Itachi to—

To…

To do what?

I abruptly stopped at the edge of a building, pumping chakra to my feet just in time to keep myself from slipping straight off.

What would finding Itachi accomplish? He was just as helpless as I was and the fact that he _still_ hadn't come to find me had me thinking he had his hands full already. It then struck me that I was once again naturally defaulting on the assumption that Itachi would magically have a solution when it was so obvious he didn't.

 _Stop assuming he can do everything,_ I berated myself and angrily swiped some hair out of my face. I couldn't put any more pressure on him.

A bolt of lightning cracked over the Hokage monument in the distance. I stared grimly at the faces etched into the mountain. _Any_ of them could have done something to stop the massacre from happening—this was an event years in the making.

But they hadn't. Save for the Third, they had all died without doing anything. And it felt like the Third was just as helpless as Itachi on the matter.

I glared fiercely at the Third's face carved into the mountain. I hissed in a breath and felt my eyes burn. _How can you be the Hokage and do nothing?_

The bubbling, burning frustration in my chest at the Hokage's inability to do anything substantive felt awful. The frustration at _my_ inability to seemingly make a difference felt worse. I wanted to scream.

But what would throwing a tantrum accomplish?

With considerable effort, I swallowed the lump in my throat and swiped at my eyes again, then took a few moments to calm myself down. There was _always_ something more I could do. I just didn't know what that something was, yet.

My gaze eventually landed on the Hokage tower. _Don't make me question your loyalty again_ , he had scolded. I had promised him that I would approach him and there wasn't any better time to reveal everything... but I couldn't take the step.

At the very least, my conversation with Shin showed that despite me feeding information to Shisui and Itachi, the Hokage was still unable to settle this peacefully. Something was still holding him back and everything still pointed to an outcome where one or more of my friends would die.

At most, the conversation convinced me that the Uchiha were justified in their course of action. The more I thought over it, the more I found myself agreeing.

It took me a moment to realize my entire body was shaking. At this point, however, I couldn't confidently claim that it was just from the rain. I grit my teeth. I had to reorganize my thoughts, but first I had to get out of the rain and into a dry pair of clothes.

.

.

.

The house was quiet when I entered. I called out to my mom, but got no response and didn't sense her at all. She still hadn't told me what her new assignments were.

Sighing, I slipped off my soggy shoes and threw them in a corner, then padded up to my room upstairs.

I mentally went over everything I knew. I searched for another solution and one hit me as I was showering. The shock nearly made me slip into an undignified heap in the tub. Wide-eyed, I clutched the shower curtain.

Shin had told me that if I had no further steps to take, that I had to make do with what I was given—and what I was given was an inescapable confrontation.

A confrontation wasn't the end. There was still more I could do.

It took two sides to make a conflict, after all.

I abruptly switched off the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. The reflection in the bathroom mirror caught my attention—a short, thin, exhausted nine-year old child stared back at me. From an outsider's perspective, the thoughts going through my head would be some of the last that they would expect.

But I wasn't nine and I wasn't ready to give up. I glared at my reflection. _Loyalty be damned,_ I thought fiercely, turning away from the mirror and steeling myself. _I'm doing whatever I need to in order to keep my friends safe._

.

.

.

I could tell that I was the last person Mikoto expected to see. The surprise on her face melted into a friendly, but tired smile as she leaned on the doorway. "Miho? It's good to see you."

"Hello, Mikoto-san." I bowed low and returned her warm greeting. "I'm sorry if this is a bad time for you—and I don't want to add to your worries—but I really need to speak with you about something important."

Her brows furrowed and she frowned.

Walking through the Uchiha compound was more nerve wracking than usual. The stares felt more intense than before and although I didn't expect to get jumped, the atmosphere felt distinctly more tense and threatening. Like a rubber band stretched too far, the clan was at the precipice of snapping.

The discomfort must have been evident on my face. Mikoto's frown deepened and she looked at me with a question clear on her lips, but she stepped aside and ushered me in with little fuss. As we walked, I tried to sense Itachi in the house.

I couldn't, and the fact made worry gnaw insistently at my gut. It was well into the evening now. _Where are you?_

"Is this about Itachi?" Mikoto murmured as if reading my mind.

"Partially," I murmured back as we crossed the veranda. "I can sense Fugaku-san is home. If I may… I think it would be best if I could speak to both of you."

Mikoto led me into an empty room and motioned for me to sit. I did so, sitting formally on my knees and resting my hands neatly in my lap.

She took in my apprehensive behavior and raised her eyebrows. "You needn't be so nervous," she consoled with a teasing lilt. "You are welcome here. Let me go see if Fugaku is busy."

I nodded and mentally prepared myself as she left. I relaxed my shoulders and regulated my breathing. I only had one chance at this, one chance to get my point across. My argument had damn well better be convincing.

"Nanami Miho," Fugaku greeted as he entered a few minutes later. "Haruka's daughter."

"Hello," I lowered my head respectfully from my seated position. "I'm glad to see your recovery has been swift, sir." And for someone who had nearly died, he did seem better. There was a hollowness in his cheeks and tired circles around his eyes that every Uchiha seemed to have recently.

He accepted the pleasantry out of courtesy, but evidently wanted to get straight to business. "Mikoto tells me you have something important to tell us," he said, taking a seat across from me. "And she says it's related to our son. As far as I'm aware, the two of you are close friends."

I weakly returned Mikoto's smile as she sat down next to him. "We are."

"Then perhaps you could enlighten us on his whereabouts," he said.

His… what? My smile froze on my face. "His whereabouts?" I echoed. "Do you not know where he is?"

"No," Fugaku said quietly, peering down his nose at me as though he didn't believe me. "We do not."

My mind immediately jumped to the worst conclusion possible: that somehow Danzo had gotten to him. What else would explain it? But why would he act now, of all the chances he—

"He hasn't been very forthcoming with us lately," Mikoto murmured with a sad smile, folding her hands in her lap and oblivious to my inner panic. "Everything has been rather tense."

Fugaku sighed as if in agreement, then pinned me with an expectant stare. "Regardless. What is it you wished to speak to us about?"

I swallowed and forced myself to focus. Now was not the time to panic over Itachi, although Fugaku's almost blasé dismissal over his son's well-being rubbed me the wrong way. Clearly, there had been a falling out between them and I had a good guess as to what caused it.

I cleared my throat, and forced myself to keep my voice steady. "Before I start, I want to tell you about what happened to me the night I was attacked. Fugaku-san, I know you were never able to find the perpetrator."

His eyes narrowed. "We did not."

"You never found them because they were already dead."

I could see both of them trying to work through the information. Mikoto seemed pensive, freely showing more emotion, but Fugaku's expression remained stoic.

"Explain," he ordered.

I clenched my hands together. I found it was easier to speak about the encounter now that I had already revealed the information elsewhere. I didn't want more people knowing about it, but I knew this reveal was necessary for my plan to work. _Commit,_ I reminded myself.

"I have a new bloodline which allows me to speak to ghosts. There's no time for a demonstration, so please believe me at face-value on this. I'm also not revealing this for the sake of itself—it's important you know this so you know where my information on the next topic comes from." I paused to let them process the information, then continued, "Uchiha Nobu was the one who attacked me. He told me what happened to him during his death, and he also told me to approach you with the information he carried. Obviously... I didn't do that."

"The ability to speak to ghosts?" Mikoto murmured. I detected a hint of disbelief in her tone. "But Haruka never…?"

"My mother doesn't have it as far as I'm aware." I smiled wryly. "She also doesn't know that I do…"

Mikoto appeared taken aback by that and part of me didn't blame her. Here I was, telling them about a secret that not even my mother knew.

Fugaku on the other hand, seemed dubious like I expected. "And what information did Nobu wish to pass along?"

I opened my mouth with an answer ready on my tongue, but immediately stopped. That _wasn't_ the question I expected him to ask. I expected skepticism and further requests for evidence, so the fact that he actually took my declaration at face-value like I asked made me hesitate.

"He wanted me to tell you that it was Shimura Danzo who stole his eyes," I told him quietly, trying to determine whether or not he was actually taking me seriously. Was he humoring me or was he actually interested in what I was saying? "He wanted to tell you that Danzo was preparing. He didn't specify for what, though, but he was adamant that you were made aware that Danzo is a threat."

And… nothing.

My reveal earned no reaction from Fugaku whatsoever. What I did notice, however, was Mikoto's gaze flying to him as soon as the words left my lips.

Fugaku's lack of a response had me grasping on how to react on my own end. "You're not surprised by this information," I said carefully, confused with the turn of events and trying to gauge their behavior. "Which suggests that you either already knew this or you don't believe me."

He didn't enlighten me with an answer, so I had to figure out which it was on my own—and I had to do it quickly. It was entirely plausible that he didn't react because he didn't believe a word coming out of my mouth. That didn't explain _Mikoto's_ reaction, though. Throughout the entire conversation she seemed to be taking me more seriously, so the way she had looked to Fugaku immediately suggested that—

"—You already knew?" I whispered in disbelief, glancing between them. " _Both_ of you already knew this? Why haven't you acted then, if you've known…?"

At that, Fugaku closed his eyes and sighed. He remained silent long enough that I became tense and all but expected him to end the conversation. Had I pushed my luck?

"I came across the information the night the police headquarters was attacked," he eventually said, cautious and measured, watching me closely. "Uchiha Madara himself provided it. At the same time, however, he is also the reason why we have not acted."

 _Uchiha Madara?_ I was confused for a brief moment, then remembered that Obito always introduced himself as Madara. Why would Obito reveal Danzo's plotting, though?

"Sir," I said carefully, meeting his gaze, "That's not Uchiha Madara. It's Uchiha Obito."

 _That_ got me a reaction. Both of their eyes widened in surprise and Mikoto sharply inhaled, raising a hand to her chest.

Fugaku recovered almost immediately. "I assume you will next tell me that he is responsible for the Kyuubi attack," he said in a way which suggested he already knew the answer.

"...Yes."

"Miho," Mikoto interrupted, appearing perturbed. "How deep does your involvement with this go?"

And why wouldn't she be worried? I remembered my reflection in the mirror—I was nine years old. I was telling them information that, realistically, only the higher ups of both sides of the conflict knew. I was only a genin. More than that, though, I was _nobody._

Who would have expected me to be so involved?

"Enough where I'm deeply invested," I told her sadly. "I know about the coup—as I'm sure both of you have already guessed—and it's the reason I'm here now. I want this all to end in your favor."

Fugaku's eyes narrowed. "It was _you_ who revealed Obito's meddling to the Hokage and his council." It sounded like an accusation and I could only imagine what connections he was making now. But he had decided to use _Obito_ rather than _Madara_ , and I relished the small victory.

"Yes," I confirmed again and tried not to sound defensive. "But they don't know his identity or that he's responsible for the Kyuubi attack. I thought it was better to keep those bits out, considering the situation." It didn't change that the information had been provided to the Hokage _first_ , though, and I was starting to wonder how much of that was now working against my favor.

"How are you certain that this is not Madara?"

"Because there are very old ghosts still roaming around the village," I said. "I was able to speak to the warden of Kikyō temple and she confirmed his identity." I actually had no idea who the ghost at the temple was, but she frequented the temple often enough that I felt comfortable giving her the title.

He searched my face for any traces of a lie and I held his gaze in an attempt to seem sincere. I still grew nervous at having my expressions and body language analyzed so closely, but recent events had given me at least _some_ experience in the matter.

"That changes matters if it's true," he mumbled to himself, rubbing his chin in thought.

I mentally let out a sigh of relief. The fact that events were adding up probably helped my case.

"But his threat still stands," Mikoto told him wearily. "Regardless of his identity. We can't act, Fugaku. Not now. We can't weaken Konoha's defenses."

 _Threat? What threat?_ I hesitantly glanced between them.

"You should not be further involved in all of this," she said disapprovingly after seeing the question in my eyes, "But given its magnitude to affect everyone..." She shook her head. "Konoha is on the brink of an invasion by Kirigakure."

 _What?_ That was not an event I remembered happening.

And yet... suddenly all of the pieces which bugged me before fell together in a neat picture: Kiri's interventions last winter. The team we fought. Shisui's and Yūgao's assignments. Skirmishes on the border. The Hokage bolstering the shinobi force.

But how—and _why_ —was Obito calling the shots there? Why was Kirigakure getting involved? What did they even have to gain with this? No matter how much I wracked my brain, I couldn't remember the details, and the implications of a fading memory worried me.

"Look around us, Mikoto. Our clan is restless," Fugaku said, meeting his wife's stern gaze. "If we wait much longer, they will be beyond even my ability to influence."

"You cannot seriously be considering his offer," she whispered incredulously. "He killed a dozen of us and nearly killed you. You know he will turn on us the moment an opportunity reveals itself."

The sudden spike of tension in the room made my palms sweat. They weren't on the verge of arguing in front of me—not yet—but the direction of the conversation seemed to be heading that way. I could also sense that they were quickly losing interest in me.

"I'm sure you're already aware," I cut in quietly, "But the Hokage doesn't want this to end in violence. But he _has_ asked for retired shinobi to return to the ranks... if you attack now, I think you would be at a disadvantage."

Fugaku crossed his arms. "Obito offered Kirigakure's aid in executing our coup."

" _Fugaku_ —" Mikoto hissed.

"It is not an offer we are going to accept," he continued without a hitch before Mikoto could protest again. "But evidence suggests he will act with or without us. The question is whether or not we choose to benefit from it."

I saw the opportunity the moment he finished speaking.

"Fugaku-san," I said again, putting a plan together in my head. "You want to improve your clan's influence in the village but you also want to avoid unnecessary bloodshed, right?"

"That was always my intention," he sighed, hinting at an underlying frustration. "It appears to be less and less attainable."

It sparked the smallest spark of hope in me. I was careful not to grow too optimistic, but if he _also_ still wanted to find a more diplomatic solution to this, then perhaps…

"I have a suggestion—one which may let you achieve both. I know my age is acting against me here and I'm not part of your clan, but please hear me out."

He pinched the bridge of his nose as though a headache was forming, but nonetheless nodded at me to continue.

I quickly bowed my head again to show respect. It didn't escape my notice that he was now humoring me, but an opportunity was an opportunity.

"There are two factors currently in your favor," I said quickly, "One, I don't believe the Hokage knows about Danzo's crimes against your clan. Two, the Uchiha are a powerful asset and an impending invasion provides an opportunity—though not the one I believe Obito intended." I inhaled. "Konoha's defenses can either be greatly bolstered or hampered with your assistance."

That earned a raised eyebrow. "Are you suggesting we hold Konoha's defense hostage?"

"Not quite. I'm not saying that you attack Konoha with Kiri's support." That would be treason. "Rather, take advantage of the offer given. If you make plans and convince Obito that you intend to enact the coup, you can use your position against him. And if an invasion is inevitable, then you can at least—"

"—choose when the invasion happens."

"And warn Konoha of it in advance," I added quietly. "If you so choose."

"This would place my clan in the line of fire as the first line of defense. I do not think they would agree to such an option. _I_ do not agree with this option."

"Which is why it's something to bring to a negotiation," I suggested carefully, insistent on pushing forward the idea. "The Uchiha don't need to be the first line of defense, but you are the _only_ ones capable of creating this advantage."

At this point, I leaned forward on my hands and touched my forehead to the floor. It was not my place to make any demands of them, but I could beg… and I could plant ideas.

"Please reconsider negotiating," I pleaded. "Neither your nor the Hokage want this to end violently, but it's clear where all of this is going towards. But Fugaku-san, you're in an advantageous position to make demands—if you still want to attempt and solve this in a more diplomatic way."

Silence met my words and I couldn't tell how my actions were being received, but I forced myself to keep talking.

"Danzo has Sharingan implanted into his arm," I continued quietly, keeping my head bowed. "And one in his eye. It's all you need if you want to raise this issue to the Hokage. If... if you want to demand that he pay for his crimes, I don't think the Hokage will put up much of an argument. And if you pair this with Obito's unintentional opportunity, then..." I trailed off and let him fill in the blanks.

There was a multitude of things the Uchiha could demand in return. For all his flaws, the Hokage's disposition and preference towards cooperation was a boon in this matter.

When I finally raised my head, Fugaku's stare was piercing. Even so, it felt as though he was looking through me rather than at me, and I could tell his attention was divided, his mind going a mile a minute.

Mikoto was also deep in thought, though her gaze was fixed on the floor.

I was suddenly painfully aware that I hadn't moved an inch since I had sat down. My legs were numb and my back was stiff, but I hadn't been dismissed, so I remained seated. My fidgeting caught Fugaku's attention despite my best attempts to be subtle, and I instantly froze, briefly having a moment of panic that somehow I had insulted him.

Instead, the action seemed to amuse him. "To think a child is attempting to influence events such as these," he huffed. "Ridiculous." The amusement quickly faded as he eyed me critically. "I will think on your suggestion, but I make no promises."

I lowered my head again.

"Thank you, Fugaku-san."

* * *

 **A/N:** I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter, but... tada. It's here. I lost interest in Naruto for a while, hence the lack of updates. Even so, as I said at the top, I don't plan on abandoning this story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and marked the story as a favorite. Y'all the best.

 **Some notes—**

1\. Thank you to Enbi and gelaato for reading over this mess.

2\. I don't know how many of you have noticed, but I often go back and edit the story. Constructive criticism is something I take seriously. While I recognize that fanfic is ultimately for fun, I like to think of it as a way of improving my writing. At the same time, though, I want to improve the story itself. If y'all have suggestions on how events could/should/would've happened or how characters should've/would've reacted, I'm all ears. (Just be sure to tell me why!)

3\. You can find me over at _esunra tumblr com_. I also use Discord. If there's enough interest, I can start a server to further interact with readers.

 **4\. Do you prefer shorter chapters and quicker updates, or longer chapters and more time between updates?**

Have a good one!


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** [throws chapter into the wind like confetti] Be free~

* * *

 _\- Chapter Seventeen -_

* * *

A breeze swept by, ruffling my hair and sending goosebumps all across my skin. I pulled my blanket tighter around my shoulders and curled into myself. From my spot on the roof and out of the corner of my eye, I saw the first signs of daybreak on the horizon, painting the village in dull blue hues of the morning.

It had been three days. Three full days of unbearable waiting.

The palpable tension I had come to associate with the Uchiha district had spread to the rest of the village. There were fewer people on the streets during the day and even less walking about at night. Nervous glances over one's shoulder was a common occurrence.

But there was no outright fighting, so I decided to take the glass half-full approach.

Movement a few buildings over caught my eye. It was another squad, and I trailed their path as far as I could see, but otherwise remained still. _Southeast deployment, again..._

Once they were outside of my range of vision, I closed my eyes and focused. Beyond the dull cacophony of civilians and nearby crickets, I could hear dozens upon dozens of unique chakra signatures. There was so much bundled movement that the further I tried to sense, the more it resembled a hive. It was impossible to tell who was who but it was enough to confirm my suspicions: the ninja of the village were in a flurry of activity.

A nearby screech made me recoil and immediately stop channeling chakra to my ears. The sudden loud noise paired with my already heightened sense of paranoia sent my heart racing, and I whirled and chucked a kunai in the direction.

A dull thud followed by an indignified squawk met my ears, and a flustered blackbird all but fell out of the tree and fluttered away to safety.

 _Seriously…?_ I rested a hand against my chest and willed my heart to slow down. My other hand went to rub at my temples. There had to be a way to separate the sounds of chakra from the sounds of everything else. A filter of sorts— _something_ to keep my ears from ringing like this.

I mentally marked it down as something to investigate later, because the bird was a sign that the rest of the village was waking up. I couldn't sit on top of my house for much longer. I straightened out, took a few seconds to stretch when my legs protested from the sudden action, then yawned and grabbed my blanket before ducking into my room.

"Did you sleep at all?" came the soft scolding as soon as I came through the window. My mom was propped against my door, already dressed for the day.

"A little," I admitted, shuffling to my wardrobe and trying not to fidget under the disapproving look on her face. "I haven't been able to sleep well lately."

She sighed, but otherwise remained quiet as I dressed.

A gnawing sense of guilt swarmed me as the silence dragged on. So many people other than her already knew about my ability, and I could only imagine her reaction when she found out. My gaze dropped to the floor as I pulled on my jacket. I couldn't open my mouth and face her disappointment.

 _I'll just… I'll tell her later._

She walked over as I finished dressing, and I shot her a questioning look in the mirror as she reached to fix my collar.

"War is coming," she said without preamble, resting her hands on my shoulders. I blinked and craned my neck to look at her over my shoulder. "I know you've noticed the atmosphere in the village and the increased activity. What you've been seeing is our forces mobilizing and preparing."

That was… direct. "Mom?" I prompted when she fell quiet. I turned to face her and was immediately pulled into a hug.

"Ideally you'll be far from the fighting, but I'm not optimistic enough to think that the worst is incapable of happening," she murmured into my hair, then pulled back and kneeled to eye-level. "Genin will likely be briefed today. Follow the orders you're given, but promise me one thing."

I nodded mutely, eyes wide and bewildered at how plainly she was speaking.

"Don't be a hero," she whispered. Her grip on my shoulders tightened. "Promise me."

"I promise," I repeated immediately. Of course I wouldn't be a hero. And what else was I going to say when she was staring at me with such a stern look?

She searched my face for sincerity, then pulled me into another hug. "Good."

I frowned into her shoulder. The invasion was really worrying her. She never acted like this, and it made me feel like I wasn't fully grasping the gravity of the situation. How could I, though? I had been in _one_ life or death battle while she had lived through the Kyuubi and the Third War. There was no way I could appreciate the danger coming, not like she could. And she was a jounin, so—

A jounin.

My mom was a _jounin._

"Mom," I whispered into her shoulder and hugged her tighter. A new sense of fear gripped me once I remembered the obligations attached to her rank. "Promise me you won't be one either, okay?"

"I'll do my best," she said, pulling back and fondly brushing hair out of my face. She gave me a reassuring smile.

I returned it weakly.

That wasn't a promise.

* * *

.

* * *

Procedure dictated that genin reported to their commanding officer alongside their team members to receive orders—and I would have done so, had I any idea on where to find Yūgao to begin with. She told us she'd be gone away for two weeks and it was nearing the end of the second week.

Even so, I reported to our team's training ground as I always did. It was still early morning, nearing the time Shin and I usually showed up. I shifted my weight between my feet and crossed my arms.

And waited.

Ten minutes passed. Fifteen. By twenty minutes, I frowned from my seated position on the ground. After thirty-five minutes it became obvious that no one was going to show up.

I warily scanned the treeline in front of me, suddenly feeling unsettled. _Where is everyone…?_

Shin wasn't showing up like he usually did. Was he avoiding me, or did something come up? As for Yūgao's continued absence, I hesitantly chalked it up due to her still being out of the village. Everyone was likely busy doing something in preparation.

My mind briefly shifted to Itachi. I still hadn't seen or heard from him. The apprehension in my gut worsened. It felt like I was left floating out in open water with no sense of direction. Normally, I felt fine being alone. Now, however, the loneliness left me feeling off-kilter and I wasn't sure why it was suddenly bothering me.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply to try and shake off the unease. Right as I was about to exhale, a chill went down my spine. My breath caught and out of sheer instinct, I rolled to my side.

Glancing back, I found five kunai and multiple shuriken embedded into the ground where I had just been sitting. I was close enough to see a liquid sheen coating them. Almost as if in a daze, I watched a drop form at the edge of a shuriken.

 _Did that just…?_

Reality crashed into me full force, jolting me out of my stupor. My body was moving before I had even fully processed the situation; I sprung from my position into the nearest treeline. More weapons pelted the ground I had just been on.

I didn't think as I pumped chakra into my feet and ran.

Some of the kunai would have gone straight through my throat, my head, down my back. Even if they hadn't hit directly, it was safe to assume the liquid covering them was poison.

Senbon whizzed threateningly past my ear as I fled. I was about to bolt in another direction when the branch under my foot disappeared. My eyes widened, but my body once again moved on its own, and I bent forward and kicked off the trunk instead.

A blurriness at the corner of my eye sent off another alarm in my head—one Shin made sure to ingrain during our training. I slammed my hands together and formed the seal from memory. _Release._ Trees in my periphery snapped back into place as the genjutsu lifted.

The momentary victory vanished immediately, as a large, cloaked figure materialized in front of me and delivered a roundhouse kick to my midsection. The impact knocked the air straight out of my lungs and sent me flying. My back collided with a tree, sending shockwaves through my body, and the impact with the ground immediately afterwards rattled my teeth.

 _Move. Move move move—_

Disoriented and wheezing, I nonetheless forced myself to roll and pushed off on all fours to avoid another shower of weapons. A shuriken nicked my left shoulder at the last second, sending a sharp spike of pain down my arm. My eyes widened. _Shit._

"My, aren't you a slippery one." A feminine voice came from behind me as soon as I landed upright. Her words slithered across my shoulders like silk.

I cast the substitution jutsu without thinking.

From my new position a few trees over, I heard the echo of her soft, melodic laughter while I caught my breath. The saccharine lilt in her voice sent goosebumps crawling across my skin. My hands reached for the senbon in my pouch and I clutched them between my fingers like claws.

There was no time to think. My body was going through the motions on its own.

I heard buzzing before I saw another masked figure charging towards me, and their size suggested they were the same one who kicked me. I snapped my hand in their direction. They deflected with shuriken of their own, but I used the moment to substitute into another location.

I did it two more times immediately after, then hunkered down in a dense tree and tried to mask my chakra as much as possible. My fingers trembled as I reached for a kunai in my pouch. I had to remain armed.

Two cloaked figures. Masked. ANBU? _No_ , I immediately discarded the thought. The Hokage had no reason to send ANBU after me. Kiri? _No._ I was too deep within village walls. Then who else _—_

Unbidden terror shot down my spine.

 _Danzo._

These were ROOT agents.

The crippling fear felt like a fist squeezing around my heart, all but freezing me to the spot. He had finally put two and two together and sent his agents after me. But why _now_ , of all times?

Then the reason hit me.

Fugaku.

It was because I had gone to Fugaku. It was because he must have _seen_ me going to Fugaku. The harsh burn in my lungs reminded me to breathe. I inhaled sharply and shifted, then realized I couldn't feel my left arm. Before I could fully register the implications, I heard a low hum of chakra to my left. I whirled and jabbed my kunai into the tree trunk behind me—

—and instead met a fleshy shoulder as the genjutsu concealing them immediately dissipated.

The woman recoiled with a hiss and our gazes met—there was a dark, hateful glint in her eyes. Another wave of terror crashed into me, locking me in place. The air around me felt oppressive, closing in and squeezing from all directions at once.

 _This is killing intent_ , I realized, staring hollowly at the mask in front of me. It felt like I would die if I moved even the slightest.

"How sloppy," a male voice behind me scolded. "You let this child wound you."

I couldn't turn my head.

"Shut up," the woman spat, abruptly pulling my kunai out of her shoulder and all but snarling towards me. The dusk-colored cloak around her arm was quickly turning a dark red, revealing just how deep my wound went. The vindictive part of me took vicious delight in the realization that I likely nicked an artery.

"Control yourself," the man said. I flinched as he knelt next to me and rested a hand on my head. A whimper slipped past my lips as he grasped a fistful of hair and yanked _hard._

But the sharp pain snapped me out my paralysis and I bared my teeth in a snarl of my own. My good hand shot up to jab at two spots near his elbow, forcing his grip to loosen. At the same time, I pushed against him with my numb hand and kicked off in the other direction.

Panic seized me when I practically felt his breath on the back of my neck as we fell. I craned my head and fumbled for another weapon, but had the wind knocked out of me _again_ as something else collided with me from the left.

When the world snapped back into place and the vertigo subsided, my nose brushed against a grey vest and I felt a warm arm wrapped around my shoulders. I immediately tried to pull back, but their grip tightened and kept me in place. Frantic, I pushed against them harder, trying to punch my way free.

They grunted when my knuckles nearly smacked their chin. "Miho, stop."

I froze at the familiar voice. My head snapped up and it took me a second to realize I was staring at—

"Shisui?" I whispered, wide-eyed. Once he was certain that I wouldn't bolt—and likely end up with a kunai in my forehead—his grip loosened and his arm fell away. His gaze remained locked ahead of him as he carefully sidestepped around me, leaving me in stunned silence.

"Don't interfere," the woman said coldly, landing a distance away from us. "We're under orders of the Hokage." She stood rigid-straight, her posture and tone betraying no wounds whatsoever, but the red stain on her shoulder was spreading by the minute.

I glared fiercely at her. _I hope you bleed out_.

"Funny, I don't remember ANBU receiving any orders like this," Shisui said lightly and unsheathed the tanto on his shoulder in one fluid motion.

The woman scoffed. "Do you think Hokage-sama shares his orders with everyone?"

"Well, maybe not," Shisui said, his smile lazy and sharp, "but what I _do_ know is that Hokage-sama doesn't often send us to assassinate other Konoha nin—not without good reason, anyway. And last I checked—"

"Our business isn't with you." The man next to her took a step forward, clearly uninterested in conversation. "We will fight through you if necessary."

Shisui's smile slowly melted as his face set into a blank mask. "This has been _such_ a long week," he muttered irritably to himself and shifted his weight. He dropped all pretense of civility. "I'd choose your next move carefully, if I were you."

"The Hokage didn't send them," I murmured from behind him, eyeing the two figures warily.

The woman's attention shifted to me and I stiffened, feeling her killing intent descend again.

It vanished into thin air the second Shisui blocked her from my view. Instead, I heard _his_ chakra signature spike in volume. I saw it as an open flame, igniting brightly and spreading like a wildfire until it suddenly contracted, vibrating in density and—

He was returning the killing intent right back at them.

It appeared to hit her almost as a physical force in itself, making her stagger backward. Her shoulders hunched forward as she radiated sudden wariness. The man next to her, however, was still as stone.

I stared at the back of Shisui's head in horrified awe. He wasn't directing the intent at me, but the sheer potency of it—even on the fringes—had me rooted to my spot. I was vividly reminded of how oppressive his suspicion felt before; it barely held a candle to this.

No wonder his name alone incited fear outside the village.

Something must've clicked between them, because they all moved at the same time. The sudden flash of sparks and emptiness in front of me sent me bolting for cover behind the nearest tree. The temptation to run even further was pressing, but given how I was unable to outrun the agents before, I figured that it was best to remain within Shisui's proximity.

Within seconds, I ducked and scrambled to another location when I heard buzzing near me. Heat tickled at my back and a quick glance over my shoulder showed a clean arc of fire cutting clear between me and the second agent. This repeated two more times until it became clear that even while fighting the woman, Shisui wasn't about to let the second agent get near me.

Both of them focused on him after that.

I couldn't get a grasp on the entire battle, couldn't see much from my position, but I could gauge enough to tell that Shisui was everywhere... and nowhere at once. He flitted around the two agents with dizzying speed, appearing in and out of existence so often that I was starting to wonder if I had hallucinated his arrival to begin with.

But a grunt, a gust of wind, another flash of fire and the familiar sound of bones snapping, he solidified in front of the woman right as she fell to her knees. She hunched into herself, ducked her chin into her neck, then gave one last shudder and collapsed on the ground.

And didn't move.

Shisui's face was impassive as he stared down at her body. His eyes narrowed in suspicion, then he crouched and carefully tugged at her cloak to reveal the wound I inflicted. Even from here, I could tell it was a bloody mess, seeping into uniform she wore underneath.

I still waited a solid thirty seconds before deeming it to be safe enough to jump down. "She's dead?" I asked hesitantly, stopping a few feet away.

His gaze slid to me as I cautiously approached. I couldn't read his expression. "Yeah."

The relief felt overwhelming to the point where I couldn't even bring myself to consider how wrong it was to celebrate someone's death. But there was still— "Where's the other one?"

Shisui shook his head and sheathed his weapon as he straightened out. "Gone. He retreated when it became obvious that her—" he punctuated the word by tapping his toe against her corpse—"wounds were hindering her too much." His Sharingan remained on, occasionally flickering to the treeline as though catching movement.

"And you just let him get away?" I asked in shock. "You know he's just going to report to—"

"And leave you alone?" he interrupted, his gaze fixated on my face. "I mean, I can still chase after him if you really want me to."

My mouth clicked shut and my expression shuttered closed.

We lapsed into silence. It stretched, thickened, and like white noise, became deafening with each minute that we didn't speak. Now that the danger had passed, the dynamic between us slid from comrades to potential enemies—and both of us were vividly aware of it.

With each passing moment that we remained silent, something cold and dark blossomed in my heart, slowly spreading through my veins like ink. There was something to be said about the distinction in types of anger: white hot rage spread like fire and kept you warm, but cold fury made you focused. The adrenaline and terror from my near-death experience narrowed my vision until all I could see was Shisui in front of me.

"This is your fault," I said quietly, feeling cold fury settle over me like a blanket. "I nearly died because of _you_."

His expression didn't change in the least. My fists clenched.

"You know who gave those agents the orders to kill me." I hissed in a breath. "You _know_." And like a floodgate opening, all of the betrayal and bitterness I felt at him for going behind my back exploded inside of me. "This is _exactly_ what I was worried about. If you hadn't opened your mouth and waited like I asked—If you had only trusted me—"

He took my scathing words with the patience of a parent listening to their child throw a tantrum. It made my hackles rise and ignited my fury even further.

I grit my teeth, glared fiercely at him, and asked the one, resounding question I had: "Why?"

"It was the right thing to do."

My expression was pure, sheer disbelief.

"The right thing to—"

"And to protect you," he said a heartbeat later.

I jabbed my finger at the corpse by his feet. "Does that look like protection to you? Does me nearly dying look like—" I cut off abruptly and took a deep breath. The urge to strangle him was incredible. The realization that I very well could give into the impulse at any moment was chilling.

But, _god,_ I knew he wasn't an idiot.

"How?" I managed to breathe out, desperately clinging to some semblance of self-control. " _How_ did you figure that telling Danzo about my ability would be a good idea, _especially_ after Itachi and I pointed out his paranoia?"

He was always so liberal with his expressions, even dramatic at times, but during moments like these when I _needed_ indications from him, he became so reserved and controlled that it was impossible to tell what went through his head.

"Danzo and Hokage-sama found out about your ability at the same time," he eventually said. His gaze flitted to the corpse by our feet. "I remember what you and Itachi said, but I figured that Hokage-sama knowing about it would be enough deterrence in itself."

It felt like a stone lodged itself at the back of my throat.

"I underestimated Danzo's willingness to do something like this," he muttered to the side, almost as if to himself. "I didn't think he'd actually…"

In the back of my mind, I always figured he had good intentions. But even after hearing the words come out of his mouth, I found that his good intentions did little to mollify me.

He noticed my falling expression and seemed to hesitate. "I'm sorry that this happened," he said, shifting his weight to one foot.

Sincere as he sounded, he was missing the point as to why I was angry to begin with. I waited and waited but it didn't seem to click.

"You're not sorry for revealing my secret _for_ me," I said.

I saw confusion flicker across his face before understanding dawned. His brows furrowed and a frown tugged at his lips. He was about to start lecturing me—he wore the same look now as when I first told him about my ability, full of disapproval.

"No, I'm not."

"You're not sorry for taking a risk that was _mine_ to begin with."

"No."

"You didn't trust me, Shisui."

"It's not a matter of t—"

"But I trusted _you_."

This time, it was his mouth that clicked closed. And for a moment, I could tell he was at a loss for words.

But then he took a step closer until we were at arm's length. "How long did you think you had before something like this happened?"

"Long enough." I brought a hand to my forehead, suddenly feeling far too warm. "Longer than if you hadn't opened your mouth. I know what I was doing." My head felt like it was stuffed with cotton and a dull ringing filled my ears.

There was a low static hum coming from the woman's body and I eyed it warily. Was her ghost forming? I knew it took some time after a death occurred for them to solidify into a shape I could see.

Whatever Shisui said beyond that went over my head again. My vision blurred as I lost focus, and I barely managed to piece together why my senses had decided to spontaneously give up on me.

The desire to get an answer out of him had completely preoccupied my mind; I all but forgot the state of my body.

"Shisui," I interrupted whatever he was currently saying, swaying and doing my best to remain upright. "My arm."

If I hadn't seen him move, I wouldn't have known his hands were gingerly peeling at my jacket and sleeves to see the cut on my arm. The skin around it appeared inflamed, the veins sickly purple against my pale skin. _Huh,_ I stared at it numbly. _So that's the problem._

I couldn't feel a thing.

"Shit," Shisui muttered.

 _Yeah,_ I managed to think before my vision darkened completely. That was one way of putting it.

* * *

.

* * *

Tapping.

There was a relentless tapping at the back of my head, rattling my brain like a fish in a bottle and sending me into a foul mood as soon as I regained consciousness.

"—of course, Hokage-sama."

A gust of air breezed past my cheek. There was a sound of clothes shuffling together, then a chair scraping across wood.

My fingers twitched. The tapping wasn't tapping at all, but a dull throb pulsing at the base of my skull. It was a solid minute before I managed to crack my eyes open. It took me another to fully register the space around me. An office. A couch. A table with a few scattered papers. Bandages wrapped tightly around my arm.

I tilted my head to the side just in time to see three ANBU members materialize out of thin air. They knelt, knuckles pressed flat against the wooden floor, their heads bowed as a show of respect. White masks hid their identities.

A flare of terror flashed through me, but disappeared as quick as it came. _Safe_ , the thought floated through my mind.

"We were unable to locate him," the one at the front spoke. Their voice was muffled by the mask. "The entire area was wiped clean." They paid me no attention, even as I stared right at them.

"And his operatives?"

"Also gone." The slightest hint of hesitation. "We were able to find some, but they suicided before we could detain them."

"Continue your search," came the order after a momentary silence.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." They disappeared.

A strange feeling settled over me. That was undoubtedly the Hokage's voice, but it sounded different from when we last spoke. Hesitantly, I pulled myself off the couch I had been laying on, and felt rather than saw the moment his attention landed on me. He didn't speak, but somehow I knew he knew what I had done.

He knew last time. He _always_ knew.

There was an unrelenting pressure at the back of my throat urging me to apologize. All of the habits and mannerisms and social influences I had ever been exposed to and conditioned by in both of my lives were demanding that I bow to his authority, that I bow my head like the ANBU members had just done and await his judgment. Our previous encounter ran vividly through my mind.

I nearly gave into the impulse.

It may have been the events of the day, it may have been everything that had culminated to this moment, it may have been that I was simply tired and fed up and _done_. It may have been a multitude of things, but it filled me with a peculiar sense of calmness and certainty.

"I'm not sorry," I said, breaking the expectant silence and meeting his gaze squarely from across the room.

I could hear a faint, incessant ticking from the clock on the far wall. The throbbing at the back of my head dulled, and it felt like I was standing at the end of a tunnel, watching a train barrel towards me with no desire to step out of the way.

"I'm _not_ sorry," I repeated, louder this time, resting my hands on my thighs. "You weren't getting anything done." In the back of my mind, I idly wondered if this was when I finally crossed the one line never meant to be crossed.

Where was this sudden courage, this complete blasé attitude coming from?

The Hokage stared me down. Then his eyes slid closed, his chin dipped forward, and the air around him stilled. When he looked up again—what felt like ages later—he looked every bit the old man he really was. His shoulders sagged and the deep frown etched on his face emphasized the numerous age lines on his skin. It was as though his entire body was too heavy for his old bones to carry any longer.

There was no warmth in his expression, no friendly glint in his eye, no hint of the forgiving Hokage I knew—just a haggard, hardened old man who had lived through a multitude of wars and horrors… and at the end of the day, survived.

"Do you know what you've done?" he asked, his voice flat and grave and unlike I had ever heard before.

My hands clenched the fabric of my pants. "I did what I had to in order to save my friends. I had the chance to make a difference. So I did."

"In my youth, I once had the same initiative as you," he told me. "I always did what I deemed best for myself, for those around me, and eventually, for Konoha itself. I have had decades of experience, Nanami-kun, and over many, many lessons, I've learned that often times, things will break despite our best efforts."

I bristled at his fatalistic approach. "But that doesn't mean—"

He mildly raised his hand and I immediately shut my mouth at the gesture.

"No, it doesn't mean that we shouldn't try. But I have also learned that sometimes inaction is the best course of action. Matters tend to have a way of resolving themselves, in the end." There was a heavy pause, until he sighed deeply. "But not this."

My eyes widened and my pulse spiked.

"The years have turned me passive," the Hokage continued, a dull look in his eyes, and for the briefest moment it felt as if he was speaking to himself. "And peace does not come on its own. What you've done will have its consequences, Nanami-kun… but perhaps the events you started are for the better."

I straightened further, bewildered and sorely tempted to ask him what he was getting at. It must have shown on my face, because a familiar twinkle reappeared in his eye. "However, make no mistake—I am still disappointed in you for not following my previous warning. But that is a matter to discuss another day."

He regained a more serious demeanor as all amusement evaporated. "How long have you known about Danzo's actions?"

I blinked at the sudden question, still reeling from the shift in his personality. The other side of him was without a doubt shown on purpose—and done to send me a message. "A fair amount of time," I said, still processing what his previous words meant. "Months. Nearly a year."

The truth was much longer, but. The answer was sufficient.

"And you found out through your ability, I assume."

"Yes."

"And until recently, you kept the information to yourself."

I nodded hesitantly, no longer able to follow the direction of the conversation.

"No wonder," he sighed. "I was curious as to why you reacted the way you did to his presence before. I had my suspicions, but never did I imagine the reason to be so..." he trailed off, solemn. He then wearily reached for his pipe as if seeking something. His actions were slow and sluggish, but somehow still deliberate all the same.

I took the lapse in silence to inspect the flash of pain which spiked along my arm. Bandages were neatly wrapped around where I knew the cut was, and save for some mild stinging, the skin around it felt otherwise fine. Given my ability to focus and lack of numbness, Shisui must have gotten me here before the poison—

I straightened in shock. Shisui. Where was Shisui?

"Hokage-sama," I began, but was interrupted by a knock.

His gaze flickered to the door. "Come in."

The door swung open, and in walked Fugaku… followed by Itachi. I recoiled in surprise at their appearance. "Hokage-sama," Fugaku greeted sternly, giving a stiff bow.

My bewilderment compounded at the respect he showed, but it was completely eclipsed over the relief I felt at Itachi's appearance. I shot up from my seat and took a few wobbly steps when my balance complained at the sudden movement, but pushed through it and came to a sharp stop in front of him. There was an overwhelming impulse to hug him.

Instead, I reached out and rested a palm against his shoulder. "I thought Danzo got to you," I exhaled. He was _okay._ "You didn't show up when you said you would and it's been days... I assumed the worst."

"I'm sorry," he offered quietly. "Events have been hectic." His brows pinched together as he took in my disheveled appearance and the bandages on my arm. "Are you alright?"

My hand fell back to my side. "I think so."

"This is only further evidence," Fugaku said with crossed arms. His attention was squarely on the Hokage. "Danzo feels threatened by this child and her information. He would not have acted otherwise."

"It appears that way." There was a weary sigh, but then his voice was once again cold and deliberate. "Rest assured, he will be found and properly dealt with. On that, you have my word."

Fugaku nodded, evidently satisfied but otherwise remaining stoic. "On the other matter, we've begun our own preparations. It took some convincing, but the clan is content—for now. Have you selected your ANBU?"

The… clan was content? Danzo was going to be dealt with? Just _what_ had happened in the span of those three days? My head whipped back to Itachi with the question clear on my lips.

He hesitated, then, "If we may be excused for a moment, Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage chewed on his pipe. "You may."

"Don't wander far, Itachi," Fugaku said sternly, looking at us both over his shoulder. "We still have much to discuss."

.

.

.

I stumbled out of the office in a daze with Itachi trailing close behind. He shut the door behind us with a click.

Shisui was leaning against a nearby wall, and kicked off when he saw us. I barely noticed him glance over my arm and take in my appearance. I was still having trouble wrapping my head around what just happened.

"That was your father in there, right, Itachi?" I asked. "And he was speaking with the Hokage?"

"Yes," he said. "That was him." A pause, then he added, "You are not imagining it." It sounded like _he_ was still having trouble accepting it, too.

I gave him a blank look. "Okay. What did I miss? Because clearly, I missed something important."

"I think that's something we should be asking you," Shisui interrupted with a strange look on his face. "I just got the news a little while ago, but apparently I missed a rather _eventful_ clan meeting this morning. What did you do?"

I stared at him uncomprehendingly.

"You met with my father," Itachi clarified. "A few days ago. What did you tell him?"

"Just about everything," I murmured. "And I asked that he reconsider negotiating." When I didn't elaborate further, a growing mix of incredulity and disbelief grew on Itachi's face.

Shisui was in a similar state. "You just _asked_?"

I rubbed my shoulder again, feeling a bit more self-conscious. "Well, it was more along the lines of begging, but… yeah. It seemed like a confrontation was inevitable, but it takes two to make a conflict so—" I cut off and shook my head. "Anyway. I'm assuming _something_ worked out...?"

"That's putting it mildly," Shisui said, rubbing his forehead with considerable consternation. "You have no idea what you did, do you?" At my silence, he gave a long sigh of exasperation. "I can't believe... Do you know what terms they managed to reach?"

I shook my head mutely. It couldn't have been _that_ groundbreaking.

"They agreed to make me the next Hokage," Itachi murmured from the side, so quiet that I nearly missed it. "In an effort to appease the clan."

It took a moment for the words to register, but when they did, I had to go over it a second _and_ third time in my mind before it finally clicked. My head whipped to him so fast I thought I heard my neck crack.

Forget the sheer disbelief I had or the complete _impossibility_ of even coming close to predicting an outcome like this, Itachi was—

"Eleven," I said, completely bewildered. "Itachi, you're _eleven_."

"It won't be now or for some time," Itachi said, a bit bemused that it was his _age_ over all things that I was worried over. "And there were a few other terms in the negotiation, but—"

"But the majority of the clan has been dissuaded from a coup," Shisui finished, resting a hand on his hip. "There's still some discontent about the other terms which came with the deal, but it's the minority now."

There was a long, resounding pause as the three of us stood across from each other.

"I think I need to sit down," I finally said. Itachi inhaled deeply as though he wanted to do the same, but then his gaze returned to the office door. He stared at it, seemed to brace himself, and gave us both a curt nod before disappearing into the office again.

I slid down the nearest wall and stared blankly at the opposite end. After a beat, Shisui took a seat to my left. The hall was empty besides for us.

"Did I die?" I asked suddenly, breaking the silence between us. "Because all of this feels a bit..."

"Like a dream?" He gave a small, strained laugh. "Believe me, I already checked for genjutsu. Multiple times _._ "

I exhaled slowly and felt myself sink lower into the floor. "Everything seemed to be barreling towards conflict and now it suddenly isn't and… It isn't, right?"

"It isn't," he confirmed, leaning his head back. "Or doesn't appear to be. Although, we still have Kiri hanging over our heads, so don't get too comfortable."

If the clan truly wasn't at risk of open rebellion anymore, then the impending invasion suddenly didn't seem as daunting. This was the best possible outcome I could have hoped for and I desperately wanted to believe in it—but it had been such an uphill battle to even get here, and I was _so_ used to disappointment at this point that in the back of my head, I couldn't shake off the feeling that everything was going to come crashing down on our heads at any moment.

Life just didn't work this way. Pieces _never_ arranged themselves this perfectly.

And we still had Obito to worry about. And Danzo.

Which reminded me.

"Thank you for saving my life," I said, hazarding a glance at him out of the corner of my eye. "I'm guessing you got me here in time before the poison did any lasting damage."

"Of course," Shisui said easily, pulling a leg back and resting his elbow on it. "I wish you mentioned it _before_ you started yelling at me though, 'cause you cut it close there."

"You still don't understand why I mad was at you to begin with, do you?"

He tilted his head and arched an eyebrow. "No, I do."

My eye twitched at his casual attitude. "But you're still not sorry for what you did."

He didn't offer a response to that, and I sighed. I rested my head back against the wall and closed my eyes, then reached up to rub my palms against my eyes. It seemed like I was going to have to accept that he wouldn't budge on this.

"You know," Shisui said slowly, "The more I think about it, the more obvious it becomes that Danzo's actions were… well, completely expected."

The temptation to rub it in was so very appealing. I gave him a flat look. "So how come you didn't think he'd do it?"

"Because I have a habit of believing in the good in people," he said, and I blinked at the blatant honesty. "I know they're capable of bad things, but… somehow I always convince myself that they won't do it. That they'd make another choice."

"That's… not a very shinobi-like mindset."

"No, it really isn't." There was a rueful smile on his lips as he stared up at the ceiling. "And I've been proven wrong more times than I can count. Today's an example of that."

"So why do you hang on to it?" I asked, shifting to get more comfortable. The wooden floor wasn't exactly nice to sit on, and the carpet felt itchy against my skin.

"Well, what's the alternative? Always expect the worst in everyone?"

"Expecting the worst will keep you alive."

"I think Danzo would say the same thing," Shisui said idly, eyes narrowing in thought. "But... maybe it's a way I need to think more often. Because if I hadn't shown up..."

"I'd probably be dead." It was an obvious fact. I had no delusions about it.

"...Yeah," he said quietly, tilting his head again. Our eyes met. "I'm sorry for not trusting you, Miho."

I held his gaze, and this time, saw that he really _did_ understand the reason for my anger. Apparently my near-death experience drove the point closer to him than my argument did. My own expression softened.

But a door slamming down the hall brought me back to reality, and both of our heads snapped in that direction as we suddenly remembered where exactly we were.

I gave an amused huff. "There's probably a better place to discuss this, huh."

"Probably." A sheepish grin tugged at his lips as he idly scratched at his cheek.

My own lips twitched, but I easily accepted his outstretched hand as we both got up. "Apology accepted," I told him, letting go of his hand. "But I'm still mad at you." Truly forgiving him was something that would take time, and something that I would have to let go of on my own.

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I kind of figured. I assume the yelling made you feel better, though."

"No." But at his slanted, knowing smile, I said, "Okay, yes. And… I know you had good intentions, Shisui, but please don't go behind my back again."

"I won't," he promised. Then gave me a pointed look. "As long as you promise to follow Konoha's laws."

That earned him an exasperated sigh, but I relented. Compromise was the only way to move forward. "Deal," I said, and my gaze landed on the office door to our left. Now that the initial shock had worn off, I wasn't sure how I felt about the announcement. "...So Itachi's gonna be the next Hokage."

Shisui exhaled sharply, all of the air rushing out of his lungs in one breath. He accepted the topic change with ease. "It seems that way," he said, appearing as mystified by the turn of events as I was. "I'll admit, I'm still having trouble wrapping my head around that one."

"Things rarely work out this smoothly," I agreed, recalling my earlier feelings of unease. "I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop."

"I was expecting Itachi's father to try and take the mantle," Shisui said quietly and his face slid back into a neutral expression. "Don't get me wrong, I'm happy this has been averted—but part of me is still wondering at his intentions."

I nodded, catching on to his train of thought. "Maybe Itachi's the middle ground?"

"Maybe," Shisui allowed, but otherwise fell silent again.

On one hand, if it was what kept the peace, then I was all for Itachi taking the position. He would undoubtedly do well and it was something I knew he could handle.

On the other hand, Shisui brought up a good point: why didn't Fugaku push to become the Hokage? Did Itachi even _want_ the position? Did he have a choice in the matter? Even if he was meant to take the position within a few years, the responsibility of looking over the _entire_ village was monumental.

Furthermore, I knew that all of this would undoubtedly siderail or completely null nearly _all_ of my foreknowledge. The ripple effect of this was ground shaking. But if things worked out and my friends stayed safe, then I found I didn't really mind the loss of future awareness. There was a certain relief to be found in being just like everyone else, fumbling through life without knowing what the future held.

"Either way, he'll make a good Hokage," I eventually concluded. "But he's going to have his hands full—and that's putting it mildly."

"No doubt about that," Shisui sighed and rested a hand on his hip. "Good thing we'll be around to help, though."

"Yeah." I gave a weak laugh. "I just can't get over the fact that he's eleven. We're… We're really not normal kids, are we?" I exhaled deeply and my shoulders dropped. "Makes me wonder what we'll be dealing with when we get older."

"Well." He crossed his arms and stared intensely at the office door. "Hopefully the worst of it is Itachi's bad handwriting."

I blinked, and turned to find him completely straight-faced, brows furrowed—the very epitome of serious. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and arched an eyebrow. Then his lips twitched at my disbelief.

I rolled my eyes when it became obvious he was joking, but found a smile growing on my face all the same.

But no matter how much I wanted to believe, I couldn't shake off the pessimistic expectation of something going wrong. If things could change this quickly for the better, then they could just as easily snap back towards a nightmare. I had been disappointed too many times to make the same mistake again.

* * *

.

* * *

 **A/N:** Once again not fully satisfied with the chapter but as I said, I'm determined to write more for this fic. And the only way to get back into writing is to do more writing. (ง •̀_•́)ง

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It's really heartening to see people still following this story despite my terrible updating habits. Heh. You guys are the best. I don't respond directly to messages anymore, but if you'd like to contact and/or chat with me, I made a discord server. If you'd like to join, the code is (without spaces) → discord . gg / YwpGgpR

Thank you to gelaato, Iaso, and Sage Thrasher for reading over this mess. Y'all are fantastic. (Highkey check out their stories, if you haven't already.)

I saw that most people prefer shorter chapters with quicker updates—and I _tried_ , really guys, I did. But somehow this ended up being nearly 7k words. I found I can't release a chapter until I finish all the scenes in my head for it. Aha. ;_; I'm sorry.

Wishing y'all the best. Have fun and be safe this Halloween! (If you celebrate it!)

* * *

 **Omake:**

"His handwriting can't be that bad," I said, crossing my arms. At Shisui's silence, I blinked owlishly at him and repeated, "It _can't_ be that bad."

Shisui shook his head gravely, looking comically distraught by the very suggestion. "You've clearly never had to read one of his letters, Miho."

But Itachi was—well, _Itachi_. He was good at everything. It was impossible for him to have bad handwriting. Shisui _had_ to be exaggerating.

Yet on the off chance that he _wasn't_ , then…

A somber silence passed between us.

"I feel bad for whoever is going to be his secretary," I eventually said, nodding solemnly at the door. "They're going to have a rough time."

"Indeed," Shisui said, nodding along with me. We shared a look between ourselves, and a moment of understanding passed between us.

We loved Itachi, but neither of us was going to be caught dead helping him with paperwork.


End file.
